American Holiday
by Pantherlily
Summary: After a rough Christmas a much needed vacation is in order. The family goes to America for a cross-country drive, starting in NYC and ending in LA. Probably mostly fluffy and cute things. Part nine in a Johnlock series. Reading the previous stories is recommended but that's a lot of reading at this point.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

And now the story finally continues! My laptop completely died on me in December and it took longer than anticipated to replace it. Anyway, I'm not sure how often the updates will be. Once a week, maybe twice. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the next story as much as the previous ones!

* * *

Vacation was something that the Watson-Holmes family hadn't done as a whole. Hell, John was rather sure he hadn't been on an actual vacation since his honeymoon with Sherlock. So the thought of a tour around the United States was definitely exciting and now all he had to do was make sure everything was packed for not only himself but the family as a whole. Sure, he loved Sherlock and the man was his husband, but he was busy with cases left and right and had probably forgotten to pack. Or, knowing John's luck, he had packed and it had been nothing but the posh clothes that took up more than half of their closet and dresser. So he stood in their room the day before their flight departed with two suit cases on the bed, playing it safe and starting one for his husband either way, trying to decide who would bring what. Amy was sitting on the bed between the two of them, studying her Dada curiously before shrugging.

"Posh clothes are good," Amy explained softly, making John narrow his eyes at her playfully. "Whats? They are," she whispered with a giggle.

Sherlock had thrown himself into work rather hard since Christmas. It kept him busy and before long it was time for the family vacation. He finished up the latest case and closed up the office. When they had planned it, he had been excited for it but lately lacked any real enthusiasms and fallen into some old habits, personality wise anyway. No drugs. Never again. He was short with people usually but somehow things at home were going okay. He just made sure not to be a dick around the family. He was just unbearable to the rest of the world. He walked home slowly, not in any real hurry. Knowing John, his husband was probably packing so he hadn't even bothered trying. He entered the flat and made his way upstairs. He walked into the living room and promptly sat down in his chair, petting Hamish as soon as the feline was in his lap.

Thomas did not want to go on vacation at all. Maybe he could pretend to be sick and stay with Mrs. Hudson. Why? Why would his parents ever want to go on aeroplane again? They were scary and dangerous. He had looked forward to time off of school, if only to get away from his tormentors but now...he almost rather be there than ever go on a aeroplane again. He was up in his room, staring at his already packed suit case. Tomorrow they left. He wasn't going to get any sleep.

The heavy footsteps made John smile just a bit. The past few months for them had been hellish, to say the least. Between his work at the surgery and Sherlock's cases they rarely had time alone. Their sex life was...lacking, to say the least, but when they did have the opportunity to be in bed at the same time they seemed more keen to snuggle and exchange soft whispers over anything else. It was probably due to the fact that he was getting a bit older and Sherlock had lost interest in a lot of things since Nancy had passed. After taking a deep breath he looked at Amy and moved her to the floor. "Go finish packing, ask your brother for help," he said as she moved and scampered up the stairs. After bracing himself with a deep breath he moved into the living room, smiling at his husband and moving to give him a soft, lingering kiss. "Hello, dear," he said softly as he moved a hand to run through Sherlock's hair.

Amy moved into the room and promptly opened her suitcase, checking it over eagerly before looking at Thomas. He was quiet and just sitting there, staring at his own suitcase. "Um... 'Mas, is you's okay?" She took a step closer to him before giving him a long hug, her face pressed against his stomach. "Does I needs to do anything to makes you feel better?"

Sherlock returned the kiss and leaned into the hand. It made for a bit of an awkward angle to continue the kiss but he didn't break it for a little while longer. "We leave tomorrow," he muttered. Maybe it would be good for him. Get out of London for a while. Get away from well, everything for a while. The only thing they really had to worry about was convincing Thomas to get on the plane. The boy was terrified of them.

Thomas looked over to Amy and nodded slowly as he returned the hug. "I don't like aeroplanes," he muttered. He hated flying. The thought of being on one made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't let his sister see him being scared like a baby. He would try to be brave for her.

The long kiss made John smile and he just stood near his husband instead of moving over to his chair. "Yes, we do. And then we share a hotel room in cities across the Unites States with our wonderful children," he said with a laugh as he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. He was hesitant to just move in and kiss Sherlock again so he smiled and glanced at Hamish before sitting on the chair's armrest. "Can I kiss you again?"

Amy nodded and shifted a bit on her feet to study her brother. "Well how 'bouts I hold your hand the entire time?" To her that seemed like the biggest problem solver in the entire world given the fact that she didn't know Thomas' real fear of aeroplanes, really. "And I coulds read you a story and you could holds on to one of my stuffed dogs!"

Yes, sharing the same hotel room with the children would make shagging impossible. Although, they hadn't really shagged in the last few months. Largely his fault Sherlock supposed, but it was also because John was getting older. He smirked at his husband, removed Hamish from his lap and put John in it. He leaned down and kissed his husband again.

Thomas managed a small smile and nodded. He didn't think that would really work but it would probably make Amy feel better so it was just better to agree. "That sounds great Sis. It will help for sure. Thanks!"

John smiled into the kiss for a moment before easily returning it. At some point he was sure they would get separate rooms, ones connected by a door, so they could at least try to make love. He pulled away with a small smile, catching his breath. "I've got, uh, God..." He trailed off with a laugh of embarrassment before pressing their foreheads together. "I've got some medication that will help me...in bed." The blush on his cheeks was a deep red so he moved in for another kiss.

Amy grinned from ear to ear as she hugged her brother once more. "Good. Let's pick out a story, then! I gore bunches. Some is abouts fairies and I has one abouts a dog that lives in a firehouse in Americas!" She pulled away from him and moved to the small bookcase that held all of their books.

Sherlock smirked a bit. "That will be nice. Think we will have time to ourselves on vacation?" With John in his lap, he had no desire to keep his hands to himself. His fingers trailed through his husband's hair and one scratched lightly at John's stomach, slowly moving down towards his husband's pants.

Thomas looked at the books. "Well, since we are going to America, maybe we should get the one about the dog." He didn't know a lot about the place. They had cool shows to watch on the telly but other than that he didn't know much about it. It would have been exciting but he was still terrified of flying.

John's breath hitched and he gently pushed his head into Sherlock's hand, his hips lifting just a bit. They'd not touched each other in about a week and a half and Sherlock knew bloody well what he was doing. "Yeah, we can get separate rooms every once and a while," he whispered as a small blush spread across his cheeks. It didn't matter how old he got, there were some times where his husband could turn him on faster than he ever thought possible, the growing bulge in his pants was evidence of that.

Amy nodded and pulled it from the book case, turning to put it in the small backpack she was allowed to bring on the plane with her. "Yeah, we could does that," she said softly as she moved to sit on the floor. "Can we puts together some Lego's?"

The smirk returned as his hand slid down John's pants and his fingers trailed along the bulge on his husband's boxers. It probably wasn't a good idea to start anything with the children upstairs. They could come down any moment and catch them. Maybe if they were quiet in their bedroom. Sherlock leaned over and began sucking on John's neck, his mouth slowly making its way up to his husband's ear with gentle kisses. "The bedroom? We could make love, be quiet," he whispered hopefully.

Thomas grinned and nodded. "Okay Sis." He pulled out a set he hadn't started yet and opened the box. He dumped the Lego's on the ground and opened the instruction booklet for them. "You can start it!" He smiled and sat down on the floor.

Make love. They could go to their bedroom and make love for the first time in months. John could hardly turn that down given the fact that he had an erection without the help of medication. "Yeah," he whispered softly as he grabbed Sherlock's hand and pressed it harder against the front of his pants. "Can I shag you?" He asked as he turned his head and gently met his husband's lips. The last few times they'd actually managed to have sex he'd let Sherlock do whatever he wanted, just grateful for the time alone, but now he wanted to have Sherlock beneath him.

Amy nodded and looked at the instruction booklet, leaning against her brother's side as she picked up the two pieces and easily put them together, handing it off to him slowly. Just leaning against Thomas was comforting to her and she found herself constantly doing it. "I am gonna buys you some new Lego's 'Mas," she said with a small yawn.

Sherlock nodded as he returned the kiss, his hand coming to caress John's cock through the slit in the boxers. He was getting his own hard on and he couldn't help but buck up into his husband. If they were going to shag in the bedroom they should probably leave soon or he just might loose all self control here on the chair. He continued the kiss though, still stroking John.

Thomas smiled and took the pieces and then added the next part together. "If you are tired you should nap. Tomorrow will be a big day and we will have to get up early since we fly in the morning. I heard Dada and Papa say we had to be at the airport at least two hours early because we are taking an international flight." He wasn't entirely sure what that meant but he was certain it was because they were flying over a big ocean in aeroplane. The thought made him shiver involuntarily.

John whimpered into the kiss as he deepened it effortlessly, biting gently at his husband's bottom lip before slowly pulling away from Sherlock's wonderful hand and standing up. "C'mon, wouldn't want the kids seeing that," he whispered breathlessly. For some reason he was rather nervous, realizing that Sherlock hadn't seen him naked for some time. The trail of hair that led down from his bellybutton had turned completely gray in that time, matching the slowly changing color of his hair. "Want you," he whispered as he took the man's hand and led him to the bedroom.

"But the longer I stay up, and you, then that means we can sleeps through the whole flight," Amy declared with a small nod as she scooted closer to her brother and took the Lego figure they had started and added the next piece, inspecting it curiously. "I was thinkings we could watch a movie, but one of yours a'cause I know you doesn't like mines," she whispered with a smile.

Sherlock nodded and followed after John. He made sure to close and lock the door behind them before stripping naked eagerly. The scars on his chest and stomach were gradually fading, a faint reminder of the hell he and John had gone through before being married. That seemed like another life now and he supposed in a way, it was. They had both changed since meeting. He shook his head at his thoughts. Focus. He was going to get shagged by his husband. He laid down on the bed, waiting for John to get them ready. Or maybe they would snog first. Since his husband was the one doing the shagging he figured John should have the control. At the beginning of their sex life he wouldn't have relinquished control so easily.

Sleep? On an aeroplane? No way. He didn't think he would be able to sleep tonight or the entire flight. Thomas nodded anyway. "Okay, that is a good idea Sis."

John slowly pulled his boxers off, hesitating just a bit before pulling his sleeping shirt over his head. His scars were still there and prominent against his skin. He had managed to not gain too much weight in the past few months but the pudge of his stomach was there now and he'd come to accept it. He shifted and moved slowly on to the bed, tossing a bottle of lube next to Sherlock from the bedside table. Blueberry, the man's favorite. "Hi," he whispered as he moved to gently meet his lips, situating himself between his husband's legs as he reached between them and started stroking Sherlock's erection. "Oh, God," he mumbled as he moved his mouth to start sucking at Sherlock's neck.

Amy took a deep breath before crawling into Thomas' lap, both of her hands on his cheeks to make sure he was looking at her. "I'm am gonna tries to make sure you isn't scared tomorrow, all right 'Mas?" Her gaze was set in determination as she studied him. "I doesn't wants you to be scared."

Sherlock turned his head so John could have better access to his neck. He let out a soft moan as he gently bucked up into his husband's touch. His arms wrapped around John, fingers trailing along his husband's back lightly. He could smell the blueberry lubricant and it made him moan again. John always knew how to spoil him it seemed.

Thomas forced a smile. "I am fine Sis. I won't be scared because you, Papa and Dada will all be there for me." A lie. He was terrified. Flying scared him more than anything. He didn't want to cry and act like a baby in front of his sister though.

That moan was something he hadn't heard in a long time and it made him eagerly grab the lube and open it, smearing it across his left hand before he started to prep Sherlock. John gently met his husband's lips, not able to hide the excitement from the kiss. He missed being intimate with Sherlock and he was finally going to have that back right before their vacation. "I love you," he whispered as he continued to prep Sherlock.

Amy studied Thomas before smiling just a bit and standing just a bit to place a kiss on the tip of her brother's nose. "Good. A'cause that's what families is for and we're going to keeps you safe." To her it seemed like the easiest way to solve the problem that she had no idea about.

Sherlock returned the kiss with another moan. He bucked up into John's fingers a bit, whimpering into his husband's mouth. Everything already felt amazing. "Love you too," he finally murmured, still not willing to break the kiss. John tasted rather wonderful today or maybe it just seemed that way since they hadn't done much snogging or shagging lately.

Thomas managed another smile at Amy. "I know Sis." He looked down at the Lego's and decided to keep himself busy by continuing to put it together.

John eagerly kept the kiss going, pulling his fingers out of Sherlock before smearing lube on his erection. He moaned gently into his husband's mouth, knowing that they had to keep quiet, before slowly entering him. "God," he whispered as he dropped his head to press his face into Sherlock's neck. "Oh, God," he whimpered and started a slow, gentle rhythm with is hips.

Amy plopped down next to him right away, handing him the pieces he would need as she sat in silence. It probably wasn't worth it to keep talking so she kept herself quiet, simply leaning against him and keeping him company. It was the least she could do.

Sherlock let a small, short moan as he felt John enter him. Quiet. The children might hear. He bit his bottom lip to help muffle any more whimpers and moans that tried to escape his lips. He matched the pace set by his husband, fingers trailing along John's bare skin lightly.

Well, at least they weren't talking about aeroplanes anymore. Thomas had been worried if they kept talking about it, he might explode on Amy like he had on Christmas. He took the pieces handed to him and continued to build the Lego's, content with the silence.

John felt goosebumps spreading across his skin under the touch of Sherlock's fingers. This was far more intimate than he'd had in months and he loved all of it. "Oh, good," he whispered as one hand moved blindly to pull his husband's leg up a little more to give him a better angle. "She-Sherlock," he grunted softly and couldn't help one rough thrust before continuing the gentle rhythm.

Amy sighed and moved again, crawling right back into his lap and helping build the Lego figure, happily leaning back to rest against Thomas' chest. "Did you knows that you's is the bestest older brother ever?" She whispered, her head tilted slightly to the side and she stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth as she snapped a Lego piece on to the end.

Sherlock moved with John easily, both legs wrapping around his husband's waist. "You feel amazing Love," he whispered through his teeth meshing down on his lower lip. His fingers continued to scratch lightly at John's back.

Thomas blushed and shook his head slowly. "No, I'm not..." He muttered the words and kept adding Lego's to the pieces slowly starting to take shape of a Ninja Dojo.

John gasped into Sherlock's neck, his pace picking up just a bit. It was embarrassing to know that he was this close to his edge after such a short amount of time. He dropped one hand into the sheets beneath Sherlock while the other reached between them, grabbing his husband's cock with a knowing hand and starting to stroke to match his increasing rhythm.

"Yes you is," Amy replied quickly, narrowing her eyes as she look up at Thomas. She defiantly stopped her brother's hands and studied him. "Don't you evers say that again, 'Mas, okay? A'cause it's true and always will be."

Sherlock let out a muffled moan and continued to match John's pace. So much for a slow and steady pace. Not that he minded. This was feeling perfect too. He arched up into his husband's with another low moan.

Thomas didn't agree but he nodded anyway. "You are the best little sister." He wrapped his arms around Amy in a hug.

Hearing that moan made John come with a soft gasp, his hips rocking several times before he managed to calm himself down and continue stroking his husband's erection. "God, Sherlock. Oh, God," he whispered as he slowly pulled out of his husband but managed to keep himself above him, taking it all in because they'd not been this close in months. Seeing his husband below him was fantastic.

Amy giggled and returned the hug, shifting in Thomas' arms to tighten it just a bit. "I can't waits to have a vacation with you, 'Mas. Maybe sometimes Dada and Papa will gives us our own hotel room to ourselves and we will gets to watch all the movies we want."

Sherlock pressed up into John's hand with another moan. "John..." He trailed off with another moan. After a few more strokes from his husband he came and relaxed on the bed, panting a bit. "...'sgood Love..." His fingers continued to run along John's back faintly.

"It will be fun. We will get to see a lot of things and take pictures." Thomas smiled. It would be a lot to write about in his diary, well journal. Only girls kept diaries. Ever since Grandma died he had been keeping one secretly. He didn't like to cry and Dad said it wasn't good to keep inside so he had taken to writing. It was just a normal looking notebook so he hoped it would go unnoticed.

It was good, definitely, something they both needed. John smiled and let himself fall to the side of his husband and relax on the mattress. "Yeah, good," he whispered as he looked up at the ceiling and a grinned like an idiot. "Short, sorry, b-but." He let out a small laugh and moved to press himself against Sherlock's side, placing kisses on his ribs. "You're fantastic. Quietest shag we've ever had."

Amy grinned at that. At her age taking pictures was one of her favorite things, she loved seeing herself. "Lots of pictures," she agreed happily as she snuggled against him with another yawn. Her plan to stay awake looked like it was going to fail before long because just talking to Thomas was starting to exhaust her.

Sherlock smirked a bit. "Oh I don't know about that Love. I didn't make any noise when we first started shagging." Then he remembered when he started making noise and he closed his eyes at the thought. Don't ruin the moment. Maybe John wouldn't make the connection. Unlikely. His husband seemed to become more perceptive than ever since being married. If the connection was made, maybe John wouldn't say anything. Avoid a fight. That would be nice.

Thomas smiled and hugged Amy close to him. "Lots and lots of pictures," he assured his sister.

Oh. John cleared his throat a little and moved a little closer to his husband. "It's just better so the kids don't find out," he said softly, not bringing up anything to keep the situation calm. They'd just had sex for the first time in months and they didn't need anything to ruin the moment. "I imagine that we'll have to be quiet while we're in America. I bet folks there aren't too keen on hearing other people shag," he said with a soft laugh.

"And then we cans make a scrapbook 'bouts our vacation!" Amy squealed and moved out of Thomas' arms to yank the one that John had helped her start to put together. The first few pages had pictures of Sarah, her family, Mycroft, Lestrade and Siger, and their Grandma. After that it was pictures from birthdays, holidays, and the like. "Sees," she whispered as she pulled it toward Thomas and sat in his lap happily.

Well, John had certainly made the connection. "Sorry," Sherlock muttered. Of course he would ruin things right before vacation time. His husband was joking, that was something he supposed. Ever since the infernal headaches had started he hadn't been able to stay out of his head. Or maybe because he couldn't stay out of his head the headaches had started. It was hard to remember anymore.

Thomas looked down at the scrapbook. He wasn't into scrapbooking like Amy was but he supposed he could help her with it since his sister always helped him put Lego's together.

"Shhh, 's fine," John whispered with a smile. "You're fine, love. Don't worry about it," he added as he stretched his body along Sherlock's side and gently met his husband's lips. The kiss was slow and soft and he pulled away after a few moments to simply study him. "This vacation is going to help you, I think. Maybe you'll get out of your head a little more, relax and forget out some of the stress London brings."

Amy was flipping through the pages before hitting a blank one, grabbing the marker from the side and biting her bottom lip. "'Mas, how does you spell 'vacation'?" She looked up at him questioningly, clearly ready to write it down on the next page.

Sherlock smiled and returned the kiss. Hopefully John was right. "Maybe, I hope so Love." He was tired of the headaches. The stress that came with having a family. All the things he worried about. Money. Food. Clothes for the children. Tuition. The list seemed never ending.

That was something he could certainly help with. Vacation. Thomas spelled it mentally in his head before saying it out loud. "V-a-c-a-t-i-o-n."

John was quiet for a moment before smiling warmly. "I got a raise at the surgery," he said as his hand moved to mindlessly draw shapes on his husband's stomach. "I'm going to be making a lot more now, won't have to worry about money as much anymore." There was a look of happiness on his face despite the fact that with the amount of cases Sherlock had solved lately, they would be set for months.

Amy nodded and slowly wrote the word out, her 'n' backwards but everything else written as nice as she could manage. "Thanks, 'Mas," she said with a smile, showing the page to him happily. "Looks! I wroted it!"

Sherlock smiled. "That is wonderful Love." He rolled a bit so they were face to face and he could wrap his arms around John. He hugged his husband close, pressing their noses together. "I love you." He met John's lips in a brief kiss.

Thomas smiled and looked down at the scrapbook. "Good job Sis!"

John returned the kiss and moved his arms to wrap around Sherlock as well, a smile on his face. "I love you, too. Thanks for...this. I think we both needed it." Or at least wanted it quite a bit. "We should probably talk about Thomas." He tugged his bottom lip between his teeth and cleared his throat. "Y'know, and the plane."

Amy wiggled her feet and looked at the page happily. "We's is gonna have pages full of pictures and it will be my favorite pages." She leaned back against him with a third yawn, letting out a long sigh as she closed her eyes.

Sherlock smiled and then it slowly turned into a small frown. Right. Thomas. "Well, I don't think he will make a scene at the airport or anything. I know he hates flying and is scared. I'm not sure there is anything we can say to make him feel better either. We'll just need to support him as best we can I think."

Thomas smiled and held onto Amy. His sister looked ready for a nap. Now he just had to think about something else other than flying and maybe he would calm down a bit.

John gave his husband a quick kiss and then bit his bottom lip. "We have medication we could give him to make him sleep through the flight so he wouldn't remember any of it," he suggested nervously. He knew that Sherlock hated the idea of medicating their children but it seemed like one of their only options given Thomas' extreme fear of flying.

"Nap?" Amy asked her brother softly, opening her eyes and looking up at Thomas with a tired smile. Maybe if they took a nap Thomas would wake up and be a little happier.

Sherlock tensed and forced himself to relax. "I don't know. Maybe. He is old enough to decide for himself, don't you think?" How was their son supposed to get over the fear of flying if all they did was drug him into a deep sleep?

Thomas wasn't tired. Sleep scared him right now. What if he had nightmares about the plane crash? His Mum dying? That scary island? Maybe he could just lay with Amy and she would sleep?

"I think he might be far too scared to decide for himself," John said softly, shifting slightly to grab the blanket and pull it slowly over them. "Sherlock, the last time any of us were on a plane it crashed and then Thomas watched me nearly kill you." It was hard to admit but something needed to be said. "If I were him I'd rather be drugged."

Amy took the silence as a no and just smiled up at her brother. "How 'bouts we go downstairs and snuggle on the couch and start a movie?" She suggested with a smile. "Everybody loves movies." She added as she shifted out of his lap and took his hand, giving it a slight tug.

Sherlock sighed. "I know...but...it doesn't seem right to just drug him without his knowledge or consent." He knew how that felt. When being held captive after being kidnapped, he had been given heroin against his will. His head dropped, mouth twitching into a frown at the memory. It was one of the seemingly many times he and John had cheated death somehow.

Thomas blinked, not realizing Amy hadn't fallen asleep until he heard her speak. "Okay, Sis." He sat up slowly, pulling his sister up with him gently.

Of course Sherlock would make a strong point. John licked his lips and he moved to give the man a slow kiss, trying to keep him calm. "Right. Good point, I understand and I agree," he whispered as he moved to rest a hand on the side of his husband's head. "Sherlock, you make a very good point so I'll talk to him about it. If he agrees will you go along with it?" God, had he ruined their moment?

Amy grinned and pulled Thomas with her down the stairs, grabbing blankets and then putting the newest movie she'd got into the DVD player. "'S 'Brave' okay, 'Mas?" She crawled up on to the couch and burrowed under the blankets.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

I am glad you guys are still around and reading this series, despite the delay between stories. I would appreciate any input on the story, so please review?

* * *

Sherlock nodded slowly. "Sure, if that is what he wants then that is what we will do." He moved close to John again, his face pressing into his husband's shoulder.

Thomas nodded. He actually liked the movie even if he had seen it a few times since Amy had gotten it as a birthday present.

John smiled a bit and held Sherlock close to him, dropping his head to press his nose into his husband's hair. "I love you," he whispered softly as he tangled their legs together. They hadn't had moments like this in a rather long time and he didn't want to move now. He heard the telly on in the living room but decided to keep himself snuggled close to Sherlock. "You are fantastic."

Amy moved slightly and then cuddled next to her brother with a yawn. Within minutes of the movie starting she has fallen asleep curled against Thomas.

"I am amazing and perfect." The words were mumbled and halfhearted. Sherlock stayed pressed into John's shoulder. The contact was nice and welcomed. "Missed this."

There. Now Amy was asleep. Thomas kept the movie on but didn't really watch. The door to his parents room closed but no noises could be heard. That was good at least.

"Mmm, that didn't sound much like the Sherlock I know and love," John whispered as he pulled his husband closer. They'd had a rough couple of months and all he wanted to do was hold Sherlock and comfort him until everything was fixed. "I've got you," he murmured gently into Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock managed a small smile even though John couldn't see it right now. "I know you do Love. You always do." He finally shifted and moved his head so he could kiss his husband on the lips. "Love you," he whispered behind the kiss. He moved a hand up to run through John's hair. It was short again. Probably for the vacation or maybe simply because his husband preferred it that way to begin with.

John returned the kiss and pulled away with a sheepish smile, his eyes glancing up. "I got my hair cut because even Amy commented on how long it was getting. It might look fantastic on you but it isn't really my style," he whispered as he moved a hand and ran it through his husband's hair in return. "I love you so much," he added as he met Sherlock's gaze. "Don't you ever forget that."

"Like your hair long," Sherlock mumbled with a fake pout. "Do you think short hair would look good on me?" He had never considered it before. He couldn't remember a time it wasn't long, curly and unruly. Admittedly, he had initially grown it out to piss off his father and had actually grown to like it that way so he had kept it. The Old Man threw a fit of course. He was never sure if it was because his father was a strict military man or a control freak. Maybe both. Well, there he went again. Getting lost in his head.

John was mid-reply before he noticed Sherlock was lost in his head. "Look at you wandering off again," he said with a soft smile as he ran his thumb over his husband's cheekbone. "Don't get lost," he whispered happily. "I don't want to lose you, dear, because I was talking about your hair." A soft laugh escaped his chest and he gave his husband a quick kiss. "It is your hair but I think Amy might dislike the change."

"Sorry, I was trying to remember if I had ever had short hair. Maybe when I was really young, I think." Sherlock shrugged a bit. "I don't think I will, so for now I am safe from Baby Girl's wrath." He laughed a bit, pressing closer to John more even though their bodies were pretty well intertwined together already. "You know, we will have to get up sooner or later to make the children dinner." He didn't move from his spot on the bed though. He was too comfortable right now.

John smiled warmly and tightened his arm around his husband without a second thought. "That's good, I rather fancy your hair being long," he whispered before he remembered dinner. God, he didn't want to get up. They were getting to snuggle and hold each other. "I am aware that we've got young children to feed but they are watching a movie, I can hear it," he said with a soft laugh as he started a slow kiss.

Sherlock smirked a bit. "I know. We have a bit. It is why I haven't moved yet." He returned the kiss, a small soft moan coming from him as he pressed into John eagerly. At this rate he wondered if he was going to get another hard on. His husband could always turn him on rather easily. The kisses, being pressed close, the conversation...it was all just so wonderful.

After several moments John pulled back, taking a deep breath before he dropped his head and started placing soft kisses on his husband's neck. "You're going to get another erection, aren't you?" He whispered with a quick, soft laugh as his mouth moved to Sherlock's collarbones. He sucked at the skin there gently as he tried to mark the man in at least one place.

"Can't help it. You are just so bloody adorable and..." Sherlock trailed off with another moan. Yes, he was certainly getting hard again. He pressed his erection against John with a whimper. It had been awhile since he had gotten hard again so quickly. Their honeymoon were they had shagged each other senseless multiple times a day was the last time he could remember.

Sometimes he forgot how much younger Sherlock was compared to him until things like this happened. John glanced between them with a soft smile, not hiding the fact that he was a bit proud. He'd done that, made his husband hard again. "Look at that," he whispered before disappearing under the blanket. One hand gently pushed at his husband's hip to make him lay on his back and after several moments of being still he moved and slowly took as much of Sherlock into his mouth as he could.

Oh God. His hand twisted into the sheets as soon as he felt John's mouth on his cock. Self-control. The children were in the living room. He would have to be quieter than before. Sherlock bit down on his lip to muffle the next moan that came out. "John..." He muttered, trying not to squirm too much.

Probably not the best idea with their kids in the room next to them but John couldn't care. He wanted to spoil his husband just a bit. He hummed around Sherlock's erection, starting to bob his head, only pausing to move one hand to hold the blanket above his head just a bit so it wouldn't hold him down. His head pulled up slightly so he could swirl his tongue over his husband's head, sucking at it happily.

Sherlock let out a whimper and he couldn't help but buck up into John's mouth. It was hard to stay still with his husband's wonderful mouth on him right now. His fingers tangled themselves further and got even tighter in the sheets. Quiet. He needed to keep quiet. Why had it been so easy before? Now it felt impossible.

John let out a small gag before gently pulling his mouth back, trying to take a deep breath before he continued. It took him a moment to calm himself down before he started bobbing his head again. The hand holding the blanket up dropped and he moved it to rest on his husband's stomach, gently scratching at the skin there since he knew Sherlock would enjoy it.

Fuck. Had he just made John gag? His thoughts were dispelled quickly from the scratching. His husband was making it hard to stay quiet but it all felt so wonderful. He forced himself to stay still and mostly quiet, the occasional muffled moan still managing to escape his lips.

For a long moment John was worried the kids were going to hear them but Sherlock was managing to keep himself quiet. He lowered his mouth again, gagging just a bit and then pulling back. Before long his hand moved to start working the part of his husband's cock that he couldn't reach, occasionally humming to try and help his husband out.

Sherlock continued to try and be quiet and keep still. Eventually he came, his teeth pressing down into his bottom lip until it started bleeding so he wouldn't moan too loud during his climax. "John..." He muttered, as he licked his lips to rid himself of the blood. His body relaxed and his fingers disentangled from the sheets.

John smiled as he swallowed everything, slowly moving out from under the blanket and wincing a bit when he saw some of the blood. "Sorry," he whispered as he grabbed a corner of the sheet and pressed it gently against his husband's bottom lip. "Couldn't help myself at all and you were just...God, you are so amazing," he said with a small laugh as he placed a quick kiss on Sherlock's cheek.

"You were the one who did all the work Love and I am fine." Sherlock smiled as he curled back into John. Probably shouldn't. They did have children who needed fed after all. Yet here they were, still in their bedroom snuggling. They were terrible parents, weren't they?

"Like doing all the work sometimes if I get to watch you lose control," John whispered with a smile before shifting a bit and glancing at the clock in their room. "I love you and all but I must get up to cook dinner. Stir fry tonight," he said with a grin as he gave his husband a quick kiss before sliding out of bed and pulling on his boxers and a pair of pajama pants.

Sherlock groaned at the loss of contact from John. Right. He got up off the bed as well and got dressed in his usual attire. Even though it was warmer outside now, he still liked to wear his suit. Was he going to have to dress weird while on vacation? Probably. He wasn't very hungry but he hadn't been eating much lately, less than usual even for him. It would make his husband happy at least.

"I know we might have at least one sleeping child," John said as he gently opened the door and smiled at his husband. "And from the thick Scottish accent Thomas is being treated to 'Brave' again. Go keep him company, he'll probably need it," he whispered as he gave his husband one last kiss before turning and heading into the kitchen to start dinner.

The door opening made Amy gently open her eyes, squirming slightly against her brother and glancing at the telly. Halfway through the movie. "'Mas, is you's awake?"

Sherlock nodded and walked out into the living room. Thomas didn't actually seem to be watching the movie and little Sandi was just waking up. He sat down in his chair and as usual Hamish found his way onto his lap. He began petting the cat, staying quiet for now.

Thomas looked at the door to his parent's bedroom when it opened and then down at Amy. "Yeah, Sis I'm awake. Dada is making dinner. It will be time to eat soon."

Amy let out a small whimper as she stretched, glancing into the kitchen to watch John cook for a moment before sliding off of the couch. "You's is a comfortable, 'Mas," she declared as she made her way over to Sherlock. "Hi, Papa," she said as she climbed into his lap, instantly cuddling with Hamish and grinning as she pressed her face into the cat's back.

Sherlock smiled down at little Sandi. "Hi Baby Girl." Hamish purred loudly and butted his head against Amy's.

Thomas climbed off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Dad...how come you and Daddy aren't afraid of flying after one crashing while in it?"

Amy giggled happily as she held on to Hamish a little tighter. "'Mish, yous is silly," she whispered before looking up at Sherlock. "Hi Papa. We gets to go on vacation tomorrow!" Her face was bright with excitement. "Does we gets to take 'Mish with us?"

John glanced down at Thomas with a small frown before making sure the food was cooking like it needed to. "Well Thomas, because planes don't crash all that often so I know there's no reason to be scared," he explained as he cut up some bits of chicken before tossing them in the sizzling pan on the stove. "And because sometimes you just need to face your fears."

Sherlock shook his head. "No Baby Girl. Mrs. Hudson is going to take care of Hamish." He hadn't even considered trying to take the cat with them. He doubted the feline would enjoy it anyway.

"Oh..." Thomas dropped his gaze to the floor. That didn't really make him feel any better. "Will I stop being afraid of aeroplanes then?" He looked back up to his Dad hopefully.

"Oh." Amy looked down at Hamish and smiled just a bit. "Then yous is gonna sleep with me t'night, 'Mish. I loves you," she said with a smile as she pressed her forehead against the top of the cat's head. She gently moved closer to Sherlock's stomach as she did so.

John made sure the food was cooking before crouching down and running a hand through Thomas' hair. "It might. You are a very strong young man and I think you will be just fine. You're as strong as Daddy and he isn't afraid at all." The smile on his face was gentle as he simply rubbed his thumb across the boy's cheekbone.

Sherlock watched little Sandi interact with the cat in silence. Hamish continued to purr loudly and then licked Amy's nose with its small, rough tongue.

Thomas shook his head. "I'm not brave like Daddy. He isn't afraid of anything. I'm afraid of a lot of things." He dropped his head again, staring down at the floor.

Amy stared intently at Hamish and then looked up at Sherlock, her blue eyes wide in curiosity. "So's tomorrow we's is gonna go away from London?" She asked softly as she continued to hold on to the cat. "What's is Americas like, Papa? Is it big?"

John tilted his head a bit a smiled warmly. "Daddy is afraid of lots of things, Thomas, I can promise you that. But he is also a grave, strong man just like you." He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and pulled him into a gentle hug. "We'll get you through this."

"It is very big Baby Girl." Mycroft had a contact in America for a car to be ready for them. It would save a lot money than having a rental. "We are going to see a lot of places. Do you want me to show you?" Sherlock was certain they had a map around the flat somewhere.

Thomas relented with a slow nod even though he didn't agree to what his Dad said. "Okay." He darted out of the kitchen and upstairs to write in his journal in hopes it would make him feel better.

"Bigger than London?" Amy asked as she let go of Hamish and sat up a bit to study her Papa. "A'cause London is really bigs and I doesn't think anything can be bigger than London." She nodded as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "I wants to see how big Americas is."

John sighed and watched Thomas run upstairs, turning back to cooking dinner. Maybe that worked but either way he knew he would be talking to Thomas before bed to discuss if the boy wanted something to help him sleep through the flight.

"Much bigger. Let me find the map and show you." Sherlock picked up little Sandi, stood up and placed her over on the couch. He looked around the living room a bit and finally found an atlas. He sat down next to Amy and opened it up. "See. All of this is America." He outlined the United States with his finger.

Amy inspected the open book curiously before tilting her head to the side. "Yeahs but that doesn't looks super big. How big is London?" She looked up at her Papa with a yawn, scooting closer to him. "Waits...where's is we all gonna go visit? Can you points them out on the map?"

Right. Amy didn't realize the map wasn't to scale. Should he try to explain it? Little Sandi might be too young to understand. Sherlock began pointing out cities. "New York City, Chicago, Las Vegas, Los Angeles. And a bunch of other places Sweetie." There wasn't a set route really. Just wherever they felt like going.

Amy followed the path that Sherlock pointed out, tilting her head a bit to the left and then shift to point right in the middle of the map. "We's is gonna skip over all that?" She asked softly as she looked at the words written across the page. "Ohio? What's there, Papa?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"We will be driving through a lot of places and stop along the way." Ohio? Sherlock took a moment to recollect everything he knew about that state. "Well, it is a big place. Mostly flat with a lot of farms. I am sure we will see a lot of cows and horses if we go through it." He had decided to tell little Sandi about things she would probably understand the best and not just the random things about it. Like population. Crime rate, in particular murder.

"Cows?" Amy's eyes lit up and she bounced just a bit in next to Sherlock, looking back at the map. "I readed 'bout cows once," she explained with a grin before looking back at the map. It was hard to determine where one place ended and another began. The lines were all so different. "What's this place, Papa?" She pointed at Florida and traced it slowly with her finger.

"That is the state of Florida Baby Girl. It gets very hot there in the summer, especially the further south you go. You can go fishing or swimming in the ocean. We probably won't go there this year. America is a very big place and we won't have time to see it all, just some of the places." He refrained on telling her about alligators in the Ever Glades, since it would probably just scare her.

"Oh, okay," Amy said with a small nod. After a moment she glanced up at her Papa, studying him before climbing into his lap. How could she just sit beside him? It was far better to sit in Papa's lap. "Has you ever been to Americas, Papa?" Her head fell back to rest on his chest so she could look up at his face. "A'cause I wants to tell everybody that I gots to go." There was a long pause before she spread her hand out on the map and let out a soft sigh. "Can we's send pictures to Gramma in Heaven?"

"Yes, a long time a go before I met Dada. I used to take a couple cases there every now and then." Sherlock frowned a bit at the last question. How the hell was he supposed to answer that? No? Heaven isn't real? People don't go anywhere after death? Well, he didn't believe in any of that rubbish anyway. He was over thinking this, wasn't he? "I don't know Baby Girl. Maybe."

"Dada says that she's is up in Heaven with Mummy," Amy said softly, a ghost of a smile on her face. "And that they's is watching over all of us and keepings us safe," she added as her voice dropped to a whisper. She shifted slightly in Sherlock's lap and relaxed further against him with a small yawn. "So's you was in Americas while Dada was fighting the bad guys?"

Did John actually believe in that kind of thing? He honestly didn't know the answer to that. Shouldn't he after being married for four years? Right. Little Sandi was asking more questions. Sherlock looked down at Amy. "Yes, Dada was away at war. That was long time ago. Before I had ever met him." It had seemed like a long time ago anyway. Another lifetime.

Amy studied the map for a few more silent moments before she heard John's call from the kitchen for dinner. "Dinner, Papa!" She said as she eagerly slid from his lap and haphazardly dashed into the kitchen. It was by far her favorite time of the day because she always got a cup of tea with dinner, it never failed. She climbed into her own chair with ease, waiting patiently for everybody to sit down before starting to eat.

John moved slowly into the living room, bending at the waist to give Sherlock a quick kiss. "Showing little Miss Amy where we plan on going, then?" He asked as he eyed the map with a small smile. "You are very good at keeping her entertained, only one in the family that can do it."

Sherlock smirked and shrugged. "It is because I am amazing and perfect. I'm surprised you haven't caught onto this yet." The smirk got bigger as he stood up. He put the map away, went into the kitchen, sat down in his chair and began eating.

Thomas had just finished up writing in his journal when he had heard the call for dinner. He came downstairs slowly and ate, even though he wasn't feeling very hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Thank you so much to those who left reviews and are subscribing/favorting this story. Glad to know people are still interested in this Johnlock series.

* * *

John followed after his husband and sat down next to him, watching both Amy and Thomas as they ate. "Good dinner, then?" He asked softly. There was definitely an odd mood over the table and he knew it was because Thomas was afraid of what tomorrow would hold. "Thomas, mate, how about we talk after dinner? Can we do that?"

Amy was swinging her feet happily, picking up bits of chicken and broccoli with her fork and humming happily as she ate. She let her eyes glance between both of her dads before she looked over at Thomas. Still not in too good of a mood. "Hi, 'Mas."

Sherlock decided to eat in silence and observe his family. As usual the food John made was good and he gave a slight nod of approval. He was curious how their son would feel about being drugged during the flight.

Thomas smiled a bit nodded slowly at his Dad. He glanced over to Amy and managed a small smile. "Hey Sis." He didn't want to be around anyone right now.

John just watched the family before letting out a soft sigh, biting his bottom lip before continuing to eat his meal. Most of the time they were quiet but right now it was tense and he was starting to think their vacation wasn't going to be as enjoyable as he thought. Thomas wasn't even talking to Amy, something he was always willing to do. So he dropped his hand under the table and rested on Sherlock's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Amy sighed and glanced at her Papa. He was eating so that meant she probably should, too. After studying Sherlock for a long moment she started picking at her food, occasionally taking a small bite and chewing it slowly.

Okay. So this was not off to a good start for vacation being so close. What could he possibly say to make things better? He continued to eat, chewing his food thoughtfully.

Thomas shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The silence was terrible and it was his fault. For being stupid and afraid of aeorplanes. He sighed at himself picking at the food more so than eating it.

John set his fork down and looked at everybody at the table. "Right. We are going on vacation tomorrow. Flying to America. It is going to be wonderful and we are going to have some fantastic family time together. Thomas, none of this quietness is your fault, all right? I promise. Sherlock, I packed for you so we won't have to go shopping when we get there. And Amy, make sure you don't bring too many toys or we will have to leave them at the airport." There was a long pause as he let out a soft sigh. "Why don't we all just perk up a bit and get ready to have a lot of fun?"

Amy nodded a bit and glanced between Thomas and Papa before taking a long sip of her tea and pushing more food around her plate. "I can't waits for vacation."

Sherlock smirked a bit at John and maintained his silence. His husband seemed to have everything under control. Should he add anything? He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he decided to keep quiet. It probably wasn't helping how quiet the children were being and he was feeling a little useless right now but what else could he do?

Thomas wanted to argue but he continued to eat without saying anything as well. He wished he could be as enthusiastic as Amy seemed to be about this whole dumb trip. Why couldn't they take a boat instead of flying?

No reply. Nothing in agreement from his husband and, of course, Thomas was still quiet. John sighed and looked down at his plate before standing up and moving to put the rest of his food back in the pan on the stove. "Fine. When everybody is actually ready to talk and go on vacation we'll sit down and discuss everything. Until then I'll let you all sit here in your clearly unexcited silence." With one last look at Sherlock he turned he went into their bedroom, keeping the door open.

Amy dropped her head instantly, slowly pushing her half-finished meal away from her and sniffing just a bit. Seeing anybody upset was unsettling for her but to have Dada talk like that was bringing tears to her eyes. She wiped at them furiously as they ran down her cheeks and brought her feet up on top of the chair to hug her knees against her chest.

Fuck. As usual he had made the wrong choice. Sherlock was about to get up and follow after his husband but Amy was crying. He got up, picked up little Sandi and held her to his chest. "It is okay Baby Girl. Dada isn't mad at you." He kissed the top of her head and rocked their daughter in his arms gently.

Thomas frowned as he watched his family. He left the rest of his dinner on his plate and ran away upstairs to be alone.

John stayed in his room for a good while before managing to calm himself down. He knew for a fact that their son had probably gone straight up to his bedroom so that's where he decided to go. He made his way slowly up the stairs and entered the room, shutting the door behind him right away. Thomas probably would want to be alone but they needed to talk. "C'mere, mate," he whispered as he moved to sit next to their son. "D'you want to talk to me?"

Amy stayed curled up against Sherlock, taking several deep breaths as she pressed her wet face against his shirt. "But he's is m-mad," she whimpered as she looked up at her Papa, eyes already red.

"Dada is mad at me, not you Baby Girl." Sherlock continued to hold onto little Sandi and when he heard John go upstairs, he moved to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Thomas shook his head. "Not if you are going to be mean again," he muttered with a sniffle. "You made Amy cry!" He sniffled some more but refused to look at his Dad.

Right. John probably deserved that. It hurt to know that he had made his daughter cry but he would fix that soon enough. Hell, Sherlock was probably already doing it. "I'm not going to be mean again, I'm going to talk to you about tomorrow," he said softly. The urge to put his arm around the boy was strong but Thomas wasn't even looking at him so he figured it probably wasn't the best idea. "I can get something for you tomorrow that will make you sleep through the whole flight so you wouldn't remember any of it. How does that sound?"

Amy curled against Sherlock further the moment he sat down, sniffing several times before she managed to get her voice back just a bit without it shaking. "Just wants everybody to be happy," she whispered as she continued to wipe at her eyes.

"I know Baby Girl, me too." Sherlock shifted a bit on the couch when Hamish jumped up. "Look. Hamish wants to say hi and make you feel better." The cat head butted Amy with a loud, rumbling purr.

Thomas furrowed his brows in confusion. What? "Like...a drug? Drugs are bad! They made Daddy go to jail and move out for awhile...and...and..." He shook his head violently and began hyperventilating as he scrambled away from his Dad. "No! Please. I'll be good...please...I don't want to go to jail. If I go to jail then I won't be able to join the Yard and if I don't do that, then I can't be the best Detective Inspector, Consulting Detective ever in the world!" He was near hysterical now, eyes wide as he finally looked to his Dad.

John closed his eyes for a long moment, forcing himself to calm down before he shook his head. "Thomas, not all drugs are bad. Some drugs are good and help people feel better, overcome sickness and disease, and others help people sleep so they don't have to experience stressful situations," he explained softly. Right now he was more worried about getting Thomas to calm down over everything else. "Shhh, c'mere, my little boy," he whispered as he gently embraced their son.

Amy smiled softly at Hamish and slowly reached a hand out to pet him, playfully headbutting him back. It was gentle because she was starting to learn when to not be rough with the cat. "Hi 'Mish," she said softly, glancing up at Sherlock happily.

Sherlock smiled as he watched little Sandi and Hamish. Good. At least the cat was helping her calm down, since he was doing a piss poor job of it. He could hear a bit of a commotion upstairs and he glanced up at the ceiling, eyebrows furrowing a bit. Hamish continued to purr and rub all over Amy.

Thomas squirmed away from his Dad again. It was clear he was in a panicked hysteria. "No! Stay away! I don't want it! Daddy! Help me!" He suddenly lost his will to fight and collapsed in a crying heap against John.

Dammit. This wasn't going at all like John imagined it would and he was constantly getting more and more of a feeling that Thomas absolutely abhorred him. "Shh, 's all right," he whispered as soon as Thomas collapsed against him. No more talking about drugs. He was going to simply hold their son and try and keep him as calm as possible. "I'm right here and I've got you. We're not going to give you anything you don't want." His voice broke a little and he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

The sounds from upstairs distracted Amy for merely a moment before Hamish stole her attention away. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his black fur with a small giggle. "Papa, looks. 'Mish is silly."

What the hell was going on upstairs? Sherlock returned his attention back to little Sandi and Hamish and managed a small smile. "Silly like you Baby Girl."

Thomas continued to cry, despite his vow to himself to never do it again. He hadn't even realized how much of a big deal drugs were to him until now. They were almost as scary as aeroplanes.

Still crying. John started to rock from side to side to try and calm Thomas down. "I've got you. Shhh, it's all right, I've got you," he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on the top of the boy's head. "I'm so sorry. Thomas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." That was the last thing he wanted but it had happened and he felt horrid for it all.

"I isn't silly!" Amy said with a laugh, looking up at Sherlock for a long moment. "You's is silly, Papa!" Her embrace on Hamish tightened slightly as she snuggled closer to the cat. "We is a silly family."

Sherlock smirked. "I guess we are Baby Girl." The commotion upstairs seemed to have stopped but he was still curious as to what had happened. Right now he needed to keep little Sandi distracted though.

Thomas sniffled and was able to stop crying after a while. "Can I be alone please?" He was feeling stupid for crying like a baby. He was nine. Dad said it was okay but he still hated it.

John watched Thomas for a long while, just looking at their son and trying to figure everything out. "Of course," he said softly as he ran a hand through the boy's hair and placed a lingering kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Thomas. You will always be my son and please don't you ever forget that." He gave the boy one more hug before slowly leaving the room and going straight to he and Sherlock's bedroom.

Amy yawned and held onto Hamish just a bit tighter, letting her eyes slip shut. They opened again when she heard John come downstairs. "Papa," she whispered into the cat's black fur. "You's should prolly go and talk to Dada."

Sherlock frowned as he watched John walk by without saying anything. Right. His husband was probably still pissed at him. He managed a small smile as he glanced down at their daughter. "You are absolutely right Baby Girl." He shifted little Sandi off his lap gently and then got up off the couch. He walked in after John and shut the door behind him quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't back you up in the kitchen. I should have. I just..." He sighed, slumped a bit against the door and closed his eyes. "...I didn't know what to say."

John looked up from his spot on the bed, studying his husband before dropping his head again. "'S fine, I overreacted," he mumbled softly as he stood up. It wouldn't do to have a fight right after the first time they had shagged in months. "I'm sorry," he added as he moved to slowly pull Sherlock off the door and simply hold him. The frustration of the last few months was clearly getting to him now. "I just hate seeing Thomas like that."

Sherlock slumped into John the moment his husband held him. "Is everything all right with him? I heard him yelling upstairs. That isn't like him." He wrapped his arms around John in a hug. "I haven't been a very good husband or father these last few months." Things hadn't been bad really, he had just become a bit distant since his mother had passed. "I'm sorry Love." There had been several moments when he felt weak and wanted drugs. Or at least a fucking cigarette. He hadn't given into either. He couldn't...wouldn't...

How in the world could he but upset with his husband when Sherlock had lost his mum? John just closed his eyes and shook his head the best he could. "Shhh," he whispered as he turned and placed a gently kiss on the man's temple. "Sherlock, you lost your mum and we can't expect you to recover from that right away. Things happen," he murmured as he continued to hold his husband. It was the least he could do after everything that happened. "Don't apologize. That's what vacation is for, yeah? We will figure it all out."

Sherlock held onto John for a bit but he couldn't help but be curious about Thomas since his husband hadn't answered any of the questions about their son. Should he ask again or not? Things hadn't sounded like they had gone very well up there. Maybe he would go up and talk to the boy later. "The vacation will do us all some good I think."

There. Questions avoided completely. John had felt like a horrible parent after that entire situation upstairs and he'd rather not discuss it until, really, he figured it out himself. "I think it'll be fantastic," he whispered as he lifted a hand up to run through the man's hair. "I think that it will do you the most good. Get away from everything, have a break from cases," a pause as a small smirk spread over his lips. "And you'll have all the time in the world with your attractive husband."

"My _adorable_ husband," Sherlock corrected with a smirk. He continued to hold onto John and gave his husband a kiss on the lips. "Love you," he murmured as their lips met. He let the kiss linger for a bit before finally breaking it. He was insufferably curious about Thomas but John wasn't saying anything about it all and he wanted to avoid a fight so he just kept quiet and held his husband close.

It wasn't too difficult to determine that Sherlock was still curious about Thomas. John stood on his toes, gave Sherlock another kiss and letting it linger as well before he pulled away. A hand gently ran down the center of the man's chest before he lifted his head and held his husband's gaze. "He had a panic attack," he said softly, wincing just a bit when he realized he would have to explain why. "I used the wrong words, probably, but I said I could give him something to help him sleep." Deep breath, it'd be fine. "And he got scared because his only experience with drugs led to you getting arrested and he thought I would be giving him something that would send him to jail."

Sherlock frowned at what John said. So, this was his fault. If he had never gone back to drugs like an idiot then maybe Thomas wouldn't have reacted so negatively. "I see. Do you think it would do any good if I tried to talk to him?" He didn't really talk to their son, not like John did anyway. It was strange to him that Thomas still seemed closer to him when really, his husband was a better father to the boy than he was.

"You could try," John said softly, standing on his toes to press the tips of their noses together. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled the man closer. It was hard to watch Sherlock try and go through everything and he felt horrible for not doing everything he possibly could to make his husband feel better. "And he loves you. He loves you far more than he loves me and I think talking to him would be good if you did it."

Sherlock wanted to argue that John was wrong, except...his husband wasn't... For some reason Thomas had been attached to him the moment he saved the boy from the plane crash. "I will see what I can do. Probably should do it now, before the children go to bed." Like usual, he didn't want to leave John's arms.

"He wants to be alone," John whispered as he selfishly held on tighter to his husband. Right now he wanted Sherlock to himself and Thomas didn't want to talk to anybody. Or... he didn't want to talk to anybody who wasn't Sherlock, probably. "Except you are probably the exception." Wasn't Sherlock the exception to everything? Hell, Amy probably loved him more than she loved John at this rate.

Well, shit. He had made things worse not better, hadn't he? "We should go talk to him together." Sherlock kissed the top of John's head and held his husband close to him still. "I'm sure everything is fine. Thomas loves you, you know that. You are the one he runs to about everything, or haven't you noticed?"

John looked up at Sherlock with a small smile, even managing a small chuckle. "I've noticed, yes, but that's only because..." There wasn't really a good explanation for that, was there? Thomas did come to him when he had questions. "Right, you win this round Holmes," he growled playfully as he gently tugged at the man's hips to bring him a bit closer. "But nobody will ever be as fantastic as you, Sherlock. That is how he views everything."

Sherlock smirked. "Of course I win, I'm a genius remember?" He couldn't help the small moan as he was pulled closer to John. Damn it, at this rate his husband was going to give him another erection. Just...Amy was still in the living room probably so best not to act on his impulses. "Well, I am perfect and amazing, so I can see why he would think that." The smirk got bigger.

"God help us if he grows up with your ego," John said with a laugh, lifting a hand to run it through Sherlock's unruly curls. "You're fantastic, though. I won't deny that. You're my husband and I can't even think of anything wrong with you." After a soft smile, he moved and pressed his nose against the underside of his husband's jaw, placing several soft kisses there. "Are you getting hard again? Jesus, you're still so young."

Sherlock automatically tilted his head for John, unable to resist the kisses there. "Not yet but if you keep doing wonderful things to me, I might. My husband is so adorable I can't help it but get turned on by every little thing he does." He pressed into John a bit more with a small whimper. God, he was terrible and selfish. He had already gotten off twice today and the children might hear.

"Oi," John growled, narrowing his eyes with a smirk as he pulled away to look at Sherlock. "I'm old. Old isn't adorable. This pudge isn't, either," he muttered with and small laugh. But Sherlock still found him attractive so that meant they were definitely in love. Hell, they had survived nearly everything and they were still together. "I'll have to be careful while I'm finishing packing then, won't I? Wouldn't want to bend over and then suddenly find you rutting against me." He giggled at the thought and pulled his husband closer.

Sherlock smirked back. "I don't care that you are old, you will always be adorable to me." The smirk got bigger. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? If I took you from behind." He leaned down to whisper in John's ear and then began sucking on it. God, he should stop this right now but he couldn't help himself. He rarely could really.

John let out a soft moan and leaned a bit against his husband, one hand weakly grasping at Sherlock's shirt. He wouldn't be able to get hard again today but that didn't mean he had to stop Sherlock from doing such wonderful things. The man's mouth was perfect and he rather enjoyed the attention from his husband. "Y-Yeah, I would," he whispered breathlessly.

Stopping. He should be, right? He really didn't want to, but they needed to talk to their son. Get the children to bed. Be completely ready for tomorrow. Sherlock pulled away slowly. "When you least expect it Love. Come on, we need to go be proper parents." He smiled at John as he held out his hand, wiggling his fingers dramatically.

Proper parents. That's what they were most of the time and John couldn't deny that they had children to talk to and to tuck in. "Of course," he said as he grabbed Sherlock's hand and let out a small laugh. "Let's go talk to Thomas and then get them both ready for bed. After that you can go find our tickets, make sure we have them, and I will finish packing."

Sherlock nodded. "Sounds good Love. You are going to pack things to make me look like a tourist, aren't you? Shorts and all that." His lips twisted into a slight smirk as he led them upstairs. He knocked on the door before entering the room. "Thomas. Dad and I want to talk to you Son."

Oh no. Was he in trouble? Thomas hastily put his journal under his pillow as the door opened and he looked up at his parents as they came in.

John took a deep breath as they entered the room. After everything that had just happened he was just a little nervous about talking to Thomas. "Hi Thomas," he said softly as he moved to sit on Amy's bed. It would probably be best for Sherlock to sit next to their son over him. "You're not in trouble, we just want to talk to you, all right?" Clearing the air right away would probably be best.

Sherlock almost sat down next to John but then thought better of it and sat down by Thomas. He always felt a little awkward talking to the boy since it didn't happen very often. Now then. Where should he start? "We know you are nervous about flying T.C. but it's all right. Your Dad mentioned he could give you something and I just want to let you know that not all drugs are bad. What I did was wrong and I had to face the consequences, no matter how hard they were. Some drugs are okay and help people. Dad is doctor and he would never give you anything that would hurt you, you know that right? If you don't want to take anything, that is okay too."

Thomas stared up at his Daddy with wide eyes, listening quietly and nodding here and there. "Okay Daddy." He looked over to John. "I'm sorry Dad. I know you were trying to help...I just..." He bit his bottom lip and shrugged. "I don't want to take anything still. Daddy will you hold my hand, so I won't be scared?"

John listened intently, smiling tightly at Thomas as the boy apologized to him. Leave it to Sherlock to fix everything when it came to Thomas. He was an absolutely horrible father when it came to their son. Sometimes he just didn't know what to do. That was what he had Sherlock for, though, to calm Thomas down and take care of everything. "Of course Daddy will be there for you and hold your hand. It'll be good."

Amy slowly pushed the door open and smiled at her family, easily climbing on to John's lap and smiling up at him. "Hi, Dada," she whispered as she turned to face her Papa and older brother. "Is you's all right?"

Good. That was easier to fix than he anticipated. "That's my boy." Sherlock gave Thomas a hug and looked over to little Sandi as she came in. "Hey Baby Girl." He gave her a warm smile.

Thomas returned the hug eagerly and also looked to Amy. "Hey Sis. Yeah. Everything is fine now. Papa and Dada made everything all better." He nodded got up off the bed, moved over to his sister and gave her a hug. "Tomorrow we will be flying and in America and we are going to have lots of fun!"

John looked up at his husband and smiled warmly. The man was an absolutely fantastic father whether he knew it or not. How could Sherlock deny it after that? He'd calmed down Thomas, something John had never been able to do in his life. He lifted one hand and signed across the room to his husband. 'I'm proud of you.'

Amy giggled and returned the hug, looking up at Thomas happily. "And I can's read t'you abouts the dog in the firehouse, yeahs?" She pulled away to run across the room, pulling the book from her backpack and plopping down on the floor. She opened the book in her lap and looked up at everybody else, eyes bright. "Waits...is it bedtime?"

Sherlock shrugged a bit with a smirk on his face ad he looked over at John. He glanced back over to the children with slightly raised eyebrows. Little Sandi was going to read to Thomas? How could he say no to that?

Thomas looked back at his parents and then back to Amy. "How about you read it to me on the aeroplane? That way I don't think about flying and I can listen to your story?" He wouldn't admit it but he was actually pretty tired right now. He hadn't slept very well in the last couple of days and maybe after talking to his dad's he would be able to.

"I think Thomas is right, definitely bedtime," John said as he stood up and picked Amy up off the ground. "Just think, when you wake up it'll be time to go on vacation." He set her down in bed and tucked her with slowly, running a hand through her blonde hair before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, little Sandi," he whispered with a smile.

Amy smiled up at John and yawned, pulling the blankets up a bit higher before turning to look at Thomas and Sherlock. "'S bedtimes, 'Mas! Let's go to bed!" She yawned again and burrowed herself into her mass of pink blankets, facing her brother's bed.

Right then, bed. Sherlock got up off the bed and once both children were tucked in, he kissed the top of their heads. "See you in the morning kids. We have to be up early, so make sure you set the alarm Thomas." He probably wouldn't sleep but he could lay in bed with his husband and snuggle for a bit at least.

Thomas reached over and set the clock next to his bed. "Okay. Night Daddy. Night Dad. Night Sis. Love you guys." He pulled his covers up to his chin, gave a big yawn and promptly closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Sorry the delay in the update! I have a lot going on right now in my life but I think things might be calming down finally so updates should become a little more regular!

* * *

With the kids tucked in John had a bit more time to finish packing and, more than likely, ogle at his husband for just a bit. He gently set shut the door to the bedroom before making his way downstairs and putting he and Sherlock's suitcases on the bed. Of course he'd packed some of his husband's posh clothes but he'd also found some nice shorts in the hope that, maybe, he could get Sherlock to wear them. "Anything you'd like to bring that you possibly couldn't live without?" He asked curiously. "And don't worry, I've already packed sun lotion."

Sherlock followed John down to their bedroom and found an area on the bed not taken up by suitcases to sit on, once he had checked on the plane tickets. All accounted for and with their passports. Perfect. "Blueberry lube?" He looked over at his husband with raised eyebrows and a smirk. He then shrugged. "I don't think so. I'm not taking my violin or skull on vacation. So, whatever you pack is fine. Even if you pack me some ridiculous looking shorts to wear."

John narrowed his eyes playfully, pressing a few more shirts into his suitcase with a grunt. "The shorts I bought you are just fine," he said softly as he moved to the bedside table and grabbed their bottle of blueberry lube and an orange container filled with pills. "Right, got those," he mumbled as he tossed them both in his husband's suitcase. "I've got a new camera for us as well."

Sherlock smirked as he watched John. Right pictures. A lot would be taken, wouldn't there? He hated having his picture taken, which he supposed most people would find amazing considering he was practically an egomaniac. "Speaking of new things, Mycroft gave me some International cellphones, for just in case." Not surprising, considering their proclivity to find danger or problems without even trying.

John looked up at that, chuckling a bit. "Figures. Probably will be good to text each other with in case we get separated or anything like that," he said as he closed both of the suitcases and slowly moved them both to the floor, pulling them near the door before looking over at his husband. "You're looking rather dashing tonight, Mister Holmes," he said with a sly grin, crossing his arms and leaning against the shut door of their bedroom.

"I always look dashing." Sherlock smirked at John as he stood up off the bed and walked over to his husband. "So...I have you all to myself now. What do you think about that?" He pressed up against john with a small moan and began nibbling lightly on his husband's ear. Might as well pick up where they left off.

John let out a small gasp himself, pressing back against Sherlock eagerly. "Don't know. Could take a pill and be ready in fifteen minutes," he paused a moved a hand to gently run down his husband's side. "Could let you bend me over the bed and just take me." Either way he was keen to have sex tonight, that much was obvious.

"We should probably try and be quiet again," Sherlock murmured. He kissed along John's ear and down to his husband's neck, stopping to nibble on it. He pulled away reluctantly so they could disrobe and move to the bed. "If you take one of those pills I will give you a blow job after I have my way with you."

It sounded like an absolutely wonderful plan and John nodded, pulling away from Sherlock reluctantly and moving toward the suitcases. He pulled out his pill bottle and took one, swallowing it with ease before packing the bottle back up. "Righto, let's go," he said with a grin as he started undoing his jeans with a small chuckle. "What're your plans?" He was curious to hear how much fun they would be having.

Well, Sherlock hadn't thought that far ahead yet really. He undressed as he thought of a quiet way to do things. "Slow and easy would probably be best. Help keep the noise level to a minimum. Give you kisses along your body first, suck on your neck and then your ear. Slow. Sensual." He smirked a bit, his erection becoming rather obvious now.

John smiled warmly at his husband as he finished undressing himself, climbing on to the bed and meeting Sherlock's lips in a slow, soft kiss. They hadn't had sensual in a while and he was more than willing to have that. "I love you," he murmured against his husband's lips. One hand moved between them to grab Sherlock's erection, giving it several slow, tight strokes.

Sherlock gave a small moan into the kiss, pressing into his husband's hand eagerly. He froze when he heard a knock at the door and their son's voice. Damn it. It didn't open at least.

Thomas wasn't sure if his parents had heard him. He hadn't been sleeping well lately, and he had already had a nightmare. He was certain he hadn't at least woken up Amy before sneaking off downstairs. "Dad? Daddy? Can I...sleep with you guys tonight?" His voice was almost a whine and he hated himself for it.

John let out a soft sigh and let go of Sherlock's erection, wincing internally to himself. In a matter of minutes he was going to have an erection that he would need to take care of thanks to his medication. "Here," he whispered, blindly moving off the bed and tossing Sherlock his underwear before slipping his boxers on. "I'll bring him in but then I need to go take a few moments in the bathroom," he added with a small smile. They had all of vacation to something slow and sensual. Right now they had a son to comfort. "Of course, Thomas," he said as he opened the door, reaching down to ruffle the boy's hair. "Get up there."

Sherlock put on his underwear and then threw the blankets over him, even though it was summer and it would be too warm. He still had a rather visible bulge and no need to incite any questions out of Thomas tonight.

Thomas glanced between his parents and chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. "I'm...uh...not interrupting am I?" He stood in the doorway uncertainly, teeth still meshing into his skin.

John looked back at Sherlock before smiling softly. "No, Thomas, you're our son and we're here to help you," he said as he put his hand on the boy's back and gently led him to the bed. "Get up there, mate. I'll be right back," he smiled at his husband before moving into the bathroom. He was gone for several minutes and when he returned his cheeks were flushed. By the time he'd made it to the bed, though, he'd managed to catch his breath. "Right, c'mon, let's get you to bed," he mumbled to Thomas as he leaned over to place a quick kiss on Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock wished he could relieve himself as well but by the time John got back his erection was gone. Thomas was curled up next to him, face buried in his chest asleep already. He gave his husband a small smile as he returned the kiss. There wasn't much he could do or say without worrying about waking up their son.

John slowly made himself comfortable on the bed, frowning a bit at his husband. He felt bad that he'd had the chance to get rid of his erection but if he hadn't done that they would have had a serious issue on their hands. "Want me to take him so you can go?" He whispered as one hand move to gently rub up and down Thomas' back. If he could keep the boy calm in his sleep then Sherlock would have a chance.

Sherlock shook his head. "No, I am fine now. It went away on its own," he replied softly. He fell silent as he heard Thomas groan and then felt the boy press into him tighter. Was their son having a nightmare so soon after falling asleep? He frowned thoughtfully at that, and tentatively reached out a hand to run lightly through Thomas' hair.

Watching Sherlock be an attentive father to Thomas made John smile. Their son sometimes acted like Sherlock completely ignored him and favored Amy but watching this moment was showing how untrue it was. They'd stopped a moment to themselves to comfort their little boy. He smiled at his husband and shifted to lay down, arms folded behind his head as he studied Sherlock. "Remember when you said I'd make a good father?" He asked softly, smiling just a bit. "I think you're a far better one."

Once Thomas seemed to calm down he looked over at John. Him? "I learned from you," Sherlock admitted quietly. "That's how you seem to be able to comfort the children, so..." He trailed off with a small shrug. "Everything I have ever learned about not being..." He trailed off again trying to think of the right word but failed. "...Well...me...I learned from you. Everything good and all the changes are because of you and for you." God, he probably sounded like an idiot right now.

There were moments in his life when John realized he married Sherlock for a reason. The man on the other side of the bed had changed so much and usually made him feel more important than he ever had. "Some of it is natural, too," he whispered with a smile as he reached over Thomas and ran a hand slowly through his husband's hair. "You have fantastic instincts as a father. Last year when Amy was sick? You took her straight to the hospital to help her feel better. And look at you right now, just snuggling with him. You're a fantastic dad."

There weren't many things Sherlock was modest or unsure about, but being a good father was one of them. He gave another shrug. "Maybe," he muttered. Being like his Old Man still worried him and he strived every day to try not to be. Sometimes the children were maddeningly frustrating and those times scared him the most about himself. He had never lost control, but damn it all he had wanted to on occasion.

After watching his husband for several minutes, John slid out of bed, walked around it, and then slid between the blankets behind Sherlock. "Promise," he whispered as he pressed his chest against Sherlock's back and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades. "You make me so proud, you're utterly fantastic," he said softly as he continued to comfort his husband. Maybe he could get the man to fall asleep so they'd be well rested for their flight the next day. "You're more keen to snuggle with our son, that's rather good parenting."

Sherlock shifted and moved Thomas and himself gently over so John could have a bit more room on the bed. He wasn't really convinced by his husband's words but it was best not to argue. "You should try and get some sleep Love." John would need it more than he did. He wasn't tired but his husband pressed up against him felt wonderful.

John smiled a bit against Sherlock's skin and let his eyes close. "I love you, Sherlock," he whispered. Right now he was fighting sleep, wanting to talk to his husband and comfort him. "You're a rather wonderful husband," he murmured with a small huff of air against his partner's skin. "I constantly feel loved around you, more than I ever have in my entire life. I'm so glad I started a family with you."

Despite John's words, Sherlock had never thought he would have been cut out for this. He supposed he wasn't turning out too terrible at being a family man. "You deserve it. You are good man John." He wanted to turn over and face his husband but that could result in waking up Thomas.

Hearing that Sherlock thought he deserved this all made John grin like an idiot. "So do you," he replied quickly as a hand more to play with the hair at the nape of his husband's neck. "You deserve every positive thing you've ever received or experienced." And it was true. After he past he knew his husband had, he believed that Sherlock deserved everything, especially a family of his own. "I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm glad I get to call you mine."

Sherlock wasn't sure what he had done to deserve a family life. He'd done drugs. Used and manipulated people. Hurt people with thoughtless words without a single regret. Once more he opted not to argue with John. There was no point because he figured neither of them would ever think otherwise. "I'm glad too." John was easily the best thing to have ever happened to him, despite some of the terrible fights they'd had.

It felt like Sherlock was more tense after the conversation more than anything. John smiled just a bit and lifted a hand to rest on his husband's side. "I am the luckiest man alive," he whispered. He knew he should be sleeping but talking to Sherlock seemed much better. "I've managed to marry the most fantastic man in the world. The smartest and the most attractive."

Sherlock managed a slight smirk. "Well, I am amazing and perfect." He tried to relax against John but it was a bit difficult since he was still trying to comfort Thomas as best he knew how. The boy had seemed to finally find a restful sleep. "He really looks up to me. The moment I saved him. I thought he would grow out of after the island, but he never did. He is smart. Sometimes it scares me, worries me but every time I see him with Amy...I know he isn't like I was...like him..." There was no reason to say Moriarty's name. "Do you ever worry about that kind of thing?"

The moment Sherlock said that it felt like somebody had doused him in ice water. John bit his bottom lip and shifted slightly on the bed to look over his husband to study their son. "I worry about it all the time," he admitted softly. How could he not? They both had a feeling about who Thomas' father, maybe uncle, actually was. "I mean, when he's around us or around Amy he's perfect. God, he and Amy, Sherlock. He's the most wonderful older brother I've ever seen. But... we don't know anything about him, neither does Mycroft, and that's worrying."

Right. He had probably ruined the moment. "Sorry," Sherlock muttered. "Do...you think we should ever tell him? He's a good boy. He isn't...like that. What if he figures it out. What I did. What we kept from him. He would hate me forever, probably."

"Don't apologize," John whispered as he glanced up at his husband with a small smile. After that he was quiet, looking down at their son. Thomas seemed so amazingly peaceful while he slept and it made him smile. "If we tell him he's going to feel even more left out of the family, don't you think? But if we don't tell him and he finds out I figure that'd be worse, too." He paused and shifted on the bed just a bit to get closer to Sherlock. "If we can hardly find any actual information on his past then you don't think he could, d'you?"

"There are people out there who might still know. The same people who had our flight sabotaged on the way home from our honeymoon. They are still out there. Maybe I a worry too much, but...after everything that has happened to us well..." Sherlock shrugged a bit, his intense gaze still on Thomas.

"A lot has happened to us," John muttered with a short laugh, looking up at his husband for a long moment. "But we're his parents and it's our job to keep him safe. That's exactly what we're going to do," he said with a nod and a smile. "It's been four years since we rescued him. I feel like they would have done something by now. Aside from that, I think a lot of people have learned they shouldn't mess with you."

Sherlock firmly believed they were out there. Watching. Waiting. If he didn't have a family to provide and care for, he would have hunted them all down on his own. Burn that whole damn criminal empire to the ground. No need to worry John though. "Perhaps you are right Love. You should try and get some sleep." He hadn't planned on it himself but he knew now there was no way sleep would ever find him.

John knew better. Sherlock was just saying that to end the conversation but he was exhausted. "I love you," he whispered as he moved and pressed his face against his husband's back. "Have a good night, dear," he murmured with a yawn. It took a while for him to fall asleep. The thoughts of Moriarty's criminal web still out there just waiting was a bit difficult to stop thinking about but he managed to and finally fell asleep.

Well, that had been dumb of him hadn't it? All he had successfully done was probably just make John worry about things better left unsaid. Sherlock sighed at himself, shifting a bit on the bed in an attempt to get a bit more comfortable. It turned out to be a rather long night for him, as he let his thoughts consume him. Eventually he felt Thomas stir next to him.

Thomas woke up slowly and was embarrassed when he realized he was clinging to his Daddy all night. "Is it time to go?"

"Almost Son. Go check on Amy and I'll get Dad up."

"Okay Daddy." Thomas climbed out of the bed and hurried upstairs.

The sound of voices made John stir, his face scrunching up as he pressed closer to his husband. Thomas was gone, the stairs were creaking under the boy's weight and he heard the shuffle of feet. Amy was up, too. It was far too early to function properly so he simply curled closer to his husband. "Can we just catch a later flight?" He murmured like a child even though he knew that idea was utterly ridiculous.

"I kept you up late with my prattling thoughts, sorry Love" Sherlock rolled over and gave John a quick kiss on the lips before making himself get up off the bed with a small groan. "You can sleep on the plane, that is if the children let you." He gave his husband a slight smirk and then started getting dressed.

"That's what husbands are for," John replied as he slowly sat up and stretched. The groan from Sherlock caught his attention for a moment before he slid out of bed himself. "Feeling a bit old this morning?" It was expected, he figured. They certainly weren't too young anymore. Hell, he wasn't sure how this vacation was going to treat his body.

Sherlock was about to reply when little Sandi came bounding in. "Hey Baby Girl. Guess you are already to go." He finished dressing and picked her up off the bed. "Come on. Let Dada get dressed in peace. You know he is cranky without his morning coffee." He gave John a slight smirk as he left the room with their daughter.

Thomas came back down the stairs dressed and with his luggage and Amy's.

John returned the smirk before slowly getting dressed, his joints protesting to each movement. He'd definitely need to take some Aspirin before they left for the airport. He finally made his way from the bedroom, smiling warmly at Thomas and ruffling his hair. "Morning, mate," he said with a grin as he moved into the kitchen to set about his typical morning duties. The coffee was starting, a glass of apple juice was poured, and he put the kettle on and got Amy's favorite tea out.

Amy giggled and curled closer to Sherlock's chest, wrapping her legs around her Papa's midsection and yawning. Despite how tired she was, she was bouncing slightly in his arms. "Firstest aeroplane ride," she declared with a grin.

Sherlock smiled at little Sandi. "Yes it is Baby Girl. We will have to wait in a long line before getting on an aeroplane though." He wasn't sure the children would be awake or sleeping most of the flight. It was going to be a long flight and the time difference would probably mess with them a little too. He walked into the kitchen and set Amy down in her chair.

Thomas left the luggage by the stairs and followed the rest of the family into kitchen. Amy was clearly excited but he was feeling nervous and anxious still.

John set about making toast for Amy and Thomas, getting a boiler egg started for himself. Once the drinks were done he set them all on the table. "Our first stop is New York, are you guys excited?" He moved to stand by Sherlock, handing over his husband's cup filled with coffee. He took a sip of his own before finishing the toast and setting the plates on front of Thomas and Amy.

Amy giggled happily and took a sip of her tea before starting to eat her slice of toast. "Does we gets to go to the place with all the lights in New York City?" She asked curiously.

Sherlock nodded a bit. New York City. It had been years since he had been there. A first for the rest of the family though. All the lights? He furrowed his brows in thought. Times Square maybe? "We will see a lot of things there. The statue of liberty, lots of tall buildings and a bunch of other things Baby Girl."

Thomas was having mixed feelings about the trip. He was excited to visit America but he still had major reservations about their mode of transportation.

John leaned to rest his head on his husband's shoulder happily, studying their children with a grin. While Amy seemed rather excited about everything it was clear that Thomas was less than enthusiastic. Once they were off the plane he hoped that their son would be doing far better. "Don't get her all worked up before we're even on the plane," he said with a small smile as he looked up at Sherlock.

Amy squealed and took a bite of her toast as her legs kicked up and down in excitement. Going on a plane and getting to go to a whole different country was going to be the best thing ever, she was utterly sure of it.

Sherlock smirked and then shrugged at John. He grabbed his mug of tea and began sipping on it as he studied their children. At least little Sandi seemed excited to go. Maybe if he talked to Thomas it would help.

Thomas could feel his parents looking at him and he shifted a bit in his seat. He stared at his plate and continued to eat his toast in silence.

Right then, no staring at Thomas. The boy took after John in the aspect of hating the attention on him. "Sorry 'bout that, mate," he said with a small blush, smiling at Thomas before moving a hand to gently squeeze Sherlock's ass. "Oi, c'mon lovely husband, it's time to move our stuff out into the living room and find all of our passports." With one last sip of his coffee he mad his way into their bedroom.

Amy watched her parents for a long moment before glancing at her older brother curiously. "'Mas, I is gonna hold your hand for the whole time," she said softly as she took a small bite of her toast and smiled. "Is that okay?"

Sherlock left his unfinished cup of tea at the table and followed after John. Should he tell his husband what he had thought about all night? "I think am going to talk to Thomas again, before we leave. Alone." He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat, a gesture rarely done by him. "I really haven't been much of a father to the boy and I want to try and change that. Let him know that. What do you think?" Better late than never or was it too late for him?

Thomas looked up from his plate and managed a small smile and nod at Amy. "Okay Sis." He wasn't feeling very talkative right now and he went back to eating his toast quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

I really am trying to update this story more often. Thank to you the reviews and subscriptions! I appreciate all of them!

* * *

John turned around so fast that he was convinced he got whiplash. That...was new and unexpected. What had gotten into Sherlock? "I think...yeah..." He nodded and swallowed hard. "That is a fantastic idea, actually. I think...yeah, you should." After managing to catch up with his thoughts he moved forward and gently met his husband's lips, grinning happily. "I am proud of you."

The initial reaction by John worried him but now his husband was giving him a kiss. Sherlock smiled back. "Good. You don't think it is too late?" Probably not. For some reason Thomas more or less worshiped the ground he walked on, something he found rather surprising considering how poorly he had done to be there for their son. The truth was he had been afraid to try, fearing he would fail just like his own father.

"I don't think it will ever be too late," John said softly, resting a hand on the side of his husband's face. "God, I am so proud of you right now. That's what being a good father is all about," he murmured. The grin on his face looked like it wasn't going to disappear in quite a few years but he didn't care. Sherlock was stepping up and acting like such a wonderful person. This wouldn't have happened a few years ago.

"After talking last night and watching him sleep against me, I..." Sherlock trailed off with a shrug. "...I just don't want our son growing up to resent me, I guess." He refrained from saying like he had his father, but John would know anyway probably. He knew what it was like to grow up that way and he was determined to give Thomas everything he had always wanted in a father. Something he had failed at utterly so far.

Despite the fact that they both knew that Thomas would never resent Sherlock, John understood it completely. His husband wanted to make sure that their kids grew up in a loving environment. "And you are doing the right thing by talking to him, we both know that. We don't have to leave for another thirty minutes so I will take our stuff out to the living room and get all of our passports together." He stood on his toes and gave his husband a slow, languid kiss, pulling away as he sucked at Sherlock's bottom lip. "I love you," he whispered before taking both of their suitcases and leaving the room. "Thomas, Daddy wants to talk to you in our room."

Right. Why was he feeling nervous? There wasn't any need really. Sherlock sighed at himself and sat down on the bed. He looked up at the door when Thomas came in. The boy looked as nervous as he felt. It took a moment to gather his thoughts before he said anything. The words came rushed and by the time he finished Thomas had practically jumped in his lap and gave him a hug. Well, that had gone better than he thought it would. He returned the hug with a small smile.

John managed to get everything together and then moved to pick Amy up. While Sherlock and Thomas had their talk he decided to sit and simply hold his daughter. She relaxed against his chest as he sat down in his chair. His fingers went slowly through her hair and she smiled as her eyes slipped shut. It sounded like the talk might be going well, no raised voices or the like, so he let his eyes close, too, and waited for the other half of the family to return.

"Come on. Dad and Amy are waiting for us." Sherlock helped Thomas out of his lap before standing up off the bed. He double checked the room to make sure nothing was left behind. John seemed to have all the bags and passports ready. He pet Hamish briefly before finally joining the rest of the family in the living room. He picked up a majority of the luggage since his husband was holding little Sandi. Their son got the rest. He noticed that the boy couldn't stop grinning, it made him smile too.

Going by the smile on Sherlock's face, not to mention how absolutely chuffed Thomas looked, John could tell the talk went rather well. He had even accidentally made Amy fall asleep which would make the trip to the airport a little easier. She had been rather fussy when it came to her car seat. It was far too early to deal with their daughter acting like that. "I would help you but..." He smiled sheepishly at his husband as he continued to rock Amy against him.

Sherlock smirked at John. "It is fine Love. Thomas and I have got this, right?" He looked over at their son who was nodding vigorously, with the same grin. Well, he had said something right at least. He followed Thomas down the stairs, balancing the luggage carefully. He put it in the trunk of the black car with a little help from the driver.

By the time everything was packed, John had managed to stand up without waking their daughter, cradling the back of her head with one hand as he made his way down the stairs. Everything in the flat was off and the door left open so Hamish could go downstairs when needed. "Ready to go, then?" He said softly as he bent over to easily put Amy in her car seat and make sure she was all strapped in. "We might not have to deal with a fussy Amy today."

Sherlock nodded and slid in. "Yes, I double checked to make sure we had everything. Suitcases, carry-ons, passports and tickets." He glanced at Thomas, the boy was still smiling. Well, at least their son wasn't worried about flying...for now anyway.

"Look at you, wonderful husband," John said as he grabbed Sherlock's hand and smiled warmly. They had planned this vacation for several months and as the car pulled away from their flat he finally relaxed just a bit. It meant no work, no cases, no constant thoughts about Nancy or Mycroft. It would probably help their children, too. "I love you," he whispered as he placed a quick kiss on his husband's cheek.

Sherlock smirked. "It is because I am perfect and amazing, you should know this by now." He gave John's hand a small squeeze. "I love you too." He shifted a bit in his seat, just so he could move closer to his husband. Hopefully this vacation would do them all a bit of good. Nothing to worry about and just spend time with the family.

John snorted at his husband's usual reply and shifted a bit to help be closer to Sherlock as well. "I know and that is why I married you," he whispered happily, moving to gently meet the man's lips. Thomas was in far too good of a mood to probably care and Amy was asleep. After missing out on their chance to make love the night before he simply wanted to be as close to Sherlock as possible.

Sherlock returned the kiss with a smile. The vacation was off to a good start and they weren't even off the ground yet. "We get there in the afternoon local time. Do you just want to check into our hotel when we get there? Take time to recover from jet lag. Let the children explore the building a bit or go swimming. Then go out the next day?" They hadn't really planned much except where to go and even that was probably subject to change if they decided to do something else.

That idea sounded wonderful. He knew the kids were definitely going to need to rest a bit and the hotel they had managed to get had a rather wonderful looking pool and small children's water park. John shifted a bit on his feet and then nodded. "Yeah, let's do that. Maybe once they are rested we can go out to dinner but other than that I think staying at the hotel would be the best for them," he murmured with a nod. For the night they would all be in one hotel room which meant he and Sherlock couldn't do much but hold each other. It would have to do.

Sherlock nodded. Good. At least their first day was planned out. The black car came to a stop. Time to check in and go through customs. The worst part were the lines and the waiting. He got out of the car and began getting the luggage out with Thomas' help.

John moved slowly and picked their daughter up, holding her tightly to his chest. She stirred, but only a bit, and he smiled as she finally looked up at him. "Shhh, Baby Girl," he whispered as he placed a kiss on the top of her head and then moved to glance at Sherlock and Thomas. Their son was rather eager to help now that he'd had a talk with Sherlock and it was wonderful.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, they got their luggage checked in and passed through security without much hassle. Thomas had climbed into his lap and fallen asleep while they waited for their flight. He looked over to his husband. "Well, they may not sleep much on the way over but hopefully that means they will sleep good in the hotel."

John smiled as he studied both of their children. "We are wonderful parents, I think," he said with a small smile. If Thomas could sleep with the upcoming trip on a plane then they were doing something right. "What did you say to him?" He finally asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. "I mean, if it's not too personal or anything."

Sherlock shrugged a bit and was quiet a moment before answering. "I apologized for not being a very good father and I promised to do better. I told him he is my son and that I love him." He wasn't entirely sure why it had taken him so long to come around, but it was better late than never he supposed.

John smiled warmly and continued to hold their daughter, slowly moving a hand to rest on his husband's knee. This was going to help relax all of them and the fact that Sherlock and Thomas had started off the trip in rather wonderful moods meant it could only go up from there. "I love you," he said softly, clearly very proud of the man next to him. If anybody would have told him that Sherlock would be acting like this when they had met, he wouldn't believe any of it.

Sherlock smiled and shifted a bit so Thomas would rest against him more comfortably. "Love you too." He placed a hand on top of John's. It shouldn't be too much longer before their flight began boarding first class passengers. "Seems like our vacation is off to a good start already Love." He gave his husband's hand a gentle squeeze as the smile returned.

It was pretty true, wasn't it? John smiled happily and then looked up when he heard their flight getting called to board. First class for them, naturally, so he moved slowly to stand up. He managed to balance Amy in one arm, letting her continue to rest against his side as he grabbed one of the suitcases before dropping it off in the designated spot. "Off we go then. Best to enjoy our sleeping kids now because they will wake up by the time we start taking off," he said with a soft laugh as he started walking into the tunnel to board the plane.

This was going to take a little maneuvering. Thomas was bigger to carry than Amy. And he wasn't getting any younger. Sherlock shifted their son before slowly standing and grabbing the carry-ons. A flight attendant helped him out when he got to the tunnel. He thanked her as he followed after John.

John smiled warmly at the flight attendant before making his way on to the plane, glancing back at Sherlock eagerly. Maybe they could keep Thomas asleep for a bit longer. That was his hope, though. As he made his way to their seats and seemed to relax even more. He moved and sat Amy down in her seat, putting her in the one next to the window so Thomas could sit in the one by the aisle.

Amy gently shifted in her seat as John moved across the aisle to his own, her eyes opening before she let out a small yawn. "Aeroplane?" She murmured before tiredly resting her head on the window.

Once he got Thomas situated in the seat at the end, Sherlock slid in and sat next to John. Luckily their son was still sleeping. Little Sandi had woken up though. He smiled at her as he buckled himself in. "Yes, Baby Girl. You can look out the with window when it takes off. We will get really high in the air. Up above the clouds." He tried to keep his voice low so he wouldn't wake up Thomas.

John moved a hand to gently rest on his husband's knee, looking out his own window eagerly. This would be his first time in America himself and he felt like he would be as much of a tourist as his two children. Only Sherlock would have seen many of the places they were going to and he hoped that he didn't bother his husband too much with his sightseeing. "What's it like? New York City?" He turned and glanced happily at Sherlock.

Sherlock thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Honestly, the few times I have been there I never really noticed or did anything except work on the cases I was helping on. I have been to some of the American cities, but I never paid that much attention to them." He put his hand on top of John's. "I can tell you it's big and they have a lot of lights. There seems to be something going on somewhere at all times. I could tell you their crime rate and population but I doubt you care about that." He gave his husband a smirk.

John couldn't help but laugh a bit, grinning at his husband as he turned his hand and laced their fingers together. "Not too much. I don't wish to scare myself that much, really," he murmured. Without hesitation he moved forward and gave Sherlock a slow, gentle kiss, pulling away with a breathless sigh. He had really missed all of the time he had spent with Sherlock. With cases and his mother passing away they hadn't spent too much time together. The vacation was going to do wonders for John in that aspect.

Sherlock returned the kiss readily. "I miss snogging with you," he murmured. It had been awhile, that was for sure. Probably his fault. He had thrown himself into work rather hard the last several months. "I'm sure we can find adjoining rooms in future hotels." He gave John another smirk, followed by a slow lingering kiss.

Their multiple slow kisses had drawn some attention but John found it hard to care. It had been a while since he had done anything like this with his husband. "I miss snogging you, too," he murmured against Sherlock's lips. They would have to get adjoining rooms at some point. It wasn't an option in the slightest, it was a necessity. "We do have a shower in our hotel. Once the kids are asleep we could have a nice little snog in there."

Sherlock smirked and leaned in to whisper in John's ear. "Might even suck you off." He nibbled on his husband's lobe a teasing brief moment, completely unconcerned with the looks they were getting. Right. He needed to behave, they were in public and the children were right there. Thankfully, they were still sleeping.

How could Sherlock suggest something so utterly wonderful and then just stop giving him attention? John blushed as he remembered suddenly that they were on a plane and it was probably a tad inappropriate. "Let me know when," he murmured happily. Doing anything sexual like that for him these days meant planning so he could take a pill and make sure he would be ready to go.

Sherlock smirked a bit and then nodded. "Of course Love." He leaned over and gave John another quick kiss on the lips, still ignoring the occasional stare from the other passengers. He heard Thomas groaning, which meant the boy would probably be waking up soon. Definitely time to behave then.

John glanced over at their children, studying both of them for a long moment. The moment Thomas woke up he was afraid that the child would have a panic attack and he was waiting for that moment. "Are you worried about him?" He asked softly, squeezing Sherlock's knee as he looked back over at his husband.

Amy shifted in her chair with a small squeak and finally woke up, glancing out the window happily before looking over at her parents. She knew to stay quiet too, to keep her brother quiet as long as possible so she simply shifted a bit in her seat and wiggled her feet just a bit, grinning from ear to ear as she looked around at everything surrounding her.

"A bit, but I think he will be fine Love." Sherlock gave John a small reassuring smile. He hoped Thomas would be all right. The poor boy was terrified of flying, although he supposed that was to be expected all things considered.

Thomas woke up slowly. Where was he? Oh. Right. Don't panic. Daddy and Dad said everything would be okay. He shifted nervously in his seat, fingers fidgeting relentlessly with the arm rests.

John kept his eyes locked intently on Thomas, watching him as he woke up. Definitely a bit nervous. It was hard to miss the moving fingers and the small shift right after he woke up. "Hello Thomas," he said softly, squeezing Sherlock's hand in his own nervousness. "How are you, mate?"

Amy noticed right away when her brother woke up and she smiled up at him, simply grabbing Thomas' hand he holding it happily. She seemed to know that she needed to keep her brother calm and distracted and it wasn't a problem for her at all.

Sherlock gave John another smile of reassurance, and returned his husband's hand squeeze. Thomas was nervous, that much was obvious. Luckily, their son wasn't making a scene or having a panic attack.

Thomas looked over to Amy and managed a faint smile. He forced himself to calm down a bit, at least enough not to fidget. He finally glanced back to his Dad and gave a slight nod. He didn't trust himself to speak right. Just think about something else.

All John could do was stare at their son nervously. The plane started moving forward then and the Captain came on to announce that they were moving toward the runway and getting ready to take off. This was the moment of truth, wasn't it? Now was the time to watch Thomas and make sure he was comforted. Amy had his hand, though, so there was no real need for the boy to come to their seats.

Amy smiled as the plane moved forward and squeezed her brother's hand with a small clearing of her throat. "'S all right, 'Mas, a'cause I is right here and I'll keeps you calm," she whispered as she scooted as close to him as she could manage with her seat belt on.

Sherlock studied their son quietly. He didn't want to make Thomas more self conscious than the boy probably already was. Hopefully, they wouldn't run into any turbulence once they were in the air. He could tell Thomas was fighting for control. Something he, understood all too well albeit for entirely different reasons.

Thomas didn't realize it but the grip on Amy's hand got tighter. He didn't even hear his sister's words, all he could concentrate on was all the different noises the aeroplane was making.

John cleared his throat and shifted to look out the window as the plane finally lifted off of the runway and into the air. The flight was going to be long but he had a feeling that Thomas might fall asleep during it. "What do you think? I bet they are out two hours in and they will need a massive nap by the time we land." Which meant they would have some time to themselves, too.

Amy winced just a bit but hid it from her older brother. Thomas needed this so she would happily do anything that would help calm him down. "It's okay, 'Mas," she whispered softly.

Sherlock turned his attention to John. "Maybe Love. Depends on whether or not Thomas relaxes at all during the flight." Their son had already napped before taking off and the boy didn't sleep as much as little Sandi did, so he wasn't sure if Thomas was going to sleep all that much on the way to New York City.

Thomas blinked and looked over to Amy. Had his sister said something? "Sorry," he muttered and loosened his grip on Amy's hand. He sighed and tried to settle down but now they were in the air and it was rather scary.

That much was true, wasn't it? John shifted a bit in his chair and sighed. They were comfortably in the air now and so far the plane ride had been smooth. "I love you," he whispered to his husband as he looked up at him happily. "This will be just fine. Hell, if this flight goes well enough I'm sure Thomas won't have too much of a problem on the way back."

Amy shook her head and undid her seat belt the moment she could. "'Mas, 's okay," she whispered as she scooted closer to him still, wrapping her free arm around him happily. "I has my book if we wants to read it."

Sherlock smiled at John. "Love you too." He leaned over and gave his husband a quick kiss. So far everything seemed to be going well. Their son was still nervous but it wasn't going beyond that. Hopefully it wouldn't either.

Thomas lifted up the armrest separating them, so Amy could be even closer. He was certain if anyone at school found out he was seeking comfort from his younger sister, he would be tormented for an entire year. It didn't matter. He needed it right now. "Sure Sis."

John smiled at the kiss and relaxed happily against Sherlock, yawning a bit as he let his eyes slowly slip shut. "I'm exhausted. I think the time change is going to get to me, too," he said with a soft laugh. Except he wouldd need to stay up to do everything that he wanted to do with his husband when they landed. "I think the kids are going to love everything about his."

Amy nodded and shifted to grab her book, managing to open it on her lap with one hand before looking up at Thomas. "All right," she said with a small nod as she looked down at the page and bit her bottom lip. "This is Spots," she said slowly, looking at the picture of the dog and smiling. "And he is a dog for a firehouse." She let out a soft sigh and looked up at her older brother. This was difficult to read.

"Maybe you are the one who should be taking a nap Love." Sherlock smirked at John and then tilted his head so it could rest against his husband's. "I hope so. I think this trip is something we all needed."

Should he offer to read it? Amy had wanted to help him so badly, Thomas wasn't sure he had the heart to take it away. "You are doing good Sis. Do you want me to help you? We can read it together." There. That should go well, at least he hoped so.

"Oi," John murmured as he shifted slightly in his chair to move closer to his husband. "I'm old. Old people need to sleep, remember?" A soft chuckle escaped his lips and and let himself relax just a bit. He definitely needed something. Most of the night he had been tossing and turning, worried about what Thomas was going to be like the next day.

Amy nodded and then looked back at the book, slowly turning the page and taking a deep breath. It wouldn't be too difficult. She was a Watson-Holmes, after all. "Spots helps with fires," she said slowly before clearing her throat a bit. "And rides on the back of the truck when they dr-drive."

"Then sleep my Love. Thomas and Amy are doing just fine and I am right here if they need me. I will wake you up when they serve our meal to us." Sherlock reached up his hand and ran it through John's hair soothingly.

Thomas couldn't help but beam proudly at Amy. "See Sis? You are doing great. You are doing so well, you don't even need my help!" There. He was calming down now. It was easy to do when he was thinking about something else.

For a moment John nearly fell asleep before his eyes opened and he squeezed Sherlock's knee playfully. "You think I'm old then?" He growled with a soft laugh, his voice exhausted as he tried to keep himself awake for a bit longer. "I'm not shagging you for a week."

Amy grinned happily, looking down at the book and letting a small blush spread across her cheeks. Being complimented by the only person she looked up to was making her beyond flustered but she managed to continue on with the book. "Look at Spots run in the house to save a cat," she murmured, clearly embarrassed now. "Spots is a hero."

Sherlock smirked a bit. "You were the one who said you were old and needed sleep, not me. I was merely making a suggestion. Whether or not you take it, is up to you." He continued to run his hand through John's hair.

Thomas grinned. "See how amazing at reading you are?" It would probably embarrass Amy further but he just couldn't help himself.

It was hard to keep his eyes open with Sherlock's soothing fingers running through his hair. John smiled a bit as he took it all in. He had really missed just sitting with his husband and if that time came on an airplane, then he wouldn't object in the slightest. "You agree," he whispered, clearly struggling to stay awake. "You think I'm old," he added before his body completely relaxed and he fell asleep.

The blush on Amy's cheeks continued to grow and she shifted in her chair, trying to hide her face. "Nu-uh," she murmured. "A'cause you's is better." She turned the page to the book with a small, nervous laugh. "Spots takes the cat to the firehouse," she started slowly.

"Who am I to argue with my _adorable_ husband," Sherlock murmured, even though he knew John had fallen asleep. Running his fingers through his husband's hair usually did the trick. He smirked at himself and continued to comb his fingers through John's soft, short bristles.

"Only because I am older. Some day, you will be just as good as I am." Thomas continued to grin at Amy, the fear of flying almost completely forgotten now.

Amy buried her face into her book with a huff, curling her knees up close to her chest. "No. You's is gonna be the best ever and I isn't. You's is 'Mas and I is just Amy." There was no way she could ever be as fantastic as her older brother. "That's okay, though, a'cause you's is the best older brother ever."

Thomas laughed as he watched Amy. "Well, you are the best youngest sister, ever. No is as good as you or ever will be." He wrapped an arm around Amy, in a slight side ways hug. His enthusiasm was short lived when he felt the aeroplane run into turbulence. He straightened up in his seat and clung tightly to the arm rests once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

See? I told you I would try to update sooner! I am glad everyone seems to be enjoying this story as much as the previous ones!

* * *

The small jostle of the plane made John snap awake, taking a noisy deep breath in before lifting his head a bit. His first thought was Thomas and he instantly looked over at their son. Sitting straight, hands gripping his arm rests. "Shhh, mate, 's all right," he murmured as he motioned his head for Sherlock to reach across the aisle and comfort him the best that he could.

Amy gasped a bit, eyes wide as she looked at Thomas. Just a moment ago he had been just fine and now he was panicking. What had happened? Was it because the aeroplane had jumped a bit? "'Mas, 's okay," she whispered as she folded the book shut and curled tighter against his side.

Damn turbulence. Their son had finally started to relax and then this. Sherlock reached around and gently touched Thomas' arm. "Nothing to worry about Son. It may happens a few times during the flight."

Thomas marginally calmed down from his family comforting him. How could the all be okay after the aeroplane moved like that? He glanced around at the other passengers, no one else seemed to even notice. "I'm fine," he muttered as he forced himself to let go of the armrests.

That was the best they could do, especially since they were sitting across the aisle from Thomas. "Good job," John whispered to his husband with a small smile, squeezing the man's other hand happily. Sherlock was doing a rather fantastic job at calming their son down.

When Thomas started to relax Amy noticed it right away, holding him a bit closer to her as she looked up at him. "Hi, 'Mas," she whispered with a smile, slowly moving up to her knees so she could place a kiss on his cheek.

Sherlock shrugged with a slight smirk. "I didn't do anything really, despite being amazing and perfect." The smirk got bigger as he turned and looked at John.

Thomas smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine Sis." He shifted in his seat some, feeling a little stupid since his younger sister was taking care of him when it was his job to take care of Amy.

"Oi, hush up," John whispered with a smile as he stretched his back a bit to meet the man's lips. "You'll look more perfect with my dick in your mouth tonight," he muttered, his voice low enough so nobody else would hear it. That was mostly what was on his mind at the moment since he was banking on their kids falling asleep once they got there.

Amy nodded and let out a small yawn, letting her eyes slip shut as she clutched a bit at Thomas' shirt. "'Mas, can I sleeps? A'cause I am tired so I wants to." But she didn't even wait for an answer, starting to relax against him happily as she fell asleep.

Sherlock smirked again. "One track mind, Love. I like that." He leaned over and gave John a slow, lingering kiss. People were staring again, but he didn't care. With any luck their children would want to sleep like they hoped.

Thomas knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. An inflight movie had started, so he decided to try and distract himself with it.

The kiss drew a small sigh from John, his eyes drifting shut as he moved a bit closer to his husband. "The last time we were on a plane you shagged me in the cargo hold," he whispered with a small, soft chuckle. That had been when they were young and just married. It had been fantastic.

Sherlock smirked. "As I recall, you rather liked it." He moved in for another kiss. Amy was sleeping and Thomas appeared to be watching whatever movie had started. He was going to take advantage of all the snogging he could, not caring if other passengers stared at them.

Of course he'd liked it. How could he not? Having Sherlock take him from behind had been one of the most fantastic shags of John's life. "Of course I enjoyed it," he whispered before slowly returning the second kiss. They had never been so daring in public but he could hardly care. Snogging Sherlock was one of his favorite things and he was going to take advantage of each second.

"I know, I did too." Sherlock was half tempted to pull John into his lap but that might be going a little too far even for them. God, he wanted to shag his husband right now. Snogging would have to do, he supposed. He continued to kiss John until he heard the cart being pushed down the aisle by a flight attendant. "Lunch soon, we should probably behave a bit." When had he learned to have this kind of self control?

John let out a short, unsatisfied grunt. Bloody flight attendant. The last thing he wanted to do was bloody behave. After having a bit of Sherlock like that he just wanted more. It was like dangling something in front of him and teasing him. But then some food was set down in front of him, rather nice food at that, and he smiled happily. At least it was going to be worth it. "This looks all right for plane food, I guess," he murmured as he took a small bite.

Amy continued to sleep and the flight attendant smiled happily, clearly planning on keeping the young girl's meal warm until she woke up.

Sherlock shrugged a bit. Food was food to him. Taste had never been much of a deciding factor when it came to eating for him. He wasn't terribly hungry but he decided to eat a few bites anyway.

Thomas shook his head. He was afraid to eat. He was still too nervous about flying and he was certain food would make him run to the bathroom and throw up and he had no intention of leaving his seat during the flight.

John started to eat his food slowly, letting his leg fall to the side to stay in contact with his husband in some way. Before long he noticed that Thomas had turned his meal down. "Hey, mate." He leaned forward so their son would be able to see him. "Would you want a few bites from mine just so you aren't hungry?"

Sherlock had noticed Thomas hadn't gotten food, but he figured he had no real right to question the boy about since he rarely ate himself. Besides John had already done it.

Thomas shook his head again and tried to concentrate on the stupid movie playing and not the aeroplane ride.

Right. No eating, then. John shifted slightly in his seat and took another small bite before glancing out the window. No clouds and all he could see was water beneath them. "Look, Sherlock," he whispered with a small smile. "Look how beautiful it is down there." It was hard to believe how massive the ocean was beneath them.

Scenery wasn't something he particularly admired, but he leaned over to look out the window. Sherlock nodded a bit and went back to eating the food. He glanced over to their son. Thomas appeared to be doing better since hitting some minor turbulence. With clear weather ahead, the ride should be smoother and then hopefully the boy wouldn't have anything else to worry about.

"Oi, it's romantic," John whispered as he turned his head to his husband to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm trying to turn you on and such, make you all frustrated on the plane," he added with a small laugh. It wasn't working, though, so he simply returned to his meal. When he heard Amy waking up with her typical yawn and small squeak he couldn't help but smile at the fact that the flight attendant was already bringing her food out.

"Thanks you," Amy said happily, grinning up at her before slowly digging in and starting to eat. The fact that it was aeroplane food clearly didn't bother her at all and she ate it happily before pausing to glance up at Thomas. "Does you wants a bite?"

Right. Of course. He wouldn't know romantic if it hit him in the face. "Sorry," Sherlock muttered. His attention shifted over to the children once little Sandi started waking up and couldn't help the small smile on his face.

Why did everyone keep offering him food? Couldn't they just leave him alone? Don't get mad. Amy didn't know. "No thank you, Sis." There. Thomas sighed and went back to trying to watch the boring movie. It was better than thinking about how high they were and all the things that could go wrong.

John leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his husband's cheek before returning to his meal. "So are we just walking around Times Square tomorrow? I think they'd like that," he stated around a bite of food. "Take them to a few places. Buy them a few things."

Amy nodded and took a small bite, clearly struggling a bit with her utensils. A look of determination crossed her face as her tongue was stuck between her teeth. Thomas was watching a movie and she didn't want to bother him. So with a deep breath she continued to slowly cut up the little bit of lasagna that the aeroplane had served as the meal.

Sherlock looked back over to John and gave a small nod. "That sounds good Love." It would be a good, easy way to start the vacation while the family recovered from the jet lag. He glanced over at their son briefly and then back to his husband. "He is doing better than I thought he would," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth so only John could hear.

Shoot. He was a horrible brother wasn't he? Thomas looked down at Amy struggling with the lasagna. "Here Sis, let me help." He reached over and gently took the fork and knife from her and began cutting up the food.

John nodded instantly in agreement, chewing his final bite and smiling at the flight attendant as she took his empty plate. "Very good. The bit of turbulence didn't help but I think Amy really is." He let out a small cough before looking back over at their kids. A rush of pride went through him as he watched Thomas help Amy with her food. "He's such a good kid and I constantly find myself in awe of him."

Amy looked up at him and smiled happily, leaning to rest her head against him. "Thanks," she whispered happily. "You's is the bestest older brother ever, 'Mas." Over the past few months she could slowly started adopting any mannerisms she could to act exactly like her older brother.

Sherlock smirked a bit. "Remember when we first met him, what a little wretch he was? I guess we did something right." Their son was turning out to be better than he had ever expected. Would that ever change? Would the world finally catch up to Thomas and show the boy just how cruel it could be? It was bound to happen he supposed and he just hoped, Thomas would be able to better for it and not worse.

Thomas gave a small smile and shrugged. "It is what older brothers are supposed to do." Except, he sometimes wondered. Daddy and Uncle Mycroft seemed to fight an awful lot. Especially after Grandma had died. The thought made him sniffle and he shut that door before he would cry. No crying. He hated it. He was going to have to write in his journal later. Maybe that would help.

John couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the first time they had met Thomas. God, he'd been attached to Sherlock at the hip and had hated him with all the power possible in his little body. "We've done a very good job with him. I think he has turned out better than he would have if..." He cut himself off and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. Best not go there because it would only make him start worrying more.

Amy giggled and gently took the fork from Thomas' hand, taking a small bite of the lasagna that had been cut up. "'S good," she declared as she scooped up another bit and eagerly chewed it. The food was providing a good distraction for her because without it she had a feeling she was going to go crazy with having to sit for so long.

Sherlock had lost himself in thought he had actually missed what John said. He blinked, as he pushed his thoughts from his mind. Shit. What had his husband said? Maybe John hadn't noticed he had lost himself. Unlikely since his husband usually did.

Thomas smiled at Amy. "Good. I am glad you like it Sis." He was missing the movie but he didn't mind because he hadn't been enjoying it anyway. It was something called 'Biodome' and he supposed it was supposed to be a comedy but he didn't understand most of the jokes.

"Hey, where did you run off to?" John moved and put a gentle hand on Sherlock's knee, rubbing this thumb against the fabric of the man's trousers soothingly. "You are always wandering off into your head, I am curious about what you've been thinking about." Hopefully it wasn't something he didn't want to hear.

Amy yawned as she continued to eat, licking her lips eagerly as she tried to get herself to wake up a bit. Staying awake for Thomas' sake was her plan. "I think that this aeroplane food is really good. Why does this food taste better than when Papa makes it?"

Right. Not only had John noticed, his husband had asked about it. Sherlock hesitated before answering. "I was just wondering if Thomas would ever change. When he gets out into the world. Do you think we have sheltered them too much?"

Thomas raised his eyebrows. "No way! Papa is the best cook ever!" He dropped his head to whisper in Amy's ear conspiratorially. "Papa is even better than Dada."

Well, he had asked so John had to accept the answer, didn't he? "I don't think they are too sheltered at all," he replied simply. "I think they've seen us go through life and argue about money. Thomas goes to a school where he's had to deal with bullies. I think that...I think that he is already changed a bit, to be honest." Maybe the real world would change him a bit but he hoped it would be for the better.

Amy gasped and looked up at her older brother with wide eyes. "Betters?" That sounded completely impossible to her because she had seen Dada make eggs and all sorts of dinners but had hardly seen Papa cook.

Maybe John was right. Like usual, he was just worrying about stupid things. Sherlock shifted in his seat, in an attempt to be a little more comfortable. First class offered more leg space but with his long legs that extra space didn't make much of a difference.

Thomas nodded. "Uh-huh. Papa just doesn't cook as much because..." He trailed off because well, he didn't know why really. Maybe Daddy didn't like cooking?

John noticed the small shift and then moved over a bit to give Sherlock a bit more room so he could shift to sit diagonally to give his legs more room. "Here, c'mere," he whispered as he wrapped an arm gently around his husband's lower torso so the man would rest against him. "Just lay back and you will have a bit more room." His hand rested gently on Sherlock's lower stomach to help him relax.

Amy giggled a bit and smiled up at the flight attendant as she took away her plate. "Thanks you, ma'am," she said softly before curling into Thomas' side with a small yawn. Definitely nap time again but it was clear she was determined to keep herself awake for the sake of her older brother. "So, 'Mas, does you has fun at school?"

Sherlock leaned into John readily, and stretched out his legs a bit. "Thank you Love." He tilted up his head and gave John an awkward kiss on the lips given the angle and their relative positions to each other.

Thomas liked learning things at school, but he didn't like most of his classmates. "Yeah, I do. You get to learn all kinds of things there." He enjoyed finding out stuff. It made him a nerd, a dork, an outcast at school but he didn't care. Hopefully, Amy wouldn't have to go through some of the things he did. He would beat up anyone mean to his sister. He didn't care he wasn't supposed to fight anymore.

John smiled and returned the odd kiss before lifting a hand up to run it through Sherlock's hair. "Anything for you," he whispered happily as he moved to press his nose into his husband's unruly curls. "Might as well get used to being close to me because it i.3s going to be happening a lot during the vacation," he added with a smirk.

Amy looked up at him with wide eyes. "I likes to learn all sorts of things," she explained happily. "A'cause learning, it's fun and then I can gets a job and be smarts like Papa and Dada," she added with a nod. Next year she'd get to start school for her first year and she couldn't contain her excitement.

Sherlock closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of John's fingers in his hair. "I certainly will and definitely enjoy it." He shifted again, if only to snuggle closer to his husband. Even though they were in seats on a aeroplane this was rather comfortable. Leave it to John to be able to relax him and possibly put him to sleep.

Thomas smiled at Amy. "It is. I am sure you will love school and make a lot of new friends." He hoped so anyway. He didn't want his sister to go through what he did at school.

That was exactly what John had wanted. While it was nice to have the children calm and behaved on the flight, being able to get Sherlock to calm down and hopefully fall asleep was quite the accomplishment. "I know you will," he whispered as he relaxed his own body as he slipped his eyes shut. "Take a nap, love, don't want jet lag to catch up with you."

Amy looked up at Thomas excitedly. "Lotsa new friends? That sounds so cool. Does you has lotsa friends at school, too?" She looked up to her brother and he was, literally, the most perfect thing in the world to her. She wanted to grow up and be just like her older brother.

Sherlock wasn't sure he would nap, but maybe. John was always able to make him relax and even sleep, when not tired. "Perhaps I will. We'll see." He snuggled into his husband a bit more, letting his eyes close but not sleeping yet.

Thomas hesitated before answering. Friends? Him? He supposed he had a few. "Yeah, I have some."

John couldn't help but grin just a bit, moving his other hand to gently scratch at the top of Sherlock's stomach through his shirt. All he managed to do was start the lull himself to sleep, really, and now he was starting to regret it. "Wake me up if anything goes wrong, yeah?" He bit his bottom lip and let out a small sigh before relaxing completely.

"Some? I bets you's is the most popular guy in school," Amy declared with a nod as she looked up at him. "I wish I could go to schools with you a'cause then we would be bestest friends and everybody would be jealous of me."

Sherlock smirked a bit, but kept his eyes closed. Maybe a nap wasn't such a bad idea after all. The children were awake though, so perhaps now wasn't the best time to take one. He cracked open an eye to see how they were doing.

Most popular? _Him?_ No way. Thomas didn't want to be popular anyway. Those kids always seemed to be the ones to bully others. Dad and Daddy seemed to be sleeping maybe they should too. "Come on Sis, let's nap."

Amy bit her bottom lip and looked up at Thomas for a long moment before shifting a bit in her chair. Before undoing her seat belt she glanced up to make sure the light was on before eagerly pulling it away and curling into her older brother's side. "Is you actually gonna nap, 'Mas?" The grin on her face was nothing but playful as she arched her back and placed a quick kiss on the boy's cheek.

Sleep. He probably should, right? Thomas nodded a bit and shifted so he could be more comfortable in the seat, so that perhaps he could actually find sleep while on the aeroplane. Dad and Daddy seemed to have found it easily enough and so had Amy earlier. "Yes, Sis." He would try anyway but wasn't sure if it would happen. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

More cute Watson-Holmes family stuff. You can expect that this the whole fic.

* * *

Amy grinned just a bit as she looked up at her brother. At least he was trying to sleep, which she was thankful for. She'd done it all to try and relax him because, really, she wasn't tired at all. It wasn't even near nap time. Curiously she looked over at Sherlock, knowing full well her Papa wasn't asleep, and tilted her head a bit as she studied him. "Psst," she said softly so she wouldn't disturb Thomas.

Sherlock heard little Sandi and smirked a bit. He opened his eyes and looked at Amy. "Hey Baby Girl," he whispered. "Are you liking the aeroplane ride Sweetie?" Finally, Thomas had managed to fall asleep it seemed. The boy certainly needed it.

As carefully as she could Amy nodded her head, studying Sherlock with wide yes. "'S fun. I likes aeroplanes," she whispered. After a quick glance at John she grinned and licked her lips, leaning forward a bit to talk to her Papa some more. "Does you likes the aeroplane ride, Papa?"

Sherlock nodded a bit. It was just another aeroplane ride to him, nothing terribly exciting about it really but it was all new to little Sandi. It was obvious Amy was enjoying it. "If you look out the window Baby Girl you can see how high up we are. Up above the clouds with the ocean beneath us."

Amy's eyes were wide for a second and she twisted slowly to look out the window. "The ocean," she whispered with a gasp, taking it all in as her little chest started to move faster. They were flying in clouds. "Papa, we is in clouds," she said breathlessly, looking back at him eagerly. "We is flying in clouds!"

Sherlock smiled as he watched little Sandi's reaction. "Yes we are Baby Girl." He fell quiet when he heard Thomas groan and watched the boy shift in the seat. Good. Still sleeping. He wasn't sure how long in the air they had been already, but he imagined that their flight was half over, or perhaps they were closer to New York City than he thought.

The moment she head Thomas groan Amy snapped her mouth shut, looking up at her older brother with wide eyes. It had taken ages to get him to fall asleep and the last thing she wanted to do was wake him up. Her gaze shifted to Sherlock as she smiled nervously, taking him in before slowly smiling. After several moments of stillness she lifted her hands up, paused, and then slowly starting moving her hands to sign to her Papa. 'I love you.'

Sherlock raised his eyes brows a bit but couldn't help but smirk. It really shouldn't come as a surprise that little Sandi had picked up on sign language since he and John used it so much, usually when the children were around. 'Love you,' he signed back to Amy.

Watching her Papa sign back to her made Amy smile eagerly. It stopped after that because after countless hours of watching her parents that was really all she knew. It was enough, though, to put that perfect look on Sherlock's face. "Is Dada sleeps too?" She curiously looked up at Thomas and smiled when she noticed he was still asleep.

Sherlock tilted his head up a bit to look up at John's face. He already knew the answer without looking because he could tell from his husband's slow and steady breathing John was still asleep. "Yes," he said and signed it at the same time so little Sandi would be able to learn more sign language.

Yes. Amy moved her hands in the same way and grinned. 'Yes' she signed with a small nod. Definitely picking it up except she knew that she would probably forget it by the time the plane landed. At least she was trying, though. Papa had to be proud about that. "I wants to sleep when we gets there. Can I?"

Sherlock smiled at little Sandi. "Of course you can Baby Girl." He signed 'yes' again, clearly rather proud of his daughter right now that she was learning sign language. It made his chest swell with pride and certainly something he would share with John later.

Another yes. Amy repeated the motion yet again and smiled at Sherlock before yawning, licking her lips and then looking to her Dada. Fast asleep with Papa resting against him. After a long moment of simply studying them she looked back down at Sherlock and tilted her head a bit to the side. "You and Dada loves each other," she whispered.

Sherlock smiled again. "Yes, we do Baby Girl. Very much so." It was true. He couldn't imagine life without John and he knew his husband felt the same way. Things hadn't always been easy between them but somehow they had managed to muster through some rather difficult times.

Amy was so beyond happy about that simple statement that she had to hide her face behind Thomas' sleeping body, giggling a bit at the thought. Love was still a foreign concept to her, obviously, and kissing still seemed icky to her. Her attention snapped back to her parents when John shifted a bit with a groan, his arms tightening instinctively around his husband.

Sherlock shifted gently, hoping not to wake John but offer his husband some comfort from a possible oncoming nightmare. He gave John a quick kiss on the cheek. "You are fine Love. I am right here with you," he murmured. He gave his husband's hand a gentle squeeze.

Almost instantly John relaxed, letting out a long breath and loosening his embrace just a bit on Sherlock. It was clear that his husband could calm him down during anything and it was something he'd loved so much about the man.

Amy watched the two men, captivated by how well her Papa could simply calm Dada down with a few words and a small kiss. At that moment she knew that she definitely had the best parents in the world and was the luckiest little girl ever. "Dada is lucky to has you," she whispered as she kept her gaze locked on Sherlock.

Sherlock made sure John was settled before turning his attention back to their daughter. He always felt he was the lucky one but he didn't want to argue with little Sandi. "We both are," he admitted quietly.

Amy tilted her head to the side before she gently shook her head, looking up at John with a small smile. "You saved Dada, he saided it to me one time," she explained. "He tucked me into bed and saided that you saved him and without you he wouldn't be alive. So's he is really lucky to has you a'cause without you I wouldn't has a Dada." The smile on her face was soft as she yawned and curled closer to Thomas.

Sherlock matched little Sandi's smile. That sounded like something John would say. He brushed his thumb along his husband's knuckles gently. He supposed in a way they had saved each other, multiple times really. He couldn't help but yawn, however he refused to sleep on the plane otherwise he was worried he wouldn't sleep tonight when they landed and it would screw up his already crazy sleep schedule.

Amy understood the silence immediately and turned a bit to face the window, taking in the passing clouds before slowly giving in to sleep. For a while she fought it, propping her head up against Thomas and rapidly blinking her eyes but the natural instinct of nap time eventually took over and she fell asleep curled against her older brother.

John shifted slightly in his seat, his arms tightening around Sherlock as he started to wake up. "Mmph," he murmured as his eyes opened and he realized that sleeping in a chair, first class or not, was not for a man of his age. "God, my back," he said softly as he dropped his face into his husband's hair.

Sherlock frowned and shifted, hoping John could get more comfortable. He didn't sit up though, since his husband's head was buried in his hair and he didn't want to disrupt John. "You okay Love? I can give you a massage at the hotel after dinner. How does that sound?"

John lifted his head up to look at Sherlock the best he could manage. "Yeah," he whispered roughly, wincing again as his back popped. "Slept wrong, not as young as I used to be," he added as he tried to force himself to relax. A massage would be perfect for him and it would have to be done before anything they planned on doing in the shower while the kids were asleep.

"A massage and blow job in the shower, quite the night for you John Watson." Sherlock tilted his head up to smirk at his husband. He moved off John and shifted to snuggle against his husband's shoulder. "Love you," he murmured as he gave John a quick kiss on the lips.

Just the thought of their activities that night made John grin like an idiot. It had been ages since they'd managed to get a little time alone and now Sherlock was going to spoil him. How could he go wrong? "I'm excited," he whispered as he returned the kiss, playfully deepening it for a moment before he heard somebody near them clear their throat. Apparently that wasn't allowed so he pulled away and licked his lips happily. "I can't even control myself around you."

Sherlock smirked again. "I know, I can't either. God, I can't wait for this aeroplane to land." He didn't care about the person clearing their throat and kissed John again, this time letting their lips linger and adding tongue just for spite.

Hearing that Sherlock was excited to suck him off made John whimper softly into the kiss, eagerly sucking at his husband's tongue and ignoring the sound of the person again. They were married and loved each other, quite the accomplishment of many around them in the world. If he wanted to share a nice snog with his husband then he was going to. When he needed a breath he pulled away and smiled softly, pressing their foreheads together. "Naughty Sherlock," he whispered with a small chuckle.

All Sherlock could do was smirk up at John. "And you love it." He gave his husband another quick kiss on the lips, ignoring the person behind them clearing their throat loudly. Well, obviously they were making someone feel uncomfortable but something like that had never bothered him.

More throat clearing. "We are upsetting people," John whispered with a small smile, licking his lips as he lifted a hand to run through his husband's hair. They were definitely doing a bit more in public than he was used to. They hadn't done too much like this since they'd gotten older but he figured since they were both busy with jobs and kids that there wasn't much time to go out in the first place. "But you clearly don't care."

"Mmmm..." Sherlock murmured as he felt John's hand in his hair and he let his eyes close in contentment. The smirk returned to his lips, but he kept his yes shut. "When have I ever cared about what people thought, Love?"

John couldn't help but chuckle at that, pressing a kiss to Sherlock's temple as he glanced over at their sleeping kids. "Never. You have never cared about what other people think about us," he said softly. At the moment he hardly cared himself simply because it had been a while since he'd been able to hold his husband and just kiss him. People around them should be happy they were still so in live with each other. "They're just jealous, I think," he replied with a small smile.

"Perhaps." Sherlock really didn't care either way. He was snuggled against John and he was going to enjoy the moment damn it. With jobs and children and other obligations he hadn't been close with his husband often lately and he wanted to take full advantage of it. Hell, he planned to do just that the entire time they were on vacation. The whole family needed it, especially with the passing of hims mother over Christmas. Damn it, don't think about that right now.

Out of instinct John pulled his husband a little closer, pressing his nose against the crown of Sherlock's head with a soft smile. "They're upset that they didn't get to be this close to such a wonderfully attractive man like I do," he whispered. While he spoke his hand moved to gently spread out over Sherlock's stomach, holding the man close to him protectively. "Even more jealous of how I've got to start a family with you."

Sherlock tilted his head up at John and gave a small smile. At least he heard what his husband had said this time, sometimes he missed what John when he got lost inside his head. "I'm pretty sure they are jealous of the fact that my husband is wonderful and _adorable._" The smirk returned to his lips once more.

And there went Sherlock, still claiming that he was adorable. John just laughed and dropped his head to give his husband a short, simple kiss. "I love you," he whispered as his hand went through the man's hair again. This was the most intimate he'd been with Sherlock in front of people but with their limited time together he was going to take what he could get. "Good thing I married such an attractive man to counterbalance all of my adorableness."

Sherlock smirked bigger. "Well, I don't know if you are _that_ adorable. I am amazing and perfect after all. Speaking of amazing and perfect, Baby Girl knows how to say 'I love you' in sign language." He was rather proud of their daughter for that. There. Much better things to think about than what he had been. Like usual John was able to distract him, it was one of the many things he loved about his husband.

John looked up at Amy instantly, a proud smile on his face. "She does?" It was clear he was in a bit of shock about that bit of information. "She's so smart," he whispered as his eyes traveled to Thomas. "So is our son. I'm so proud of him, Sherlock. He's really been working on his behavior at school and he is so protective of Amy." Sometimes he realized how amazingly lucky they were when it came to their kids.

"Yes, she does Love. We were whispering and she was worried Thomas might wake up so she signed it to me." Sherlock had a proud smile on his face as well. "Yes, he is. We got lucky with the kids." Their children were the one thing that had gone right for them and after everything they had been through he felt they certainly deserved it.

It had always worries him that Amy would want to be as smart as Sherlock but would never get the chance. Now John was starting to believe that his husband had a massive impact on their daughter. "And you thought you'd be a horrible father," he whispered playfully. In reality they were both better parents than they thought they would be and he was incredibly thankful for that. "You're the only person I could imagine having a family with," he said softly, moving his lips right over Sherlock's ear.

"You did too," Sherlock replied with a smirk. His eyes closed again as he felt John's lips on ear. It felt wonderful. Well, all of it. Snuggled close to his husband. The amazing feeling of John's lips on his skin. Maybe he would end up taking a nap after all. He was rather relaxed and content right now. "And you are the only person I could imagine having a family with Love."

So far it seemed like John's plan was working. Sherlock was relaxing more and more against him which meant he was going to end up taking a nap sooner or later. "You can go to bed," he whispered with a smile. "We've got a few hours left before you land," he added as he tightened his embrace around Sherlock. "I'll be right here for you, yeah? Take a nap." Sherlock needed to rest if he planned on doing anything later that day.

"You want me to sleep," Sherlock murmured but he didn't bother trying to fight it. He loved being relaxed and content in John's arms. He turned a bit so his face could bury itself into his husband's chest. "Love you," he muttered as he finally drifted off to sleep.

Watching Sherlock fall asleep was soothing enough and John just sat there patiently, running his hand through his husband's hair to help keep him asleep for as long as possible. The plan had worked and now he just had to keep his partner calm and sleeping for as long as possible, that way he'd be well rested for their activities once they landed in the states.

Sherlock actually slept the rest of the flight and woke up by the time the aeroplane descending jolted him awake. He grumbled a bit and shifted in John's lap. Shit, he hadn't meant to sleep so long. Damn his husband for being so comfortable. He sat up in his seat and put his seat belt on, to avoid some flight attendant telling him to so. He looked over at John and smiled and then glanced over at their children to see how they were doing.

Thomas had woken up before his Daddy and when he felt the aeroplane going down he tensed, gripped his arm rests and closed his eyes. Were they going to die now? He was trying to be brave for Amy but right now he was getting scared again.

By the time the plane started landing John already felt himself getting hard, having to shift a bit to hide it. God, it was so difficult to control himself when he knew what was coming. He grabbed Sherlock's hand and held on to it with a smile, leaning to the side to place a kiss on Sherlock's cheek. "Almost here," he whispered happily as he felt the plane finally hit the runway.

Amy looked up at her brother and smiled softly, yawning as she tried to get herself to wake up completely. "'S okay, 'Mas," she said softly as she held his hand and leaned against him. "Just us landing in the aeroplane so that means that we is in 'Mericas!"

Sherlock returned his attention to John with a smile and whispered in his husband's ear. "I know Love and I can't wait for tonight. Apparently neither can you." He gave John a knowing smirk and glanced back over to see how their son was doing. He was rather happy and proud of Thomas for not making too much of a fuss while in flight. The boy was obviously still nervous though.

Thomas looked down at Amy and managed a faint smile. "I know Sis and we are going to have lots of fun." Once they got off the aeroplane. _If,_ they got of the aeroplane. He was still worried the thing might crash any moment even though they had just landed on the run way.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

All right. The new chapter is finally up! Thank you for your patience!

* * *

Was it that obvious? John blushed a bit and reached over to grab his husband's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Now he just had to hope that the kids were still going to be tired because this was the first time he had gotten an erection without medication in quite a while. "This is going to be such a good vacation," he whispered with a grin. Sex or not he knew that it was going to be good enough for the kids to get out of the country and experience something new.

Amy nodded and stayed close to Thomas. She wasn't going to tell him but she knew that he was scared and beyond nervous and now all she had to do was make sure he knew it was all right. "Does you wants to go swimming at the hotel when we gets there? I thinks it will be fun and I'm sure Papa and Dada would love it, too.

Sherlock returned the squeeze, the smirk still plastered on his face. "Yes, it will. I think we all needed one." He looked back over at the children. He was worried about Thomas and not just because of the fear of flying. Something else was going on with the boy, but he wasn't quite sure what. Had John noticed too? Should he say something to his husband about it later?

Thomas smiled a bit bigger and nodded. "Yeah, Sis that sounds good." Swimming. Maybe that would calm him down a bit. He liked it well enough.

John followed Sherlock's gaze with ease and the smile and excitement faded from his body immediately. That meant something was wrong, he knew. "Are you going to tell me what you are thinking about?" His voice was soft as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his husband's temple. They had a lot of time once they got to the hotel and, from the what he'd heard from Amy, they were going to be going to the swimming pool once they got there.

Amy let out a small sigh and dropped her head. She was trying but it seemed her older brother was just going to be unhappy about whatever it was that seemed to be bothering him. "I loves you, 'Mas," she whispered as one last attempt to try and cheer him up. "I loves you lots."

Should he say something? Probably. John was his husband after all. "I'm worried about Thomas," Sherlock murmured. "I make a living off observing people and their habits, and without realizing it I do the same thing to our family. I can't help it really, it's just the way I see the world. Anyway, I think something is going on with him but I'm not sure what." He gave a slight shrug. "Has he talked to you about anything lately?"

Thomas smiled at Amy again and leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you too Sissy Poo." Oh thank goodness, the aeroplane had finally stopped moving. Safe. They were safe, right? He finally let himself relax as he unbuckled his seat belt. He looked over at their parents. They were whispering. He was trying to learn how to read lips but he couldn't quite make out what his Daddy had said.

It shouldn't surprise him in the slightest that Sherlock had noticed something different with their son. John glanced at the boy sitting next to him and bit his bottom lip before shaking his head. "He's not said a word to me," he muttered softly as he bit his bottom lip some more. In reality he hadn't even noticed too much of a change in Thomas aside from the panic attack about having to fly and now he felt more like a horrible parent than anything. "Should we try to talk to him at some point today?"

The moment Thomas seemed to lighten up, Amy smiled widely. She'd managed to cheer her brother up and that was quite the accomplishment. "I likes it when you are happy," she whispered to him, clearly wanting to have a secret conversation between the two of them since Dada and Papa were doing the same thing. "I is gonna tells you a secret a'cause they is having a secret," she declared softly before leaning forward and looking up at Thomas. "I stayed up past bedtime last night."

Sherlock thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Maybe after the vacation? If he doesn't want to talk about it, it could ruin the vacation and I don't that to happen. Maybe he will talk to us when he is ready?" He looked up at John, to see if his husband thought that was a good idea or not.

Thomas looked back over to Amy with a slight grin. He leaned down and whispered in his sister's ear. "Me too." He refrained from saying it was because he had been too scared to sleep. That he had eventually snuck upstairs to sleep with Dad and Daddy. This vacation would be fun. Despite his trepidation about flying, he was excited at the prospect of being in America.

After vacation would probably be best if John really thought about it. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the boy's vacation. This was a chance for him to see the world and get away from the bullies that he knew existed at the school. Hearing that his only son was being picked on always hurt just a bit. "I doubt he will but we can wait and see," he said softly, biting his bottom lip and glancing up at Sherlock.

Amy giggled happily and shifted in her seat, moving even closer to her older brother. "I knew you was awake," she whispered with bright eyes lifted to his face. The grin tugging at her lips was wide and showed all of her teeth. "But I didn't wants to get us in trouble so I didn't say nothing a'cause Dada and Papa might of heared." She nodded seriously, clearly very committed on not getting them in trouble for staying up past their bed time.

Sherlock didn't care that passengers were already starting to disembark, he leaned over and nipped John's bottom lip. "Love when you do that. Can tell you are always thinking or worried about something. Only adds to how _adorable_ you look." He smirked at his husband as he pulled away.

Thomas nodded and smiled at Amy. "Come on Sis, its time to get off the aeroplane. I'll get your bag from above." He stood up and he was able to reach the compartment above by standing on the tips of his toes. He wasn't really short for his age but he wished he could be tall like Daddy. Why was his Daddy so perfect and amazing and he just wasn't? He sighed at his thoughts and tried to make himself happy for his sister so he smiled at her as he looked back down after getting their bags.

Oh God, that was going to drive him crazy. John sucked in a quick breath, looking at Sherlock as his pupils dilated to show how aroused he already was. It didn't matter if somebody had called him adorable because Sherlock in front of him was enough to distract him. "Only for you, love," he murmured as he leaned forward and gave the man a quick, gentle kiss.

Amy slowly slid over, balancing on her knees in the seat Thomas had vacated to watch him curiously. Her older brother was far taller than her and at her age she already knew she probably wasn't going to be as tall as him or as her Papa. "Thanks, 'Mas," she said with a small smile, leaning forward to give him a quick hug with her head resting on his chest. "You's is the bestest."

Sherlock returned the kiss, eyes fluttering close. They needed to disembark but damn it he was kissing John. If they didn't have the children with them, he would taken his husband here and now people watching be damned. "Soon Love, soon." He gave John another kiss before finally getting up out of his seat and grabbing their bags from the overhead compartment.

Thomas smiled and returned the hug. "No, you are the best Sis." He ignored their parent's obvious display of affection and pretended not to notice by looking anywhere but at them.

The moment Sherlock stood up John missed his presence and instantly wanted to pull him back down into another kiss. Instead he controlled himself, standing slowly and looking over at their children with a smile. They were so well-behaved and rather perfect. Hopefully they were both tired by the end of the night so he and Sherlock could have some time alone. "Look at you two," he said as he reached out and ruffled Thomas' hair. "You did very well today, my little boy."

Amy nodded up at Thomas after hearing what John had said, eyes bright as she agreed. "Yeah, 'Mas! You's did really good and I is very proud of yous!" Without hesitation she stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Sherlock smiled at his family and let the children and John go first before following after them. "Yes Thomas, you did very well. I'm proud of you too son." There, working on being a better father and having a better relationship with Thomas. He could do this.

Thomas shrugged and blushed at his family's praise but he couldn't help but puff out his chest and beam proudly at what his Daddy said. He made sure to hold Amy's hand as he lead them out of the tunnel. His eyes went wide as he looked around at all the different people going to and from airport terminals.

John followed after the kids, right away grabbing their hands so they wouldn't get lost. It was hard for him to hide the shock written across his face and he looked more like Thomas than anybody else. There were just so many people around, moving about and trying to get to places. On top of that they all sounded different. It was taking a bit for his brain to adjust to all of the changes around him.

"Whoa," Amy said, her voice hushed as she looked around them with a massive grin. "'Mericas," she whispered as she squeezed John's hand and jumped up and down just a bit. "Dada, Papa, 'Mas! Looks! We is in 'Mericas!"

Sherlock smirked a bit as he watched his family's reaction to airport. It was pretty much what he expected. Perfect. He got a cart for their luggage, put it on the cart and then followed the signs to the carousel that had theirs.

Thomas held onto his Dad's hand tightly, still looking around with wonder and awe. He smiled down at Amy. "We are Sis and it is going to be great, just you wait." He continued to look around at all the different people, absently following wherever his parents were leading them

It was clear that Sherlock was more confident than all of them about where they were. That all made sense, though, since he'd been to America as it was. John followed after his husband, keeping both of the kids close as they made their way to the luggage carousel. "Stay close, you two," he murmured with a smile, looking down at both of them. "Thomas, no staring," he said with a soft laugh, squeezing the boy's hand.

Amy giggled a bit and moved closer to John, not caring if staring was rude and instantly doing it herself. There were so many people and they seemed to look just like her family but they all sounded so different. It was astounding to her and she couldn't help but grin as she took all of it in. "They has different voices," she declared, looking over at Thomas with wide eyes.

Sherlock got the luggage and put it on the cart with the rest, thankful it had gotten here safely. Intentional flights could be annoying sometimes with luggage in his previous encounters. He continued to smirk as family continued to be fascinated by everything around them. The vacation was certainly off to a good start. "We just need to pick up the car Mycroft procured for us and then we can go to the hotel."

Thomas shut his gaping mouth, finally realizing it had been ajar. He stayed close to his Dad but it was hard not to stare at all the people around them. He smiled at Amy. "It is because people in America have different accents, depending on where they live and they have all kinds of different people live here Sis." He had learned that in school last year.

Of course Mycroft was going to make sure they were taken care of, even in a completely different country. John just nodded, leaning forward to give his husband a quick kiss. "To the hotel and then how about swimming, kids?" The place they had picked out to stay had a small indoor water park that he knew both of the kids were really going to enjoy.

Amy didn't even hesitate to jump up in joy, nodding her head as fast as she could manage. It caused her blonde hair to go everywhere but she clearly didn't care. "Pool! I wants to go to the pool!" She looked between Sherlock and John eagerly.

Sherlock smiled as he watched how excited little Sandi got over the mention of the pool. Since his older brother had made the arrangements on the vehicle they wouldn't have to worry about paying for it. How Mycroft managed to work magic even overseas was mystifying even to him. He took the keys once he found out what kind of car it was and where it was parked.

Thomas was finally getting over the fact that everything was already totally different and they hadn't even left the airport. He tugged on his Dad's arm. "I promised Sissy Poo lots of pictures on the vacation. Can we take some before we leave for the hotel? I want pictures of every place we visit!" He then looked up at his Daddy. "Daddy! Daddy! Can we listen to American music in the car?" He was finally getting excited about this trip.

All it took was finally being in America to get Thomas absolutely enthralled with the vacation. "Of course," John said with a nod, looking up at Sherlock with a warm smile. "Let's take some pictures of them before we leave, yeah?" He moved to his suitcase, pulling the kids with him, before managing to find their camera. "Alright you two," he said softly, turning to squat down at be on their level. "Get together now."

Amy moved right away and wrapped her arms around Thomas' torso, pulling him close and grinning at the camera. After two clicks she moved and snatched the camera from John, sloppily holding it and taking a picture of her Dada, then her Papa, and then Thomas without even waiting for them to smile. "Theres," she declared as the camera was handed back to John. "So does they has cars here?"

God he hated having his picture taken or waiting for them to be taken. They were on vacation though and it was to be expected. Sherlock had mentally prepared himself for it though and nodded with a small smile. The smile got bigger as he watched little Sandi with the camera. "Yes Baby Girl, they have cars here." American music? Sure why not. He was supposed to be a better father, wasn't he? "And of course we can Thomas." He gave the boy a smile.

Thomas smiled for the pictures and laughed as he watched Amy take a few too. Maybe this trip was going to be fun after all, now that he wasn't worrying about being in aeroplane anymore.

John easily put the camera away before grabbing the kids' hands again and smiling down at them as they started moving. Sherlock was a genius but the thought of driving in a completely different country did scare him a bit. It was more of the driving on the other side of the road thing that scared him. All of it was really him being too protective of his family but after several deep breaths he smiled and made his way out to the car and helped Sherlock put the luggage in the trunk.

Amy grabbed Thomas' hand and climbed into the back seat of the car, eagerly tugging him with her as she looked around. "'Mas, looks, the steering wheel is on the wrong side," she whispered in awe, her eyes wide at the new discovery.

The car was exactly what he had wanted. Nothing terribly fancy, but gas efficient considering the amount of driving that would be done. Sherlock was just happy it wasn't one of those ridiculous Prius' or one of those stupid Esclades. Americans made no sense to him whatsoever sometimes. He sighed at his thoughts and climbed into the vehicle. Considering how little he drove back in London, it really shouldn't be too difficult to adjust to how everyone drove here. The thing had a GPS, but he preferred relying on his own mind that some stupid machine. He started up the car and began driving them toward their hotel.

Thomas was once more fascinated with everything around them. There were buildings everywhere and they were so big. They even made Daddy seem tiny in comparison. "Daddy, how come they drive on the wrong side of the road here?" He was staring out the window in amazement. "Sis, look outside," he mused in complete wonder.

John couldn't help but laugh a bit, looking back at their children to see the wonder in their eyes. He could take in the surroundings later because they were brand new to him as well but seeing their kids discover it all was far better. Despite the question being for Sherlock, he went ahead and answered it anyway. "To them it isn't the wrong side of the road, Thomas," he said softly, looking out the windshield and trying to adjust to it himself. "But your Daddy is a very good driver and will do a good job of getting us to our hotel."

Amy looked around at her family before turning to look out the window, pressing her face against the glass as everything passed around them. Everything was bigger than what she remembered in London and it was clearly capturing her attention. "I just wants to go swimming," she muttered as one of her small hands rested on the glass and she looked up at a massive building. "Does people lives here like in London?"

Well, John's answer was a hell of a lot more diplomatic than what he was going to say. He was just going to say it was because Americans did everything backwards from the rest of the world. They drove on the other side of the road and didn't use the metric system. Sherlock was sure there was more, but he didn't want to bother himself with such useless thoughts right now. The kids seemed to be enjoying the vacation so far, even though they hadn't really don't anything yet. He glanced in the rear view mirror to smile at little Sandi. "Yes Baby Girl. A lot of people live here. When we are on vacation, it is important you two stay with us okay? No running off without us, even if you see something really cool." He hated that word. 'Cool.' Bah, but he was trying to relate to his children so he used it more often than he would like. And oh God, the thought of losing one of the children in New York City made him want to fly back to the comfort of London.

Thomas stared out the window for a bit longer, still mesmerized by it all. He finally looked to his parents sitting up front. "Okay Daddy. Oh! Daddy! Daddy! Can we listen to American now?" It was obvious he was having a hard time containing his excitement about the trip and everything it would entail.

American music. John chuckled and leaned forward and turned the radio on, finding a station with newer music and turning it up a bit. "There you go, mate," he said as he reached a hand out to rest gently on Sherlock's thigh. Right away his thumb started massage the area beneath it through Sherlock's trousers, a smile on his face as the continued to drive. Covering all the bases before they officially started their vacation with walking around the massive city was definitely good and John couldn't agree more. He had a feeling they were going to have to tell that to the both of them all over again since they were so wrapped up in everything going on outside the car. "I had no idea you could drive in America," he whispered as he squeezed his husband's thigh.

Amy giggled as the music came on, wiggling in her seat to it as her blonde hair went in every direction with the movements. "This is a good song," she declared as she looked over at Thomas. "'Mas, dance! People in 'Meracas dance lots!" She grabbed one of his hands and continued to move in the back seat.

Right. Of course. Music. Sherlock preferred silence when driving but he was a family man, so he just ignored it. Besides John's hand was on thigh and that helped keep him calm. His husband always could. "It isn't that hard. I actually spent enough time California once I got a license while there and even a place to live. The license expired years ago though." He shrugged a bit and refrained from mentioning he had been doing drugs heavily then and had moved to America temporarily to get the hell away from his family after a particularly bad fight with his father and brother.

Dance? _Him? _Thomas hesitated but he didn't want to disappoint Amy. He shifted around in his seat a bit, trying to move his body in time with the music and feeling utterly ridiculous the entire time.

It felt like sometimes he was learning new things about his husband that he never knew. Spending time in California? That was definitely a story he was going to have to hear, more than likely while they were in that state. "I just figured it was because you were such a genius," he whispered as he leaned to the side and placed a gentle kiss against his cheek. He could tell right away that the music was not exactly what Sherlock wanted to hear so he was trying to keep him as calm as possible. Hopefully they were close to the hotel.

Seeing her older brother dance made Amy the happiest little girl in the world, the smile on her face stretching practically from ear to ear. "You's is a good dancer, 'Mas," she said with a small laugh. As the song stopped she did as well, breathing a bit heavier as she looked back out her window. "I wants to be there. Can we be there?" The idea of swimming was making her far more excited than anything else.

Sherlock managed a slight smirk at what John said. He could tell his husband was curious about how he had come to live in the States for a short period of time. "I'll tell you about when we have a room to ourselves," he muttered. The children were busy listening to the radio and too enraptured with the world around them to probably pay attention to what he was saying anyway. "We will be there soon Baby Girl." Traffic in New York City was awful especially during rush hour. Walking and taking the Subway might be the smart move once they start touring the city.

Thomas blushed and looked away with a bit of shrug. He glanced back out the window to look at all the buildings. It was still amazing to see, no matter how many times he looked at it or how long he stared.

Their night was going to be a bit different than what they'd been used to for so many years. While they would have their own bed, the room would also be occupied by their kids which meant the amount of privacy they'd be having as far from anything they had become adjusted to. That night in the shower was the only private time they'd have together during the day. Spending time with their kids would definitely be a plus, though. "I packed your swimming shorts," he said as he glanced out his own window and took it all in with wide, child-like eyes. "You're going to the little water park with us."

At the mention of the water park from the front of the car Amy jumped up and down in her seat a bit, squeezing her older brother's hand in excitement. "Did you hears that, 'Mas? Water park! We gets to go swimming and Dada and Papa is gonna go with us! I wants to go! Can we goes there now?" She was more than ready to be at the hotel, that much was obvious.

Sherlock arched a brow at John, another smirk etched upon his lips. He hadn't been swimming since their honeymoon. Did he still remember how? Probably. Couldn't be any harder than relearning how to drive on the other side of the road. "I look stupid in those things." With any luck the children will not want pictures taken while at the water park.

Thomas didn't hate swimming but it wasn't exciting to him like it was to Amy. He supposed most normal children his age loved it, but he was freak. Just like his Daddy. Why was being different so hard?

"Actually, you look fantastic in them and it isn't that deep, I looked it up before we left." John's grin only grew and all he could do was leaned to the side and kiss his husband's cheek again. "The kids will love it and I think I know a certain little boy who might rather enjoy swimming with his Daddy." Right now he was more focused on make sure that both of the kids were going to be as happy as possible.

Amy paused and looked at the boy sitting next to her, licking her lips and then looking out her window. "Swimming it going to be fun, 'Mas," she said softly, squeezing his hand and wiggling a bit in her seat before nodding. "And we can takes pictures with Dada and Papa for our scrapbook, yeahs?"

Right. He was supposed to be a better father to Thomas. He could do this. He wasn't anything like his father. Sherlock nodded and finally pulled their car into the hotel lot. "I'll be right back. I need to check in and get our keys." He got out of the car and walked inside the posh hotel. It had a water park inside it for God's sake, of course it was going to be nice. It didn't take long to get everything in order and he walked back to their vehicle. "All right. Let's get everything inside our room and unpacked and then we can go to the water park."

Thomas looked up at the hotel. It was just as big as the other buildings all around them. He got out of the car when Daddy came back and helped Amy out her seat. "What floor are we on? Is it one of those fancy rooms? Sweets...no...a suite...?"


	9. Chapter 9

John made sure he grabbed both of the kids' hands before entering the hotel with a small laugh. "We are on the tenth floor it looks like," he said with a small smile down at Thomas. "And we are staying in a suite. Look at you, you smart boy." As they made their way to the lift, finally in it and then to their floor, all he could do was look around and take it all in, looking much like their children. This was the most amazing place he had ever been in. As they got to their door he waited for Sherlock to open it. "Right, we'll all go in and change and go to the water park together."

"Water park!" Amy jumped a few times, her face bright at just the thought. "I wants the water park. Hurry, Papa a'cause we has to get in our swimming suits!" It was clear that the vacation could end right now because the water park would be so fantastic.

Sherlock smiled at his family. He was glad everyone was having a good time already, especially little Sandi. She seemed hell bent on going to the water park immediately and he had a hell of a time telling her no. Now was no exception and he used the key card and unlocked the door. The suite was bigger than he expected. There was a small kitchen, a living room, and large bedroom with two king size beds.

Thomas shrugged with a shy smile, his cheeks pinking a bit from the praise from his Dad. His bashfulness was quickly forgotten when he walked into the hotel room, his mouth dropping open in surprise. It was bigger than he could ever imagine and the bed! Wow! They got to sleep in that?

John smiled as Amy darted past him, right away jumping on the bed nearest to the window and claiming it as her own. All he could do was laugh as he grabbed their suitcase and put it on the free bed, instantly pulling out their swimming shorts and setting Sherlock's down. Next was the kids' suitcase and he opened it with ease, pulling out Amy's little one piece and Thomas' shorts. "Go and chance in the bathroom, Amy," he instructed as he handed her the suit and she scampered off. He changed quickly, keeping his back to Thomas and Sherlock as he did so.

Right away Amy shut the door and started undressing, pulling on her swimming suit and jumping up on the toilet to inspect herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was in a right mess but she hardly found time to care so she jumped off the toilet and knocked on the door from the inside. "Can I comes out?"

Sherlock couldn't help but eye John while his husband changed, even though the back was to him it was still a nice view. He smirked at himself and changed into the stupid black swimming shorts, his back also to Thomas. Not out of modesty but to avoid any awkward conversations he wasn't ready to have yet.

Thomas was far to mortified to change in front of his parents, so he left the bedroom and changed in the living room in a corner away from the windows. "It should be safe now Sis!"

John chuckled a bit as Thomas walked away, moving forward to gently meet his husband's lips. "They still look fantastic on you," he whispered with a smile, a hand running down Sherlock's chest. "I am surprised that men and women alike don't simply stare at you when you walk down the street, I am damn lucky to call you my husband."

Amy darted from the bathroom, moving to jump on their bed again before letting out a loud, "Ew!" Seeing her parents kiss made her quickly move off the bed and back to Thomas, looking up at him a bit breathlessly.

Sherlock returned the kiss with a smirk. He laughed as he watched little Sandi flee the bedroom. "Come on, I think we are going to drive Baby Girl crazy if we don't go down to the water park right _now_." He smirked again, took John's hand and led his husband to out the children.

Thomas laughed too and gave Amy a hug. "Look. They are ready, let's go Sis!"

John just smiled as he followed after his husband, looking at their little family proudly. Never in his life did he think he would end up with a loving husband and two children, especially on a vacation going across the United States. It made his heart swell with happiness as they left the hotel room and made their way back into the elevator. By the time they got out their daughter was jumping up and down, following after her parents and tugging Thomas by his arm toward the smell of chlorine "Righto, in you go," he said as he opened the door.

Without hesitation Amy let go of Thomas' hand and darted in, running into the shallow end and laughing as she fell over when the water got too deep for her to run. "'Mas, comes on!" The little water park was empty save for them and it was clear she was amazingly happy about that fact.

Sherlock watched little Sandi get into the pool with a smile, but quickly became an over protective father. "Baby Girl, be careful! Stay where you can touch!" The thought of their daughter possibly drowning suddenly made him rather anxious. Maybe they should just go back to their room where it was safe.

Thomas didn't share Amy's exuberance about the water but he did get in. It was a little cold at first and it made him shiver. He gave his Daddy a reassuring smile. "I'll take care of her Daddy!" He was determined to never let anything happen to his little sister, ever.

John squeezed his husband's hand, smiling a bit as Thomas darted after her. "She'll be fine," he whispered as he took a step forward and gently tugged Sherlock with him. "Why don't we go in with her just so we know that she'll be all right?" For the most part the water wasn't too deep but Amy was still small and the worry was natural. "C'mon," he said was he slowly started making his way into the water. There were two slides, a few fountains popping up here and there, but of course their daughter was going right toward a dolphin that could be climbed on.

Amy grinned and climbed up on top of the dolphin, wiggling to settle on top of it before sliding down the slide with a laugh. "Dat's awesome!" She laughed and splashed in the water, running toward her parents and splashing the cooler water against Sherlock's stomach.

Sherlock was having a hard time not freaking out as he watched little Sandi climb up on the dolphin unassisted. He was standing next to John in the pool, feeling a bit ridiculous considering how shallow the water was. However, when Amy splashed him he couldn't help but grin. "Coming after your Old Man, huh? I'll get you back! Here comes the water monster. Rawr!" He put his hands up like a T-rex and began to chase their daughter.

"I'll save the Princess from the bad monster! Dad help too!" Thomas giggled and made sure to put himself between Daddy and Amy.

It was easy to see how absolutely tense his husband was but John could see him starting to relax just a bit when the kids started up a game. Best of all, he mused to himself, was that Thomas had even invited him in to play. "Get the monster!" Right away he was moving to splash at Sherlock's legs, smiling as Amy right away took after him and happily started splashing her Papa from behind Thomas.

"Gets him, 'Mas! Gets the monster!" Amy's face lit up as the game continued, happily taking on the role of princess for the sake of the splashing and laughter. A few little screams escaped her and she eagerly hid behind the safety that her older brother provided.

When was the last time he had played with their children like this? The manor. On the couch. Back when his mother was still alive. Damn it. Don't think about that. It had almost been six months, shouldn't he be over this shit by now? Sherlock forced himself to focus on his family. No one probably even noticed, maybe except John. He laughed as he got splashed and growled again, and took a step toward Thomas.

Thomas didn't back away when his Daddy, instead he kept splashing with everyone else. "No! Stay away from the Princess! It is my duty to protect her!" He puffed out his chest and tried to stand taller.

Being able to simply relax and play with the kids was doing a lot for Sherlock. John could tell right away that he was happy. It had been a while since he had heard his husband laugh like that. After a long pause he took a step forward, continuing the splashing. "Hurry, Knight Thomas! Take Princess Amy to the dolphin while I fight off the monster!" He moved forward just a little more and grinned.

Amy squealed as Sherlock took a step closer, doing that herself and watching her older brother as he puffed his chest out. Thomas was so brave! With a deep breath she moved and courageously stood at his side to splash a bit at her Papa before darting back behind Thomas for safety.

Sherlock continued to laugh and it felt surprisingly good. It had been awhile. "I'm going to get you all!" Good thing no one else was in the water park because he was certain they would have certainly had drawn quite the crowd with their antics.

Thomas took Amy's hand gently. "Come on! To the dolphin! It is magical and will protect you Princess!" He led her to it, turning around to splash at his Daddy every now and then.

John lagged behind their children, knowing he couldn't fit in that bloody dolphin slide even if he tried. So he made sure to keep turning around and playfully splashing at his husband, a large smile on his face as he did so. "You won't get the Knight or the Princess!" He laughed a bit before falling down into the water, sitting in it as he continued to laugh.

Amy squealed when John fell down, quickly climbing up the dolphin and staying in the small cove that separated the stairs from the slide. "You can't gets me!" She held her arms up with a grin and then sat down, leaning forward to grab both of her feet. With a smile she rocked back and forth as she watched everything unfold in front of her.

Sherlock smirked a bit as he watched John fall in the shallow pool, his eyebrows raising a bit. He then looked over to their children "I have beaten your protector Sir Thomas and Princess Amy! I am coming for you both now!" He moved over towards the dolphin slide.

"No!" Thomas yelled out boldly and went down the slide, holding a pretend sword above his head. "You will never get to the Princess while I still stand!"

And the game went on as John slowly stood up, stumbling a bit before managing to sneak behind Sherlock and wrap his arms around the man's waist. "Run, Sir Thomas!" He fake tenses his arms, making it all look like more of a struggle to the kids. "This is the strongest monster I have ever experienced!"

Amy squeaked and went down the slide, looking at her Dada with wide eyes. "'Mas, don't hurts youself!" She was moving to hide behind him, her little hands resting against his back. "Papa looks like a strong monster!"

Well, he hadn't expected John to do that. Sherlock supposed if he really wanted to, he could get out of hold but better for the children to keep the charade going. "I'll get you all!" He mocked struggled to get out his husband's grasp.

"You've been captured Water Monster! Leave now and I will spare you! Otherwise I will slay where you stand while my Squire holds you at bay! What says ye, Monster?" Thomas had been reading a lot of old stories lately and trying to pick up on the Olde English with it. It was hard to understand sometimes.

Squire? John's eyes went wide as he peeked at Thomas by leaning a bit to the side to look at the young boy. A soft chuckle shook his chest before his arms dramatically moved away from Sherlock and he let out a small shout. "Oh no! The Water Monster has gotten away from my hold! Sir Thomas, run! Run!"

Amy squealed and right away started attempting to run toward the dolphin. In the shallower water she didn't have too much trouble but one foot didn't completely get out of the water and she fell down, scraping her chin against the bottom of the pool. Right away she sat up, her bottom lip quivering before she let out a loud cry.

Sherlock was about to chase after Thomas when he saw little Sandi fall. God damn it, he should have known something like this would happen. He was on her way to Amy's side, even though their son had already made it there quicker than he thought possible.

"Sis!" Thomas had moved the moment he had seen her trip but he couldn't get there in time to catch her before she got hurt. This was all his fault. They shouldn't have been so rough in the pool. "I'm here Sissy Poo." He wrapped his arms around Amy in a protective hug.

John winced and easily moved past Sherlock, dropping down beside their son to inspect her chin. It was nothing bad, just a little scrape, but chins tended to bleed a bit more than other parts of the body. "Good job, Thomas," he said softly as he turned a placed a quick kiss on the boy's temple before easily picking their little girl up. "Shhh, Amy." He pressed his nose against their daughter's temple as he looked over at Sherlock. "First-Aid kit, over on the wall," he said softly.

Amy reached out for Thomas the moment she was picked up, hiccuping and calming down the moment she realized she was in her Dada's arms. Her eyes were wide as she looked around before settling on Thomas. That calmed her down instantly and she smiled shakily at him as some more blood dripped down on to her leg and John's arm.

Bloody useless like usual. Sherlock sighed at his thoughts and moved over to the first-aid kit John had mentioned. He brought it back over to his family, opening it for his husband as he knelt down in the water.

"See, Dada is right here to fix everything Sis." Thomas was feeling bad for Amy getting hurting. He had made a promise to himself to never let her get hurt and she still had. He was a terrible big brother.

It wasn't hard to see how Sherlock felt at the moment so John gently grabbed the first-aid kit, got out a few cotton swabs, and hand them to Sherlock with the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. "Here," he said with a gentle smile. They could all help Amy right now and it would definitely help his husband if he got to clean Amy up.

Amy sniffed as she was set down, clean hand reaching out to grab Thomas' hand right away. "Yeah," she sniffed and winced a bit as the scrape started to sting just a bit. The pool was definitely still fun and she let out a soft smile to demonstrate that fact. "Can we keeps playing when this is cleaned up?"

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at John, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. He knew what his husband was doing and appreciated it actually. "This is going to sting a bit Baby Girl, but it is to make sure your scrape doesn't get infected." He took the cotton swabs and dabbed them as gently as he could on little Sandi's chin. Keep playing? What if something worse happened? He glanced to John, to see what his husband thought.

Thomas frowned, not realizing he was worried about continuing the game just like his Daddy. Maybe they should just go back to the room and get some dinner. He glanced up to his parents to see what they thought but then back down to Amy to give her some moral support. He smiled at his sister. "You are doing great Sis. Look how brave you are."

Now they were being requested to keep playing. John bit his bottom lip and studied Sherlock before shrugging. They could definitely make a compromise here. "How about you and Thomas have your fun in the water park? I think Papa is tired of being a monster," he said softly. It was the best way he could imagine extending the fun for their kids but in a less dangerous and, frankly, violent manner. "Papa and I will go sit over here in the shallow water and make sure you guys play safe." With that he grabbed his husband's hand and gently tugged him to the area where the water shallowed out much like beat, sitting down in the water that only went up his waist.

Amy nodded at the suggestion and shot up, giving Thomas a massive hug. "Thanks for helping me and being the bestest older brother ever, 'Mas," she said happily before easily moving toward the giant yellow slide that was the feature of the indoor water park. With the caution that only a three year old with a recent injury could have, she climbed the stairs and then went down, splashing into the water with a loud laugh. "You goes, 'Mas!"

Well, that had seemed to work. Sherlock followed after John, but opted to sit on the ledge and let his feet hang over into the shallow pool. He shivered a bit but didn't bother getting a towel. He smirked a bit as he eyed his husband mischievously before he began kicking water up and splashing John.

Thomas laughed and followed after Amy. "Okay Sis, here I come!" He slid down after, once he was sure he wouldn't run into his sister at the bottom of the slide.

For a while John simply relaxed in the water until Sherlock started splashing him. He started laugh, shielding himself from the spray and trying to keep himself as dry as possible. "Oi! I'm not a monster!" More laughter as he turned and started splashing his husband back, shifting to balance on his knees as he slowly moved over to situate himself between the man's legs. "We only splash monsters," he said softly before meeting Sherlock's lips.

Amy watched her brother before turning around just in time to see their parents start kissing. "Ew," she said with a giggle and a blush, moving forward and splashing Thomas with a grin. "I likes that slide, let's go again buts together!" She grabbed his hand and tugged it gently as she started moving back toward the slide.

"Splashing Squires is okay too." Sherlock smirked as he returned the kiss. He rested his chin on top of John's head and watched the children. They seemed to be having fun. He wrapped his arms around his husband and tried to just stay the hell out his head for five seconds.

Thomas just ignored his parents, he was basically used to all there...activities by now. He followed after Amy. "Okay Sis. Sit at the top of the slide and I will sit behind you and hold onto you." It was the safest way he could think of for them both to to go down at the same time.

It wasn't hard to feel how tense his husband was so John easily wrapped his arms around Sherlock and pressed several soft kiss against the man's chest. "Look how much fun they're having," he whispered with a smile. "Let them distract you or think about what we'll get to so this evening." That would have to help in some way. "I love you."

Amy sat down when they got to the top of the slide, waiting for her brother to sit behind her. Once he did she moved forward and down they went. She laughed the entire way and when they hit the water she shot up with a squeal. "'Mas, yous is the bestest!" She hugged him right away.

How could he have forgotten about their plans tonight? Hopefully he would feel up to it by then because he certainly wasn't right now. Focus on his husband and the kisses. The children having fun. "I miss her John," Sherlock admitted with a low murmur. "I don't know how to deal with it." He was surprised to hear himself say that, since he hadn't really done a whole lot of talking about his mother's passing. He had tried working himself to near death but not even that had really distracted him. He couldn't stop thinking about his mother. He had never dealt with the death of someone he cared about before and he wasn't entirely sure how to go about getting over it. Would he ever? So much for staying out of his head. He sighed, his grip around John tightening without really realizing it.

Thomas laughed too and returned the hug. He looked over to their parents and he could tell Daddy was thinking, because of the look in his eyes. He decided it would be best to keep Amy distracted for a bit. "Come on Sis, let's go again!"

Right away John canceled their future plans in his head, letting his husband hold him as tight as he needed. Sherlock needed more than some quick shag or blow job in the shower because they had time alone, he needed comforting. "How about tonight I just hold you," he whispered. "When the kids are asleep you can just talk to me about her. Maybe that's what you need? I don't think you have really given yourself time to think about her and what a big impact she had on your life. I think talking about her might help." He lifted his head up the best he could managed to gaze up at his husband, smiling the best he could at the subject being discussed. "It's going to be tough, I won't lie to you about that, but we will definitely figure it out and keep moving forward. I am here for you every step of the way."

Amy hesitated, not even noticing her parents, and then shook her head. "I is done with the slide, 'Mas, a'cause it's boring now. Can we maybes go play over by the fountain?" She took a small step toward it, the another, as a grin spread across her face. "Can we does that?"

Had he already ruined the vacation for John? Wasn't the whole point to just forget about London for awhile? "Are you sure?" Sherlock loosened his grip on his husband, but still held John close. "I'm sorry," he muttered. It had been six months, why was he still worrying about stupid things out of his control? Damn emotions. He was still trying to understand them, despite the progress he had made since meeting John.

Thomas smiled a bit and nodded. "Of course Sis." Amy was a lot like Daddy. He supposed he was more like Dad, despite his best efforts to be like Daddy. Amy and Daddy were perfect and he was just...him. He sighed at his thoughts and followed after his sister.

All John could do was smile up at his husband. "Of course I'm sure," he whispered as he lifted a hand up to run his hand through the man's hair. "I'll do anything for you, Sherlock. You've worked yourself to the point of exhaustion and now that we are slowing down a bit you are remembering it. Everything that you're feeling is perfectly normal, love." They were definitely going to have to talk in bed that night, whisper to each other to not wake up their kids. "I will be here for you whenever you need it, all right? I can't imagine a better vacation than sitting and talking to you."

Amy stopped walked right away, hands on her hips as she gaze up at Thomas. "No sighing. Just a'cause Papa and Dada is doing somethings that is adult doesn't mean we has to be all upset, too." She reached out and grabbed his hand. 'Mas Fitzgeralds Watson-Holmes, you is the bestest older brother I has ever had so you just smile." She nodded and moved to embrace him in a tight hug.

Sherlock nodded. "That would be good, I think. Thank you Love." He wasn't sure what he was going to talk about yet. What did a person talk about when someone was dead? "How did you cope when your parents died?" Maybe John would have some insight he was lacking. He continued to hold his husband.

Thomas couldn't help but smile at his full name being used. "My apologies Miss Amy Sandoval." He mimicked Daddy's smirk as he returned the hug. "Come on, lets go play in the fountain Sis."

That question made John bite his bottom lip softly. His mum's death had happened while he had been deployed and, really, he'd just avoided the subject all together. When his dad had passed, though, he'd been sixteen. "Mum and I ate ice cream and watched movies that would purposely make us cry," he said softly, chuckling at the thought. "We slept on the couch with each other for three days because we didn't want to move." And that was the truth but the subject was twisting his gut because his mum had done so much but he'd completely missed everything to stay in Iraq on his first tour.

Amy giggled at the use of her full name, biting her bottom lip and moving toward the fountain. She wasn't running, clearly she had learned her lesson earlier, but she moved as quickly as her little legs would take her in the water before splashing in his happily and giggling. "C'mon, 'Mas! 'S fun!"

Shit. He had said the wrong thing. He was just trying to understand and he had ended up upsetting John. "Sorry," Sherlock murmured. He hugged his husband close to him again. He was ruining this whole damn trip already and they hadn't even been in America for a day yet. He would never be a good family man, would he? It felt like a constant struggle for him. He was amazing at everything else, why not for the people who mattered the most to him? Damn it. He still couldn't stay out of his head. It had been harder for him to do since his mother died.

Thomas followed Amy into the fountain. He splashed her lightly and laughed. "I'm going to get you Sissy Poo!"

"Sorry? Sherlock, calm down," John said as he returned the hug but pulled back a bit to gaze up at his husband. "Things happen and in life you have to understand that sometimes things won't make you happy. I have gone through losing both of my parents and I can help the best that I can but it's different for everybody." With a small shrug he turned and watched the kids playing in the fountain, chuckling a bit. "But you'll get through it. It's only been six months so we'll figure it out."

Amy giggled and splashed back before sitting in the water and grinning. "You can'ts get me if I is sitting down a'cause that means it's time out and I'm aren't fair." She crossed her arms over her chest with a nod.

Sherlock sighed and finally released John. Talking wasn't helping at all. Shouldn't he already be over it after six months? He just wanted to go sit alone in the hotel room because he was feeling rather frustrated now. Maybe watching the children play would help improve his mood. He managed a small smile, as he watched little Sandi plop down into the water.

Thomas laughed and sat down next to Amy, copying her by crossing his arms across his chest as well. "Well then you can't get me either Sis!"

That hadn't helped in the slightest. John bit his bottom lip and turned, pressing his back against Sherlock's chest and easily leaning against his husband. "I want you to know that I love you," he said softly, running his hand down Sherlock's thigh to rest on his knee. "And that tonight if you don't want to talk and you just want to be held then I'll do that, too." He dropped his head back and placed a soft kiss on the underside of his husband's jaw.

Amy studied her older brother before giggling furiously and splashing water at him but not moving from her sitting position. "I loves you 'Mas a'cause you know how to plays games really good," she declared with a nod.

Sherlock closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss. "I don't know. I'll try, but I'm not sure what to talk about. How to make these stupid thoughts and feelings go away. It's been months, shouldn't I be over it by now?" He sighed in frustration, arms wrapping around John once more.

Thomas laughed and splashed back.' "If you get to do that, then so I do Sis!" He laughed some more and continued to splash water at Amy gently.

John closed his eyes for a long moment, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "My Dad died when I was sixteen and I'm still not over it, Sherlock." By no means was it what Sherlock wanted to hear but his husband definitely needed a bit of guidance when it came to emotions. "The death of a loved one doesn't care about time, love. Six months is not a lot." Apparently they were sort of talking about it now but he didn't mind in the slightest. The surroundings were a lot more calm and a lot more less intimidating.

The splashing just made Amy laugh, her cheeks a bright red as she scooted closer to her brother before hugging him. "No more splashings a'cause now we is hugging," she declared as she craned her neck to give him a quick kiss to the cheek.

Sherlock frowned at the thought and gave a small sigh. He didn't like the thought of dwelling on his mother's death for years to come. It seemed well...pointless but he had discovered that sometimes emotions didn't make a damn bit of sense. He just wanted to be over it already. He didn't want his troubled thoughts to ruin the family vacation. At least the children seemed to be having fun. "I just don't want my mood to mess everything up for you and the children and even though I try, I can't stop thinking."

Thomas was laughing too and he stopped splashing to return Amy's hug. "What do you want to do now Sis?"

"Well you aren't ruining my vacation because I'm your husband and I am supposed to be here for you no matter what," John said softly, one hand reaching up to run through Sherlock's hair. "So you talk to me whenever you need about your emotions, no matter how stupid you think they are, and I'll listen because you are supposed to be relaxing just like the rest of us and you can't do that if you're miss Mum."

Amy took a deep breath as the hug ended, looking back at their parents and biting her bottom lip. "I thinks we should go and be with Papa and Dada and thens we can go showers and take a nap," she said with a small nod. Everything had been fun but now she was exhausted and could definitely go for a nap.

Sherlock smiled and rested against John, closing his eyes and just trying to relax and enjoy the moment with his husband. "I am trying not to, but it's harder than I thought it would be." He opened his eyes and looked over at their children. "I think they are ready to go back to the room Love. Baby Girl looks tired. Thomas didn't eat on the plane, so we should get him fed before bedtime." He leaned up off John and offered his husband his hand.

Thomas nodded and stood up in the water. "All right Sis. Let's go." He took Amy's hand and walked them over to their parents. Hopefully eating would be involved before they went to bed tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

Thanks so much to those of you who are reviewing! I am glad you all are liking the story so far!

* * *

John happily accepted the hand and stood up, looking down at their kids and grinning. "Righto," he said happily, bending down and swooping Thomas off his feet while Amy ran forward and held on to Sherlock's leg. "You need to get some food in you, mate. Anything you fancy?" Thomas was nine and definitely a bit too big to be held but every once and a while he simply felt like spoiling his son. "We will get you whatever you want ordered to the room, special just for you."

Amy watched her older brother get picked up and grinned. "I doesn't wants food buts can Dada wash me and then we can sleeps?" She looked up at Sherlock with wide eyes, holding both of her arms up in hopes of being lifted off the ground.

Sherlock smiled and scooped up little Sandi in his arms. "All right Baby Girl. Let's get you ready for bed then." He held their daughter close to his chest and walked over to their towels. He dried off Amy and then himself.

Thomas wasn't prepared to be picked up. Wasn't he too old to be held? If he said anything Dad would probably think he hated him. So, he hugged his Dad instead and nodded.

Right away John could feel how awkward Thomas felt so he placed a quick kiss on the boy's temple before setting him down. "Just a nod doesn't tell me what food you want," he said with a laugh as he handed their son a towel and playfully ruffled his hair. "Unless you're telling me that nodding is now a food and I've completely missed the news!" Part of him figured that Thomas would go right for some sort of delicious American food. "D'you know that here they have the most delicious grilled cheese in the world?"

Amy let herself get dried off before yawning and resting her head against Sherlock's chest. The bandage on her chin was already starting to turn a soft pink color which meant it would probably have to be replaced by the time she woke up in the morning. "'Mas is gonna steal all the blankies," she declared with a soft giggle.

Sherlock eyed the bandage but decided not to fuss over it at the moment. "You want to know a secret? I steal blankets too Baby Girl." He smiled down at Amy and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

Thomas laughed. "Dad, you are being silly." He thought for a moment. "Can we go to an American McDonald's? Do you think it is different than ours?" Even though they didn't eat their often, it was his favorite place to eat.

John bit his bottom lip and studied their son as they started to walk, grabbing the boy's hand as he contemplated what Thomas wanted to eat. It would mean leaving the hotel and they certainly couldn't do that, not with Amy so ready for bed. "How about tomorrow for lunch we go to McDonald's," he said despite his hatred for the place. "Tonight we'll order food up to the room but I can get you a realAmerican hamburger if you fancy that."

Amy looked up at her Papa with wide eyes, a soft smile breaking out on her lips. "'Mas must gets it from you then a'cause yous is both blanket stealers in your sleeps." She nodded her head seriously as she let out a small yawn. "Can I wear my 'jamas with the foots in them?"

Sherlock smiled and kissed the top of little Sandi's head. "Of course you can Baby Girl. I'm sure Dada and Thomas made sure they were packed into your suitcase before we left." He followed after John and Thomas up to their hotel room.

Thomas hesitated, showing his disappointment but then nodded. "All right." He gnawed on his bottom lip as he walked with his Dad.

John smiled warmly down at their son, taking a deep breath to try and get rid of that feeling in his stomach that showed up whenever Thomas looked so disappointed. "I promise that tomorrow we will go and I will even let you get chips instead of apple slices." It pained him to think like that but it would have to do so his son wouldn't look like that.

Amy nodded softly before hiccuping slight against Sherlock's shoulder, licking her lips and relaxing the moment they got in the lift. Once they were all off she kept her eyes locked intently on John as he unlocked the door. "I doesn't wants to take a bath, I just wants to sleep."

Sherlock smiled again. "All right Baby Girl. Let's get you into the bed then." He took their daughter to the bedroom and began getting her ready in her pajamas. "You will need to bathe tomorrow though, all right?"

Thomas grinned happily. "We are in America Dad, they are French fries here!" He giggled and looked over at the telly. "Can we watch American TV?"

John laughed and picked Thomas up as he set the boy down on the other side of the bed from Amy, pulling out his pajamas out of the suitcase. "Change and I will order you some food," he said with a smile as he grabbed the phone. Before long he had a grilled cheese ordered with some apple juice for their son and he was waiting for the knock at the door as Sherlock helped Amy.

"Okay Papa," Amy said happily as she was finally dressed. Right away she popped up on the bed and ran a small circle around the mattress, squealing before jumping up into John's arms. The man caught her with ease and swung her around before setting her back on the bed. Vacation was definitely giving her a lot more energy.

Sherlock watched John and little Sandi with a smile before turning his attention to their son. "I think the telly has video games programmed into it, if you want to play Son." It wasn't something he usually suggested but he figured what the hell, they were on vacation.

Food and American telly were quickly forgotten in favor of playing video games. Thomas ran over to the remote to turn the telly on and found the menu where he could buy movies and video games to play. He found one he would be allowed to play and picked up the controller near the telly.

John placed a soft kiss on Amy's forehead before gently setting her down on the bed. "Don't forget your stuffed animal," he said softly, smiling as she held her stuffed bear close to her chest, curling around it as he pulled the blankets over her little body. "Good night, my baby girl," he whispered as a soft kiss was placed on her forehead. One glance at their son showed that he was completely distracted as the soft knock at the door came and he grabbed the food with ease, setting it down next to Thomas before moving to he and Sherlock's suitcase, quickly changing into a pair of briefs and his pajama pats. "C'mere, love," he said with a soft smile as he climbed on to their bed. Snuggling certainly wouldn't hurt while Amy was fast asleep and Thomas was distracted.

Sherlock got into the bed with John after getting ready for the night. He snuggled up next to his husband, pressing his face into John's neck and draping an arm around his husband's stomach. It was nice to just be close with John like this and he planned on taking advantage of it as much as possible during the trip.

It had been quite a while since they had both just been in the same bed, snuggling like this and letting the world continue on around them. Out of curiosity John kept his eyes locked intently on the television to watch the game Thomas had picked out but out of instinct his hand went to rest right between Sherlock's shoulder blades, gently massaging the skin there. "God, I missed you," he whispered as he turned his head and pressed his nose into the mess of his husband's curls.

"I know Love. I'm sorry." Sherlock was content to just stay like this all night even if he didn't plan on sleeping since he had napped on the plane. He relaxed into and against John completely, eyes closing contently.

And now he was nice and relaxed. Perfect. John bent his neck to place a soft kiss on the top of his husband's head, closing his eyes and simply taking it all in. For the first time in a while he was able to just lay in bed with his husband, take it all in and not worry about the man running off to some odd case. It was perfect. "You don't need to apologize, you didn't know what to do."

Sherlock shifted into John even more, eyes remaining closed. "I shouldn't have been so distant. We have worked on communication so much since being together and I just...shut down." He sighed at his words, trying to remain relaxed. It was times like these he didn't even know why his husband put up with him. Damn it, just stop thinking. He pressed his nose into John's neck tightly, seeking comfort.

John just smiled, pulling his husband a bit closer as he spoke. "I don't think you realize what really happened, love. Losing a parent is a really big thing to deal with." Then again, Sherlock hadn't gone through a lot when his father had passed. "Trust me, it'll all work out. This is what I'm here for. To snuggle and talk with."

"I'm glad I met you. I don't think I would have been able to deal with this on my own." Sherlock refrained from mentioning he would have probably sought comfort in drugs. He supposed he didn't have to really, since John seemed to understand him in ways no one else could, including himself. "I love you." He allowed himself to relax into his husband again, trying to clear his mind.

Hearing things like that from Sherlock made John's heart jump just a bit, beat a little bit faster. His husband was perfect. "I love you, too," he whispered as he pressed his nose into the man's hair and smiled. "And I'm glad I met you because you saved my life." And it was all true. Without Sherlock he knew he probably would have killed himself and none of this wonderful life would be his. No children, no love of his life. "I'm always going to be here for you."

"And I will always be here for you Love." Sherlock was finally calming down. His eyes finally opened and he looked over to their son. Thomas was still busy playing games and trying to eat at the same time. Quite a mess was being made, something that would never happen back at the flat. Fuck it. It was vacation time. Just enjoy the time with the family.

John followed his husband's gaze to look at Thomas, smiling at how wrapped up the boy was in his video game. "A few more minutes, Thomas, and then it's time for bed." Holiday or not they had to set down some sort of ground rules so their kids weren't complete terrors. With a smile he pulled his husband into a tight hug, placing several kisses on his cheek .

Sherlock smirked a bit and then turned his head so he could kiss John on the lips. With Thomas there, he made them quick little kisses. Their son was certainly not fond of their often, open display of affection. He settled back down against his husband, nose resting into John's neck again.

Thomas groaned but didn't argue. He turned off the video game, not bothering to try and save it since there wouldn't be any real point to it. He got ready for bed and then crawled in quietly next to Amy, so he wouldn't wake her.

The little kisses he was getting from Sherlock would have to cut it because John understood how much Thomas disliked when they did worse things in public. Once he saw their son climb into bed he dropped his head, nudging his husband's up with a finger before gently meeting their lips. For the most part he tried to keep it as quiet as possible, hardly moving his lips so hopefully Thomas wouldn't notice.

Sherlock smiled into the kiss. With the children right next to them there wasn't much more they could do right now but snog. He was certain at the beginning of their relationship they wouldn't have been able to stop there but they had mellowed out a bit since having children. He kissed his husband with an eagerness he hadn't realized he'd had really until their lips had met.

Right. More than just a simple kiss then. John didn't mind at all he smiled just a bit, staggering their lips so he could gently suck on Sherlock's bottom one. He softly exhaled through his nose against his husband's cheek, both of his arms wrapping tightly around the man's torso to bring them as close together as possible. They had definitely managed to calm down some from the first days of their relationship and this was definitely proof.

Sherlock smiled and continued the kiss for awhile, having to breathe through his nose. Eventually he broke the kiss, panting a bit. "I was laying here thinking about when we first me and we definitely wouldn't have been able to just stop like this." He laughed softly and nuzzled his head into the side of John's. "I guess that is good thing, but God we've had some amazing shaggings."

Amazing was and understatement for some of the things he had done with his husband but John just laughed and agreed, letting his eyes slip shut as he tried to calm his racing heart. "We definitely couldn't keep our hands off each other a few years ago," he murmured with a small huff of air escaping through his nose. "The children probably enjoy our control though," he added as his body finally started to relax. It had been months since they'd simply been in the same bed together, holding each other without a worry in the world and he had really missed it.

Sherlock mentally went through all the positions, places and other things they had tried along the way. Most of the time, everything had turned out rather well. Even when they had been in hospitals and still shagging without a care in the world. There was a part of him that missed those days but they had a family now. All this thinking about shagging was making him hard and he moved in for a more aggressive kiss with John.

Right away John felt how hard his husband was, returning the kiss with a quiet moan. They needed to get out of the bedroom anything started happening. With a small sigh he pulled away from his husband and gently sat up. "Bathroom. Now." Just the thought of his husband being hard was working him up, too.

Sherlock didn't need to be told twice. He practically tumbled out of the bed in his new found excitement. He remembered to grab the lube before he moved into the bathroom. "I guess we don't have self control after all." He smirked at John, closed the door behind him before moving into to resume kissing his husband. He pressed his body into John's immediately, one hand reaching behind his husband to blindly turn on the shower. The noise of the water would hopefully help drown any of their own noise. It had seemed to work on previous occasions at least.

All John could do was laugh into the kiss, eagerly returning it as his hips rocked easily against Sherlock's thigh. No self control at all but he hardly cared. What had surprised him was Sherlock grabbing the lube. He had figured he could just suck his husband off simply because he wasn't hard at all. Sex would be good, though, because he would get some pleasure from it.

Well, it looked like their plan in the shower was going to happen after all. Sort of anyway. Sherlock wanted to shag the hell out John right now. He had been itching for a rough shagging awhile now and maybe now he would get his chance. He continued the kiss, growling a bit into his husband's mouth. He reminded himself not to make too much noise, as his arms wrapped around John so their bodies were pressed together tightly.

Definitely happening now, there was no turning back. John exhaled sneakily through his nose and reached down to grab his own cock, willing it to get hard so Sherlock wouldn't stop everything he was doing. A rush went through his body as he nipped at Sherlock's bottom lip, rocking his hips forward slowly. When be finally needed a breath he pulled away, panting for breath as he continued to stroke himself. "Want you. God, I need you," he whispered just loud enough for his husband to hear.

Sherlock was anxious but when the kiss broke he glanced down at John. God damn it. Should they stop? If he hesitated too long, it would probably ruin the mood. He gently began moving forward, to back his husband into the shower behind them. Maybe he could help John out a little. He began kissing his husband's neck, leaving a few marks near John's collarbone.

John let out a soft moan, a small sliver running through his body. God, he didn't want his husband to notice but he definitely had. "'M fine. Want to feel you." He was already making the assumption that Sherlock would be topping given how eager he was. Besides, he wouldn't be much use since he was struggling to get an erection in the first place. The marking on his body was helping and a soft sigh escaped his mouth as his cock twitched.

Sherlock smirked as he reached a hand down to trace his fingers along John's inner thigh lightly. The kisses got gentler to match the pace of his fingers, as he lips move up the neck to his husband's ear. "Remember our honeymoon? I shagged in the cargo hold of a plane? Or the alleyway?" He was pulling every trick he knew to help John get hard.

Sherlock's effort was admirable and all John could do was smile, his breathing picking up just a bit as a shiver went up his spine from his husband's soft touches. "How could I forget?" All of those stories were rushing through his head and before long he was starting to get hard. "You are so perfect," he murmured as he moved his free hand to grab Sherlock's erection, starting to stroke it to help keep the man just as excited. "You can start prepping me, I'll get harder when we start, I promise."

The smirk on his lips got bigger. Sherlock was rather pleased with himself right now. He grabbed the lube and prepped John a little roughly, three fingers shoving in at a time. His husband stroking him was making him aggressive again and he began to bite at John's ear with a small, low growl.

John had to bite down on Sherlock's shoulder to keep himself quiet, whimpering into the skin at the sudden roughness of their activities. He knew it had been a while for them both and had guessed they would be rough but it caught him off guard anyway. "Fuck," he murmured as he moved his hand away from his husband's erection to try and calm the man down just a bit. Part of him had a feeling that this wasn't going to last very long at all, especially since they had to stay as quiet as possible.

Sherlock mumbled an apology. He probably should have given John some kind of indicator before being so rough but he was having trouble keeping in control at all right now. It was amazing he was able to keep as quiet as he was. He knew this would probably be a quick shagging but he didn't care. He prepped his husband a bit longer before prepping himself. He entered John with a rough thrust, biting down into his husband's shoulder to stop from moaning too loudly.

And there it was. All of the things happening made John just throw his head back, resting easily against the wall as his chest heaved for any sort of air he could get. Having Sherlock inside of him was the most amazing feeling in the world and all he could do was marginally move hips forward, tightening his legs around the man's hips as he did so. "Sherlock," he whispered as one hand went through his husband's hair. How had they managed to go so long without this?

Sherlock continued with his rough thrusts and made sure to bite and mark John in areas that wouldn't be visible to everyone. Maybe he had more self control than he gave himself credit for. He had one hand wrapped around his husband to hold the other man in place and the other reached between them so he could stroke John's cock in quick short strokes that matched his thrusts inside his husband. "Love being inside of you like this," he murmured into John's shoulder.

More touching and now John had a feeling that he might accidentally wake the children up. "'S good," he whispered as his hips gently started to move. Up meant the warmth of his husband's hand, down meant feeling more of Sherlock slide into him. "G-God, teeth," he added as his hand tangled effortlessly into the man's hair and gave it a gentle tug before pressing Sherlock's mouth back against his shoulder. He was definitely being spoiled.

Sherlock had been right, he didn't last long. He came inside of John with a low, growling moan. "Sorry," he muttered wishing he had been able to last longer. He continued to stroke his husband, determined to get John off as well. He had managed not to collapse and hold onto his husband even though he was feeling a bit exhausted. John wasn't the only one getting older, he didn't have the stamina he used to that was for sure.

Well that hadn't lasted long at all. John smiled just a bit before dropping his hand down to help tightening Sherlock's grip on his erection. It had taken him far too long to get hard and for him it was going to be over too soon but that's how it went sometimes. After several more tight strokes he finally reached his orgasm, moaning into Sherlock's neck as he slowly lowered himself to the ground and instantly slid on to the floor.

"Sorry," Sherlock muttered again. He slumped down next to John, leaning into his husband a bit. He had certainly wanted to last longer than he had. He wasn't sure if age was finally catching up to him too or if he had just wanted a good hard shagging so bad he'd been unable to contain himself. Perhaps a little of both. He sighed at his thoughts, eyes closing as he tried to breathe normally again.

Right away John wrapped his arms around his husband, pressing a kiss against Sherlock's temple with a smile. "Shhh, it's fine," he whispered as he gently started to rock them back and forth. They were both getting a little older so mishaps like that were understandable. They couldn't expect to go as long as they used to and this wasn't the perfect scenario, either. Rushed, in the bathroom, trying to keep quiet so they didn't' wake up the kids. "We've got time, a whole vacation. There are times when we'll have the room to ourselves."

Sherlock nodded a bit. "I'll give you a proper shagging before this vacation is through." He smirked at his husband and kissed John on the lips. "This vacation is going to be fantastic I think. The children are already having fun, _we're _having fun." He smirked bigger at his husband and gave John another quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh will you?" John said with a smile, returning the kisses happily. They were sitting in the floor in their shower, water pouring over them after a rather quick shag and he was rather sure he'd never been happier in his entire life. "Despite Amy's little fall there I think they are having the time of their lives. I am, too. America is amazing." Getting the chance to share it with his family was even better.

The smirk on his face got bigger. "Your damn right I will and you'll love it." Sherlock leaned over and gave John another kiss on the lips and then moved down to his husband's lower neck and shoulder where he began to suck on it, determined to mark John even further. It had been awhile since he left marks all over his husband. "Love you," he murmured as he moved to nibble on John's ear.

John let out a soft sigh, allowing his head to fall back as Sherlock continued to mark him. It was rather enjoyable and he'd missed this aspect of their physical relationship. At least the man was being smart enough to mark where his shirts would cover them because Thomas would get upset if he saw them. Sometimes the boy astounded him in what seemed to upset him.

Sherlock smirked, pleased with himself. John was certainly enjoying things. He stopped nibbling on his husband's ear to kiss John on the lips again, simply because he rather fancied the idea of snogging his husband senseless right now. The water was beginning to get cold but he didn't care.

All of the kissing was literally driving him nuts and all John could do was let Sherlock control it, occasionally sucking at the man's tongue and moaning slightly. This was exactly what they both needed and with the kids asleep for a while they had time to just be with each other without an interruption. One hand moved to run through his husband's hair, tugging at it gently.

Sherlock growled lightly into the kiss. When had been the last time John had pulled his hair? God, it felt wonderful. He didn't want to break the kiss, so like usual he began breathing through his nose heavily. He moved to straddle his husband, arms wrapping around John so he could scratch at his husband's back

They were definitely getting more rough than John thought they would. All he could do was return the kiss, pulling Sherlock closer as he moaned and whimpered into the man's mouth. Scratching and heavy breathing. It had been years, it felt, since they had done anything like this. How had he gone so long without this? After another moan he moved a hand so his thumb could run roughly over his husband's nipple, grinning a bit into the kiss.

At this rate, Sherlock wondered if he would be able to get hard because Jesus this was all feeling rather wonderful. He finally broke the kiss so he could breathe normally, albeit rapidly. "God, you taste wonderful." He leaned his head against his husband's shoulder while he caught his breath. He wiggled into John, moaning softly from the slight friction. One hand stopped scratching to blindly turn off the cold water pouring down on them.

With the water finally off all John could do was hold Sherlock as small shivers ran through his body. The man was probably going to get another erection and he would happily take care of it because the man deserved everything. "I brushed me teeth," he joked back, a smile on his face. "You're driving me mad, Sherlock. We haven't done this in years and I don't think I realized how much I missed it."

Sherlock was rather enjoying everything going on at the moment. They hadn't been this rough in awhile. He wanted to spend the rest of the night shagging John like on their honeymoon. He knew the chances of that were slim to none given both their ages. He continued to writhe into his husband and resumed the kissing.

Sherlock was definitely going to get hard again and for a quick moment John felt a spark of jealousy because he knew that he didn't have that chance at all. But the man was his husband and he was going to give the man the attention he deserved. "Get hard again," he murmured as he pulled away from the kiss and dropped his mouth to Sherlock's shoulder. Without hesitation one hand moved to wrap around his husband's cock to start stroking him. "I'll suck you off."

Get hard again? Sherlock liked that idea but he wasn't sure...Oh God...John was stroking him and it felt wonderful. He whimpered into his husbands neck. "What about you?" John deserved to get off again. Maybe one of those blue pills would help? He nipped lightly at his husbands neck careful not to mark it.

To silence his husband John turned and captured his mouth, giving him a slow, passionate kiss to keep him from talking. The last thing he could do was get hard again and his pills took a bit too long to kick in as it was. At this point it wasn't really worth it to him and Sherlock a more important anyway. "'M fine," he finally murmured, smiling to back the statement up. "Let me spoil you."

Sherlock returned the kiss readily, John was a rather fantastic kisser. Not that he had anyone to compare to. Well that wasn't quite true. There had been that doctor. Damn it. Focus. Now was not the time to think about another man. He hadn't realized his kiss had faltered but he continued it as soon as he noticed, hoping John hadn't.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

Just a cute Johnlock and family time in this chapter!

* * *

The kissing had been perfect until Sherlock seemed to falter. Right away John pulled back, panting for breath as he studied his husband curiously. Something had happened but it had only been in his husband's head. "Are you all right?" His eyes were narrowed slightly, one hand raised up to run through Sherlock's hair. Most of this vacation was going to be spent trying to keep his husband out of his own mind.

Damn it. Of course John would notice. How could he possibly tell his husband what he had been thinking? Sherlock nodded slowly. "I was just thinking sorry." True enough. "Can we not talk about it please?" He sighed and rested his head on Johns shoulder. Well he had certainly managed to ruin the moment.

John just wrapped his arms around his husband, smiling softly and pressing a kiss against the man's temple. "I wish I could help get you out of that mind of yours," he said softly, one hand rubbing up and down Sherlock's back. While he considered himself a good husband, it was difficult to feel like he was doing well when his husband was like this. "We have all vacation, yeah?"

"I don't deserve you," Sherlock muttered but it was more to himself than John. "I'm sorry." He wasn't sure if he was apologizing for his errant thoughts or for how he was acting now. He sighed again and leaned heavily into his husband for support and comfort. Apart of him wanted to tell John but it probably wouldn't end well if he did so he decided not to say anything further.

Hearing words like that made John frown right away and all he could do was hold Sherlock closer, letting his eyes slip shut as he tried to keep himself calm as well as his husband. "Don't you say that at all," he murmured softly, placing a soft kiss on the man's temple. "I deserve you and I don't think I have ever met anybody who deserves me more than you. It has always been you."

Sherlock gave a slight nod. "Can we go back to the bed and snuggle?" He finally lifted his head and looked up at John. He just wanted to hold onto his husband for a little while. Watch John sleep. Forget all his stupid thoughts, to just stay out of his head for a minute. He didn't move to get up though, enjoying his husband's body close to his.

A small smile tugged at his lips and John nodded, slowly standing up and easily bringing Sherlock with him, balancing the man on his feet with ease. "Of course. I will take you there, snuggle with you just a bit," he murmured as he opened the door and shut the light off right away. The hotel room was pitch black now and he needed to get some briefs on before either of the kids woke up. Once he managed to get a pair on he climbed into bed, opening his arms up for Sherlock without a thought.

Sherlock followed after John, holding his husband's hand. He navigated the darkness rather easily, having done several experiments in pitch black. He grabbed a pair of John's boxers and put them on, wanting to feel the comfort that was merely sentimental. He climbed into the bed and snuggled up with his husband immediately. "I love you," he whispered as he pressed his lips against John's back gently in a kiss.

Relaxing in their bed was far better on his body than the floor of the shower and right away John sank into the soft mattress, letting out a soft sigh at his husband's words. "I love you, too," he replied, pulling Sherlock as close as he could manage. With kids they hardly had time to lay around like this and vacation was exactly what he needed to feel close to his husband again. "I love you so much."

Sherlock smiled even though his head was buried in the center of John's back. He draped an arm over his husbands side and then tangled their legs together. His free hand sought out Johns and when he found it he intertwined their fingers with a gentle squeeze. He continued the light kisses along his husband's skin.

There was nothing better than having Sherlock laying behind him like this, simply holding him and paying attention to him. It was a drastic change from their lives in London for the past few months. With their limbs all tangled together he could do nothing more than smile. "How did I get so lucky to get you in my life?"

"You are only lucky because I am so perfect and amazing." Sherlock smirked but continued the small kisses. There. Feeling better already. Of course, John could always do that for him. It was one of the many reasons the man he was curled up against was his husband. "I love you," he repeated.

This night couldn't get any better for the two of them, could it? Despite the fact that their children were fast asleep in the bed next to them and their plan of making love hadn't gone like they had planned, John couldn't deny that he felt happier with their relationship now than he had for the past six months. "I love you, too," he replied again, letting himself lean happily against his husband as one hand dropped to rest on top of Sherlock's, pushing both of them gently against his stomach that wasn't as flat anymore.

Sherlock sighed contently, eyes closing as his body completely relaxed into John. "I like how this vacation is starting for us." Hopefully it would only get better from here. He hadn't planned on sleeping tonight since he had napped on the plane but everything was so perfect right now, he just might anyway.

It definitely looked like John had managed to make his husband relaxed enough to, hopefully, fall asleep. "It has been very nice, hasn't it?" At some point he would want to have sex again and see if they could last a little longer, not to mention they'd get to spend a lot of time with the children. Amy had constantly been asking about her Papa and it hurt John to tell her for the past six months that he was working. "It's going to be perfect."

"Perfect," Sherlock murmured against John's back. And it was. The vacation was going far better than he had anticipated or expected. He hoped it would continue that way. It was hard not to worry about things that could possibly go wrong, given all the horrible things that had happened to him and John. No. Stop. Don't think about that right now. Don't ruin the moment again. He snuggled closer to his husband still, and resumed his small kisses in hopes of distracting his mind.

All of those kisses were perfect and John just relaxed, sighing as his body relaxed into the mattress. "I can feel you thinking," he whispered with a soft smile as he turned his head a bit and looked at Sherlock the best he could manage. "We are all just fine, yeah? Safe and sleeping. Nothing is going to happen to us. I promise. And tomorrow will be fantastic."

Sherlock smirked and continued the kisses. He was able to relax against John again, finding comfort in being close to his husband's body. The kisses gradually slowed and then stopped when he finally fell asleep. He hadn't meant to, but everything had been soothing it was hard not to.

When the kisses stopped John couldn't help but smile softly, letting his own eyes slip shut as Sherlock's rhythmic breathing soon lulled him to sleep as well. For the first time in months his dreams were calm and peaceful, not based on the worries of his family or the horrors of the past. It wasn't until he felt a small hand gently pushing at his chest that he woke up, glancing at the clock and sighing softly when he saw it was only three in the morning.

"Dada, I hads a scary dream," Amy whispered, clearly trying to keep herself quiet. Even she knew that Papa needed his sleep. "Can I sleeps with you?" The moment she saw John nod she curled into his chest, thumb instantly in her mouth as she fell asleep almost instantly. Now all John had to worry about was making sure that Thomas didn't feel left out when morning rolled around.

Sherlock had heard the voices, even though hushed. He didn't to move and tried not to change his breathing pattern so John wouldn't notice. It was best to just stay put until the family was awake for the morning. He began thinking about the different places there were to visit in New York City and needless to say there was pretty much an endless list of things they could see and do.

It hadn't taken John long at all to fall right back asleep, a small smile on his face showing how completely happy he was. Sherlock was with him, he wasn't sleeping in an empty bed. Before long, though, the sun was peaking up from the window of their hotel room and Amy was squirming against him. He could feel that Sherlock was just a bit more tense than he had been and that meant he was awake. "Good morning," he whispered as he turned his head to get the best look he could manage of his husband.

"Morning Love," Sherlock uttered quietly. He smiled at John and maneuvered so he could give his husband a quick kiss on the lips. He slumped back against John, feeling rather comfortable in that position. It didn't sound like the children were up and he wouldn't mind spending a few more moments curled against his husband.

The kiss made John smile and he let his head drop back down to look at the little curl still curled against his chest. So far she seemed to be sleeping peacefully and that was quite a relief. "Is Thomas awake?" He turned his head again and studied his husband as a small sound came from Amy before her face was pressed tighter against his skin.

Sherlock kept his body snuggled against John's but lifted his head so he could look over at their son. He furrowed his brows as he saw their son missing from the bed. The shower running made him relax, as he dropped his head back down on the pillow. "I think the answer is 'yes' Love." He smirked into his husband's back, not wanting to get up still.

Now John would feel like he would need to make it up to Thomas the entire time for waking up with Amy in their bed. They had always had a problem with the boy feeling left out of their family and he hated it. "That's good," he murmured softly as he dropped a hand to tangle it up with his husband's. Sherlock's body resting behind him was wonderfully comforting and as Amy easily fell back asleep he moved closer to the man. "Did you sleep at all?"

"A little," Sherlock admitted. "I napped a long time on the plane so I didn't need a full night's rest." Sherlock decided to give John some more small kisses while he still had the time to do so. "What do you think we should do first today? Statue of Liberty? Times Square? Ride the tube? Ellis Island? Coney Island?" There was certainly more to see than just those places but he figured those were the most popular.

They had a lot of options but right away he knew what their son might enjoy. "Ellis Island," John replied softly as he looked down at Amy with a smile. "Thomas will love every second of that, you know how he loves learning new things. We could go to the Statue of Liberty after that, they are rather close." The next day could be spent spoiling their daughter but today he wanted to see their son smile and be happy. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me." It didn't really matter to him either way. He had never been a tourist before so even though he had been to New York City before, he had would be experiencing a lot of it for the first time with the rest of his family. The shower was off. He supposed he should get up but he still didn't move away from John.

Thomas came out of the bathroom after dried off and dressed. "Morning!" He grinned at his parents, obviously excited about all the things they would do today in this big, strange city. He had written in his journal before anyone was awake earlier, and for the first time the entry hadn't made him want to cry. Maybe writing down good things was okay too. He had thought about talking to his Dad about it but he was worried it would make him look stupid.

And there was Thomas, already with so much energy and far happier than John had remembered seeing him in months. "Good morning, Thomas," he replied with a smile as he watched Amy squirm and finally sit up, her blonde hair sticking in all directions as she rubbed at her eyes and yawned. "I see you are very ready to go for today. We're going to Ellis Island, do you know where that is?" Hopefully their son would find it as exciting as he thought.

Amy grunted and slid off of the bed, stuffed teddy bear hanging from one hand as she made her way to her suitcase and started getting clothes out. "Papa," she murmured sleepily. "Can yous helps me take a bath, please?" Before even moving toward the bathroom she waited for an answer, clearly not wanting to exert any more energy than necessary.

Even though Sherlock had been awake awhile, he wanted to grumble at how perky Thomas was already. He didn't though. He was supposed to be a better father to the boy. Nothing like his Old Man. It was something he worried about constantly that sometimes he found it terrifying. He sighed at his thoughts forcing himself to get out of head before he got lost and the children noticed. He uncurled himself from John finally and moved over to little Sandi. "Come on Baby Girl, let's get you all clean and ready for the day." He scooped her up easily and moved to the bathroom.

Thomas knew that look in his Daddy's eyes and his grin faltered. Had he said something wrong? He matched Sherlock's sigh without even realizing it. He glanced to his Dad, the grin returning a bit. "Uh-huh! We learned about in primary school this year. It is where all the people came to...integrate...no...immigrate?" He be it his lip nervously, unsure of his word choice.

John sat up and pushed himself back to relax against the headboard, smiling happily down at Thomas. "C'mon, get up here," he said softly, patting the now open mattress next to him. "We are going to learn all about immigration today, Thomas, and it's going to be very cool. I picked it just for you because I hoped you would really like it." There was a long pause before he smiled again, studying their son curiously. "You were up very early this morning, is everything all right?"

Amy squealed as Sherlock picked her up, clearly a bit more awake now that she was in her Papa's arms. "Bath time!" She giggled as she was set down and the water was started, letting the warmth relax her as she took it all in. "So we is gonna learn about things today? I doesn't wanna learn, I wants to just run around and see stuffs, Papa."

Sherlock grinned at little Sandi. Their daughter was capable of putting a smile on his face at any given moment. Once the water came up to her waist he turned the water off. "We are going to do both, okay? That way we do some things Thomas wants to do and stuff you want to do. It is called a compromise. In fact, you are learning right now Baby Girl. What are you going to do about that?" He smirked at Amy and began to gently shampoo her head, making sure to use the children's.

Thomas climbed up onto the bed and was quiet for a long time, a contemplative look on his face. He glanced over to the bathroom to make sure Daddy and Amy were still in there. He looked back over to his Dad. "I'm used to being up early and I am still getting used to the time difference." He had been awake since his sister had left the bed after her nightmare. He shrugged a bit and fell quiet again, biting his lip nervously for several minutes before finally speaking again. "Do...do you think it is okay for a guy to keep a diary? Well, not a diary...a journal." He looked up at his Dad with wide eyes, still gnawing on his lip.

John looked down at Thomas and smiled just a bit, wrapping an arm gently around the boy's shoulders and pulling him close. "It's actually completely all right," he said softly, dropping his head to place a soft kiss on top of the boy's head. "For a lot of people it helps them get through some tough points in their lives, y'know?" After a long pause he dropped his head to help their son's gaze. "I keep a journal," he finally whispered. "And so does your Daddy."

"Compromise?" The word felt weird on Amy's tongue and she scrunched her face after saying it, looking up at him as she felt Sherlock's fingers in her hair. "Well I really does love 'Mas so's I guess we can go and does that a'cause he's really good." She looked down at her feet as she wiggled her toes under the water. "He tries lots to be like you, Papa."

Sherlock was agonizingly aware that Thomas constantly sought to be just like him. He supposed someone with his ego would like that but it made him...nervous, because really if anyone was to be idolized it was John. His husband was certainly a much better role model for children than was. Damn it. Stop thinking so much. He smiled down at little Sandi, pleased she said the word without a problem. His eyes beamed with pride. "Very good Baby Girl."

Thomas looked up at his Dad with a mixture of incredulous and wonder. "R-really? Daddy...?" The thought floored him. "So...it isn't girly or sissy?" He rubbed the back of his head. "How come other people say things like? I just wish people at school would like me..." He trailed off with a sigh. He hadn't meant to say that last part, it had just come out and there was no going back. He sighed again and dropped his head.

As soon as the real reason for Thomas' agony was revealed John could do nothing more than look down at him and attempt to control his emotions. "Because some people are inconsiderate and don't realize what everybody else around them might be going through," he said softly, pulling their son closer without a thought. "And I promise that when you get older it will get so much better and people will respect you so much more. Nothing about writing down your feelings is girly or sissy, I promise."

Amy peered up at Sherlock with slightly narrowed eyes, clearly noticing as Sherlock avoided her last topic. For a three year old, nearly four year old, she was quite astute and it was typically very difficult to get things past her. She took after Sherlock in that area. "You gets sad when you hears that 'Mas wants to be like you," she said softly. "You shouldn't a'cause you's is both very good and if he is like you then there is nothing wrong."

Sherlock couldn't help the twitch of a smile that touched the corner of his lips. Little Sandi was still so young but turning out to be a lot like him, at least in the observing department anyway. "Papa just doesn't want Thomas to make all the mistakes he did Baby Girl." True enough he supposed. The conversation would probably seem odd to a third party, considering it was rather adult conversatin to be having with a little girl. It didn't seem strange to him at all. In fact it was one of the many things he loved and found amazing about their daughter.

Thomas leaned into his Dad instantly. "What about people like that mean lady from the island? There was all that attention on the news about you and Daddy." He chewed on his bottom lip some more. "I started writing in my journal because Grandma died and...I didn't want to bother anyone." He took a deep breath and buried his face into John's chest. "Dad, I miss her."

Right away John decided to avoid anything that had to do with that bloody island and instead wrapped both of his arms around Thomas to hold him class. "I miss her, too, Thomas," he whispered as he closed his eyes and gently started rocking back and forth to try and keep their son calm. "And you know what? Whenever I am at home and you want to come and talk to me or even try, you can. I'm your Dad, Thomas, and that's what I'm supposed to do." It was breaking his heart to hear Thomas say everything but this was definitely time they needed.

Amy nodded her head and then let a shrug move her entire body. "Well then just helps him a'cause he can be likes you but if you tells him what not to do then he'll will be you but without the mistakes." To her that seemed like the best option, clearly, so she settled for gently splashing in the water and laughing as it splashed up on her body. She had managed to switch from serious to three year old in a matter of seconds.

Sherlock smiled as he watched little Sandi in silence as he continued to bathe her. After awhile he broke into a grin and finally said something. "You keep splashing like that and you will get water everywhere silly Baby Girl." The grin got bigger as he splashed the water with her gently.

"I started my journal so I wouldn't cry so much. I know you said it is okay, but I don't like crying Dad. It makes me feel like shit inside." Thomas grimaced at his word choice there and bit down on his lip hard, even though it was too late now. It was the first time he had ever swore before and he knew he wasn't supposed to because he wasn't an adult but it had just slipped out.

Right. There was definitely something wrong that Thomas had managed to hide from both of them. John looked down at the boy and took a deep breath. "Is it helping?" That was the main question, wasn't it? If the writing really did help Thomas than there was no point in stopping. "And I know that crying might make you feel horrible but trust me, my little boy, that when you are done you will feel better because you aren't holding it all in."

Amy looked down at her Papa's massive hand and right away starting splashing back. This wasn't their bathroom back home so she felt far more comfortable making a mess, that much was obvious. "Papa!" She started laughing, even kicking her feet a bit to send water up against the tiled wall.

Sherlock laughed as well, and continued to slash the water with little Sandi. They were going to make quite the mess. He would have to clean it up. Sure they were in a hotel and cleaning services were provided but that was just bad manners. His mother would throw a fit if she knew her youngest son would do such a thing. He could hear her yelling at him in his and it actually made him smile.

So he wasn't in trouble for swearing? Thomas breathed out a sigh of relief and his now raw lip finally got some reprieve. "Yeah. I like writing. I think...I might like it better than singing with Uncle Gregory...but don't tell him. I still want to sing with him. Journals are private right? You and Daddy aren't going to read it?" He finally lifted his head from his Dad's chest and looked up at John's face.

"Oh, of course not," John said softly, shaking his head with a small smile. "I would never read your private journal, Thomas. I will only talk to you about things that you bring up and if you have any problems you do know that I am here for you." He dropped his head and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. "I promise that we will never ever read your journal and we will even make sure that Amy doesn't, either."

More splashing and all Amy could do was turn in the bath, pressing her back against the wall so she was facing Sherlock. "I is gonna gets you!" She grabbed her Papa's hand happily and pushed it away as hard as she could with her feet. "You is making a mess, Papa!" More laughing as she continued to splash at him, grinning when she saw the water on his bare chest.

"Oh no! A very pretty Princess is getting me all wet!" Sherlock continued to laugh and splash the water with little Sandi. He hadn't let himself be or feel this carefree in long time and it felt good actually. This was exactly what he had needed while on vacation.

Thomas nodded and then pressed his face back into John's chest. "Thank you Dad. I love you." He wrapped his arms around his Dad in tight hug. After a moment he looked back at the bathroom and then back to John. "I think a Princess needs saving. Come Squire John, let's go save her!"

All John could do was sit there and watch as Thomas moved back to the bathroom, his eyes a bit wide was he tried to process everything. It had been a while since he'd heard his son say that and he wanted to enjoy every second of it. "You go save our Princess," he said softly, the smile on his face nearly touching his ears. "I'm going to get dressed.

"Help, Knight 'Mas!" Amy shouted from the bathtub as she turned on to her side, the water splashing a bit at her face as the bandage from the day before started to come off of her chin. "I is fighting another water monster and I needs rescuing now!"

"The Knight won't be able to save you this time Princess!" Sherlock did his best to ignore the fact that little Sandi's bandage was coming off. He had a tendency to be an over protective father, especially with Amy. They could continue the game a little longer though, her chin didn't seem to be bleeding.

Thomas skidded to a halt outside the bathroom door. "But I need your help Squire John!" He looked back up at his Dad, his eyes practically begging John to join in other family game.

Now it felt like John didn't really have a choice so he stood up, making his way toward the bathroom with a smile. "Off we go, Knight Thomas!" He picked the boy up and opened the door with a small growl. "Water Monster Papa!" He set Thomas down and instantly moved forward to ruffle his husband's hair.

Amy clearly didn't mind that she was unclothed in front of her whole family - who really did at three years old? - and instantly stood up as her backup arrived. "Gets him! Helps a'cause I is a Princess and we doesn't fights!"

Sherlock kept splashing and gave a small growl. "Oh no! Not The Knight's acclaimed Squire! Whatever will I do now!" He tried to growl again and ended up laughing instead.

Thomas grinned happily when his Dad came to play too. He puffed out his chest, taking his role as Knight seriously like he always did. "Stop foul fiend! You will unhand the Princess at once or I will be forced to smite you!"

"Acclaimed Squire indeed! How dare you harm the Princess!" John dropped his head down and grinned happily at his husband, placing a quick kiss on the man's lips before moving to playfully pick up their soaking wet daughter. "Fear not, beautiful Princess, for I have come with my trusted Knight and he shall fight off the water monster!"

Amy looked down at her Papa and stuck her tongue out the moment she was in John's arms, clearly happy about the fact that she was far up in the air and away from his reach. "Get the monster, Knight 'Mas! He mights eat me!"

"No! The Princess is mine!" Sherlock stayed on the ground as he reached up his arms to try and grab little Sandi from John's arms. "Bah! I need the water, I can't live without it!" He dramatically dropped his hands back into the tub, making a it splash everywhere.

"You will never get the Princess!" Thomas moved forward and reached into the tub, unplugging it. "Without water, you are through monster! Now leave our majestic and peaceful kingdom!"

John held Amy up just a bit higher, watching as the water trained from the bathtub and killed off their horrid water monster infestation. "And Knight Thomas saves the day!" After a loud whistle he zoomed Amy out of the room, sound effects and all, and sat her down on the bed as he wrapped a towel around her small body. "All right, Princess," he said softly, picking out clothes for her day. The weather was supposed to be sunny and warm so he settled on a soft yellow dress and a pair of comfortable shoes.

"Likes that," Amy declared with a nod as her Dada dried her hair off. "And we has a bow, too, Dada, to matches it." She watched him as he pulled out a pair of underwear, eagerly sliding them on before pulling her small dress over her head. Before long John had managed to put the yellow bow in her hair, as well.

Sherlock made a mock gurgling noise as he 'died' from the water being drained. He dried his hands a bit before ruffling Thomas' hair. "Beaten again." He smiled down at their son, took the boy's hand and walked them back into bedroom. "T.C. there is another bag in my duffel bag, will you get for me while I clean up and change?" The bag had things they would need. A camera, ID's, extra clothes for everyone, just in case, and other random items he thought would be appropriate. It was the only bag he had prepared himself when everyone had been packing.

Thomas puffed out his chest with pride, clearly ecstatic that his Daddy had asked for _his_ help. He ran over to his Daddy's big bag and took out a smaller one that was in it. His Daddy really was amazing and perfect. The man always thought of everything. Maybe someday he could be half as good, because he never really expected to be as great as his Daddy.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

Here is to hoping I will be able to update often like this on a regular basis! I am certainly going to try!

* * *

John turned to watch as Thomas darted into the room, grabbing the bag full of their extra things. God, the boy looked so proud to be helping out Sherlock and it made him grin. "All right Miss Amy," he said as she sat back down as wiggled her toes. He slipped her socks and shoes on with practiced ease, leaned down to give her a quick kiss once everything was finished. "Look at that, you look so beautiful today," he said was she stood up and ran into his arms, clearly demanding to be held. He gave in without a second though and walked around the room aimlessly with her in his arms.

Amy seemed content where she was, resting on her Dada's hip, thumb in her mouth, as Thomas helped Sherlock. After such a rambunctious morning she was already quite calm meaning nap time would probably be very soon after their visit to Ellis Island.

Sherlock got ready in a fairly quickly fashion, opting to go change in the bathroom. He decided to make John happy by wearing one of the ridiculous outfits his husband had picked out. They were simple black shorts, that ended just above his knees and a white polo shirt. He didn't bother buttoning the shirt, since it only had three. The shirt was a little tighter than what he usually wore, so he was hoping by leaving it unbuttoned he would give his upper body a little breathing room. He soaked up the water from the floor with a couple of towels before finally leaving the bathroom.

Thomas handed the bag to his Daddy when Sherlock came back into the room. "Is there anything I can help with Daddy?" He looked up at Sherlock hopefully.

John looked over at his husband and smiled when he saw Sherlock in an outfit that he had picked out. "You look very dashing in that, Love," he said as he set Amy down on the floor so he could get dressed himself. It didn't take him long to put on a pair of white shorts that went to his knees and a light blue polo shirt. He knew that Sherlock had the camera and anything else they could need for their trip. "Have you got the money?" He looked up at his husband.

Amy had promptly ignored her parents to happily skip around the hotel in her dress, happily before coming up to Thomas. "You looks a lot like Papa today 'Mas." She rotated her body as her dress swished around her body.

"I look stupid," Sherlock grumbled to himself. He felt ridiculous. Why did people dress like this? He glanced up at John, noting his husband was wearing the same outfit more or less, just different colors. Why did it look fine on John and not him? "Yes, Love I do. And if anyone looks 'dashing' it's you." He smiled and gave his husband a quick kiss on the lips.

Thomas glanced down at himself and then looked to Daddy. He shrugged a little, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink. "You look very pretty today Sis."

It felt like they were practically flirting in front of the kids but he hardly cared because it was making him smile like an idiot. John grinned and shook his head. "We both look fantastic," he declared with a nod before moving forward to embrace Sherlock. "Those shorts look fantastic on you," he said softly. "And I'm glad you are wearing them.

Amy blushed furiously and looked down at her dress. It was by far her favorite dress and now that she knew her brother enjoyed it she couldn't do anything but smile. "And you looks very handsome, 'Mas."

Sherlock returned the hug, holding onto John for a bit because he was already missing this mornings snuggle. "Anything for you Love." Even if he felt stupid, just like in the swimming shorts, he was wearing them because he knew it would make his husband happy. He glanced over to the children. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast downstairs."

His cheeks went from pink to bright red. Thomas wanted to argue he didn't but he managed a weak 'thank you' instead. He glanced up to his Daddy. He took Amy's hand. Even though he had eaten last night before bed, he was still hungry. "Do they have...those...continent...continental breakfasts here?"

John was rather impressed with Thomas and how much his vocabulary had grown, that and the amount of research the boy clearly had done. "They do, Thomas! Sausages, eggs, bacon. Probably all of the food you could imagine." He grinned and gently grabbed his husband's hand as they made their way from the hotel. "Anything you fancy eating, Love? I am sure they will have some fruit if you are hungry."

Amy skipped after her parents happily, grinning from ear to ear as she did so. "I wants some bacon!" She declared as she grabbed her brother's hand and tugged the boy with her. "I likes sausages and I wants some tea and apples juice."

Sherlock shook his head. His appetite still wasn't back yet, not that he had much of one to begin with. Then again, he should probably eat anyway. It wouldn't do to pass out because he was being a stubborn git, it would only worry the family. He sighed at this thoughts. "You know, maybe I will eat something." He gave John's hand a slight squeeze and a weak smile, that didn't quite meet his eyes. Just stay out his head and things would be fine. He hated that he was struggling to cope with his mother's passing.

Thomas beamed proudly, excited he had used the right word."Apple juice! Yeah!" His whole family loved tea except for him. Dang it. Even in his own family he was an outsider. His face fell with his thoughts as he trailed a little behind Amy but still held onto her hand.

It wasn't hard to see what his husband was thinking about so John stood on his toes and placed a gentle kiss on Sherlock's cheek. "It's going to be just fine. Today will be fun and you'll be nice and distracted." After a small nod he turned and got them into the lift. The ride down was quick and once the doors opened the smell of breakfast hit him. "Already smells good. I'll help the kids get their plates, go find a table." With that he pulled away and made his way toward the breakfast bar.

Amy followed after her Dada happily, keeping her hand gently in Thomas'. "Dada, I doesn't wants tea anymore a'cause...um, I doesn't likes it." She could tell right away that Thomas was thinking about how left out he was and she was clearly determined to fix it. "Just that apples juice likes 'Mas."

Sherlock gave John a small appreciative smile and moved to find a table. He sat down and watched as his family got breakfast. Shit. No. Not right now. He could feel the beginning of a headache above his right eyebrow. He hadn't had one in a few days and it had been a nice reprieve. He had almost forgotten about the damn things, _almost_. He sighed again and rubbed at his head absently.

Thomas shook his head. "Sissy Poo, you love tea. You should have some with Papa. It will make his day." He glanced over to his Daddy with a small frown. Daddy looked like he needed some cheering up. Was Daddy so sad all the time lately because Grandma had died?

John grinned down at the kids as he finished preparing the plates. Bacon for Amy, eggs on the side with some hash browns. Eggs for Thomas with toast, jam, and a few sausage links. "Right, to the table, I'll fetch the drinks," he said with a smile as he led them both to the table. Instinctively he sat Thomas across from Sherlock and Amy across from himself before turning to grab drinks. With that done - apple juice for the two kids - he turned and got two more plates. His was stacked with everything he could find while Sherlock's was small, nothing greasy, just fruit. After managing to grab two mugs of tea for them he finally sat down and eagerly started eating, digging into his eggs first.

"I likes apples juice more, 'Mas," Amy declared as she took a sip from it, having to hold the cup with two hands."A'cause I wanna be just likes you so I is gonna drink lots more apples juice."

Sherlock cut up the fruit and mixed it up, effectively making himself a fruit salad. It reminded him of the day he and John got married and that made him smile. He had made fruit salad for them in the middle of the night and fed it to his husband. There. Think of something good. Happy. Maybe the headache would just go away.

Thomas blushed. He wanted to tell Amy, she shouldn't want to be anything like him because he wasn't anything special but decided not to. He began eating, feet swinging under the table excitedly. He was having a hard time containing his excitement about their first day in America.

John couldn't help but notice his husband's elevated mood and smiled as he continued eating. Both of the kids seemed in rather good spirits, too and he was loving every moment of his family being happy. It had been a while, it felt like, and all of it was making him grin like an idiot. "Just think about all the other things we are going to see while we are in America," he said as he leaned over the table to cut Amy's food into smaller bites for her.

"Does we gets to sees the mountains, Dada and Papa?" Amy tilted her head to the side as she got a small bite of eggs on her fork and ate the happily. "A'cause one time 'Mas tolded me about gold in the mountains and I thinks we should find some.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. Gold in the mountains? Well, America had a gold rush. "America has a lot of mountains Baby Girl, but we will go see some them. I don't think they have gold in them anymore though." Better to break the news now, so their daughter wouldn't be disappointed later. He had planned on taking them to see The Rocky Mountains. Maybe even the Grand Canyon. He was trying really hard to make the headache go away but it wasn't working out the way he wanted. He promptly ignored it and continued eating.

Thomas decided to eat quietly, a bit embarrassed he had told his sister about gold in the mountains. He had just been excited and had learned things about America and he wanted to share with someone.

John looked at both of their kids, laughing just a bit before glancing at his husband. Always so literal and wonderfully to the point. It was definitely good having a genius husband at times and at other points he wondered what was going on in that head of his. "But we can buy you a bit of gold while we are there," he said to Amy with a nod as he finished off his plate and moved toward his mug of tea. "And then bury it and let you dig for it."

Amy nodded a bit and picked up her cup of apple juice, drinking the rest of it loudly before look at Thomas. "Hears that, 'Mas? We can still finds some gold a'cause Dada can helps us." With a nod she moved and finish her small bite of eggs that were left. "I likes that. I wants to do that."

Sherlock smiled at John as he continued to eat his makeshift fruit salad. He mouthed the words 'I love you' to his husband, the warm smile still on his lips. John always knew just the right thing to say to the children. Just another reason his husband was the better parent. Damn it. No. He was staying out of his head today. Fuck. The headache was getting worse.

Thomas nodded enthusiastically at that idea. "That will be fun Sis!" His feet kicked excitedly under his chair still, as he continued to eat his breakfast.

If wasn't too difficult to see that his husband was definitely struggling a bit so he just leaned over and pressed his nose against the man's cheek. John lingered before moving to rest a hand on Sherlock's thigh. "Deep breath, yeah? Just take a deep breath and everything will be just fine," he whispered as he tried to keep the man as calm as possible. "I've got some stuff upstairs that you can take for your head, yeah?"

Amy was so wrapped up in how excited and happy her older brother was that she hardly noticed her parents, instead choosing to focus on the fact that everything was perfect for her and Thomas. "I likes you being happy, 'Mas, a'cause sometimes you aren't and I doesn't like that. I always wants to has you happy."

Sherlock nodded and dropped his free hand on John's. "That would be good Love. Thank you." He hated these headaches and he wished they would just stop but they had become more frequent since his mother had passed. He was supposed to be doing things to get them to stop, but instead he had damn near worked himself to death and they just got increasingly worse.

Thomas wanted to tell Amy that things in life weren't always happy but she was too young to learn that lesson. He hoped she never would. "Thank you Sis, I want you to be happy all the time too." He smiled down at her.

John let out a sigh of relief, happy that Sherlock was going to allow him to help his husband in the smallest way he could manage at the moment. "When we go upstairs to get everything before we leave I will grab them." He paused and glanced at the kids before chuckling. "I'll go upstairs by myself and grab the bag and all that, you can stay here with the kids." They would be doing a lot of walking that day and he needed to keep Amy and Thomas as energized as possible.

Amy just smiled at her older brother, tilting her head to the side before she shrugged. "I thinks that I is always happy a'cause I doesn't focus on things too much," she murmured as she pushed some food around on her plate. "Maybe you should tries that."

Sherlock nodded again and leaned over to give John a quick kiss on the cheek. He just wanted things to be perfect for his family while they were on holiday so he didn't argue about the pills for the headache. Maybe they would even help make the throbbing in his head stop.

Thomas supposed he couldn't really argue with that logic. Except, he didn't know how to stop worrying about things. He just _did_. It wasn't like he enjoyed doing it all the time because it made him feel nervous and anxious a lot of the times.

John took another sip from his coffee as he watched their children interact with each other, taking in their soft conversation curiously. Amy was bright enough to notice how Thomas was impacted by the other kids at school and it astounded him. Their little girl was taking after Sherlock a lot more than he cared to admit. "She's you in the form of a three-year-old girl," he whispered with a smile.

"It makes you a lot likes Papa, y'know," Amy explained with a small shrug. "A'cause he worries, too, but I thinks it isn't too healthy and you is really young so maybes you should try just not worrying 'bouts things and just...be 'Mas.

Sherlock wasn't really sure how he should feel about his husband's statement. It made him frown because he didn't want their daughter to be like him. Have a normal childhood. The childhood he had never had. Would it turn her down the wrong path? Get into drugs like he had? Run away and live the States like he had? Shit. Just stop thinking. At this rate he was going to need the aspirin sooner rather than later.

Thomas' frown matched Sherlock's without him realizing it, but for entirely different reasons. "I can try Sis." He tried not to worry about things but sometimes he couldn't help it. His excitement was gone now, his feet still as he began picking at the food on his plate.

Right away John knew he had said the wrong thing and regret rushed through his body. "That's not..." He paused and set his tea down, grabbing his husbands hand and giving it a soft squeeze. "Sherlock, there's nothing wrong with her being like you," he said softly. "You don't need to over think it, Love, just accept it as the compliment that it is."

Amy twisted her mouth to the side in a very John-like fashion and sighed, pushing her plate away. "We is on holiday, 'Mas sos I thinks that you should just be happy and not worried about anything at all. Smile and I promise it will be just fine."

Sherlock managed a faint smile and a small nod of his head. Just focus on John and the kids. He glanced over to their children, Thomas was wearing the same look he was certain had just been on his face moments ago. "Hey Kiddo, Amy is right. We are on holiday, you should be smiling."

Thomas glanced to his sister and then his Daddy. He nodded his head a little and then gave a shy smile, embarrassed because all the attention was on him now.

John watched as his family practically forced themselves to cheer up and he had to accept that this was the best it would probably get for them. "We are going to have a fantastic day guys, I know we are." With that he finished off his coffee and stood up. "I will go and grab all of our stuff. I'll be right back." He brushed by his husband and placed a quick kiss on the top of his head before making his way toward the lift.

Amy started swinging her feet in her chair to mimic her brother, smiling from ear to ear and clearly oblivious to all of the tension around her. "I thinks that today is gonna be the bestest day ever." She looked at her brother and then to Sherlock. "I likes being with family."

"John is right. Today will be fun. You will get to learn and see a lot of new things today." Last time Sherlock hadn't backed up his husband, it hadn't ended well. He was determined not to make that mistake again. He tried to ignore the increasingly persistent throbbing in his head and finally began to sip his tea, even though it was a bit cold now.

Thomas brightened a bit. If Daddy said it, then it must be true. He continued to eat his food, his feet swinging excitedly again. "Can we take lots of pictures too?" He had promised Amy they would make a scrapbook together, so he was determined to get as many pictures as they could.

It hadn't taken long for John to grab everything they would need, including the pain medication for his husband. Before long he was back downstairs just in time to hear Thomas' question, grinning as he sat down next to Sherlock. "We have a camera so that means lots of pictures of you and Amy," he said softly as he handed the pills over to the man sitting beside him.

Amy grinned at the news that a lot of pictures would be taking, right away lifting her hands to start fixing her hair. "Now I has to looms cute a'cause they is going in my scrapsbook."

Sherlock looked over to Thomas. "How about we get you your own camera so you can take as many pictures as you want?" He was sure they could find disposable cameras in a gift shop somewhere. They still made those, didn't they? If not, well...he would get a cheap digital camera. He had already brought it up and he was trying to be a better father so he had already decided not to back out of it. He took the pills with the cold tea. Hopefully it would help. Sometimes it did and other times it didn't it.

Thomas' eyes lit up. "Really? Oh Daddy please!" His excitement faded as he watched his Daddy take some pills. "Daddy..." He paused, a small frown on in lips and his brows furrowed in confusion. "...how come you take stuff for your headaches when..." He trailed off and shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "Uncle Mycroft said drug addicts are always drug addicts..." He wasn't going to get that camera now, was he? He sighed and dropped his gaze.

John cringed and looked across the table at their son, instantly placing a hand on top of his husband's. "Sometimes Daddy gets headaches and this is not a bad drug, all right? It's a drug that doctors like me use to help people feel better." The last thing Sherlock needed was their son bringing up drugs while they were supposed to be on holiday and relaxing.

Amy, seemingly oblivious to everything happening around her, looked over at Thomas before slowly sliding from her chair and looking around. "We should goes now sos we can sees the island place," she said as she twirled at the hip to make her dress swish around her. "And then can we has that Donalds place for lunch?"

Right. Sherlock dropped his own head, but in shame instead. Little Sandi wasn't old enough to know, to understand but Thomas was. Now here their son was worrying about him because he was a stupid, selfish git at times. He finally forced himself to face Thomas, even though the boy still wasn't looking at him. "Thomas, I know I messed up in the past by I promise you I will never do anything like that again. All right?"

Thomas nodded and looked over at his parents and then Amy. He managed a small smile. "Sis is right. We should get going because we have lots to do!" He was still feeling...lost but this was supposed to be holiday time and he had decided to write in his journal later on tonight when they returned to the hotel.

John watched their kids for a long moment before moving to place a gentle kiss on his husband's cheek. "It's fine, I promise." The last thing they needed to worry about was their son suddenly bringing up Sherlock's drug addiction. "Just focus on forgetting it and your headache."

Amy watched her brother for a long moment before looking over at her parents. Something had obviously happened but she was so focused on having a good time that she found she hardly cared. Holiday was about being careless, she knew that much. "Let's go to the island!"

Sherlock nodded and gave John a quick kiss on the lips. "I know." Thomas seemed okay now and he supposed that was all that mattered. He got up out his chair and followed after his family. The children were clearly ready to go. He grabbed each of their hands gently, not wanting either to wander off. His husband was carrying their stuff, the least he could was look after their kids.

Thomas grinned happily as his Daddy took his hand. He swung their hands excitedly, practically skipping rather than walking. Today was going to be fun. He just had to stop worrying about things, just like his sister had said.

John smiled at his little family and took a few steps behind them, grabbing the camera and snapping a picture of them. Right away he couldn't help but smile as he looked at it. Sherlock was a perfect father despite what he said or thought. After slipping the camera into the bag he caught up to the little family, taking Thomas' hand into his own and giving it a small squeeze. "Ellis Island it is!"

Amy looked up at Sherlock, head tilted to the side as they continued to walk, swinging their hands with soft little laughs. "So we didn't comes here like immi- uh, the people's at the island, did we?"

Sherlock stopped for the picture. Right. That reminded him. He had told Thomas he would get him a disposable camera. Before leading his family outside, he stopped at a gift shop. They did in fact have them. He bought their son one but gave it to John to put in the bag for safe keeping. "Just let Dad know when you want it, and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to give it you Son." He smiled at Thomas and then little Sandi. "No Baby Girl, they came on a big boat. We came on an aeroplane." Did he try to explain planes didn't exist back then?

Thomas ginned happily, and he couldn't help but swing his hand holding Daddy's. His very own camera! He couldn't stop grinning at the thought.

Seeing that smile on their son's face was making the entire holiday worth it to John. It seemed like Thomas was hardly happy and little things were lighting up his face in the most delightful way. "And, Baby Girl, we aren't immigrants. We're just visitors because we will be going back to London." He squeezed their son's hand with a gentle smile.

Amy looked around curiously as they made their way out of the hotel and into a mass of people on the sidewalk. With a small shout she instantly moved closer to her Papa's leg, looking around with wide eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

There is a bit of drama this chapter.

* * *

"Come here Baby Girl." Sherlock moved instantly to pick up their daughter. "Love, New York City traffic is horrendous. Do you want to take the tube? I think American's call it a subway here." He had been on it before and he was a little nervous it wouldn't be safe for the children. There were all kinds of strange people on it. He wanted to know his husband's input on it before making a decision though.

Thomas looked around the big city in amazement. It seemed to be bigger even than London. So busy. So many people, just bustling around and going he didn't know where. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry. He gripped his Dad's hand a little tighter.

They had a lot of options and the direction they were going he knew that taking the tube was probably a lot faster. Right away, though, John could tell that Sherlock was hesitant about it. "I have no idea but I think we can walk." If Thomas got tired he would definitely carry the boy if need be.

Amy buried her face into Sherlock's neck and whimper as all the people passed them. "I likes London better a'cause there isn't as many peoples." Both of her hands were wrapped up in Sherlock's dress jacket, holding it as tight as she could manage.

Walk? That would take awhile but Sherlock supposed they did have all day. It would certainly wear out the family. He smiled at little Sandi. "Everything will be fine Baby Girl. Papa's got you." He kissed her head and lead his family down the side walks of New York City with seemingly no problem at all.

Thomas continued to look around at all the buildings and people. He clung a little tighter to his Dad yet again. It would be scary to get lost in a place like this. A lot scarier than being stuck on the island had ever been.

John looked down at Thomas with a gentle smile, pulling the boy a little closer to his side was they walked through the crowds of people. "I can carry you if you want, Thomas." The boy thought it looked silly, he knew, but it was probably the safest way to make sure that they didn't lose either of their kids.

Amy looked up at her Papa and hiccuped just a bit, licking her lips as she glanced over at Dada and Thomas. She felt safe in her Papa's arms and slowly started to relax. "Makes sure that Dada and 'Mas is okays, too, Papa," she whispered in his ear.

Sherlock smiled and glanced over to John and Thomas. "They are fine Baby Girl. I promise. I won't let anything happen to any you." He kissed her head again, hoping he had successfully reassured their daughter.

Thomas shook his head. He was too old to be held. He was gradually getting used to all the people around him and the grip on his Dad's hand loosened a bit.

Well that clearly wasn't going to happen. As they continued to pass large amounts of people on the street John was starting to wish they had gone on the subway instead and as his son's hand slowly loosened from his own he simply stepped closer, grabbing as much of Thomas' hand as he could manage. "Oi, hold on to me," he murmured.

Amy whimpered and squirmed slightly in Sherlock's arms to peak over his shoulder to glance at John and Thomas. Right away she noticed how her older brother seemed to be a bit distanced from her Dada and that made her unhappy so in order to get Sherlock's attention she let out a soft cry.

Sherlock frowned the moment he heard little Sandi cry. What was wrong? "Baby Girl. Shhh. Papa is right here. So is Thomas and Dada. Everything is fine." He ran a hand through her hair gently, hoping to help calm down their daughter.

Thomas looked up to his Dad. "Sorry," he muttered. Amy's cry caught his attention immediately. He wanted to rush to comfort here but he was supposed to hold onto an adult's hand at all times while on vacation. He hated seeing her cry and upset. She deserved to be happy all the time.

John watched Sherlock and Amy for a long moment before looking down at Thomas with a sigh. It constantly felt like he couldn't do anything right for their son and he hated it. "I'm sorry, too, I just don't want to lose you," he said softly.

Amy whimpered a bit and sniffed, rubbing at her eyes before looking at Sherlock. "I just doesn't wants t-to lose thems, Papa," she whispered as she started to relax in his arms again. It was clear she was starting to calm down just a bit, watching as her older brother started walking closer to Dada again.

Sherlock slowed down his walking pace, so he could walk next to Thomas and John. Maybe that would help little Sandi feel better. It was easy for him to whisk away up ahead because of his long legs. Sometimes, he forgot he needed to take shorter strides.

Thomas smiled up Amy, when his Daddy dropped back. She seemed to be doing better. Ouch. Someone had run into him on the side walk and knocked him down. He hadn't even realized it, but he had lost contact wit his Dad's hand. After a few moment's he realized he had lost his family. He stood up quickly to look for them but it was hard to see with so many adult's around. Don't panic. Don't cry. Daddy wouldn't panic or cry, but he was all alone in a big city and that was scary. He sniffled but no tears fell. "Dad? Daddy?" His voice was scared and he tried to yell but he was certain his cries wouldn't be heard above the roaring sounds around him.

John grunted as somebody bumped into him and before long he was being pushed forward. "Shit," he murmured, panicking right away as he looked up at his husband. "Thomas!" His frantic shouting was drawing attention but he didn't care because he'd just lost their son on the streets of New York City. Why was he such a bloody idiot? "Thomas!" He was trying to shove through the crowds of people but was making no progress at all.

Instantly Amy curled into Sherlock, crying quietly. Somehow she knew that screaming wouldn't make the problem better at all so instead she just buried her face into his jacket with several small whimpers.

No. Sherlock stopped suddenly, barely avoiding a collision of his own. He hadn't felt a panic grip his chest so tight since seeing John get shot at the store. It had seemed so long ago. "Thomas!" He couldn't shove people out of his way because he was holding little Sandi. How was he supposed to keep her calm when he wasn't even calm himself?

Thomas thought he heard voices shouting his name but he just couldn't see. He was too short. He was scared and before he knew it, he was breathing heavily. A stranger came up to him asking if he was all right. He shrieked and ran away. He wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. Which way had his family gone? He just wanted to see his Daddy and Dad again. And of course Amy. Would he be lost in America forever? Would his family even care he was gone? He couldn't hold in the tears anymore, he ran through the side walks of New York City blinded by his tears.

John turned and looked at his husband, eyes wide. This wasn't London and people hardly knew them here, if at all. New York City was massive and their son was somewhere out there. "Stay calm, keep Amy safe." He pulled his small mobile out, finally thankful for something Mycroft had done for them. "See, look. You've got yours, too. I'm going to go in that direction to find him. Keep her calm." He stood on his toes, placed a quick kiss on Sherlock's lips, and moved to start pushing his way through the crowds as he continued to shout Thomas' name.

Amy kept herself as calm as possible, whimpering into Sherlock's neck as she watched John run off to find her older brother. "W-Why would Dada jus' lets go of 'Mas like that, Papa? A'cause h-he's is my brother and we can'ts just leaves him like that."

What? John wanted to split up? Sherlock supposed that made sense but he didn't like the idea. Hopefully it would help Thomas faster though. He looked down at little Sandi with a slight frown. "Dada didn't mean to let go Baby Girl. Someone ran into them, rather rudely I might add, and they got separated. We will find Thomas, I promise." They had to. His husband would never forgive himself if they didn't. And home just wouldn't be home without their son.

Thomas was trying to calm down. Running around like this was stupid. What had he been thinking? He was being a stupid baby. He finally stopped running and turned the see the same stranger from before? Had this man followed him here? He backed away slowly. He didn't like the look in the man's eyes. There was something...what was the word...? Predatory...? "Help! Dad! Daddy!" He was getting frantic again. "GET AWAY!" The stranger had grabbed his arm and he tried to twist away but the grip around him was too strong.

As John managed to push himself through the crowds he heard their son's screams, moving faster and not caring what other people were saying to him. That was his son, dammit, and something was definitely going wrong. By the time he broke through a few more people he saw some man grabbing Thomas and anger simply overtook his body. Without a thought he charged forward and tackled the man to the ground, shoving his face into the cement as he looked up at their son and panting heavily. "Thomas, are you all right?" He reached a hand out and rested it gently on the boy's cheek."I am so sorry, my little boy."

Amy studied Sherlock curiously, her head tilted a little to the side. "Peoples in 'Mericas is kinda rude and I doesn't likes it if they is gonna be rude to 'Mas." She murmured curiously, biting her bottom lip. "Maybe peoples will get nicer when we gets out of New York."

Sherlock managed a small smile. "Yes, people in America can be very rude sometimes Baby Girl but not all them are like that." Leave it to little Sandi to be able to calm him down a bit. He kept running his fingers through her hair, not just for her but for himself also.

Thomas went wide eyed as he watched his Dad tackle the scary man to the ground. He threw his arms around John immediately in a big hug. "Dad! You came for me!" He sniffled into his Dad's shirt and watched the scary man get up and the run away from them. Daddy was right, Dad was a hero. He continued to cling tightly to John, afraid that letting go would result in getting separated again.

John wrapped his arms tight around his son, not bothering to chase after the man. "Of course I did," he whispered as he pulled back just a bit to look at Thomas. "God, I thought I'd lost you. I was so scared," he murmured as he ran a hand soothingly through the boy's hair. Sod if he thought he was too old, these streets were far too busy. He hoisted Thomas up and held him close, thankful for the small bit of working out he still managed to get in so he could hold the boy. With ease he reached into his pocket to call his husband so they could find a meet-up time.

Amy smiled back and pressed the tip of her nose against Sherlock's. "Okay," she whispered before she heard her Papa's mobile going off. "Does you thinks it is Dada?" She gazed back up at Sherlock hopefully.

Sherlock nodded. "It probably is Baby Girl." He couldn't imagine who else it could be, maybe besides Mycroft but he couldn't imagine his older brother calling them while on holiday unless something important had happened. He checked the caller ID briefly before answering. "John, did you find him?"

Thomas didn't care that his Dad was holding him right now. The comfort was welcome. He clung tightly to John, his face buried in his Dad's shirt.

John let out a soft sigh of relief, smiling a bit even though his husband couldn't see it. "Yeah, I did," he said softly into the mobile, turning to place a soft kiss on their son's head as he started walking in the direction he came from. "D'you see that McDonald's? It's going to be on your left, I can see the massive sign for it. Let's meet there because I know Thomas has been asking for it."

Amy sat in her Papa's arm's patiently, looking up at him as she attempted to listen in on what was being said. "Did he finds 'Mas? Papa, did he?" She squirmed a little in Sherlock's arms.

Oh thank God. Sherlock spotted the McDonald's easily enough. "All right. See you both soon Love." He terminated the call and put his mobile away so could carry little Sandi easier. "Yes Baby Girl. We are going to them right now."

Thomas didn't want to go anywhere the rest of the day except back to the hotel. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to ruin his family's vacation. He just kept his head buried in his Dads' shoulder.

John easily carried Thomas toward the McDonald's, smiling softly in simple relief that he'd managed to find their son. "I've got you," he whispered again when he felt his son tense up just a bit. "I'm right here and I'm not going to let you go." With that he slowly entered the restaurant, not even moving to set the boy down. Right now he was feeling far too protective to do anything but hold him.

Amy smiled up at Sherlock and squirmed just a bit when she saw John and Thomas come in. "Looks, Papa," she whispered happily, one hand moving to haphazardly clutch at his long hair. "Dada and 'Mas is backs! Looks!"

Sherlock smiled and walked over to John and Thomas. Their son looked shaken up. Scared. He shifted little Sandi a bit, so he could reach out a hand and stroke their son's head a bit. "How about I order. Happy meals for the children. Chips for Thomas...sorry French fries, we are in America right now." He smirked a bit, hoping he had been able to cheer the boy up.

Thomas usually craved any kind of contact from Daddy but right now he was afraid to let go of his Dad. What if he got lost again? What if that stranger came and found him again? What if Dad didn't save him in time again? He took a deep, shuttering breath. He had to be a big boy. If he didn't panic while on aeroplane he could be brave for his family. He was just having trouble getting there.

While the situation was horrible, John felt like a good father for their son for the first time since they'd found him on that island years ago. "Yeah," he whispered with a small nod, smiling tightly at his husband. The look on his face clearly communicated that they would need to talk later about what had happened and, as much as he hated to admit it, that maybe their son needed a bit of counseling. Something to help lift his spirits. With a nod toward one of the tables he moved and slid into a both, easily keeping Thomas on his lap. "I'm right here," he whispered into the boy's hair, gently rocking him.

Amy bit her bottom lip and looked up at Sherlock as John and Thomas walked away. "I thinks that somethings might have happened," she whispered softly, looking at him with wide eyes. "But I doesn't wants anything to happen."

Shock shook Sherlock. That was not the response he had expected. Usually Thomas was so receptive to anything he said and any kind of contact from him. Now he was shut out. Right. He should have seen that coming. John was the better father after all. He walked up the small line and waited to order. He glanced at their daughter. "Maybe Baby Girl." He had seen the look in his husband's eyes and now he was worried. What had happened?

"I'm fine," Thomas mumbled. He still clung tightly to his Dad though, not wanting to leave the comfort or safety of John. At least he wasn't at school where everyone would laugh at him for being such a wuss.

John watched his husband for a long moment before smiling just a bit at Thomas. "You did the right thing, today. I heard you calling for help and we know not to talk to strangers," he whispered as he moved a hand to run up and down the boy's back as soothingly as possible. "I am very proud of you, Thomas." Now he just had to fix everything between their son and Sherlock because he'd seen the shock in his husband's eyes right away. "And I think that Daddy is very proud of you, too."

Amy felt the change in her Papa right away and whimpered as she tried to make him feel better. "'Mas is gonna be fine, Papa. He will talks to you again a'cause he loves everybody and always talks to them. I promise."

Sherlock managed a faint smile at what little Sandi said. He supposed she was right. He stepped up to the register and ordered Happy Meals for the children and a salad for John. Nothing for him. He had already eaten at breakfast. He had gotten Thomas a soda as well as the chips, something his husband probably wouldn't approve of but he thought maybe their son needed something to feel better. While he waited for the order he eyed the selection at the fountain station. He decided to get 'Sprite' for Thomas.

Thomas was finally beginning to calm down the longer he stayed pressed to his Dad's chest. He realized he had totally just brush of his Daddy and it gave him one more thing to hate about myself. "Is Daddy going to be mad at me?" He finally lifted his face to look up at John.

John looked down at Thomas and smiled softly, running a hand gently through the boy's hair. "Of course not, my little boy," he whispered softly. "He will be just fine and he understands that you might be going through some things. Y'know, he doesn't know what happened but I will talk to him." With a small nod he placed a kiss on their son's forehead. "He won't be mad at you at all."

Amy watched her Papa get everything ready and then glanced at the table. "'Mas likes chips so he is goings to be happy," she said with a nod, grinning up at Sherlock as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "And soda. He likes it, too."

Sherlock smiled at little Sandi. "I know he does Baby Girl." He heard their order number called and got the tray after he got John a diet Coke. It took some maneuvering but he managed to balance the tray and Amy. He walked over to the table where his husband and son were already sitting. He got a booster seat for Amy and set her down in it next to him.

Thomas nodded slowly. "Okay Dad." He hugged John again and when the food came he was finally calm enough to begin eating. Daddy even brought him soda! He grinned happily since the first time getting separated from his family.

As Sherlock sat across from him all John could do was smile, easily reaching around their son to pick up his cup and take a sip. Diet Coke. "Oh, you're good," he said with a wink in his husband's direction. Before long he was moving to gently set Thomas beside him, setting the boy's lunch in front of him before looking over at Amy. "And you, Miss Amy, how did you enjoy helping order lunch for everybody?"

"Dada, I helps!" Amy said as she looked at Sherlock expectantly. Her chicken nuggets were waiting and she was desperate to get her hands on them. "And we gots 'Mas chips and a soda a'cause he likes them and Papa, he even gots you a salad a'cause yous is dieting since you gots fat."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at what little Sandi said. John probably wouldn't be amused but he couldn't help the smirk on his lips. He had never actually said the words, let alone think them. Hopefully his husband knew that. He had just ordered what John always got on the rare occasions they actually came to McDonald's.

Thomas went wide eyed. He glanced between his parents, wondering if a fight was going to happen now. He nibbled on his chips nervously, knowing better than to even try and get the toy out before he was finished eating.

Right. Children always said things without thinking and were by far the most honest people John had ever met. "Baby Girl, we do not call people fat," he said softly, even managing a smile. He'd already managed to lose a bit of weight as it was so he wasn't feeling too horribly torn down by the comment. "We only call them nice things, all right?" Hopefully just brushing it off with nothing more than a lesson for their daughter would alleviate the sudden tension at their table.

"Oh, okays," Amy said with a nod, looking back at Sherlock expectantly. "Um, Papa? May I please has my chicken nuggets? I is hungry." After a small nod she smiled, clearly trying to charm her father into getting what she wanted.

Shit. Sherlock had been so shocked by what little Sandi said he had forgotten to give their daughter her food. He smiled at Amy. "Of course Baby Girl. Here you go." He reached into the Happy Meal and got out her chicken nuggets. He grabbed the apple slices next, opening it for her so she could eat those as well. He opened her chocolate milk next. He figured Amy deserved a bit of a treat too, since Thomas had gotten one as well.

Whew. Thomas continued to eat his food. Daddy wasn't eating. That was nothing new. It still puzzled him why Sherlock didn't eat like the rest of the family did. He had never really asked and simply just accepted it as something normal in his family. "We should still go to Ellis Island." He nodded a bit even though the thought of getting lost again scared him.

John watched Sherlock with a small smile, moving one of his feet under the table to gently rest it on top of his husband's. "You look very good today, love," he said softly as he took a large bite of his salad and grinned. Delicious despite coming from a fast food restaurant.

Amy took a bite of a chicken nugget before her eyes went wide. "Chocolate milks?" She lookrd at the carton and then took a drink of it happily, some of it spilling down the front of her clothes. It was clear that she didn't mind at all because she simply continued on with her meal, digging into the apple slices happily.

Good thing they had a change of clothes for little Sandi in the bag. Shame about her pretty dress though. Sherlock was used to it though. Amy was just at that age. He smirked at John even though he felt stupid in shorts and a polo shirt. "Well, you look rather adorable." The smirk only got bigger because he knew how his husband would react.

Thomas frowned a bit. Ignored. Just like at school. Oh well. He decided to eat in silence, his feet gently swaying in the air since he wasn't tall enough to reach the ground.

John blushed and looked down at his salad, biting his bottom lip. "Oi, I'm not adorable," he murmured with a soft laugh, reaching an arm out and gently wrapping them around Thomas' shoulders. After everything that had happened he was feeling over-protective of the boy and wanted to be near him as often as possible. "Thomas, though, he's rather handsome, is he not?" He smiled down at their son.

Right away Amy agreed, nodding her head as she started on her next chicken nugget. "'Mas is very handsomes." She took another drink of her chocolate milk, this time with less of a mess, and looked over at Sherlock. "I thinks that he looks like you, Papa."

Sherlock smiled at little Sandi. She was always saying that, how Thomas looked like him. He didn't see it really except for when their son had dressed up for Halloween last year. "He is a fine looking lad, isn't it?" He smirked because he knew Thomas would react much like John just had.

Thomas averted his gaze, his cheeks flushing. "I'm not handsome," he muttered. Family was supposed to say nice things, at least the kids at school were honest although admittedly mean about it. One of the bullies at school had told him a beating to the face would be an improvement. He had never told his parents. He sighed at his thoughts, his head still down.

In a mere few moments John had gone from feeling confident around their son to feeling completely worthless. What did he do now? "You are very handsome," he whispered as he moved his hand to gently tilt Thomas' head up so they could look at each other. "One of the most handsome young men I have ever met and the most amazing son." The smile on his face was soft and genuine as he studied the boy at his side.

"Oh," Amy whispered, looking over at Sherlock and blushing just a bit. So many compliments, things she knew that her older brother wasn't used to hearing. "'Mas, you really is fantastic a'cause you is my older brother and you does everythings for me to makes me happy and...and I loves you."

Sherlock wasn't sure he could teach Thomas confidence. Growing up at the Holmes Manor everyone had been pretty assertive, arrogant, stubborn. Sometimes he just didn't know what to do or say to connect with their son. The boy was sensitive about things and at times he really just didn't know how to handle it. Here he was, failing just like his father had failed him.

Thomas met his Dad's eyes briefly before looking away again. He didn't like compliments. They were stupid and never true! At least, not about him anyway. He glanced up to Amy and managed a small smile. "I love you too Sis."

Apparently that wasn't going to work at all for them. John sighed and returned to his meal, stabbing at his salad and taking the bites as he let the silence around them take over. All he wanted to do was make Thomas feel loved and he could hardly do that. Sometimes he had a feeling that Sherlock was a far better father than him simply because of how much both of the children loved him.

Amy returned the smile and promptly went back to her meal, swinging her feet as she ate another chicken nugget. "I likes family time a'cause we all gets to spend time together and it's really good," she said with a smile. "I wish that we could does this all the time."

Sherlock frowned, everyone seemed lost in thought of some sort. Except little Sandi, blissfully unaware. They were on holiday, they were supposed to be having a good time. He needed to say or do something to cheer them all up, but what?

Thomas continued to eat. It was his fault no one was talking now. "Thank you for the nice words...I just..." He trailed off with a shrug. How was he supposed to explain he just didn't know how to handle them really? The only people whoever said nice things about him were family members so he found them hard to accept.

Right away John turned to look at Thomas, smiling just a bit. "You shouldn't have to say anything after that, Thomas. You're a fantastic son and you've been the most amazing little boy to watch grow up. I am so proud of you." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on top of their son's head. "And I love you."

All of the attention on her brother made Amy grin, studying her brother happily. She sometimes felt horrible for her brother and really only wanted him to happy. "Um, Papa," she took a bite from her apple and then licked her lips. "Why does you call me Sandi?" Her head tilted to the side as she studied him curiously.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows in surprise from the question. "Well, it is my nickname for you Baby Girl. Your middle name is Sandoval. Sandi is short for that." Would she grow up hating it? Want him to stop? The thought hurt more than he would ever admit.

Thomas blushed again, looking away from his Dad. How come he couldn't be more like Daddy? Daddy always just smirked and took all compliments with ease. Then again, everything said about Daddy was true.

John watched Thomas with a smile before wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders and pulling him closer while he continued to eat. Everything he'd said about their son had been completely true and he didn't regret any of it. Then again, he always knew that he'd come second to Sherlock in Thomas' mind and he'd accepted that fact long ago.

Amy bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I really likes it," she said softly as she leaned forward in her booster seat and held an apple slice out to Sherlock. "A'cause Sand...uh, Sandoval? It is a really creative name just likes Sherlock."

Sherlock couldn't help but smirk proudly. Well, it had been one of the names he had come up when they discussed them. "I like it too Baby Girl." Might as well humor their daughter. He leaned forward a bit so he could eat the apple being offered to him. "Thank you Sweetie."

Thomas continued to eat, his face finally returning to a normal color. He glanced up at John. "You are the best Dad ever." He gave a small shy smile.

Oh. John let a blush spread across his cheeks as he looked down at Thomas, smiling just a bit before he nodded. That was never something he expected to hear from Thomas at all. "And you are the best son ever," he whispered softly as he abandoned his food in favor of pulling their son into a hug. "And I love having you as a son."

Amy giggled and put both of her hands on her face, watching her Papa curiously. "You eats it like a doggy," she giggled again and kicked her feet up. "Again! Again!" She held out a half-eaten chicken nugget excitedly.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

Just some cute family interaction time.

* * *

Sherlock nearly choked on his food. He ate like a dog? He wasn't really sure that was compliment and then he realized she meant it was because he had just eaten the food out her hand. He smirked and humored little Sandi once more, and ate the next offered slice this time with a small growl. It would probably make their daughter laugh so he didn't care if he looked and sounded ridiculous for it.

Another blush spread across Thomas' cheeks. "I love have you Dad." He loved both his parents a lot but differently. He wasn't sure there was a way to explain it so he didn't even try.

Right away the giggling from Amy managed to distract him and John glanced at the other two from across the table. "Would you look at them, just goofing off?" He moved his fork and gently held in in front of Thomas' mouth. "Fancy yourself a bite? It's very good."

Before long Amy was nothing more than a bundle of laughter, blue eyes bright as she watched Sherlock. "Papa, you's is silly," she said as another loud burst of giggles came from her mouth. "You was making sounds like a dog last night, too! You must likes dogs."

Christ, their daughter had heard them? Even with the shower going? Right. Of course she had. Sherlock smirked a bit and glanced briefly to John, certain a look of mortification would be on his husband's face at being heard.

Thomas shook his head. "Salads are yucky." He didn't really like them. In fact, he didn't really like anything that was supposed to be 'good for him.'

John blushed furiously right away and bit his bottom lip as he gently tugged Thomas closer, lifting the fork up to take the bite that their son rejected. "Baby Girl, we were just imitating dogs," he murmured, knowing he wasn't going to be fooling their son in the slightest.

Amy tilted her head curiously and studied John before glancing back at Sherlock. "Why does you act like dogs in the shower? I just thoughts that you guys was wrestling a'cause you love each other."

How was he supposed to answer that question? "Sometimes Dada and I make noise when wrestling. A lot of adults do it Baby Girl." There the truth without actually revealing anything.

Thomas rolled his eyes and decided to not even participate in the current conversation. He was finished with his food and that meant it was time for his toy! He reached into his Happy Meal box to see what toy he had gotten today.

It was hard to miss their son rolling his eyes and right away John blushed even more. "Amy, you're almost finished with your meal, too! You'll get your toy!" He watched Thomas with a smile on his face, rubbing gently at the boy's shoulder.

Amy nodded her head, clearly accepting the answer as she ate her last chicken nugget and apple slice. "I wants it to be a pony, Dada, a'cause I likes ponies lots," she said softly as she held her hand out and looked at Sherlock expectantly. "Toy."

Sherlock almost laughed at John, because it was obvious his husband was trying desperately to distract their daughter. He gave John a smirk before returning his attention to little Sandi. "Of course Baby Girl." He reached into her Happy Meal and pulled out the toy. He opened the plastic bag for her and then put it in her hand.

Thomas had gotten a Transformer and he opened up the tiny legs and arms to make it into a robot instead of a car. He crashed the toy into his box with an explosion noise and then sent the box flying across the table.

All John could do was sit back and relax, enjoying watching both of their children simply relaxing and not having to deal with any of the stresses that their lives always seemed to bring. Watching Thomas act like a little boy made him grin happily. During times like this he constantly felt like they were doing a good job with him.

Right away Amy's eyes went wide, looking at the small pony in her hand before starting to gently gallop it across the table, occasionally squealing before she looked around at her family. Everybody seemed so happy and that hardly happened. "I likes it when we is all happy."

This was why they had taken the holiday right here. To have the whole family happy, it made Sherlock smile. He didn't want to ruin the moment for them so all did was smile and nod at little Sandi's words. She was right of course.

Thomas continued to play with his Transformer, obviously in his own little world of make believe where the only thing that currently existed was the toy in his hands.

John moved his foot under the table to gently rest it on top of his husband's, holding the man's gaze with a soft smile. Years ago he would have never imagined any of this. Not Sherlock as his husband and certainly not kids after that fact. Yet here they were, a little family that tried to be as perfect as their lives would allow. "I love you," he whispered as he tilted his head to the side.

Amy watched her brother for a long moment, her eyes glancing between her pink pony toy and Thomas' Transformer. It was clear that she was slowly growing jealous of the toy that the boy had and before long she was squirming in her chair and reaching for it.

Sherlock gave John a warm smile. "I love you too." He ran his foot up his husband's and then the leg, the smile turning into a slight smirk. They really couldn't do anything at the moment but that didn't mean he didn't like teasing the hell out John.

Thomas was snapped out of his blissful moment the second Amy reached for the Transformer. He wanted to yell and say it was his but instead he relinquished the toy to her.

John watched Thomas for a moment before looking at their daughter pointedly and holding his hand out. A moment later the Transformer was back in his hand and given back to Thomas. "Your toy, mate, she doesn't always need it." It was clear that Amy wasn't too upset because the table hadn't erupted into World War Three and that was quite the relief. Taking care of the children had certainly distracted him from the foot wandering up his leg.

Amy continued to play with her pony, occasionally giggling as her feet wiggled. Before long, though, a woman captured her attention and she was still, head turned to study the stranger. "Papa, why is she glarings at us?"

Damn John for not reacting. Sherlock would have pouted a little but little Sandi's question drew his attention to a woman glaring at them. "Because she is jealous of our perfect little family Baby Girl." Not this again. Christ, they'd already been down this road and he honestly didn't want to deal with it again. Then again, they were in America where same sex marriage wasn't legal except for in a few of the States.

Thomas grinned happily from his toy being returned but it quickly faded as he too looked at the woman staring at them. Was this person like the lady from the island? Would she say really mean things about Daddy and Dad? He didn't understand why people were so hateful just because their family was a little different than 'normal' ones.

John bit his bottom lip and even let out a small groan as the lady stood up and made her way toward their table. Before she even opened her mouth he was standing up, sliding out of the booth to meet her. "If you say one thing about my husband or myself in front of either of my children I will not hesitate to defend them by any means possible." By this point he was practically hissing.

"Go Dada!" Amy squealed and clapped her hands, her pony toy long forgotten as she gazed up at John. "Yeah, lady! Don't messes with our family a'cause you's is just jealous!"

Usually Sherlock was the hot tempered one ready to throw the first punch at the first utterance of malcontent about their family but John was already standing and making threats. A bit not good. He stood up calmly and gently pulled on his husband's shirt. "Love," he murmured quietly into John's ear in hopes of making things less tense. "Miss, believe me when I say we have already heard whatever it is you have to say. Please just leave us alone. Our children don't deserve to see or hear anything that is unpleasant. Disagree with our life style all you want but don't make innocent children suffer in the process." He was fiercely protective of his family and he didn't want John going to jail because some stupid bitch couldn't keep her thoughts to herself. He was pissed too but he had somehow remained rather calm.

Thomas frowned. "Amy, no! Don't encourage Dada!" His voice was a frantic whisper. He glanced back at his parents nervously and then back to the lady, hoping she would just walk away.

It took several moment for John to calm down but the moment he felt Sherlock behind him and heard that soft, whispered nickname he managed to relax. The woman looked between the two of them, glanced at Thomas as the boy spoke to Amy, and then took a step back. Without saying a word she turned on her heels and walked away. "Jesus, why can't anybody just mind their own bloody business?" He turned to look up at his husband, biting his bottom lip as he did so. "So we're married, I don't see a problem since we clearly love each other!"

Amy looked over at Thomas and bit her bottom lip, looking at him before giggling. "But he was gonna stands up for us so why can'ts I? A'cause Dada was a fighter one time and he stills is!"

Sherlock let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as the woman walked away. "There isn't anything wrong with it, people just don't understand." He smirked a bit. "I think they are just jealous that you are so adorable and you are taken." The smirk got bigger and he leaned down to give John a quick kiss on the lips.

Thomas frowned. "Fighting can get you in a lot of trouble." The words were practically mumbled. He had fought to stick up for his family and all it had done was get him in trouble. He didn't want Dad going to jail again or Daddy even. Amy wasn't old enough to remember, but he frowned at the thought.

The adorable comment had John smiling just a bit but it was clear he was very worked up about the entire situation and as he sat down next to Thomas he glanced back at the woman he was now making her way out of the restaurant. "People are just narrow-minded twats is what they are," he practically growled as he aggressively stabbed his salad and took a bite.

Amy blushed and looked over at Thomas as their father used a bad word, giggling to try and pass it off as nothing more than a slip of the tongue. "Well ats least we knows that we has the bestest family ever so's she can stay jealous."

Sherlock frowned a bit, John was obviously still upset. His husband had just used foul language in front of the children, something John _never_ did. They were supposed to be having a good time on holiday and some American idiot had ruined it. Maybe his surprise would make things better. The family wouldn't be able to do it for about a week, but maybe it would lift their spirits now. He sat back down. "So, you know how Mycroft has connections everywhere? He got us a tour of the White House and some brief face time with the President. I wanted it to be a surprise...but..." He shrugged a bit.

A look of clear surprise crossed Thomas' face because his Dad had just used the word 'twat' in front of him and Amy. His eyes went wider at what his Daddy said. They were going to to get to meet the President of America? Wow.

Right away John's eyes went wide and he blushed as realization hit him. Had he just cursed in front of their kids? God, he was horrible. At least Sherlock's surprise was clearly making everybody around him far happier than his recent little slip-up. "Sherlock, that's fantastic," he said softly, smiling a bit as he reached across the table to grab his husband's hand. "Thomas and Amy, you're going to be famous back in London."

Amy tilted her head to the side and looked at Sherlock, clearly curious about the turn of events. "President?" She looked at Thomas and then sighed softly. "Does that not has a Queen, Papa?"

A little better it seemed at least. Sherlock smiled at John and then looked to little Sandi. "That's right Baby Girl. In America they have a president rather than a queen." He would tried to explain the differences of government but he was pretty sure their daughter wasn't quite old enough to understand.

Thomas frowned. "I didn't bring anything nice to wear. I can't meet the President looking like this..." He was excited and nervous, his increased breathing rate proof.

All John could focus on was how excited their son clearly was about everything and it was distraction enough from everything that had just happened. "I'm sure that Daddy and I can find you some nice to wear," he said with a smile, reaching out with his free hand to run through Thomas' hair. "We'll probably need to do your hair up with a bit of product, too."

Amy looked up at Sherlock again before shrugging. "I thinks that Queens are better a'cause they is girls and girls are always better," she explained as she scooted her toy aimlessly across the table.

Sherlock smirked a bit at what little Sandi. Ah, their daughter's logic was always so interesting at times. He glanced over to Thomas. "I'm sure we can find you a nice suit your size, if you want."

"Maybe I should get hair cut..." Thomas was clearly talking to himself at this point, as he ran a hand absently through his hair. Despite his aspirations to be like Daddy as much as possible, he typically kept his hair short like his Dad's.

After a long pause John finally relaxed completely, sitting back against the booth as his thumb ran absently over Sherlock's knuckles. Leave it to his husband to make their vacation absolutely perfect. "We could get you a nice suit and a hair cut," he murmured to Thomas as he gently bumped his elbow against the boy's side. "You'll get to see the American military, too. That'll be very cool."

Amy was quiet after that, clearly keeping to herself now that her Papa hadn't responded to her. "Can I gets a new dress?" She asked softly, a blush spreading across her cheeks in a very Watson-like manner.

Sherlock smiled. Good, his family had successfully been distracted from that rude woman. He looked back over to little Sandi, his smile growing. "Of course you can Baby Girl. You will be the prettiest little girl in the White House."

Thomas didn't really know a lot about the American military, other than they did a lot stuff in the Middle East. He didn't really understand it or the concept of war for that matter. He knew what it meant, for a country to go to war, but it seemed to him that people went to war over the most ridiculous things ever. Wasn't it better to just get along? Less people dying that way? He glanced up to his Dad. "How come people go to war? You were in the military, right? Why...why did you go some place to kill people?" To him it was all black and white.

John blushed furiously and bit his bottom lip, looking down at Thomas and managing a soft chuckle. "People don't go to war," he said softly. "Countries do. And we don't go over there to kill people. We go because your country tells us to and while we are there we defend our country the best way we can," he explained with a simple shrug. "It's nothing more than that and for a while it was my job to go to other countries so I could defend England."

Amy's eyes lit up and she looked at Sherlock happily, clearly not able to contain herself at the thought of a new dress. "But thens I will need new shoes, Papa, a'cause they has to match. What colors should it be? Does they have colored dresses here, Papa?"

Sherlock could only smile even more at little Sandi. "Of course you can get matching shoes Baby Girl. You an get any color you want. You will look beautiful no matter what."

Thomas furrowed his brows as he tried to understand. "But...why do people join the military? Isn't it a volunteer thing? Why would people enlist when you might have to kill other people?" His wide eyes up stared up at his Dad, as he continued to try and understand.

John took a deep breath and smiled down at their son, trying to take in all the questions and keep himself as calm as possible. "It is a volunteer thing but for some people they decide that's what they want to do with their lives. It's a job, Thomas, and when you enlist you know the risks that you'll have to take." A simple shrug moved his shoulders and all he could do was pull the boy a bit closer to him.

Amy nodded as wiggled in her booster seat, clearly excited about the idea of getting all new clothes and shoes. "I has to look good since we is meeting the President," she said softly as she gently pushed her toy pony closer to her Papa. "A'cause he is super importants, isn't he?"

Important? Sherlock didn't really think so, but most people probably did. "Yes, Baby Girl. He is very important to the people of America. Like the Queen is important to us." The Queen wasn't really important to him either but he'd never been one for politics or anything involving the government.

Thomas still didn't understand but he nodded anyway. "Okay." He had a bunch more questions but so far the answers didn't make sense so he just decided to stop asking them.

John looked at Thomas and let out a soft laugh, placing a kiss in the boy's messy hair before pulling him even closer. "My answers aren't what you were expecting, were they?" He smiled just a bit and took a deep breath. "I enlisted because I knew somebody way before I knew Daddy and we needed money. It was my job for a very long time." That was all he would say because Thomas didn't need to know why he'd killed people. Sometimes he didn't even know.

Amy tilted her head to the side, stretched a bit in her booster seat, and then whimpered as she held both of her arms out to Sherlock. It was clear she was getting a bit restless in the chair and fancied being held by Sherlock over anything else.

Sherlock picked up little Sandi the moment he saw her hands reach out to him. "We will be leaving soon Baby Girl. Dada is just being slow at eating." He turned his attention to John with a sideways smirk.

Thomas shrugged a little. "Adults never really explain anything," he muttered more to himself than to his Dad. It was true though, adults always seemed to be reluctant to say certain things just because he was a kid. Something he didn't really understand.

John looked at Thomas before letting out a soft sigh, closing his eyes for a long moment. "When you're fighting a war you sometimes don't even think about what's going on," he whispered so only their son could hear. "You're more worried about yourself and the people you're supposed to protect so sometimes...you just pull the trigger."

Amy curled into Sherlock's chest with a small yawn, ending it in a squeak as she looked across the table. "I thinks that Dada and 'Mas is talking," she murmured as one hand clutched tightly at Sherlock's shirt.

Sherlock frowned a bit but kissed the top of little Sandi's head. "Take a nap Baby Girl. That way you can enjoy Ellis Island when we get there." Maybe they should just take the Subway, even though he didn't really like that thought. They had lost a few hours because of Thomas getting lost.

Thomas frowned. "Yes, but _why _join the military to begin with? Do people join because they killing others?" He sighed. "I guess I just don't understand the point of wars or even having a military. It sounds stupid to me."

John chuckled just a bit and shook his head. "Sometimes people need the money and it's a very easy way to get a job and get paid," he explained, hoping that was an answer his son wanted. "But a lot of people don't really know why we have wars and I don't either even though I've fought in a few. It's just there to protect people of countries in case another country decides to be stupid."

Amy looked up at Sherlock, her eyes half open. For a moment she looked more like a young John than anything. "Okay," she whispered as she yawned again before her body relaxed and she easily fell asleep.

Sherlock smiled as little Sandi fell asleep in his arms. He brought a hand up to gently stroke through her hair. He listened to John's and Thomas' conversation quietly, not wanting to interrupt.

That made even less sense. Thomas sighed. "So...people join the military for a job that pays them to kill other people?" Why would anyone do that? "Isn't that...um...a merc...mercenary then?" He had read about them in some books that were probably too old for him but enjoyed anyway. Books for kids his age were usually stupid.

John had never thought about it like that and suddenly envied their son for how amazingly intelligent he was. "In some cases I guess that is true, yes. But when a military of any sort goes into another country it isn't to just kill people, it's to help the citizens of that country and maybe get rid of a really bad leader." That much was definitely true and it was something he'd done in both the countries he'd been sent to.

Amy squirmed just a bit, her shoe digging into Sherlock's leg before she settled down again. The hand in her hair was definitely calming enough to keep her asleep in a louder than usual environment.

Sherlock continued to run his hand through little Sandi's hair, remaining quiet so their daughter will be able to fall into a deeper slumber. If Amy continued to be restless, he would get up and walk around outside with her. John and Thomas were busy talking anyway.

There was so much he still didn't understand but they were supposed to be on holiday and looking at things. Maybe they should go? "When we leave can we...not walk?" His lower lip trembled slightly at the thought of getting lost again. He didn't want to get separated from his family again.

John accepted the change of subject with ease and moved to gently pull Thomas into his lap. "How about I carry you to the tube? I think that's what we'll take now." He looked up at Sherlock and his look told his husband that they'd talk about everything later. "How does that sound?"

At the sound of John's voice Amy's little face scrunched up and she moved herself impossibly closer to Sherlock's body.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows a bit but gave a slight nod. He stood slowly, hoping his movement wouldn't wake up little Sandi. His long fingers kept stroking her hair and he moved outside where it was quieter. He was certain John and Thomas would be along shortly.

Thomas nodded. He wasn't usually fond of being carried but he was worried he might lose his Dad's hand again. He sighed. Just another stupid fear to have. Like aeroplanes.

John nodded and moved to slowly stand up, keeping Thomas close to him and pressing a quick kiss to the boy's temple. "All right, then, off to the tube we go," he said softly as he followed after Sherlock and smiled gently at their sleeping daughter. "I think the closest tube station is a few blocks that way," he said softly as one hand started to rub gently up and down Thomas' back.

The movement hardly bothered Amy and she simply continued to sleeping, mouth open just a bit as she took deep breaths.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, I believe you are right. They call it a Subway here." He smirked slightly at John as they began walking down the side walk. His grip tightened slightly around little Sandi, so he could hold their daughter a little more securely while moving.

The excitement of the day had finally caught up with Thomas. Running around New York City scared out of his mind had left him rather exhausted. Maybe he should nap too. He rested his head against his Dad's shoulder and closed his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note:

Basically just a cute Johnlock chapter.

* * *

And there it was. John looked over at Sherlock with a soft smile as both of their children slept. So far their day had been more stressful than anything and part of him wondered how much of the island the kids could take in. "Could we save Ellis Island until tomorrow and take them back to the hotel?" His voice was soft so both of their kids could stay asleep.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, of course. We can get up early and we can drive, take a ferry over and explore it for as long as they want. Is everything all right with Thomas?" He could tell something was amiss but he wasn't entirely sure what. Maybe John would be willing to share since both of their children were now asleep.

John took a deep breath as they started making their way to the hotel, holding Thomas closer at the thought alone. "When he got a bit lost somebody tried to grab him," he said softly, looking at Sherlock as a frown tugged at his lips. "A man in the street blatantly tried to grab Thomas and when I found him the man had a good hold on his arm. I tackled the bloke to the ground and grabbed Thomas after that but I think the experience really shook him."

Sherlock tensed at John's words. Someone had tried to take Thomas? Someone from Moriarty's ring maybe? A sexual predator? Perhaps someone in people trafficking ring? His mind swirled with all kinds of possibilities. "Should have knocked the man unconscious," he muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Doing that would have probably drawn some attention to us and I couldn't risk getting arrested again," John added softly as he looked up at the man and shrugged. "I found him and got him so we are all good now," he explained as he turned his head to press a soft kiss against their son's temple. "I was just so scared and I would have blamed myself for losing him."

Sherlock smirked a bit. "You seemed ready to punch that lady earlier." Once they were underground, he paid for his family to get on the Subway. He briefly glanced at the map so he would know which stop to get off that would be closest to their hotel. He found a spot where they could sit next to each other. There were quite a few people but not completely crowded.

At that comment John could do nothing more than chuckle, sitting down next to his husband with a small shrug. "I love my family too much to constantly hear people degrading it. I don't see why my marriage has anything to do with how I bring up my children. I think we've done a fantastic job without the help of a mum for either of them." All he could do, really, was stand up for them the best he could manage.

"We have done rather well, haven't we? Or maybe we just are lucky that our kids aren't right terrors." Sherlock shifted little Sandi slightly to one side so he could snuggle just a little closer to John. They hadn't had much contact today and he had missed it. Maybe once they got to the hotel they could snuggle and maybe snog a little if the children were still sleeping.

With Sherlock closer to him John just smiled, looking over at the man happily. "Yeah, we got lucky there, didn't we?" He laughed softly as he looked down at Thomas who was easily sleeping against him. "When we get them in their bed we can lay on ours, hold each other," he whispered as he turned to place a gentle kiss against his husband's lips.

Sherlock returned the kiss with a smile. "I like the sound of that." They had been doing more of that since the vacation had started and he didn't mind one little bit. "Maybe I will tell you about how I came to live in America for awhile. It isn't a very...happy story...but you had mentioned you wanted to know more about it."

"I don't care if it's happy or not," John said softly, licking his lips before taking a deep breath. "I want to know everything about you because you're my husband," he added with a sure nod. Happy or sad didn't matter to him because it had put both of them together in the end and now he was here to make sure that nothing bad ever happened to Sherlock again.

Maybe he would just tell John now. They had a few stops to go before they came to theirs. Sherlock was quiet awhile before he finally spoke. "I was sixteen. I had just gotten into drugs. It didn't take long for Mycroft to figure it out while home from Uni one day. He told our father, who was also home for a brief amount of time. I got in a huge argument with them both. An actual physical fight against my father, which I lost..." He shrugged a little as he cleared his throat. "I ended up running away. I had a passport and changed the date of my birth on it and my name so no questions would be asked. I lived in California, mostly on the streets. Scoring what I could, whenever I could. I tried to get a job but I was too high most of the time to hold one down. I lied about getting a license...so the kids wouldn't know I actually just stole cars and that is how I learned to drive here. I was in California for only six months. Mycroft managed to convince me to come back home because Mum was worried sick about me. My father would only have me back if I went into rehab. I did for bit but I relapsed again a few months later." It was the most he had ever really told John about his time of addiction and that was just a small story compared to his long history of abuse. Christ, now he really wanted a cigarette or _something_.

Right away John turned to the side to start giving Sherlock a slow, lingering kiss. It was the least he could do at the moment since they both had a child in their arms. At that time he'd been going through his first year in the Army, getting ready to be sent out to Iraq and yet his future husband was doing far more than he could ever imagine. "I love you," he whispered as he reached out with his free hand and grabbed his husband's. What else did he say to that, really? The life he had led up until this point, and even through some of their marriage, had been rough and he just wanted to hold Sherlock and whisper to him that everything would be all right.

Sherlock returned the kiss with a faint smile. "I love you too." He glanced down to their children, a thoughtful frown on his face and then glanced back up to John. "Do you think they would look at me differently, if they knew all the mistakes I'd made in life? God John, I don't want them do any of the stuff I did. I don't want them to go through anything I had to growing up. I just want to protect them and keep them safe forever." It was irrational of course. Life was bound to happen to their children, and sometimes that scared him.

That was definitely a question he had constantly asked himself as well and as he looked down at their two innocent children he could do nothing more than shrug. "I doubt they will because they love us both beyond measure," John said softly as a smile tugged at his lips. "I still fear the day for when Amy figures out that you aren't related to her at all and for when Thomas realizes everything about his past...for now I think we can keep our past away from them for as long as possible." It was the least they could do.

Those were things Sherlock rather not contemplate. Would Thomas ever realize that he was the one responsible for the death of one his relatives? Would their son look at him differently then? Despite the boy's obvious affection for him? He sighed at his thoughts and pushed them aside as he stood up when they came to a stop. "This is our stop." He held little Sandi close and led them back up top.

John followed easily after Sherlock, inwardly wincing at the silence that he had called. Now he felt absolutely horrid which meant more holding when they finally got back up to their hotel. "I am just very happy that we got to spend some time with them today and take them to one of Thomas' favorite places." Despite his absolute hatred of the restaurant he couldn't deny that he loved seeing their son in a happy mood.

Sherlock found their hotel easily and took the lift up. He smirked at John. "I don't understand why you hate that place so much. Yeah, the food isn't exactly healthy but the children, Thomas in particular, rather fancy it. I'm impartial myself because food doesn't really matter to me." He got off the lift and went to their room. He placed little Sandi down on the bed gently, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

John moved and gently set Thomas down next to Amy, gently pulling his shoes off before setting them on the floor. The day hadn't exactly gone to plan but he didn't mind too much at all because seeing his children nice and safe relaxed him far more than anything else. "Cmon," he murmured as he slipped his own shoes off and climbed into their bed.

Amy curled into her self right away, moving gently to cuddle next to her older brother without a thought.

Sherlock remembered to remove little Sandi's shoes when he saw John remove Thomas'. He wasn't tired but snuggling with his husband seemed like a rather fantastic idea. He kicked off his own shoes as well and wiggled his toes a bit once they were free. He pressed his nose into John's neck the moment he was laying down next to his husband.

Thomas groaned a bit, only vaguely aware of being in a bed. He instantly put a protective arm around Amy before falling sound asleep once more.

"Look at that," John whispered as he eyed both of their kids. "He is so protective of her and he always will be. I think there's a reason we adopted him." A soft smile tugged at his lips as he pulled Sherlock closer, easily tangling their legs together. "You're beautiful," he said softly as his body started to rock back and forth. Maybe that would help both of them calm down a bit.

Sherlock peeked over John to look at their children with a small smile, before letting his head nuzzle back into his husband's neck. Sometimes he wondered how differently his life had been, if Mycroft had treated him the way Thomas treated little Sandi. No. Just stay out that ridiculously large mind. He sighed, eyes closing. "And you are adorable, Love." He opened his eyes, tilting his head up so he could smirk up at John.

"Oi," John whispered with a smirk of his own, one hand lifting up to gently run through his husband's hair. "I think I am far too old to be considered adorable now, don't you?" Granted, Sherlock thought he was absolutely perfect but husbands typically needed to think like that. After a long pause he moved and gently met the man's lips, sucking on Sherlock's tongue as he let out a soft whimper.

"You are never too old to be adorable. Especially not you." Sherlock smirked even more at John. The whimper from his husband made him moan softly into the kiss. He tugged at John's shirt so his husband could roll to be on top of him. He couldn't help but buck up his hips into the man above him. Damn it. He was getting hard and with their children sleeping in the next bed over. Bloody wonderful parenting.

Right away John pulled away, pressing their foreheads together as he tried to put a plan together. The shower clearly hadn't worked too well because Amy had heard them but it was their only option. "Bathroom?" The plan had been to just snuggle on the bed, lay back and relax, but it was hard to miss Sherlock's growing erection. Despite him not feeling a damn thing - at least he could blame his age - he knew he needed to take care of his husband.

Sherlock closed his eyes in thought for a moment and then slowly shook his head. "No...I'll...be fine..." John didn't seem to have the same problem he did so he would just suffer through it until it passed. He shifted a bit, arms wrapping around his husband. "Sorry, didn't mean to...but it is hard not to when I have an adorable doctor on top of me." He smirked up at John.

"Mmm," John said with a soft smile, placing a soft kiss against Sherlock's lips. Maybe he needed to just calm down, not do anything more than hold his husband. With both of their kids in the same room he didn't want to do anything that would work Sherlock up anymore. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." But his husband was younger than him, it was easier to work the man up when it came to sexual things.

"You never have to apologize." Sherlock smirked some more. "I'm fine, really." If need be, he could take care of it a little later if his erection didn't go away after awhile. He wanted to lean up and kiss his husband on the lips but he was worried he wouldn't be able to stop there. He let his fingers trail along John's back lightly though.

"I wish I could help," John said softly, pressing a gentle kiss against his husband's forehead. "I honestly didn't expect anything to happen and now I feel bad." With that he pulled Sherlock as close as he could manage. "One night in Afghanistan before Amy was born," he started with a smile. "I was on patrol and we stopped to sleep in the truck but I had to get out because I was thinking about you and I just wanked while leaning against the back of the truck."

Even though that story did nothing to help will his erection away, it made Sherlock smirk. "Christ that's hot..." He did his best not to squirm into John, as he bit his bottom lip to prevent any noises from escaping his mouth. God, he really wanted to shag his husband now. Would it be selfish to see if John would take one of the pills? Probably.

All John could do was chuckle before turning to look at his suitcase. The pill would only take fifteen minutes or so to work, especially since he'd not eaten much. With a small smile he turned and reached off the side of the bed, grabbing his pill bottle before swallowing one dry. "There," he whispered with a wink. "Now I don't think we've got much of a choice on going to the bathroom because I've got to get rid of what's going to happen."

Sherlock watched John with interest. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you." He leaned up and began kissing his husband. He wanted to snog a bit before going to the bathroom. He could be quiet for that, he figured. He couldn't stop his hips from pressing up into John a few times in anticipation.

And there they went. John gently accepted the kiss, biting his husband's bottom lip before pressing his hips down against Sherlock to reciprocate. It was the least he could do before they officially went to the bathroom. "Can I shag you?" It had been ages simply because he had been having trouble getting sexual interested and he knew he needed to ask before simply assuming things.

Sherlock had initially wanted to shag John but he nodded immediately. It had been awhile since his husband had been inside of him and it made it squirm even more in desire. He could feel himself leaking just thinking about it. He bucked up into John again with a small whimper. He got up, because there was no way he would be able to contain himself now. He grabbed his husband's hand and lead them to the bathroom.

John followed Sherlock easily, keeping himself quiet as the entered the bathroom. Once the door was shut and locked he started pulling his clothes off, his erection bobbing up against his stomach as he glanced up at his husband. It had taken even less time than he'd figured. "God, I love you," he whispered as he moved and gently met the man's lips, his hands moving to eagerly pull his clothes off as well.

Sherlock began to strip as well, and let John take over when his husband finished before he did. John would be the one doing the shagging so he his husband had control. There was a time they had fought for it, played games but now he didn't seem to mind merely relinquishing it over to John. Unless his husband wanted a game but they probably didn't have time for that with the children next door. It made him think back to when they had both been younger and had tried a few role plays. God, he missed those. "Love you too," he murmured behind the kiss.

John was instantly thankful that they had used the bathroom earlier and right away snatched the lube up, smearing it on his fingers before reaching behind Sherlock and easily sliding two fingers in. As much as he wanted to linger and keep it going as long as possible, he knew that they needed to get everything done in a timely fashion before their kids woke up. With his free hand he turned and gently turned the shower on, making the water as loud as possible.

Sherlock moaned as he felt John's fingers enter. He almost collapsed into his husband, because everything was happening a little faster than he thought it would. Although he understood why. He backed into the shower carefully. "Want my stomach pressed up against the wall?" He shivered in anticipation at his question. It reminded him of the time he shagged John into the wall of a plane cargo hold and an alley way in Italy. Despite some of the mishaps they'd had, their honeymoon was one his favorite memories.

The moment Sherlock moaned John blushed, attempting to keep the man as quiet as possible. "Yeah, just turn," he whispered as the water started to spray him and he winced in an attempt to avoid it. "Bend a bit, can't reach if you stand up straight," he added as an after thought as he continued to prep his husband. God, it had been ages since he'd been inside of Sherlock and now he could hardly control himself.

Sherlock turned around instantly, bending over a bit for John. Most of the hot water missed him with his husband getting the brunt of the spray. He shivered and he wasn't sure if it was because he was cold or because his entire body was anticipating having John inside of him. His fingers scratched at the wall idly, causing no real friction and slipping more than anything.

Without waiting too much longer John gently moved forward, slowly pressing himself into Sherlock's entrance. Right away he had to bite down on his husband's shoulder to keep himself from shouting out and waking up their kids. His moan was softly muffled before he started gentle thrusts, one hand holding Sherlock's hips as he continued to thrust into the man.

Sherlock let out a low, long moan as John entered and bit into his shoulder at practically the same time. He had to bite his lip to prevent himself from making further noise. One side of his face was pressed up against the wall, eyes closed. His fingers continued to try and find purchase on the slippery surface without success.

John glanced up to see Sherlock's hand attempting to grab on to something and right away he lifted a hand up to pin his husband's to the wall, his fingers easily sliding in between Sherlock's as his hips continued to rock in a steady, strong rhythm. It had been months since they'd shagged and their vacation was definitely helping fix that issue. "I love you," he murmured. "God, you're perfect."

Sherlock curled his fingers into John's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Every thrust made him grunt a bit, despite his best efforts to be quiet. "Love you too. You feel amazing." He kept his voice low, barely heard over the rushing water. He wanted to turn and kiss his husband but it wouldn't work with their current positions. He settled for squeezing John's hand again.

After a long moment John dropped his head, pressing several kisses to his husband's neck and shoulders. All he wanted to do was slam into the man, take what he wanted, but all he could do was go slow to keep it all slow so it wouldn't get too loud. "You are perfect," he murmured as his hips started to move just a little faster as he searched for his climax that he slowly felt getting closer.

All Sherlock could really do was stand there and take whatever John gave. He tried to move with the thrusts a bit but his bent position made that a little awkward to work so he forced himself still. It still felt wonderful. God. When was the last time he had let John shag him? He couldn't remember. He would certainly have to let this happen again sometime. Maybe with a ribbed condom next time. The thought made him moan softly. "Oh God John. Yes..." His breathing hitched a bit as he squeezed his husband's hand again.

Hearing Sherlock's voice suddenly made John's body move faster and before long he was thrusting as hard and fast as he could manage, his hips losing all sense of rhythm. Before long he hit his climax, stifling his moans against his husband's shoulder as one hand moved around to grasp his husband and start stroking the man as much as he could.

Jesus. John had just gotten rough and he _loved _it. The hand in his husband's got tighter, as Sherlock fought not to make any more noise then he already had. Noise outside the bathroom reached him, despite the water rushing down around them. Thomas. The boy had screamed. Probably just woke up from a nightmare. Fuck. "John...get Thomas...I can..finish here..." He sighed and slumped into the wall a bit.

Thomas was breathing heavily. Had he woke up Amy? Probably. His heart was racing. "Daddy? Dad?" His voice was more scared than he liked but he really needed someone to hug right now.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delay on the update in this story. There was a recent loss in the family. Other stuff and things were going on as well. But I am back now! Pretty cute chapter!

* * *

Shit. Why did this always have to happen when he and Sherlock finally managed to get closer to each other? With a final kiss to Sherlock's shoulder he slowly pulled out of his husband and moved to grab a towel. Before he left the bathroom he grabbed the bar of soap and gently ran it over his body to add some bubbles to his skin in an attempt to throw their son off about what had been going on. With that he darted from the bathroom, instantly going to the bed and embracing Thomas. The soap smeared across the boy's clothes but he hardly cared because in that moment he wanted to make sure Thomas was all right. "Shh, it's all right, I'm here," he whispered as he ran a hand through their son's hair.

Amy whimpered, woke up, and looked at the scene in front of her before sliding from the bed and climbing into Sherlock and John's without a care, easily going back to sleep.

Sherlock turned around so his back was to the wall and slid to a sitting position. He sighed and finished himself off half heartedly. He wouldn't have even bothered if he thought it would just go away on his own. But John shagging him had been rather amazing and enjoyable, so he was certain his hard on wouldn't simply go away.

Thomas didn't seem to notice or care that his Dad was wet and soapy. He clung to John, trying to take deep calming breaths. He felt a little stupid. It had only been a bad dream. He was almost ten now, he shouldn't be such a baby about things anymore.

John instantly pulled Thomas into his lap, holding the boy as close as he could manage. It scared him because he knew what nightmares were like and the last thing he wanted to do was know that his son was going through the same thing. "Shhh, it's all right," he murmured as he started to rock them back and forth. "Crying is good, I do it after nightmares, too."

Sherlock finally got up off the shower floor and turned the water off. He dried off and wrapped a towel around him. He wanted to find different clothes to wear. The polo shirt and shorts still didn't feel right on him. He walked out of the bathroom and glanced over to John and Thomas briefly. He was just going to walk by but he was supposed to be doing a better job at being a father. He moved over to his husband and their son. He sat down near them and lifted his hand to gently rub against the boy's back.

Thomas relaxed a little when he felt his Daddy's hand on his back. "I don't want to cry. Could...I have some privacy to write in my journal?" He glanced up at his Dad and then over at his Daddy.

John smiled softly and nodded, placing a soft kiss on Thomas' cheek before slowly letting him go. "Of course. There's a little bit of a living room over there so why don't you get and sit there? I'm going to relocate your little sister," he murmured with a chuckle before sliding off the bed and moving to pick up Amy.

Right away she whimpered and curled into John's still-damp chest, face scrunched at the amount of noise in the room. It was clear that she wouldn't be sleeping for very much longer.

Journal? Sherlock didn't even know Thomas was keeping one. He watched their son get a spiral notebook from his luggage and then go to the table by the telly and sit down. He glanced over to John, who was now holding little Sandi. Well, he supposed he would find new clothes to wear after all. He got up off the children's bed and went to his suitcase. Black jeans and a buttoned up shirt. It would do. He went back to the bathroom and it didn't take long for him to get dressed and walk back out to be with the rest of his family. He had taken his husband's boxers in and put them on while in there and the thought made him smirk.

John watched his husband for a moment before slowly moving to sit on their bed, holding Amy close to him as he just looked down at her. His thoughts were easily keeping him occupied and he knew that if he voiced them to his husband that they might end up getting in a row. But as he gazed down at their daughter he couldn't help but notice the little bits of Sarah he saw in her. While his hair was more of a sandy blonde, Amy's was far lighter and resembled Sarah's far more. Her little nose, thankfully, came from her Mum as well. "My precious Amy," he whispered as he closed his eyes and pressed his nose against the crown of her head.

Sherlock watched John with little Sandi, a small smile on his lips. He didn't want to interrupt their moment and he turned to look at Thomas. Their son was still writing in the journal. Right then. He wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself at the moment. He sat down on the bed he was sharing with his husband and pulled out his mobile and sent a text to Mycroft.

_I'm sure you know already, but the family and I made it safe to America. -SH_

Since their mother had died, he hadn't really spoken to his older brother about much. He had avoided visiting at the manor. It had just been too painful. The same with seeing Mycroft, just too many memories. He couldn't avoid his brother forever though he supposed, so he had sent the text.

When Sherlock sat down next to him John moved to gently lean against him, keeping Amy in his arms as she slowly started to relax and fall back asleep. In that moment he was incredibly thankful for having his husband in his life and for how the man was willing to just turn around and take care of a daughter that wasn't his own.

_Still in New York, then? I am glad you are all safe. -MH_

John glanced at Sherlock's phone with a soft smile when he saw Mycroft's name, a rush of happiness going through his body. Sherlock was definitely growing up.

_It is nice hearing from you. -MH_

Sherlock leaned into John without really even realizing it. It was more of an automatic reaction than anything. He sent another text to Mycroft after reading his brother's messages.

_Yes. We will probably be in New York City a day longer than anticipated. Our first day had a bit of a mishap but everything is fine. Nothing to worry about dear brother. -SH_

He took a deep breath and hesitated before he sent another message.

_Yes, well...figured you should know. Wouldn't want you to send your assistant or something ridiculous to check up on us. I will keep you updated as the vacation progressed if you would like. -SH_

And off they went, talking like brothers were supposed to. Right away John relaxed at the thought, smiling as he tilted his head and placed a soft kiss against his husband's cheek. "I'm so very proud of you," he said softly, one hand managing to move to rest gently on the man's thigh. "And I know that you will make it through this." Texting Mycroft was definitely the first step to all of that.

_I would appreciate that. Gregory wished you all a very happy holiday and requests that you no longer tell Siger of your murder investigations. I fear we have a budding detective on our hands. -MH_

Sherlock smirked a bit. He dropped his hand down for a brief moment and gave John's hand a squeeze before typing another text to his brother.

_Siger was well on his way there before I started telling him about my investigations. I'm sure he and Thomas will make an improvement for the Yard when they get there. -SH_

After he hit 'send' he leaned over and gave his husband a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," John whispered as he gave his husband another quick kiss, smiling softly at the entire moment. Never in his life did he think he'd end up with a family and yet here he was, a little family sitting in a hotel room on holiday. "I'll make everything up to you," he murmured with a nod toward the bathroom. He knew for a fact that the next city they visited they'd planned on getting their own room for a night. Having some time alone was definitely something he was looking forward to.

_I am glad to see you have yet to lose your sense of humour. -MH_

Sherlock only smirked bigger as he read the next text, despite the fact that Mycroft couldn't see it. The smirk just kept getting larger as he heard what John said. "Mmm, I'll hold you to that my dear doctor." Maybe his husband was right. He would make it through this. There were times he didn't think he would but now he finally seemed to be moving forward. Texting his brother was proof of that.

_Nice to see you that you still don't have one. -SH_

"I know you will," John replied softly as his eyes started to shut. Before long he was napping happily against his husband, Amy curled against his chest and snoring slightly at the angle she was at. It didn't take too long for her to slowly start to wake up though, blinking owlishly at her Dada before glancing over at her Papa. She didn't move, though, and instead gazed up at him from the comfort of John's arms, her little chest moving in even breaths.

_Now, now, dear brother, we both know that isn't true. -MH_

Sherlock smirked again at the next text. He glanced over to John and saw that his husband had fallen asleep but little Sandi was now awake. "Hey Baby Girl," he whispered. He glanced behind him and saw that Thomas had fallen asleep, pen still in hand and face pressed against the paper the boy had been writing on. They would need to be quiet. He put his mobile away in favor of paying attention to Amy.

Amy took several more deep breaths, eyes just staring up at Sherlock before she smiled. It was soft and sleepy and before long she was curling against John with a giggle. "Hi Papa," she whispered as she reached a hand out and gently grabbed one of his fingers. A yawn made her whole body stretch and with that John shifted a bit, face scrunching before he relaxed again.

Sherlock smiled again and shifted a bit so little Sandi could reach his hand a bit better. Well, what now? Half the family was sleeping. It was a hotel room, so it wasn't like they could go to another room. Maybe he could take Amy out somewhere for a bit, so John and Thomas could nap in peace.

Before long Amy was slowly squirming out of John's arms and moving to settle in Sherlock's lap. "Can we goes walk 'round a'cause everybody else is asleeping," she said softly as she squeezed Sherlock's finger and wiggled it a little. "Maybe we can goes to the pool."

"Okay Baby Girl, but let's leave Dada and Thomas a note so they won't worry about us." Sherlock got up off the bed, holding little Sandi to his chest securely. He scrawled out a message for his husband and left it on the bed next to John. He took a key card to the room and then left it quietly.

The moment they were out of the room Amy giggled. "But Papa," she whispered softly. "I has to gets my swimming suit if we is gonna go swimming," she added with a nod. "Unless you just wants to walk 'round a'cuse then we'll do that. I just wants you to be happy," she declared as she craned her neck and placed a kiss on Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock smiled. Right. Of course. How could he have forgotten? "You are absolutely right Baby Girl." He snuck back in the room and grabbed little Sandi's swim suit. He had seen one of those family restrooms near the water park, where she could change. He took them downstairs and went into the bathroom once he made sure it was empty. "Come on. Let's get you ready to swim." He planned on sitting on the side and just watching their daughter rather than getting in.

As Amy was set down she giggled, easily starting to change before handing her dress off to Sherlock when she was finally in her swimming suit. "Okay Papa," she said softly, looking up at him with bright eyes and a wide smile. "I is ready to go swimmings now." With a nod she reached just one hand up, wiggling her fingers expectantly so Sherlock would take her hand and they could walk toward the small water park.

Sherlock took the dress and then little Sandi's hand. He led them to the water park and when they were close to the shallow pool he let go of her hand. "Be careful Baby Girl. Papa is right here, watching you." He moved about midway down, took his shoes and socks off and put his feet in the cool water as he sat down on the ledge. The cuffs of his trousers got a bit wet but he didn't seem to care.

Amy had started to run toward the water but the moment Sherlock told her to be careful she slowed down, looking up at him as she slowly walked into the water. The moment it was up to her waist she splashed happily. Before long she was running toward a small fountain in the middle of the shallow pool, playfully slapping at the water before giggling and stumbling away.

Sherlock watched little Sandi with a small smile. He wished he could be carefree and happy like that. He wished that she would always be like that. That life wouldn't ruin her. It was stupid, irrational and selfish of him for Amy to stay a little girl forever. He supposed, no matter how old she got she would always be his little girl.

After a while Amy made her way to the edge of the pool, her cheeks flushed as she took several deep breaths. "Papa," she said softly, carelessly setting a wet hand on top of Sherlock's thigh and clearly not caring that he still had his clothes on. "Does you knows that I loves you?" A soft smile tugged at her lips as she swayed a bit in the water.

Sherlock broke out into a full smile. "As a matter of fact I did Baby Girl. And you know what? I love you too Sweetie." He didn't care little Sandi was wet, he scooped her in his arms and gave her a hug. He kissed her forehead before gently setting her back into the water.

A loud laugh escaped Amy's lips as she was scooped up and the moment she was set back down she blushed. "And I wants to be just likes you when I is all growed up," she added with a small smile. "I wants to be a you." A small nod moved her head as she splashed some water aimlessly before letting out a small sigh, clearly showing that she was starting to get tired again.

Sherlock smiled softly. He still didn't understand why the children wanted to grow up like him. While he constantly said he was 'perfect and amazing' he still had a hard time wrapping his head around Thomas and Amy idolizing him. "You look like you are ready for another nap Baby Girl."

After another yawn Amy narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "No." Clearly she was starting to get in a typical three-year-old moods, wanting to argue with anybody around her. "I doesn't wants to sleep a'cause I wants to be with you while they all sleeps." After that pause she took a step back to get herself further away from Sherlock.

Sherlock sighed softly. It was better to let herself wear out than argue. It would be less exhausting for him anyway. He kept his gaze upon her intently though, worried that her weariness might lead to a tumble or fall. It had been a long really, and jet lag was probably still getting the better of his family. He had already adjusted but his sleep schedule had never been normal to begin with.

After several more minutes in the pool Amy slowly made her way back to the edge, gazing up at Sherlock with a large yawn. "I thinks that I am tired now, Papa," she said softly, keeping her body in the pool as both of her arms lifted and folded on the edge. Her blue eyes were heavy and with some effort she climbed out of the pool and sat down next to him. "I is tired."

Sherlock smirked. "All right Baby Girl. Let's get you back upstairs." He picked up his shoes and socks and decided to just walk barefoot back upstairs. He picked up their daughter's clothes and then little Sandi next, not seeming to care he was getting his clothes wet. He grabbed a towel and dried Amy off the best he could with his hands full. John and Thomas hadn't come looking for them so he figured they were probably still sleeping. He took them back upstairs and entered their room quietly.

John looked up from a book in his hands the moment Sherlock and Amy came back into the room, smiling just a bit. "Hey," he whispered as he closed the book and set it on the bedside table between the two beds. The pool had been a good idea because now their daughter was absolutely exhausted. The problem was now that their son would probably have some energy once he woke up.

"Hi Dada," Amy murmured as she curled tighter into Sherlock's chest as another yawn took over her body. "I wants my 'jamas and then I wants to sleep," she declared softly.

Sherlock smiled at John. He glanced over to their son, Thomas was still sleeping. "Hey," he whispered back. He dropped the shoes and clothing by the door, he would pick them later. He moved over to little Sandi's suitcase and got out her pajamas. He set her on the bed gently and dried her off a little more fully before changing Amy out of the swimming suit.

John watched with a smile as Amy was changed and stood up to stand beside his husband. "Look at that, you being such a wonderful father," he whispered as one hand moved to rest on Sherlock's lower back. Watching the man act like a father always warmed his heart and he could do nothing more than smile about the fact that it was happening.

Amy stood up on her feet the moment she was in her pajamas, smiling happily up at her parents. "So's you guys loves each other lots, yeah? Is that why all the peoples always come and talks to you? A'cause they is jealous of how much you loves each other?"

Sherlock smirked a bit and instantly leaned back into John's touch. He gave a slight shrug at his husband's words because accepting that John was right was still something he could not do. Maybe someday he would think himself fit to be a father but today wasn't that day. He looked down at little Sandi, the smirk growing. "That is exactly why Baby Girl."

John chuckled and moved forward, gently picking Amy up and spinning her around several times before laying her down on the bed. "Righto Miss Amy," he said with a nod, looking serious for a moment. "It is time for princesses to go to sleep," he murmured as he tucked the blankets in around her body. "We will be over there near Thomas if you need anything." With that he placed a kiss against her forehead and ran a hand gently through her hair.

"You too, Papa! I needs a kiss froms you too!" Amy looked up at him expectantly.

Sherlock watched John and little Sandi with a smile. How could he possibly be a perfect father when his husband was obviously the better of the two them? Out. He needed to stay out of his head. "Of course Baby Girl." He leaned down and gave Amy a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

Talking. Thomas groaned. He hadn't meant to fall asleep while writing in his journal. He lifted his head and found that the notebook stuck to his face. He grumbled and removed the object, setting it back down on the table. Sleeping in that position hadn't been comfortable at all. He looked over at his parents tucking Amy into bed. How long had he slept? Was the day over already? Had he ruined the first day of holiday for his family? He sighed at his thoughts and began writing in his journal again.

As John turned to go and pick up Thomas he noticed that the boy was awake and writing again. "Hey mate," he said as he moved to stand in front of the boy. Right away he made it obvious he wasn't looking in their son's journal and instead focusing intently on him. "We were fancying a bit of a movie, I think. When you're done writing would you want to watch one with me and Daddy?"

They were? Sherlock just went with it. "We'll even let you pick, Son." He moved over to the door to pick up the discarded items from the floor and put them away. There had been a time in his life, he never would have even bothered but ever since having children it had basically been ingrained in him without him really realizing it.

Thomas shut the journal the moment he saw his Dad walking over and he shrugged. "I guess." The thought didn't really excite him but it was hard for him to get excited about anything when he was feeling bad about everything else.

It didn't take long for John to notice what was wrong and right away he moved to sit beside his son, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders with a soft smile. "Is everything all right?" It was a shot in the dark and he knew that Thomas probably wouldn't say anything but it was worth a try. He felt absolutely horrible when his son looked like he wasn't happy at all.

Sherlock frowned as he looked at Thomas. The sad look in the boy's eyes. Their son seemed upset or bothered by something and he never really knew how to approach Thomas then. John always seemed to though. He was supposed to be a better father. He could do this. He took a breath and walked over to his son and husband. He knelt down on the other side and slowly put his hand on the boy's back. "You can talk to us about anything Son."

Thomas glanced from his Dad and then to his Daddy. "It is just stupid stuff." He gave a slight shrug. His dad's would just disagree with him and tell him nice things he didn't deserve so he didn't really see the point in sharing.

"Nothing is stupid," John replied right away, raising an eyebrow as he continued to look at the boy. "You're our son, our little boy, and we feel horrible when you look unhappy or upset. We just want to help you," he said softly as he licked his lips. "Please talk to us, that's what we're here for. I'll even get up if you fancy just telling your Daddy."

Sherlock couldn't help but begin deducing Thomas. The posture. Tone of voice. Lack of eye contact. Their son lacked self confidence. Perhaps even possessed some sort of self hatred, or at the very least doubt. Perhaps it was so easy for him to see because these were exactly how he felt when it came to being a father and he could certainly relate. "You know how I'm always saying I'm perfect and amazing Thomas?" He gave a small smirk as the boy slowly turned to look at him. "Guess what, I'm not. I worry about things. I get scared. Sometimes I don't know what to do or say. I get nervous. And sometimes...I even hate myself a little. But you know what? It's okay because I have John, Amy and of course you to help me when I struggle with my worst enemy, me." That hadn't been as hard for him to admit as he thought it would be.

Thomas stared up at his Daddy with wide eyes. "But...your are like Superman. You aren't scared of anything and...and...and..." He tried to think of a valid argument but all he could do was sputter incoherent words.

All John could do for the longest moment was smile, looking between the two of them as he slowly started to relax. That's exactly what Thomas needed after the day they'd had. Maybe this would show their son that he was a wonderful boy despite all of the little imperfections that he seemed to struggle with, things that everybody had. In that moment he was beyond proud of his husband. "And Superman is just like you, isn't he?" He whispered as he rubbed Thomas' arm in an attempt to help him calm down just a bit from the visible shock of the moment. "You're just like Daddy."

Sherlock watched Thomas with a small smile, studying their son intently. The boy was just staring at him with wonder and he began to think maybe he said the wrong thing. That maybe he crushed his illusion that Thomas had for him.

For a long time, Thomas just stared up at his Daddy. He finally moved, shifting to kneel on the chair so he could reach Sherlock's face despite the fact the much taller man was already kneeling on the floor. He put his hands on his Daddy's face. "If you ever think you aren't perfect and amazing then you are wrong, because to me you are." He smiled and then looked at John. "Thank you for being the best Dad ever." He wrapped his arms around his Dad in a hug.

Well that certainly went better than expected. John returned the embrace, winking at Sherlock and grinning. It was going to take some work but he knew they could brighten up Thomas' life as he continued to grow up. It was their job as parents anyway so he knew that they had to make everything as positive as possible for him. "And thank you for being the best son ever," he whispered as his hand ran up and down Thomas' back gently. "We are so very blessed to have you."

That had certainly turned out better than he thought it would. Sherlock watched John hug Thomas with a smile. Okay. Now he was back to not knowing what to do or say. He decided to be quiet and hope things would get better from here.

Thomas blushed and shrugged. He didn't understand why his parents were always so nice to him but maybe he could get used to it. "What movie should we watch?"


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note:

It took me much longer to update this than I anticipated. I hope to be updating much more regularly but I dunno. I have been pretty busy lately.

* * *

And off they went with the rest of their planned day. John slowly let go of their son and shrugged, looking back at the boy with a smile. "Definitely up to you. We've got access to any movie you fancy, even the really good American ones. While your sister is asleep we could watch 'The Avengers' if you want. Your Daddy thinks that Robert Downey Jr. is a bit attractive so he'd fancy that."

Sherlock groaned and rolled his eyes. "I said he wasn't bad looking for American." He got up off the floor, found the remote to the telly and turned it on. The suite had a couch, so he sat down on it, making sure to leave room for Thomas and John. He began scrolling through the movies.

"Avengers!" Thomas squealed in delight, practically jumping up and down on the chair. He forced himself to calm down, least his sudden outburst woke up Amy. He hopped out of the chair and climbed up onto the couch with his Daddy.

John smiled as he watched Thomas move to sit next to Sherlock, making himself comfortable next to Thomas as well. "Sure," he murmured softly, winking toward his husband as the movie was selected and then started. "I will admit he's dashing but not as dashing as you, love," he added as he leaned over Thomas to meet his husband's lips in a quick kiss, grinning from ear to ear at the action.

Sherlock smirked and returned the quick. "Yes, well he isn't nearly as adorable as you are either Love." He grinned, an arm reaching around the back of the couch so his hand could rest on John's shoulder.

Thomas rolled his eyes at his parents. They were so weird sometimes. He locked his gaze intently on the telly as the movie began to start.

As Thomas' attention focused to the movie John knew instantly to keep quiet. They'd managed to brighten their son's day and to keep it going he knew he'd have to abide by the unspoken rule of children. No talking during movies and, especially for Thomas, no kissing or touching in any sort of way. Absently he leaned a bit to the side to be more in contact with his husband's hand and then settled in for the movie.

Sherlock began to gently rub John's shoulder as soon as he felt his husband lean into the touch. It was hard to concentrate on the movie when all he wanted to do was snuggle with John on the couch. The simple contact would have to do until both children were sleeping he supposed.

Thomas ignored his parents, completely captivated by what was happening on the screen in front of them.

John instantly relaxed at the touches, biting his bottom lip as his head fell back and he let his eyes slip shut. He'd seen the movie multiple times because Thomas loved it so much and he felt like he could practically quote the entire thing. As the movie continued he slowly fell asleep, clearly showing how much the jet lag was getting to him.

Perhaps it had been for the best that the day hadn't go as planned because it was obvious to him now that his family had needed time to adjust to the jet lag. Sherlock kept his hand on John's shoulder, fingers continuing their gentle massage. He glanced down at Thomas, the boy was obviously oblivious to everything except the movie that was on.

Almost the entire movie went through before John woke back up, taking a deep breath and wincing when his neck popped at just a simple movement of his head. Probably not best to keep falling asleep like that as he continued to get older. With a soft smile he turned to look at his husband, biting his bottom lip before looking at their son. The boy was always so caught up in telly shows or movies.

Sherlock returned the smile. He had never been that interested in movies or the telly but Thomas always watched things with an apt rapture, no matter how many times the boy had seen it. Maybe it was the way Thomas coped with things. It was better than trying drugs at least. He moved his hand of John's shoulder to sign. 'What should we do about dinner?'

John watched his husband's hands before slowly lifting up his hands. 'Needs to be something healthy for him after his lunch.' That bloody McDonald's was the last thing Thomas needed to constantly be eating and he figured if they could get something decently healthy the boy would eat it. 'I imagine something like vegetables.'

Sherlock smirked. 'Sorry about that Love. Got him chips and a soda because I thought he needed a bit of treat after the day's activities. If you can get the boy to eat a meal consisting only of vegetables, I will be rather impressed.' The smirk only got bigger once his fingers stopped moving.

Thomas sighed. "You guys, that's annoying. It is worse than actually talking." He didn't bother looking at his parents, preferring not to look away from the movie.

John grinned as he looked at his husband, eyebrows up high before he slowly stood up. A meal full of vegetables was definitely out of the question but he knew he could order something vaguely healthy like pasta and their son would eat it.

Sherlock glanced down to Thomas with a thoughtful frown. When had their son started talking like that? Usually the boy was quiet and respectful. It didn't really bother him, as long as it didn't go beyond that. If it did, then they would need to sit down and talk to Thomas. Maybe their son was finally gaining a bit of confidence. Once the movie ended, he watched Thomas slide off the couch and went to put his journal away. So, he moved a bit closer to John, his head coming to rest on his husband's shoulder.

John easily pulled Sherlock a little closer but definitely didn't miss the frown from their son sitting at the table. "How about we order you a video game, Thomas? There's a controller here and I'll buy it for you if you fancy that," he said softly as he wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders protectively. "We could let you play for about half an hour before we all get ready for bed."

Sherlock leaned into John some more. He watched Thomas with a smile as the boy ran over to the telly to play another video game. He didn't understand their sons fascination with them still, but he had become a bit more tolerant of them. Thomas could be interested in something that was far worse than a video game.

For everything they were doing John felt like they deserved father of the year awards. In one day they'd managed to make Thomas just a bit more confident and Sherlock had effectively worn their daughter out without a second thought. "I love you," he whispered into his husband's hair as he watched the video game start up on the telly and smiled just a bit. "And I'm glad I have my family with you."

"I love you too and same." Sherlock honestly couldn't think of a life without his family now. He had been so resistant at first but now it was as much a part of him as being a consulting detective. Hell, his family was more to him than his job. He never thought it would happen but at some point he had grown up and stopped being a selfish child.

Before long John was completely relaxed, sitting back and watching the telly as his fingers idly rubbed through his husband's shirt to massage the muscles he could find. It was far better than being out and wandering around with the exhaustion that everybody seemed to be feeling aside from Sherlock. This definitely what family was supposed to be about and he was beyond happy to finally just sit with everybody - even their sleeping daughter - and enjoy their company.

Sherlock relaxed against into John's fingers. "You are trying to get me to sleep." He turned to give his husband a smirk and then a quick kiss on the lips. "You know, I never did you give you that massage I promised you on the plane. After you slept on the couch, I imagine you might need some kinks worked out."

"You have figured out my evil plan," John said softly, looking at Sherlock with a smile. The mention of the massage made a small shiver run through his body and he glanced at their son. "Nothing like we're used to on the bed, I don't think we'll stop ourselves," he said with a chuckle. "I can sit down on the floor, though, and you can work out my neck just a bit if you fancy."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. The suggestion had been intended as innocent and not sexual but he smirked at John. "I think I can behave myself my dear doctor, it's you who I'm worried about." He leaned in to whisper in his husband's ear. "You wouldn't be able to resist my long fingers caressing you. Gliding over you skin. Working against the tension just right."

It was so bloody wrong to be fighting off an erection with their son a few feet in front of him but John couldn't deny how bloody amazing Sherlock was. A small whimper escaped his mouth and he bit down on his bottom lip right away to stifle it. "Hush up, you," he murmured with a chuckle, playfully placing a hand against his husband's stomach to push him away.

Was...John getting an erection? That made Sherlock smirk. He couldn't help it because he hadn't even really done anything, merely whispered a few...encouraging words. Did this mean they were going to have another moment in the shower? The thought made him squirm a bit. God. They were terrible parents. At least Thomas was distracted by the video game.

It had been quite a while since he'd had to fight an erection off at his age and yet here John was, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "You're killing me," he murmured with a soft laugh. He turned his head and gave his husband a soft, slow kiss before sliding down to the floor. "Massage away, my lovely husband."

Sherlock only smirked bigger as he followed John to the floor. He settled between his husband's hips easily. He began the massage at John's shoulders, fingers working on the tight muscles there first. He tried to adjust himself, so his own growing erection didn't press against his husband.

The shifting was hard to miss and John smiled a bit, one hand dropping to gently massage his husband's thigh. They had a serious problem now and as much as he wanted to take care of his husband he knew that both of the kids might wake up and their luck could run out with that bathroom. "Can you wait until we're in our own room in the next hotel?" Washington DC was next for the family and as much as he hated waiting he knew they didn't have a choice.

Sherlock smirked and nodded. "I'll be fine Love." He continued to massage John's shoulders and once he was satisfied that all the tension had been worked out he slowly moved down to his husband's upper back.

Thomas snorted. "Why don't you just break into the room next door? It's empty. Amy and I will be safe in here. I can even put the sliding chain on. It's better than doing it in the bathroom again."

John blushed furiously, looking back at Sherlock with a soft groan. Had it really been that obvious? Hell, he'd even spread soap across his body just so Thomas wouldn't be upset. "Breaking into another room is bad," he finally muttered, the blush still strong across his cheeks. "And we're not leaving you in here for the sake of making love when we can wait like responsible adults."

Sherlock glanced up to Thomas. "Son, I know we encouraged you be confident but try not to take it too far all right? We are still adults and your parents, remember that." There. That would be okay, wouldn't it? Hopefully it wouldn't upset too much but the boy needed to know it wasn't okay to be rude to them either.

Thomas blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." He sighed and shrugged. "...Its just, I don't understand why you try to hide all your shaggings when its obvious every time you do." He blushed again and looked away from his dad's.

Right in front of him it felt like Thomas' confidence was suddenly gone all over again. John's shoulder relaxed forward and he let out a sigh. "No need to apologize, Thomas. We try to hide them because we know how uncomfortable they make you and we don't want to upset you." It was a completely honest answer and he gently scooted forward to place a kiss on the boy's forehead. "I like your new-found confidence, though," he paused and smiled. "You remind me a lot of your Daddy."

Right. Too much then. Sherlock didn't know why he bothered trying to be a father at times. Was he being too hard on Thomas like his Old Man had been on him? On the plus side he supposed, he was no longer hard. He sighed at his thoughts but managed to keep his fingers focused on the massage.

Thomas blushed furiously at the compliment. He still wasn't used to them. He decided to just go back to playing the video game.

At this point there really was no winning between either of them so John turned around and kept his gaze locked on Sherlock before leaning forward and giving the man a slow, languid kiss. When he pulled away he kept his forehead against his husband's. "It's all fine," he murmured softly. "You're not being too hard on him but we've got to be careful."

Of course John was right. His husband was, always had been the better parent. Damn it. Sherlock was trying hard to stay out his head again but it was hard when his biggest insecurity was being a good father. Constantly worried about being like his Old Man. He felt like this moment pretty much proved himself a failure.

Now it was time for John to start picking up the pieces. "Look at me," he murmured softly. "You're not like him. You never have been. I've never seen you get violent and you are doing everything that any parent would do when it came to their children." That had to work because before long he was going to have to resort to waking Amy up just so his husband felt a little better.

Sherlock met John's gaze and nodded slowly. "I'm fine Love, I just get lost in my head sometimes." It wasn't a very pleasant place sometimes. He managed a small smile to reassure his husband and then leaned in for a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Thomas hadn't meant to eavesdrop but it was hard not to when his parents were right there. "Who are you talking about? Daddy's dad?" He paused the game to look back at his dad's. "Was he...not nice? Uncle Mycroft and Uncle Gregory named Siger after Grandpa didn't they?"

"I love you, too," John replied before returning the kiss. That was when Thomas opened his mouth and started talking about Siger. "Your Grandfather was a strong man, Thomas. He was a soldier, like me, but sometimes people make mistakes and your Grandfather made a few. Uncle Mycroft looked up to him very much and respected him a great deal." It wasn't good to tell a nine year old that his Daddy had been practically beaten by the man.

The questions asked by Thomas made his chest tighten. Sherlock had a hard enough talking about growing up with John that he couldn't find words to say to their son. His husband was doing it though and with effort he managed not to scoff at the fact his father made 'a few mistakes.' He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding until he was practically gasping for air.

Thomas frowned and he studied Sherlock curiously. "Daddy didn't like him, did he. How come?" The game was forgotten about because this was much more interesting to him now. Dad and Daddy had never talked about his grandfather and now maybe he had his chance to learn something.

God help him he was about to say horrid things about a veteran and a man who was dead. John took a deep breath and grabbed his husband's hand before starting to talk again. "Some parents are not nice to their children, Thomas, and your Grandfather did some very bad things to Daddy." What else did he say? It was difficult for him to go into detail simply because he hardly knew what happened, to be honest. "But your Daddy is trying his hardest to try not to be like him because he loves you and Amy very much."

Sherlock couldn't find words still. He should have known that questions like these would have been asked, should have been prepared. But here he was flat footed and he could barely breathe. John was still talking. Best to let his husband do all the talking because he wasn't sure anything nice would come out of his mouth right now.

Thomas frowned. "If his Dad was so mean, how come Grandma or Uncle Mycroft didn't protect Daddy? Especially Uncle Mycroft, isn't it his job as an older brother to protect the younger sibling? If...if...you or Daddy was ever mean to Amy I would stop you! I wouldn't let you!" He was breathing heavily now, his lower lip quivering and tears brimming his eyes at the mere thought of one his dad's ever doing anything to his sister.

More questions. Thomas was far too curious for his own good sometimes. "Because sometimes people make mistakes or they are scared that it might be them. A lapse in judgement is completely normal." Now their son probably thought his Grandfather was a brute who couldn't be controlled which wasn't too far from the truth but Thomas was not even ten yet and he didn't need to know about everything. "But we're not going to let anything like that happen, we promise. Your Daddy and I will never do anything like that to you."

Damn it. Sherlock really wanted a cigarette right now but he hadn't packed any for the holiday. After all it was supposed to reduce stress, not induce it. He finally found his voice. "My father did a lot of things to hurt me, but that isn't what you should remember. Your grandfather saved your Dad's life before we were married and while that didn't make things right between us, it..." He paused, his jaw clenching a bit. "...it still show he cared about me in some way."

Thomas glanced to his Daddy and nodded slowly. "Okay." It was still weird to think about he nodded again, slower this time. He looked back over to his Dad. "I know...I would protect Amy no matter what is all. I don't want to lose her like I lost my Mum...and now grandma..." He couldn't stop the tears this time and they streaked down his cheeks.

John instantly pulled Thomas into a hug, looking at his husband over the top of the boy's head. 'I'm sorry,' he mouthed as he reached a hand out to grab one of Sherlock's. "I know you would protect her and that's why you are an absolutely amazing older brother," he whispered with a proud smile toward their son. "And Amy knows that because she looks up to you so much." God, he never wanted to have this conversation and he hated himself for it even being brought up. "But remember that people make mistakes and that your Grandfather was not a horrible person at all. Please remember that." At least Sherlock was able to be civil about it, that was a nice relief.

Sherlock gave a shrug and forced a smile that didn't meet his eyes at all. He wanted out of the hotel room, just for some space to breathe. Except, he had others to think about besides himself. He knew if he just upped and left it would make Thomas feel horrible. He sighed at himself but stayed where he was. He glanced down at his hand in John's and gave it a tight squeeze.

Thomas released his Dad and looked back to his Daddy with a frown. Daddy was sad and upset. It was all his fault. He had been so curious about everything, he hadn't stopped to think about his questions.

Right away John decided to start playing damage control and looked at Thomas. "We are very glad that you are curious about everything around you Thomas because learning about not only your history but the history of others helps make sure that it can never happen again," he said softly as a soft stir came from the bed where Amy was. "How about you go and check on your sister, yeah? She might need her big and wonderful brother there for her." Once the boy was gone then he could focus on his husband and let the man leave to get some air.

Sherlock watched their son go over to little Sandi. He looked back over to John and managed a small but genuine smile. He loosened the grip on his husband's hand. "I'm fine Love. Just a bit...tense, is all." He gave a slight shrug and forced himself to finally relax a little. "I should have been prepared for questions like that, given how inquisitive Thomas is. I guess, I just didn't expect it so soon."

"He's as bright as you are," John whispered softly with a small shrug. Both of their kids seemed far brighter than their age suggested and that made him happy. He knew, really, that neither of them would be as smart as Sherlock but they were both set to be rather intelligent. "And he's curious, it's not like he ever met Siger," he added with a simple shrug. "But you did good and we'll have to brace for questions like that from Amy when she's older."

Sherlock nodded. "Yeah, I know." He wrapped his arms around John, giving his husband a tight hug. He released John after a moment. "Sorry," he murmured as he laid his head onto his husband's shoulder. He just needed some comfort right now and he knew John could give that to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," John replied right away. There was no way he could know what was going on in his husband's head but he did know that he needed to help the man as much as possible and not let anything happen to him. "We worked through it together, you kept yourself calm and even helped answer some of his questions. You did a fantastic job. Your mum would be proud."

Sherlock smiled and kept his on John's shoulder. He just wanted to his husband to hold him right now. There had been a point in his life where seeking comfort from others never would have happened. He had changed so much. Better because of it though. "I'm so glad I found you."

John smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his husband, starting to rock slowly. "And I'm glad I found you," he whispered. There was silence in the hotel room now which meant Thomas had clearly managed to help Amy out. That made him very proud because their kids got along so well. "We're meant for each other, y'know? It's fantastic."

Sherlock wasn't sure if he believed in that kind of thing but he nodded anyway. "I suppose so, yes." There really wasn't a valid argument but he didn't want to argue about it because really, they were great together. Fantastic. "I love you."

"I love you, too," John replied as he pressed a soft kiss against his husband's temple. Before long there was more murmuring from the bedroom and he couldn't help but chuckle. The kids were managing to keeping themselves entertained, clearly good news for them. "Suppose so? Very true, actually. So very true. I love you so much."

Sherlock smirked and finally lifted his head from John's shoulder to look at his husband. He leaned in and gave John a quick kiss on the lips. That was all he really could do with their children up. He glanced over to Thomas and Amy. The boy had gotten out a coloring book and crayons for them. He smiled softly as he watched them for a bit.

"Look at them," John whispered as he watched their children as well. "We raised them both so well, didn't we?" All he felt was a rush of pride as he watched both of them, Amy with a smile on her face and happily coloring a page. It was clear that she wasn't coloring inside the lines at all and he could do nothing more than chuckle at that thought. "You're a fantastic father. You've done this all with me."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note:

Just some cute family time in this chapter!

* * *

Sherlock nodded. "We must have done something right. You are a fantastic father as well. We should probably get the children dinner soon. I imagine they will be hungry. " Better. He just needed time not to think about his Old Man. He glanced over to the telly, it was still on. He exited the game after taking a bit to figure it out then turned off the telly.

"Probably," John replied as he slowly stood up, his joints popping and echoing loudly through the room. It was only further proof on how old he was starting to get and how much the Army had torn up his body. "Something good, not fast food. I could order in again if we fancy that," he suggested as he stretched his entire body and then glanced back at the kids. Still wrapped up in that coloring book which was just fine with him. "Feeding them is utterly impossible, though."

Sherlock stood up as well, a slight smirk on his face. Right. John liked to keep the children on a healthy diet. He had mucked that up earlier at McDonald's but the children had needed it after Thomas had gotten lost momentarily.

"Don't smirk at me like that," John said as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his husband's lips. With that he turned and moved into the bedroom. His presence was ignored right away in favor of the coloring book. Not that he minded, really, because it just meant more time for them to figure everything out for dinner.

"Dada," Amy said without looking up from the coloring of a puppy. It was already a smear of colors and the lines had been completely ignored. "I wants some shrimps for dinner so can we please gets some."

Sherlock only smirked bigger as he watched John. "I'll smirk at you anyway I want to and there isn't anything you can do about it." The smirk on his lips broadened, mischief clearly twinkling in his eyes.

Thomas nodded. "Shrimp is good. Maybe some shrimp Alfredo?" He looked up from the page he was coloring to see what his Dad thought about their dinner idea.

There were so many things to focus on and John just looked around before chuckling and studying his husband. "I will snog that smirk off of your face later," he said before turning to their kids. Shrimp Alfredo. They could definitely do that. It was healthy enough and he didn't have a problem with it at all. "I think we can have some Shrimp Alfredo, yeah. I'll order it once we are all hungry."

Amy looked at Thomas, smiled, and then sat back and let out a soft sigh. "Um, but...I is hungry now so can we gets the food now?" She tilted her head to the side, twisting her mouth a bit in a very John-like fashion.

All Sherlock could do was smirk. "I look forward to seeing you try Love." He glanced at Thomas and little Sandi before looking back to his husband. "Yeah, John. Baby Girl is hungry now. And maybe I'm a little hungry too. Come on then. Get it ready." Now he was just being a mischievous little shit.

Thomas grinned as he looked up at his parents. They were being silly right now. It was different and nice to see. "Yeah, Dad! We are hungry now!" He decided to chime in with the rest of his family.

Oh fantastic. Now the entire family was following after Sherlock and being absolutely adorable while doing it. This was what their holiday was supposed to be about so how could he complain? "Oh, we are all hungry now?" John looked around with a grin and then crossing his arms. "It's actually Sherlock's turn to get us food. Tell Papa it's time for dinner."

Without hesitation Amy was up on her feet, teddy bear hanging limply from one hand, as she looked up at Sherlock expectantly. "Papa! Dinner! I is hungry now!" She looked at Thomas with a grin, motioning her head toward Sherlock so he would follow her lead.

Sherlock looked at John with raised eyebrows, but his smirk remained. Turn about was fair play he supposed. He watched Thomas stand up next to little Sandi, asking for dinner as well. "Right then. Calm down and I'll phone room service." He grinned at John and picked up the phone.

Thomas laughed and sat back down with his coloring book. This was turning out to be a rather fantastic holiday with his family and it had just barely started.

John chuckled and moved to sit on the bed with their children, smiling when Amy moved to lean against his side right away. "Are you coloring a puppy?" He asked as he grabbed a crayon of his own and gently colored in the picture's nose. It made him wince and realize why he'd always hated coloring. It was still bloody difficult.

Amy nodded softly and licked her lips, watching as Sherlock ordered their food. "You know whats? 'Mas looks like Papa and I looks like you, Dad, and that is how families works. A'cause one kid looks like a parent and another looks like a parent," she explained with a nod.

Sherlock hung up the phone once their food was ordered. "Got us a Caesar salad and garlic bread as well. Juice for the children and tea for us." He smiled at his family on the bed.

Thomas was coloring with furious concentration, as he kept in the lines as best he could and making everything the proper color.

John watched as Thomas colored, eyes wide for a moment as he watched the boy. Definitely Sherlock's son in so many aspects. With a soft smile he leaned back and let his head relax against the headboard. "You know me so well," he said with a soft smile, stretching a bit and curling his toes into the sheet beneath his feet. "I am so glad you are my husband."

Amy giggled as she continued to 'color' her picture, pinks clashing with browns. It was obvious she hardly cared about coloring inside the lines like her older brother. "I likes juice a'cause 'Mas likes juice so I will drinks it," she said softly, not looking up from her coloring page.

"Well, you are my husband." Sherlock smirked at John and moved over to the bed with his family. He laid down on the bed next to his husband. "It will be a few minutes, but they'll bring it to the room when it is done."

Thomas wasn't trying to ignore his family, he just wanted to make sure the picture was perfect and maybe even a little amazing. Just like his Daddy was.

"Thank you for ordering dinner," John said as he leaned against his husband with ease, letting out a soft sigh as his eyes slipped shut. Despite how happy and content they all were now it was clear that the emotional stress of the day had finally caught up with him. Already the sun was down which meant the hotel room would be quiet before long. That much he was grateful for.

Amy finished her coloring and sat up with a nod and a small noise of decision before leaning back against Sherlock's feet. Her small back moved easily against him as she watched her older brother color.

Sherlock smiled. "Not a problem Love." He got up when there was finally a knock at the door. "Come on everyone. To the table, time for dinner." He answered the door, tipped the server and wheeled in the cart of food. It smelled pretty good. It had been awhile since he had sat down and had a proper meal with his family. Maybe it was about time he did so.

Thomas stopped coloring when he heard the knock at the door. "Food!" He got up from the bed eagerly and moved over to the table.

John got up slowly, helping Amy off of the tall mattress with ease before moving to sit down. More pops and cracks from his joints made him wince and he forced himself to sit back and try to relax. Sleeping on a new bed definitely wasn't helping him too much. "All right. We got you both juice and a very good meal. After you eat it is into your pajamas, Thomas, and then straight to bed for the both of you."

Amy climbed into her booster seat with ease, looking down at her pajamas before eagerly awaiting her meal. "Beds," she repeated with a nod so John would know she had heard him. "But eats first. Eats and then beds."

Sherlock wheeled the food to his family. He placed plates in front of everyone, taking a moment to cut up Amy's food. He even set aside a plate for himself. He poured apple juice for the children and then prepared tea for John and himself. He finally sat down, smiling at everyone. This was what the holiday was all about right here.

Thomas began eating once everyone was served and seated. "Thank you Daddy!" He smiled brightly at his family.

John smiled warmly as he took a bite from his salad, chewing it slowly before leaning to the side and placing a lingering kiss on his husband's cheek. "Thank you," he whispered softly, smiling warmly at the man. This was perfect for them and he couldn't help but feel absolutely wonderful about how their day had ended. Everybody looked so wonderfully happy.

Amy picked at her pasta before picking up a shrimp with her fingers and eagerly putting it in her mouth as she kicked her feet in her booster seat. "I likes the shrimps," she said with a giggle before picking her fork up and slowly eating her pasta.

Sherlock smiled back. "You are welcome Love. It is nice to see the family happy like this." He began eating off the small plate he had prepared for himself. It wasn't too bad, for American hotel food.

Thomas smiled happily as he began eating, his feet swinging back and forth rapidly excitedly.

After a soft sigh and several more bites John sat back, clearly indicating that he was finished. The past few days he hadn't really been too hungry and he knew it was his PTSD acting up but he kept the information to himself. Why worry his family when they were so happy? So he simply picked up his cup of tea and drank it quietly, watching both of the kids with a small smile.

Amy watched Thomas before taking a bite and chewing it, eyes locked intently on him. It was clear now that she was copying him, only taking bites when he did and eagerly swinging her feet just like her older brother.

Sherlock turned his gaze to John, a thoughtful frown forming on his lips as he watched his husband. Something was wrong but he didn't wan to say anything in front of the children. He gave John a small, reassuring smile as he continued to eat.

Thomas laughed as he watched Amy. "Sis, you are being silly!" He continued to eat and smile, completely missing the change in his parents.

Right away John felt his husband's gaze on him and he returned the smile. They would probably be talking about it later and he knew that much. As he kept one hand on his tea the other went to rest on Sherlock's knee, his thumb rubbing back and forth as he did so. It was a small gesture to show that he was fine and that they would definitely talk when the children were asleep.

Amy watched her brother with a smile before easily returning to copying him. It was clear that she was in a very playful mood and all she wanted to do was laugh and be with her family. "You is silly too, 'Mas!"

Sherlock nodded in understanding and put his hand on top of John's. He mouthed the words 'I love you' to his husband. He glanced over to their children, they were still happy and that was good. He was worried about John and he gave his husband's hand a small squeeze.

Thomas grinned. "You were silly first Sis!" He laughed, his feet still kicking as he continued to eat the food happily.

How was it possible for his mind to be replaying horrid images when everybody around him was so happy? John smiled at his husband and nodded. 'I love you, too,' he mouthed back as he finished off his tea. Before long he knew that they would have some time to talk so it wouldn't all be bottled up inside.

"You's is older, 'Mas, so's you is sillier first," Amy explained softly before taking a deep breath and realizing that she'd finished her child-sized meal. With a nod she pushed her plate back, finishing her juice before looking back toward her bed and the coloring book. "I knows that it is almost bed times but we should color more."

Damn it. It was obvious that something was bothering John. Sherlock frowned and he gave his husband's hand another reassuring squeeze. He wanted to hug John but he couldn't, not yet anyway.

Thomas laughed and finished his meal a little after Amy had. He nodded and hopped off his chair and then helped his sister down from the booster seat. "Come on!"

And then they were alone at the table, John's gaze locked forward in a military calm as he attempted to keep himself as calm as possible. Sherlock could definitely tell that something was wrong and if he kept his voice low then the kids wouldn't find out. "My PTSD is acting up." It had been years since it had happened but being so far away from home and then having to deal with Thomas nearly getting kidnapped wasn't helping too much.

Sherlock frowned and got up from the table. "Come here Love." He still held John's hand and he led them to the couch, to offer them a bit more privacy still. He sat down and leaned into his husband. He wasn't sure if he should ask John to go on or just simply hold his husband at this point.

John followed after Sherlock without question, looking at the man with a soft smile. "I'm just having some difficulty adjusting to a new place and with what happened to Thomas." He cleared his throat and looked down to his feet with a sigh. "It's ridiculous, I know. I'm sorry." To him it really was nothing more than his brain not wanting to focus on things around him and he hated it.

"It isn't ridiculous John. You are stressed and it can trigger things from your past." Sherlock put his arm around his husband to pull John into a small sideways hug. He wasn't sure if he would be able to comfort his husband but he was going to try his best.

John allowed himself to lean into Sherlock and before long his eyes slipped shut. "I just want to be happy like everybody else." But constantly focusing on everybody around him had drained him emotionally. Between caring for Sherlock and then both of the kids he hardly had any time to try and care for himself and it was clear now that it was all catching up to him. "The kids are going to notice that I'm not eating anymore."

Sherlock continued to hold onto John. "Don't worry about the children right now Love, worry about yourself. They will be fine. Thomas will look after Amy. And I will be here for you. Now just relax into me. Keep your eyes closed. Don't think about anything but hearing my heart beat under your ear." He wasn't sure if this would help his husband but he was going to try.

It was so endearing to hear Sherlock talk like that and all John could do was listen and hope it would work. Before long he was relaxed against his husband, breathing steadily and attempting to stay as calm as he could manage. He tended after several minutes and opened his eyes, looking straight ahead as his heart rate picked up. "Promise me we'll all be safe because after almost losing Thomas I am so scared."

How could he promise John that? It would be impossible to keep, but he needed to calm his husband down. "I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep our family safe." And that was true. He worried about his family all the time and how to keep them all from harm. It was the best he could do and sometimes he didn't think it would be enough. Damn it. Focus on John. His husband needed him right now. He pulled John a bit closer to him, the grip around his husband tightening a bit.

It was foolish and nearly impossible, John knew, but just hearing it made his racing thoughts slow just a bit. They wouldn't lose Thomas again, wouldn't let Amy out of their sight. Everything was going to be just fine. "Thank you," he murmured softly as he turned his face and gently pressed it into his husband's neck. Sherlock was getting rather good and comforting others and it was something he was incredibly thankful for. "We both know it's going to last a few days," he said softly as one hand moved to run gently up and down Sherlock's forearm.

John was thanking him? Sherlock was a bit surprised but he smiled. "You are welcome Love. I am your husband and I will always be there for you, no matter how long it takes." He kissed the top of John's head, content to just hold his husband close to him.

In his opinion this was far better than having sex in the bathroom and avoiding the children. This was still intimate and something that he wouldn't mind the kids seeing. "I love you," John muttered into Sherlock's neck as he exhaled shakily against the man's skin. It was clear that there was still fear in his body but it was difficult to get rid of it right away despite his husband's help. All he wanted to do was forget everything and focus on just being happy.

Sherlock smiled again. "I love you too." He was enjoying just being close to John. They hadn't been close like this in months. They had shagged sure, but not just sat and really snuggled. It was something his husband needed obviously and he didn't mind it one bit. It was nice to just hold John close to him.

"I love it when you just hold me," John murmured softly as his voice continued to get quieter. It was clear that Sherlock holding him was doing more than enough to help him calm down and he was nearing sleep. "Please don't tell the kids," he started as an after thought, his eyes opening again as he spoke. "I don't want them to worry and we both know that Thomas will think it's his fault." That was the last thing they needed.

"I love holding you." Sherlock could only smile bigger and just hold onto John. "And of course I won't say anything. Amy is far too young and Thomas worries enough as it is." He gave his husband another kiss on the head. "I like this. This is what out holiday is all about right here. I am glad we could take this vacation together with the children."

With that John slowly drifted off to sleep, relaxing easily against his husband as he started to snore. Clearly he was suddenly in a very deep sleep.

Amy slowly wandered into the bathroom, looking up at her parents before smiling just a bit. "Was Dada tired? A'cause he looks tired," she murmured as she glanced back toward her bed. "Can you comes and tuck me into bed when Dada is ready to move?"

Finally. Sherlock had managed to calm John down enough to sleep. He smiled at little Sandi. "Yes Baby Girl, Dada is very tired. I will come tuck you in soon, okay? I'm sure Thomas can help get you ready." He didn't want to move, not so soon after his husband had fallen asleep.

Thomas jumped off the bed and into action when he heard his Daddy talking to Amy. "Come on Sis! We can brush our teeth together." He took his sister's hand as he gave his Daddy a smile. Anything he could do to prove to Sherlock he would do anything to help his Daddy, especially if it meant helping Amy.

Amy nodded and then looked up at Thomas before following after him. "I wants to brush my teeth," she said as they walked into the bathroom. Before long she was looking back in the direction of the living room curiously. "Is something wrong with Dada?" It was clear now that she was worried about what she had seen. "Papa doesn't really hold Dada like that evers."

Thomas frowned a bit as he followed Amy's gaze to their parents. "Dada is just tired. Probably the jet lag. Jet lag is when you travel really far and it makes you tired. Dada probably is still effected by it." He glanced back to his Daddy and Dad. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but something was certainly going on with them. "Everything will be fine Sis." He gave Amy a reassuring smile.

Everything that Thomas said was right so Amy simply accepted his words with a nod, smiling happily before grabbing her toothbrush and easily squeezing some toothpaste on it. She managed to lift herself up on to the counter before starting to brush her teeth. It was a generally sloppy affair and it was obvious that she was going to need to change her pajamas before she went to bed.

Thomas watched Amy for a moment with a small smile. "Silly Sis, I could have picked you up! Now we are going to need to change you into new pajamas." He giggled and picked up his own tooth brush, put toothpaste on it and began brushing.

Amy smiled around her toothbrush before she finished brushing her teeth, washing off her toothbrush before sliding off the counter. "I will goes and change," she said softly before wandering into the bedroom. It took her some time before she managed to pull out a new set of pajamas. They didn't match at all but she hardly cared and easily changed into them before climbing up on to their bed.

Thomas finished brushing his teeth and then followed Amy out of the bathroom. He got changed into his own pajamas. He glanced back over to the couch and he smiled a bit. Daddy had fallen asleep with Dad. "Come on Sissy Poo. I'll tuck you in." He turned back to Amy and smiled as he moved over to their bed.

Amy easily climbed into bed, smirking a bit as she looked at her older brother. "I thinks that we has really adorable daddies," she said softly as she hunkered down into the blankets and nodded, clearly a bit serious. "And that means we is really adorable, too," she added as she yawned and instantly curled around her teddy bear. "Thanks 'Mas." With that she let her head rest on her pillow and slowly started to fall asleep.

Thomas grinned. "They are both perfect and amazing," he whispered since Amy had started falling asleep. Sometimes he didn't think either of them realized that. He pulled the covers over them, leaned over and turned off the light next to their bed. It didn't take long for him to fall into a slumber as well.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note:

I updated a little later than I wanted. Still trying to get a routine down. Have a lot going on right now, but I will try to add another chapter in a week or less.

* * *

John woke up with a soft sigh, cracking his eyes open and curiously looking around before everything clicked. He and Sherlock were asleep on the couch and the kids, by the sound of it, had managed to tuck themselves into bed. It took several moments before he slowly untangled himself from Sherlock's arms, wincing at the amount of pain in his body. Probably not the best to sleep sitting up. Sherlock was still asleep and he didn't want to wake his husband up so he just made his way to the bathroom, starting up a shower for himself and simply standing under the warm water.

Sherlock had heard John get up and go to the bathroom. He sat up with a groan and stretched out his long limbs. He was surprised he had fallen asleep, maybe he hadn't adjusted to the time change like he thought he had. He finally got up off the couch and he moved into the bathroom as well. "Do you want some company my dear doctor?"

John smiled a bit to himself, glancing toward the shower curtain before finally pulling it back a bit so he could look at his husband. "If it's from you, of course," he murmured. It was clear that he wasn't uncomfortable with himself at all around Sherlock despite the fact that he'd managed to put on a bit of weight. With this current PTSD issue he knew he'd be losing some of it pretty soon. "We need to keep an ear out for the kids, though. No idea when they'll wake up."

Sherlock raised a brow as he began undressing. "And who else would want to shower with such an adorable doctor, who's married? Lots of women I bet. They still look at you, you know. Despite your wedding band." He smirked a bit. "Even a few blokes now and then." There was no jealosy in his words. He had finally grown out of that a few years back. He was just trying to help make his husband feel better. He got in the shower. "When they wake up, I can go out to them." He gave John a quick kiss on the lips.

Right away John blushed, looking at his husband before he happily met his lips. "Too bad I am married to the most handsome man I have ever met," he whispered softly as a hand moved slowly down Sherlock's chest. He hardly ever noticed people looking at him simply because he was starting to find himself unattractive as it was. Why would anybody want this? Hell, sometimes he wondered why Sherlock hadn't run off to find somebody better looking than him.

"Well, I am pretty amazing and perfect." Sherlock smirked a bit but it twitched a frown as he studied his husband. At the beginning of their relationship he would have tried to distract John with kisses and touches but they were beyond that. He did wrap his arms around his husband in a comforting hug though. "You know, the reason I married you isn't because you are adorable. Although, that was part of it." A small smirk. "I married you because you strong, brave and besides me," another smirk, "the most amazing person there is." He finished with a quick kiss to John's lips.

Leave it to Sherlock to instantly cheer him up. John couldn't help the soft smile that tugged at his lips, looking up at his husband tiredly. "Thanks," he murmured softly before letting himself relax completely against the man. Already everything was catching up to him and he felt far more sluggish than he had the previous day. Mentally he wasn't prepared for anything. "I still don't understand why you're married to me."

Sherlock smiled and held his husband close to him. "Well, then we are even. I don't understand why you are married to me." He gave a small smirk and gave John another kiss on the lips. "I married you because I love you and your adorable, obviously." The smirk got a bit bigger.

John chuckled just a bit and moved to grab the shampoo, starting to wash Sherlock's hair without a second thought. "I love you, too," he murmured softly. It wasn't too hard to start feeling happy with his husband right there doing everything he could to cheer him up. "More than you will ever know."

Sherlock leaned down so John could reach easier automatically. "I think I have an idea how much you love me. I mean, all the crazy things we have done together." He smirked mischievously. "Some of them were wildly fun. Remember the riding crop?" Jesus. The riding crop. Tying John to a chair. He hadn't meant to let his thoughts run rampant with one of their role play games. They needed to get separate hotel rooms before he went insane with sexual frustration.

The riding crop. The thought alone made John chuckle just a bit, biting his bottom lip as a blush spread quickly over his cheeks. "Yeah, I loved every second of that." It was hard to believe he had simply because he was more keen to enjoy soft and loving and that had been the complete opposite. "I remember the time in the aeroplane cargo hold far too well."

"The alley way on our honey moon. The alley way behind our flat, when you pretended to be with the Yard." Sherlock smirked. "When I hand cuffed you to our bed and blind folded you. Smeared strawberry cheesecake on you and then licked it off you in hotel in Kabul." He really needed to stop thinking about these things before he got a hard on with no real way of taking care of it other than himself. Besides, John needed him right now. He leaned in and gave his husband a soft, slow lingering kiss on the lips. "I love you John Watson."

All of the talking was simply making him blush and all John could do was easily return the kiss, one hand sliding from Sherlock's hair to smear shampoo down the man's side. "I love you, Sherlock Holmes," he said softly before pressing their bodies together. For a moment he felt attractive and all he wanted to do was hold Sherlock and let him know how absolutely amazing he was as well. "I love you so much."

Sherlock smiled and gave John another kiss. "I know you do, even if you are smearing shampoo all over me." He smirked a bit as he reached up and got some of the suds from his hair and he rubbed it under his husband's chin. "I always wondered what you would look like with a beard, now I know." He smirked again and even though there were now bubbles in his way he gave John another kiss on the lips.

And now they were simply playing around, something that made John smile and even manage a bit of a laugh. "I think I would look absolutely horrid," he murmured softly before standing on his toes to start a slow kiss with his husband. Without a thought his tongue slid into Sherlock's mouth and he let out a soft moan as he did so.

Sherlock smiled too and he was about to reply but John was kissing him gloriously. He couldn't help but press into his husband a bit. He hadn't come into the shower with the intent to start anything with John. He decided to let his husband have control over whatever, and followed John's lead with the kiss.

No more than kissing. That was all he was going to allow himself. John exhaled softly from his nose as one hand slid slowly down to grip Sherlock's arse and give it a small squeeze. Without a thought he pressed his hips forward before forcing himself to pull away. They didn't have time for a slow shag like he really wanted which meant it would have to wait until their next hotel. "I love you."

Sherlock fought not to react to John pressing against him and managed a stifled moan. "I love you too." He leaned in to give his husband another kiss, still letting John have control of it like last time. He was certainly looking forward to their time alone in the next hotel. He needed to pull away from his husband. "We should stop before..." He trailed off and shifted a bit.

"Before they wake up and interrupt us again?" John smiled softly but it hardly reached his eyes and reflected how tormented his mind really felt at the moment. "One more day and we will have our own room. Then we can go nice and slow." The last few had been rushed and while the sex was always good he simply wanted to feel Sherlock and enjoy it. "I'll ride you if you fancy."

Sherlock managed a small smirk and nodded. "Of course. Nice and slow. I'll kiss you all over, talk to you." It had been awhile since they had made love like that. Lately it had all been rough and needy shaggings but John needed more than that right now and he was more than happy to oblige.

John just nodded as he moved to shut the water off and grab a towel. "Good. I miss that." Having children had definitely taken those opportunities away from them. "It will be fantastic, I'm sure." After giving Sherlock a quick kiss he moved out of the shower and inspected himself in front of the mirror, running a hand gently across the scar on his left shoulder.

Sherlock followed John out of the shower. He moved behind his husband and wrapped his arms around John. He leaned down and pressed his lips against his husband's scar. "I know you don't like the scars but I do." He smiled and kissed the scar again. "They define who you are. The man I fell in love with."

At least somebody loved them. John could never forget the look of horror on Amy's face when she saw them and was old enough to understand what they were. It made him swallow shakily before letting his head fall back to rest on Sherlock's shoulder. "The define me as an idiot for getting shot," he murmured with a soft sigh. "I just hate the way I look now." Too much fat, too many scars.

"You aren't the only one with scars Love. I was an idiot and got shot and poisoned." Sherlock managed a faint smirk. "If you hadn't been shot the first time, we probably would have never met. And I..." He took a deep breath, "...I probably wouldn't be alive." It wasn't something he particularly wanted to think about but it was true. "So, I'm glad you were 'an idiot for getting shot.'" Another small smirk found its way to his lips.

They typically weren't one for such emotional conversations but here they were in a hotel bathroom. John just smiled and turned his head and placed several soft kisses on Sherlock's neck. "I love you. You're fantastic," he murmured. It had been a while since they had just had a moment to themselves and he was really enjoying it.

Sherlock smiled. "Of course I am. I'm amazing and perfect, remember?" He wrapped his arms around John in a hug. "I love you too." He held his husband close, his head tilting a bit so John could kiss his neck easier. This moment with his husband was nice but he knew the children would be up soon so he was determined to enjoy it as long as he could.

Having Sherlock hold him like this was relaxing him completely and despite the fact that John was given permission to kiss his husband's neck more, he stopped as his body became far too calm. "Perfect," he whispered as his tiredness became apparent. "I need to go lay down, I'm sorry," he whispered with a small blush. Their moment alone was nice but he was definitely losing his battle with the issues in his head.

Sherlock frowned a bit. Damn it. He was failing John right now. "Do you want me to lay down with you?" He wasn't sure if his husband was dismissing him now or not. He reluctantly let go of John, missing his husband's closeness already. The moment hadn't lasted nearly as long as he would have liked but now he was just being selfish by wanting to hold his husband close again.

Shit. That was the opposite of what John warned. "Of course you can," he replied softly as he turned and instantly wrapped his arms around Sherlock. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Sherlock. Having my husband hold me would only help me feel better," he said with a soft smile. Maybe that would help the man feel a little better. "I promise it isn't you. I love you."

Fuck. He was making John feel worse by being stupid and selfish. Sherlock managed a small smile. "Come along then Love. I know, I'm not the only one who needs to stay out of their head from time to time." He grabbed his husband by the hand and led them to their bed. The children were still sleeping. Good, time to cuddle with John and hopefully make his husband feel better.

Without hesitation John curled against Sherlock's side, head on his husband's shoulder. One hand moved to rest on the man's stomach, aimlessly moving around as he listened to Sherlock's heartbeat. "I love you so much," he murmured softly. This was exactly what he needed and already his mind felt far more calm than it had in nearly a day.

Sherlock smiled and lifted a hand to run through John's hair soothingly. The other found his husband's hand and he intertwined their fingers together. "I love you too." John seemed to be finally calming down. Good. He wasn't totally useless as a husband after all. John could always make him feel better and he wanted to return the favor.

That was all it took. The fingers through his hair made John smile, pressing closer to his husband without a thought. "I love you," he repeated, this time his voice much softer and his words slurring together a bit more. All it took was Sherlock to calm him down and that thought alone slowly helped him drift off into a light sleep.

Sherlock smiled. Good. John was taking a nap. The children would probably be up soon. He wasn't tired but he stayed curled up next to his husband, the hand still running through John's hair. "Easy my dear doctor. Everything will be fine." He hadn't talked to John while the other man slept in awhile but he hoped it would help keep his husband calm and the sleep restful.

Amy shifted on her bed, sitting up with a small and squeaky yawn. Both of her hands lifted up to rub at her eyes and as she turned to look at Sherlock it was clear she had slept rather well. Her blonde hair was everywhere, blue eyes hardly opened as she smiled sleepily toward her parents' bed. After several silent moments of inspection she noticed that her Dada was asleep and simply waved at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled and waved back to little Sandi. He tried not to move too much, worried that he would wake up John. He heard Thomas shifting and groaning but the boy wasn't quite awake yet. He ran a hand through his husband's hair, hoping to keep John asleep and calm as possible.

Right away Amy knew what that hesitant wave from her Papa meant and she silently moved off of the bed, standing on her toes to look over it to make sure that Thomas was still asleep. With a small nod she made her way into the bathroom, shutting the door as quietly as she could manage. Before long the sound of the toilet flushing managed to come into the room, as well as the sink running - she'd jumped up on the counter to wash her hands - and then she reappeared in the hotel room. Still half-asleep she slowly made her way toward the telly, climbing on to the couch and easily turning it on so the volume wasn't on at all.

Sherlock smiled as he watched little Sandi move about. He curled into John and closed his eyes. He wasn't sleeping but it was nice and peaceful.

Thomas stirred and woke up slowly. He noticed that Amy was up already immediately. The room was quiet though. He glanced over to his parent's bed. They both were asleep it seemed. He climbed out of bed quietly as he could and moved over to his sister by the telly.

As soon as Amy had company she smiled, looking up at Thomas and offering the remote to him. "Morning, 'Mas," she said softly. Another yawn opened her mouth widely and before long she was eagerly resting against her older brother. "Dada and Papa is asleeps," she whispered with a small giggle.

Thomas grinned. "We can watch some American cartoons Sis," he whispered excitedly. He flipped through until he found something called Cartoon Network. He kept the sound low and put the remote on the arm of the couch. He wrapped an arm around Amy protectively.

As the cartoons flashed across the screen Amy could do nothing more than watch, occasionally yawning and shifting to constantly be close to her older brother. "So's when you gets growed up does that means that we can't be friends any mores?" She knew that at some point they would both grow up and that would mean not living together anymore.

Thomas frowned. "What? Of course we will still be friends. We'll be friends forever. You are my Sissy Poo." The arm around Amy pulled her a little closer in a sideways hug.

Amy nodded and a sense of relief washed through her. "I just wanted to knows a'cause Dada and his sissy doesn't talk and I doesn't wants that to happen to us." She gazed up at him with wide, curious eyes. After a small sigh she nervously dropped her gaze to Thomas' feet. The last thing she wanted was to lose her brother.

The frown returned. "It won't happen to us, I promise. I won't let it happen. Ever. I'll always be here for my Sissy." He turned and put his other arm around Amy to give her a proper hug.

Before long John heard the voices of their children talking in the small living room and before long he was starting to come out of the light sleep he'd managed to find. "Are you sleeping?" His voice was rough as he lifted his head to glance up at Sherlock, eyes only half open.

Amy smiled at hearing that, clearly happy that Thomas was never going to leave her. "Okay. I believes you," she whispered with a nod. "And I knows that you is never gonna leaves me."

Sherlock groaned. Damn it. Had he fallen asleep? John had that affect on him. Able to make him relax and just drift off even if he wasn't really tired. "No." The words were grumbled but there was a slight smirk on his lips.

Thomas smiled. "Good because it is true." He looked over to the bed, when he heard his parents talking. Time to get ready for the day then. "Going to shower Sis, I'll be back soon." He released Amy from the hug and got off the couch. He got a fresh pair of clothes and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

All John could do was smile at the sound of Sherlock's rough voice. "Sure," he whispered with a smirk of his own as he stretched his body and then met his husband's lips. "Thank you for holding me," he whispered softly.

Amy watched as her brother left before getting off the couch and running toward the bed. It took her several moments before she managed to climb on. "Dada, Papa!" She jumped on the mattress and giggled as she noticed how close they were.

Sherlock smiled at John. "Of course my Love, that's what husband's are for." He turned his attention to little Sandi. "Good morning Baby Girl." He smiled again, this time at their daughter. "Are you ready to see America?" He planned on driving this time, so a repeat of yesterday didn't happen.

John kept himself curled against Sherlock, not ready to leave the comfort even if Amy was on the bed with them. He hardly cared if their daughter saw. They were doing nothing wrong, simply holding each other.

"Yes, Papa," Amy said with a nod as she made herself comfortable right at their feet. "And I thinks that 'Mas is super excited a'cause he likes the history stuffs, y'know?" Already taking after John in terms of language.

Sherlock smiled at little Sandi's word choice. He was pleased for John. He snuggled a little closer to his husband, since John didn't seem to mind then he certainly wouldn't. "I think it will be fun for the whole family."

A blush spread instantly across John's cheeks and in that moment he knew without a doubt that Amy was, biologically, his daughter. Feeling Sherlock snuggle closer to him made a soft sigh slip through his lips and before long his eyes were closed again. "Very fun," he repeated after his husband as a soft smile tugged at his lips.

Amy giggled and flopped on to her stomach as she studied both of her parents. "I likes it when you snuggle since it shows that you's is more in love," she murmured with a grin. "And I likes that you's is in love."

Sherlock smiled and tilted his head against John's. "I like when we snuggle too Baby Girl." He hoped someday she would find someone to snuggle with like this. That's what every parent wanted though, right? Admittedly though, the thought made him a bit anxious and worried. God, Amy wasn't even four yet and he was already wondering if she would find someone and get married. Be happy.

John chuckled and studied their daughter the best he could with his head resting on Sherlock's chest. Already he could tell that his husband was thinking but he decided to keep the man as distracted as possible so his thoughts wouldn't get the best of him. "Are you excited, Amy?"

Amy nodded eagerly and bit her bottom lip as she moved a bit closer to John and Sherlock. "Yeah. But I thinks you should has some time alone so I is gonna go and sits on the couch, yeahs?" She reached out and patted each of their shins before sliding off the bed and making her way toward the couch and the telly.

Sherlock smiled as he watched their daughter move to the couch to watch the telly once more. "I was just laying here and wondering if little Sandi will ever find happiness like we did. Worried about things that may or may not happen. God John, I just want her to be happy. That's normal though, isn't it?" He didn't realize it, but he hugged his husband closer to him.

Thomas came out of the bathroom clean and in new clothes. He was doing a lot better than yesterday. His parents were still on the bed so he moved back over to Amy to watch cartoons with his sister.

John looked up at Sherlock with a soft laugh, smirking just a bit. "Very normal," he replied after a long moment. "Except she isn't that old, love, and I don't fancy her with somebody at all. Not my Baby Girl. Not yet, at least." But he understood what his husband meant in every way possible. "I feel the exact same way when I look at both of them."

Amy looked at Thomas and smiled. "They is in love so I moves over here to gives them some snuggling time," she explained softly as she crossed her legs happily.

Sherlock smirked a bit. "There was that boy at her birthday party when she turned three." John had been so worried and tensed about a boy liking their daughter and the thought was amusing to him.

Thomas glanced over to their parents and nodded a bit. He wasn't sure if ever wanted to find anyone. It wasn't like anyone would like him anyway. He barely liked himself, so why would anyone else? So much for the confidence he had found. He sighed at himself and looked back to the telly.

John narrowed his eyes dangerous and then shook his eyes. "No," he murmured despite the playful smile on his lips. "She is never dating any sort of boy or girl. Ever." After he cleared his throat he craned his neck and gently met his husband's lips. No more talking, just kissing.

Amy looked at her brother with a giggle and shook her head. "Don't be thinkings like that a'cause Papa found somebody, didn't he? And you is just likes Papa so you is gonna be just fine."

Sherlock smiled and returned the kiss. "I love you," he murmured into John's lips. He wrapped his arms around his husband, pulling John even closer so their bodies were pressed against each other. Little bit of snogging would be all right before they left.

Except, Daddy was amazing and perfect and he wasn't. He wasn't anything like his Daddy at all, despite the fact that Amy said so all the time. "Maybe. I don't know. Not sure if want to find anyone really, anyway." He gave a slight shrug.

John smiled slightly against his husband's mouth, one hand moving to run through Sherlock's hair as the other went down the man's bare back. The children seemed to be keeping themselves distracted enough so he figured they would be safe to snog just a bit before their day started officially.

Amy looked up at her brother and smiled just a bit. "Don't be silly, 'Mas," she said softly as she shook her head. "You's will find somebodys and then lives happy ever after like a prince."

Good. Very good. Snogging was always good. Sherlock continued to kiss John as he tightened his embrace on his husband a bit. He could hear the children's voices but couldn't make out the words. He wasn't too worried about it though, because his lips were against John's.

Thomas wasn't sure he believed in the whole 'happily ever after' thing. It happened in movies sure but real life had already beaten him down for the most part. No need to tell that to Amy though. "Yeah, maybe Sis."

It had taken quite a lot of self control to not roll them and straddle his husband. John pulled away after several more moments to take a deep breath. God, his husband was an absolutely fantastic kisser and sometimes he completely forgot about that. They hardly had the time because they were constantly attempting to avoid getting caught by Thomas. "I missed that," he murmured.

"I promise," Amy said with a soft smile before craning her neck to place a soft kiss on her brother's cheek. "And they will be very lucky to has you a'cause I thinks that you's will be just as good as Dada and Papa at hasing a family."

Sherlock smiled. "I did too. We should probably be proper parents and take our children out to see America, yeah?" He smirked a bit as finally released John. He got up off the bed slowly, with a small groan. Just another reminder that his husband wasn't the only one getting old. He wasn't going to complain though. "Be right back Love." Since they had showered last night, there was no real need to this morning so he simply got a change of clothes and then went to go get in the bathroom dressed.

Thomas smiled and nodded. Despite Amy's promise he wasn't really sure if it was something he actually wanted. He had never even been interested in anyone before and he wasn't sure if he ever would be either.

Now they had to get up which meant no more relaxing. John hardly moved, just laying on the mattress and keeping his eyes locked intently on his husband. The last thing he wanted to do was walk around a city full of people when it would be loud and crowded but everybody seemed so keen to do it. There wasn't much more he could do except suck it up.

Amy glanced over toward the beds with bright eyes when she noticed that Sherlock was up and getting dressed. "'Mas, it is times to go!" She jumped off the couch and darted toward her suitcase, rummaging through it before grabbing a pair of pink pants, a white shirt, and bright blue shoes and socks. "Papa! I wants to get dressed!"

Sherlock grinned at little Sandi as he walked out of the bathroom. "In you go Baby Girl." He frowned when he looked over to John. His husband was still upset. Lot of bloody good he was for John then. He had tried and thought he had succeeded but apparently not. Right then. He wanted to stay with his husband all day and comfort the other man but they had children and this was supposed to be their holiday together as a family.

It wasn't hard to notice the frown from his husband so he quickly got out of bed, grabbing his clothes and waiting for the bathroom door to shut before changing. Jeans and simple rugby t-shirt, something that didn't look too horrid for a family outing. All he was doing was focusing on how focused he needed to be a good husband and father. Once the day was over he could curl up on the bed and sleep so that kept him going. "I'm fine," he said softly as he approached Sherlock, a small smile on his face. "I promise."

Sherlock knew better but merely nodded. "All right Love." He gave John a quick kiss on the lips. "Breakfast at the hotel again today or do we want to go out somewhere before heading to Ellis Island?" Maybe he would be able to cheer his husband up while they were out. He just needed to figure out how. He was determined to be a good husband and father but sometimes doing both at the same time was difficult.

John returned the quick kiss before watching Amy skip out of the bathroom and glance up at them expectantly. "Hotel. I think it would be a bit safer given our luck yesterday," he murmured with a wink. The food would probably be a bit better than anything the could find, probably a little healthier.

"I wants biscuits," Amy declared as she held her hands up and then grinned when John obediently picked her up. "Withs the gravy and some jucie just likes 'Mas."

Sherlock frowned at what John said but he couldn't really argue with that logic so once more he nodded in agreement. He wasn't hungry but the family would need to eat.

Thomas turned off the telly and went to join his family. "Bacon and eggs for me!" He grinned. He was excited to finally go see things in America since they hadn't really gotten to yesterday. All his fault, he supposed.

Already they seemed to be turning into typical Americans. That thought alone made a gentle smile tug at John's lips as he studied his husband. One hand reached out and he gently squeezed at his husband's shoulder to signal it would all be just fine. It had to be. Some part of their lives had to go right, didn't it?

Amy looked down at Thomas with a massive smile, squirming slightly in John's hand before she finally settled down and got relaxed. "Or can I has tea? I wants tea and juice. Both."

Sherlock couldn't help but smile at the children. Hopefully their enthusiasm would rub off on him because all he could do right now was worry about his husband. "All right then, let's get some breakfast and then go see New York City."

Thomas grinned again and nodded as he took his Daddy's hand and followed his family onto the lift. Today had to go better than yesterday and he was determined to never let go of his parent's hands.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note:

I have been trying and failing to update twice a week. Life just has me really busy with stuff and things.

* * *

John easily followed his husband and Thomas out of the room, Amy resting comfortably against his hip as she gazed at the hallway around her. Once they got in the lift and then made their way down to the first floor he leaned to the side and pressed a quick kiss against Sherlock's cheek. "I'll get Amy's if you get Thomas' and then we can meet at the same table we ate at yesterday." With a soft smile he was off, managing to get everything together and make their daughter comfortable as she eagerly started eating her biscuits and gravy. A simple cup of tea was in front of him and he'd hardly touched it.

Amy, clearly not caring about the mess she seemed to be making of her face, looked around as she happily started to swing her feet, bobbing and swaying her head to some beat that was clearly in her head. "I likes 'Merican breaksfast."

Sherlock got food for Thomas, the boy talking excitedly about the day. It was hard to focus on what their son said because he was worried about John. When they sat down at the table, a frown creased his lips. His husband wasn't eating. "If I get something for you, I promise to eat too." He gave a small, worried smile.

Thomas frowned as he watched their parents. Something was wrong, that much he could tell but he didn't know what. Why wasn't anyone happy about being on holiday? Was it his fault? Because he had gotten lost yesterday? At least Amy was happy and he smiled at his sister. "Me too Sis." He began eating the food on his plate.

Leave it to Sherlock to bargain with him about eating. A gentle and genuine smile tugged at his lips as he glanced toward the buffet of breakfast food. None of it had looked good and the smell alone had left him with a horrid feeling in his stomach but it would make his husband happy and hopefully get that frown off of their son's face. "All right," he said with a small nod. As he stood up he smiled warmly at Thomas, reached across the table to ruffle his hair, and then made his way over to the food. Without a thought he grabbed a plate and went straight toward the fresh fruit, spooning out fresh pineapple and honeydew before looking at Sherlock. "You're up."

Amy watched her parents for a long moment before taking another bite of her breakfast. "I thinks we should learns how to cook, 'Mas, and thens we can make 'Merican foods all the time," he said with a glanced toward him.

Sherlock wasn't hungry at all but he would force himself to eat something if it meant it would get John to eat. It reminded him of when he ate to get little Sandi to eat. The thought made him smirk faintly as he got up and went over to get some food. He got a bagel with jam and a cup of tea.

Thomas smiled at Amy. "That would be good Sis!" He nodded his agreement for emphasis and continued to eat his breakfast.

John sat back down and took a bite of pineapple, chewing it slowly as he watched both of the kids. They each seemed so happy and it was lifting his spirits just a bit. The moment Sherlock sat down next to him again he moved his hand and rested it gently on his husband's knee. It was a silent thank you that he knew the man would understand.

Amy looked proud as Thomas agreed with her, watching him eat for a moment before digging back into her own meal. "'Cepts I doesn't reach the stove so's you mights be doing lots of the cooking."

Sherlock smiled and took a bite of his bagel. His other hand rested on top of John's and gave it a small squeeze of reassurance. At least the children seemed to be doing all right and hadn't noticed them. He had managed to eat half of the bagel but he couldn't bring himself to eat anymore. He wasn't hungry in the least and he didn't want to make himself sick. He took to sipping quietly on his tea.

"We can get you a stool, so you can reach!" Thomas nodded at that. They would probably have to get permission to cook since they weren't allowed to use the stove without an adult around.

Sherlock's touch was comforting and he relaxed, occasionally picking at his meal as the children spoke about everything in front of them. After taking only a few bites from his plate he pushed it away, clearing his throat and sitting back in his seat. He felt weak for feeling like he did but knew there was nothing to do but wait it out. "What is there all to do at Ellis Island?" He glanced over at his husband curiously.

Amy's eyes brightened at that idea. "Yeahs! A'cause then I can reach and helps you cook!" Her body bounced several times in her seat in excitement and she let out a laugh. "I wants to go back to London and cooks now."

Sherlock wished there was more he could do for John, but he supposed there wasn't really. At this rate he wondered if they should just cancel this whole bloody trip. It felt like no one wanted to be here anymore. Should he suggest it? Had his husband asked him a question? Ellis Island. Right. "When we walk in, there will be book we can look at of all the different immigrants who signed their names. I think there are four different exhibits to see. Probably a documentary movie." He wasn't sure the children would be interested in the movie. Thomas maybe, but probably not little Sandi.

Thomas smiled at Amy and nodded again. He wasn't ready to leave yet. There was so much stuff to do in America. Hopefully his parents would be in better moods soon. He had noticed but hadn't said anything because he didn't want to upset his sister.

John nodded as he listened, mindlessly taking another bite from his food before smiling warmly at his husband. "Is this the one where we get a card or something and then follow our immigrant through the process of going through all the checkpoints?" It had always fascinated him while he'd been in school and now he had a chance to actually learn how it all worked. "Or was that something people just made up?"

Amy watched her brother before setting her food down and relaxing into her seat. There was a tense mood around her but she hardly cared because walking around would definitely cheer everybody up. "I likes breaksfast a'cause we is all together."

Sherlock frowned and then shrugged. "I don't know. There could be something like that there. I do know they have packaged tours. Where you can tickets Stature of Liberty and Ellis Island together." He was already thinking about tomorrow for them. Central Park maybe. Little Sandi would like that. Grand Central Station. Empire State Building. Wall Street. Times Square. There was a lot to do in New York City.

Thomas finished his meal and his juice. "Tomorrow can we go see the nine-eleven memorial?" A lot of people had died there. It wasn't something he had learned at school. It was something he found on the Internet when doing research on New York City when he found out they were going there.

John nodded and leaned to the side to place a soft kiss against his husband's cheek. "That's good. We will figure it out, yeah? I'm sure either way that both of the kids will have fun and that's good." At that moment he knew he would do his best to also keep his head up so Sherlock would stop worrying. Once Thomas spoke he turned and looked at the boy, nodding his head with a smile. "We can definitely see it tomorrow, of course."

Amy had no idea what her older brother was talking about but she knew that if he liked it then it would be just fine. "I wants to goes there, too," she declared as she pushed a bit of extra food around on her plate.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows in surprise but nodded. He hadn't thought Thomas would be interested in that kind of thing, but if that was what the boy wanted to do then they would. They could probably fit in a few other things as well. So, another two days in New York City then. Not that it mattered to him. There was no real time table. They could spend as much or little time anywhere they wanted really. He just wanted his family to be happy.

Thomas grinned happily. He was ready to go and see things, but he would need to wait until everyone else was ready. Amy and Dad were still eating breakfast.

After a long moment and a shaky sigh he pushed his plate away, taking a small sip of tea. John looked at both of the kids and once Amy did the same as him he stood up and gently wrapped her in his arms. "Right then. Let's get us a taxi and make our way to Ellis Island, yeah?" It would probably be best since walking the previous day had resulted in everything going to Hell.

Amy instantly curled closer to her Dada, looking at Thomas with a soft smile before letting out a yawn. It was clear she was planning on taking a bit of a nap before they got there, no matter how short it ended up being.

"I was planning on driving us there. We will have to take a ferry across to the island, obviously." Sherlock didn't want to try and cram the family into a taxi. America did have those bus cabs, but he'd rather just drive. He handed John the car keys. "Get the children all buckled in and I'll be right back. Want to grab something from our room." He gave his husband a quick kiss on the cheek and then took the lift to their room. He grabbed the bag from yesterday and made sure it would have everything they would need, including aspirin because he could feel a headache coming on. He went down to the parking garage and found his family with ease.

Thomas jumped from the chair happily and took his Dad's hand. He climbed into the back of their car, and got himself situated. His feet kicked excitedly again, swaying in the air in quick succession.

It took John nearly no time at all to get Amy in her car despite a massive amount of squirming around on her part. Once everything was set Sherlock had arrived and he just smiled, meeting the man's lips in a shameless kiss. "Driving in America," he murmured with a wink. "I've married the brightest man in the world, I think." That was one of the truest statements he could imagine in his entire life. "C'mon, then, let's get going." With that he slid into the passenger side of the car, looking around as it confused him for a slight second.

"Dada, you is on the wrong side," Amy said with a soft smile. "'Mercia is weird and I thinks that cars is weird here," she murmured as she tugged a bit at the seat bleat in her car seat.

Sherlock smirked. "Slide over, unless you plan on driving." The smirk only got bigger as he popped his head into the car to look at John. He was trying hard not to laugh. His husband was a bit...touchy...right now and he didn't want to inadvertently upset John further.

Thomas giggled. "Dad! You are silly!" He couldn't stop laughing.

It was rather hilarious and all John could do was chuckle, looking up at Sherlock with grinning. "Sorry," he murmured with another laugh as he slid over into the right seat. Bloody American cars. "I couldn't drive here, I'd wreck this car," he said with a laugh as he reached back and playfully tickled at the top of Thomas' knee. "I am very silly, aren't I?"

Amy giggled and reached a foot out to push at John's hand with it. "Silly Dada," she murmured with a small blush on her cheeks. Clearly she was a bit nervous about calling John silly but Thomas had done it so it was very much okay.

Sherlock didn't hold back his laughter when he had heard the rest of his family laughing, even John. Good, maybe his husband would have a better day from here on out. He got in the car, started it up and began driving. He would probably run into traffic no matter where he went but that was just New York City. Thomas had liked the American music so he turned it on for the children. He didn't enjoy the noise but he could just tune it out if it became too annoying.

Thomas grinned up at his Dad. "You are!" He giggled again. He would have bounced up in down in his seat in excitement at hearing the radio come on, but his seat belt restricted a lot of his movement.

"Oh yes?" Another laugh escaped John's mouth before he forced himself to face forward. "Thomas Curtis Fitzgerald Watson-Holmes," he murmured with a grin. "I think we can agree that we are both very silly, can't we?" After a moment he moved his hand to rest on Sherlock's knee, rubbing at it absently as he looked at everything around them.

Amy looked over at Thomas the moment she heard his full name. "That's a long name," she said before looking down at her feet. "And mines is Amy Sandoval Sawyer Watson-Holmes. We has long names, 'Mas."

Sherlock relaxed the moment he felt John's hand on his knee. He sighed as the car came to stop. He couldn't help but wonder how long they would be stuck in the grid lock. Hopefully not long. He wanted his family to be able to enjoy as much of New York City as they could.

Thomas laughed at the use of his full name. Should he try to explain to Amy why there names were so long? He wasn't sure she was old enough to understand. Maybe another time. "We sure do Sis."

John cleared his throat as the came to a stop, gently rubbing at his husbands's knee under his trousers with a soft smile. "You look very good today," he murmured. Maybe their tourist clothes weren't the best and he rather enjoyed looking what they usually looked like. "I might want to rip your clothes off when we're back." It was spoken softly so the children would hear.

Amy nodded. "I likes it a'cause it makes us really different." It was clear that she thought different wasn't horrible and would continue to think that probably until she got into school.

Sherlock smirked. "You always look adorable, so it's hard for me not to do that to you every night." He kept his voice low, so they wouldn't be heard of the music playing. Weren't they supposed to wait until they finally had a room to themselves? He wouldn't mind another adventure in the shower, if his husband was up to it though.

Thomas nodded and looked out the window, so Amy wouldn't see the frown on his face. Different. It wasn't that great. Not really. At least not at school anyway.

Right away a strong blush spread across his cheeks and he could do nothing more than study his husband. "Hardly," John said with a small chuckle, glancing down at his feet and trying to keep his blush under control. "You are just as attractive," he added with a wink toward Sherlock.

Amy watched her brother for a moment and then decided it was time to change the subject. After a long moment she shifted a bit in her car seat and attempted to reach her hand out to touch her. "I love you, 'Mas," she murmured with a smile.

The smirk on his lips only got bigger. Sherlock didn't need to be looking at John to know his husband was probably blushing right about now. Finally the vehicles in front of them started moving and they began to go forward.

Thomas turned to look at Amy, a small smile on his face. "I love you too Sis."

Once they started moving John relaxed, keeping his hand on Sherlock's knee. Everything that passed around them captured his attention since it was all so different. God, it all looked amazing. How did people just live here and not think anything of it? It was breathtaking. "Fancy going out somewhere fancy for dinner?" Maybe the kids would really enjoy it.

Amy studied her older brother curiously, mouth twisted slightly to the side before she relaxed. "I thinks that you is fantastic," she whispered with a smile. Her brother would always be the one person she would look up to.

Sherlock nodded. "We can do that. I can look places up on my mobile while we are on the ferry." The traffic thinned out enough to at least go the speed limit. It took longer than he would have liked but eventually he found a parking area close to where they would take the ferry across to Ellis Island.

Thomas looked down at his swinging feet, as a small blush made its way on his cheeks. He cleared his throat and managed a quiet 'thank you' to Amy. He looked back out the window, enjoying all the sights around them. When the car came to a stop he could see the ocean. It was so big and blue.

John got out and moved right away to get Amy out of her car seat and hold her easily against his hip. "Look at that, baby," he whispered as he pressed a kiss against her temple. "That's the ocean. On the other side of that is London." He smiled warmly as he started to sway back and forth without a thought before following his husband toward the way to get on the ferry.

Amy gazed at it with wide eyes, taking several deep breaths and grinning for a moment. "'S so big," she murmured softly as she moved a bit closer to John's side. "It must be really deep, too, Papa."

Sherlock got out of the car as well, grabbed the bag and then locked the vehicle. He took Thomas' hand gently and led his family up to purchase tickets for everything. The ferry was two stories, a deck up top with seats and railings. The first deck had an indoor area with seating.

Thomas took everything in and breathed in the ocean smell deeply. There was a light breeze and he found everything to be rather perfect. "Can we go up top? Take pictures?" He tugged on his Daddy's hand a bit.

John looked over at Thomas with a soft smile. It was hard to admit but he wouldn't mind being on the top level, either, and he gently nudged his husband at the suggestion. "Upstairs would be fantastic and I'm sure a rather nice person might even take a picture of all of us." It would fantastic.

Amy nodded eagerly as she held on to her Dada's shirt tightly. "Yeah! I wants pictures a'cause that will be very good. Pictures!" She bounced a bit before reaching out to take a bit of Sherlock's sleeve into her hand. "Please, Papa."

Sherlock laughed. "All right. I'm getting there. Calm down guys." He grinned at his family and led them up top. Now he just needed to find someone who wouldn't scowl at their family just by looking at them, to ask them to take a picture of them. If all else failed, he would take the pictures. He didn't like being in them anyway.

Thomas looked around at everything. "I want pictures taken with my camera too Daddy! Can I have it please?" He tugged on Sherlock once more in his excitement.

John sat down and put Amy in his lap and right away and young woman moved to sit in the seat across from them. Without hesitation he gently took their camera and politely asked her to take a picture. A warm smile took over her face as she agreed and once everybody was ready she snapped a few. Not every in America was bad. "Thank you," he said softly as he accepted the camera back before easily handing Thomas' camera over to him.

Amy sat happily in John's lap, looking around with a smile before shifting to look over at the ocean. "I thinks that swimming in the ocea would be really scary and...let's not swim in it."

Sherlock smiled the best he could for the camera, hoping he didn't look too annoyed. He hesitantly let go of Thomas' hand so their son could take some pictures. It wasn't like the boy could get lost but other things could happen, like falling over board. He kept a watchful on Thomas, just in case.

Thomas began taking pictures immediately. He made sure not to lean over the rail too much. "I don't think Dad and Daddy would let us swim in the ocean anyway Sis, so we are safe." He gave her a reassuring smile and then took a picture of her.

John watched their son with a gentle smile, keeping Amy securely on his lap. "We could go if you both really wanted to go," he suggested with a soft smile and a chuckle. Apparently Thomas had made up his mind rather quick about the ocean decision. Maybe that meant he just didn't want to go. "That pictures is going to look fantastic," he said as he finally turned to look at his husband.

Amy watched Thomas curiously, smiling eagerly for her picture before leaning back against John's chest. After a short yawn she started to swing her legs the best she could manage from her position.

Sherlock continued to keep a careful eye on Thomas. "Careful you don't use up all the pictures so soon Son. Disposable cameras only have a certain amount of pictures that can be taken." He'd probably end up buying more, he could tell. Not that he had minded. He had set aside a considerable amount of money for the holiday. Throwing himself into cases had been rough on him but it had given extra money the family hadn't been expecting. So, maybe all that extra work would be worth it in the end.

Thomas nodded and gave the camera back. "Can we get more, if I run out? Daddy? Please?" He took his Daddy's hand again and looked up at Sherlock pleadingly.

John smiled and couldn't help but notice how much of a father Sherlock really was. The man knew exactly how to take care of their son and daughter despite the fact that he thought he always did a horrible job. As he continued to hold Amy he gently leaned to the side, resting against his husband with a soft smile. "I think when we get those pictures published they will be all over the wall upstairs."

Amy curled easily into John's chest, closing her eyes as the gently rocking of the ferry finally lulled her to sleep.

Sherlock nodded. "Of course Son." He gave Thomas a small smile. The ferry ride didn't take that long and before long they were docked. He led the family back down and onto the island. He followed the rest of the people into the building where they were met by a tour guide.

Thomas grinned happily and followed after his Daddy anxiously. He just kept looking all around him, his eyes wide with wonder. Everything was so different here than in London.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note:

I am doing an utterly horrible job at keeping this updated. My thanks for being patient!

* * *

John followed after Sherlock as he continued to hold Amy, rocking her without a thought to his actions. The little girl had been sleeping a lot more recently and he had a feeling she was still suffering from jetlag. Hell, she was used to taking multiple naps a day anyway. "Are you excited, Thomas?" He asked softly as he started following the tour guide who was talking about what Ellis Island was like for those who first arrived.

Sherlock had never been on a guided tour, so he just shuffled along a bit awkwardly and quietly. He took a few moments to actually look at things that might actually be interesting from to time to time or if Thomas seemed interested in something.

Thomas nodded. "Dad, shh I am trying to listen." Once more he tugged on his Daddy so they could be closer to the front and he could hear the tour guide better.

John smiled just a bit down at Thomas and then looked down at Amy in his arms as she finally woke up. "Look Amy, we are at Ellis Island," he said as he gently ran a hand through her hair. "And Thomas is having a lot of fun."

Right away Amy's eyes went wide and she looked around, clearly able to wake up far faster because now something interesting was happening. Everything captured her attention and she just stared at everything they passed, holding tightly on to John in the process.

Sherlock smirked at John when their son shushed him. He continued to be quiet, only really half listening because he pretty much knew everything anyway. The problem with being a genius was most things weren't new information. Admittedly he was bored but he had figured he would be. He had come simply so his family could enjoy the sights.

Thomas was listening and looking at everything, his eyes wide still. He was learning a lot of things he was certain he would never learn in school and the best part was there wasn't other kids around to make fun of him for it.

John didn't miss his husband's smirk and couldn't help but return it. Without a thought he moved and gently bumped his hip against Sherlock's. "You're doing wonderful," he said softly. It was clear that his husband was more bored than anything but the fact that he was doing it for the kids was endearing.

Amy kept herself pressed tightly against John while they walked around everywhere. While most of the stuff made no sense to her she knew it was important mainly because Thomas was enjoying all of it. Occasionally she would whisper a question in John's ear and he would quietly answer it.

"It's because I am amazing and perfect." Sherlock smirked at John again. And here came the damn headache. He knew it was only a matter of time until it happened. He dug into the bag and took two aspirin, dry when he didn't think anyone in the family was looking. He didn't want to worry them.

Thomas just continued to stare in amazement, occasionally going 'shh' when he heard another family member speak. He didn't want to miss anything being said.

Thomas was very determined to learn everything he could. John just smiled but it vanished right when he noticed that Sherlock was taking something for what could only be a headache. The rest of the day was going to be hell for him now but John was determined to make it as good as possible. "D'you need anything else?"

Amy took after her older brother right away, letting out a soft 'shhh' to make sure that Thomas could learn everything that he could. All that she really started paying attention to was the pictures.

Damn it. John would notice. "I'm fine Love." Sherlock made sure to whisper, to avoid being hushed by their children. He gave his husband a small, reassuring smile. The tour ended and they were free to look around the place. "Anything you want to go see Thomas?"

Thomas looked around uncertainly for a moment before he began dragging his Daddy with to the gift shop. "Can we get something? So we can put other things in the scrapbook with the pictures?"

John only had time to nod in response to Sherlock's answer before he was following his husband toward the gift shop. He imagined they had money in their budget for something like that but it was definitely be up to Sherlock and not him. "Do we have money for it?" He asked softly.

Amy's eyes went wide the moment she realized they were in a place with stuffed animals. Right away her attention was drawn to a clearly cheap stuffed dog and she reached out from John's arms and snatched it up. "I wants this," she declared as she looked at John and Sherlock expectantly.

Sherlock smiled at John and nodded. "Plenty, trust me. We should have more than enough money to last us this whole holiday. No worries about anything. All right Baby Girl. What do you want Thomas?" With both his parents dead he had inherited quite a bit of money. He hadn't touched any of it yet though and he didn't really plan to even while on holiday but it was there just in case. Really, they were probably financially set for the rest of their lives but he just wasn't ready to give up being a consulting detective yet.

Thomas looked around the store. He picked up a few things but then put them back. He settled for a key chain of the Statue of Liberty. "I want this Daddy!" He held it up to Sherlock.

Both of their children seemed so utterly happy with the littlest things and John counted himself lucky for that fact. With a soft smile he gently took the stuffed dog and handed it to his husband so it could be purchased. At least they were set financially for this entire holiday. It was exactly what they needed and he knew that the children were definitely enjoying their break.

Amy looked at what Thomas had picked out before gazing up at John. Without a thought she twisted in his arms and snatched up a notebook, holding it up with a smile. On the front was a picture of Ellis Island when it was first built. "Gives this to 'Mas, Dada, so's he can uses it as a new journal." When John took it and offered it to Thomas, Amy smiled from ear to ear.

Sherlock smiled at their children's simple choices. Thomas and Amy had never really wanted extravagant things. He smiled at little Sandi's idea for the boy and took it as well. She was always looking out for her brother and vice versa. They were certainly lucky with their children.

Thomas frowned a bit. He hadn't realized Amy new about his journal. He had tried to hide it from her. His parents knew already so supposed it wasn't that big of a deal. He blushed a bit and shrugged. He didn't want to argue and merely nodded.

John stood beside his husband while all of the items were purchased, a smile on his face as he held Amy close to him. "Very good choice for your brother," he said to her with a small nod. "I think he will like that very much." One hand moved to gently rest on Sherlock's shoulder and massage gently at the muscle there.

Amy nodded in agreement before smiling down at Thomas. "I thinks you will likes it, 'Mas. And maybes you could writes stories in that one." She looked at him curiously, tilting her head slightly to the side before reaching a hand out for him to grab for some sort of reassurance.

Sherlock relaxed into John's touch instantly. He put the items in the bag he carried, so he wouldn't have too many things in his hands. "You can have your things when we get back to the hotel, that way we don't have to worry about accidentally losing something." He smiled at his children. "Did you want to see anything else Thomas? Or are your ready to go see the Statue of Liberty?"

Thomas smiled at Amy and took her hand. "Thank Sis." He looked up to his Daddy. "Statue of Liberty!" He bounced a little at the thought. There was so much to see and do in America.

And off they went to yet another place, something that clearly excited both of their children. John smiled warmly at his husband as he stood beside him, looking down at Thomas happily. "Then we will get going, won't we?" He bounced Amy slightly in his arms before smiling warmly at their daughter and holding her close.

Amy looked down at Thomas and easily returned the smile before burrowing her head into John's chest. Without getting cranky she was signaling that it was definitely nap time.

Sherlock nodded. "Dinner after the Statue of Liberty." Shit. He had forgotten to look up posh restaurants for them to eat at. They still had another ferry ride for him to look then. He stopped when Thomas asked to take a picture of Ellis Island before leaving the place. The children were a bit tired from the day, so he led them into the closed in area on the first deck. He held Thomas in his lap, the boy falling asleep against his chest almost instantly.

The children were fast asleep already and John could do nothing more than smile. "We've got rather amazing children, haven't we?" Without a thought one hand lifted up to gently run through Amy's blonde hair. Everyday he realized that she started looking more and more like a Watson and it worried him. Nobody should be doomed with his looks. "D'you think Thomas...looks like him?"

Sherlock raised his eyebrows in surprise. He wasn't expecting that question by any means. He glanced down to look at Thomas. "He has his eyes," he muttered with a slight shrug. "Other than that, not really." Thomas wasn't anything like Moriarty, personality-wise. He supposed that could change, the boy was still pretty young. He hoped their son didn't change too much while growing up, because the boy was a sweet kid.

That alone made a shiver run down his spine and John could only stare at the boy wrapped in Sherlock's arms. "He's so sweet and innocent," he murmured as he licked his lips and looked down at Amy. "I just never want anything to happen to him, Sherlock. I'm so scared." He thought about losing the boy every day and he hated that sometimes it completely consumed his thoughts.

"He is a good boy." Sherlock nodded a bit and looked to Thomas with a small smile. It faded into a frown at what John said. "I worry about him too. Both of them, really. Constantly. But we are doing the best we can for them. To keep them safe and bringing them up the best way we know how." He gave his husband a reassuring smile. "Everything will work out, you'll see." Sometimes it took awhile, but in the end things always seemed to turn out all right in the end.

Everything would work out. Hearing those words from Sherlock instantly made John calm and he could do nothing more than smile at the man. "Of course it will," he replied with nod. "I've got you at my side, how could it not?" And those words were completely true because his husband was absolutely amazing and always would be. "I'll always have you and know that I'm going to be just fine."

Sherlock smiled. "Of course and I'll always have you." He pulled out his mobile and began to search through five and four star restaurants. "A lot of the posh places are French cuisine. Would you rather have something American?" Hopefully John wouldn't mind the change in subject, because he didn't want to start worrying about the future for the children. It would probably just make his headache worse.

"I don't mind at all," John said with a gentle smile. The change of subject wasn't bad at all and he simply went along with it. "I've not been to France much as it is so as long as you don't feed me snails I think I'll be just fine." A soft chuckle escaped his mouth and he leaned to the side to place a small kiss on Sherlock's cheek. Maybe that would help keep the situation between them as calm as possible.

Sherlock frowned. A lot of the restaurants he was looking at weren't very children friendly. He continued scrolling, trying to find something. "How about an Irish Pub, it has four stars. It's called Lillie's." He handed the mobile over to John to take a look at it, to see what his husband thought of the place.

John gently took the phone and squinted his eyes to look at the screen a little better. "Looks good," he said with a nod, glancing over at his husband. "I'm sure they've got some hamburgers for Thomas and something we could cut up for Amy." Their daughter had taken to rather enjoying red meat and he knew he might be able to get a small cut of hamburger to break up and just feed to her.

Sherlock took his mobile back, and took a moment to memorize the street address and the surrounding area map before putting it back in his pocket. The ferry came to stop in front of the Statue of Liberty. They would be able to tour it and then go back to the mainland. He got up carefully, so as not to wake Thomas. They could just take a lot of pictures if the children continued to sleep.

John easily followed his husband as they got off the ferry, looking over at Thomas with a gentle smile. "You might want to wake him up or we will never hear the end of it," he murmured with a wink. An upset Thomas was definitely something he didn't want to have to deal with that night. It would horrible. "If it's only for a few minutes, y'know? It'll make his life."

Sherlock smirked at John. Of course his husband was right. "Hey T.C. wake up Son. We are here." He gently shook the boy. There was groan of discomfort and Thomas buried his face deeper into his chest. "Don't you want to see the Statue of Liberty?"

Thomas groaned again but his eyes slowly opened. He shifted so he could see the big green statue. "Pictures?" He asked sleepily. He clung to his Daddy still, too tired to try and walk around again.

There was their little boy. Despite how tired Thomas was John could do nothing more than smile as the boy asked for a picture. Without a thought he easily grabbed the camera from Sherlock's bag and snapped a picture of the statute followed by one of Thomas clinging to Sherlock with quite the tired look on his face. That was quite the picture.

Amy shifted in his arms, looked up on the statue with a yawn, and the smiled up at John. "She is pretty," she whispered before curling back up against him and gazing at her older brother. "I likes it. We should gets one in London." And with that she fell right back asleep.

Sherlock couldn't help but smirk when John took their picture. "We can't go in it, because it is closed. Do you have any questions about it Thomas?" He turned his attention their son.

Thomas shook his head. "Too tired." He leaned back into his Daddy and fell back asleep.

John grinned happily as both of their children fell back asleep, raising an eyebrow toward his husband with a smile. They definitely had the best children in the world and he was completely sure of that. They both simply slept whenever they fancied and hardly cried, screamed, or did anything horrid in public. "Should we still take them to dinner or wait until they wake up?"

Sherlock went back to the ferry and sat down inside again. "Well, by the time we get there they might be awake. I don't think we need to change for an Irish Pub." He smirked a bit at John. "I was thinking Central Park tomorrow. Little Sandi would like that, yeah?"

John simply nodded in agreement as he looked down at their sleeping daughter, his eyes soft. "She would love that. Feeding the ducks and all. God, they're having the time of their lives, aren't they?" With that thought he turned and met Sherlock's lips in a simple kiss. "Thank you so much."

Sherlock smiled as he returned the kiss. "Of course Love. I hope they are enjoying themselves. I think they are." He glanced at each of their children. "I'm glad we came. It is what we all needed." Even though he had never really taken a holiday before, it was nice to get out of London and just spend time with the family.

"If we are making them this tired then they definitely are," John replied with a laugh. It caused Amy to stir slightly but she easily fell back asleep against her Dada's chest. "It has helped you, too. I think this was exactly what you needed. Granted, no cases, but you are being a fantastic family man and I couldn't have asked for more."

Sherlock smirked. "It is because I am amazing and perfect. How many times do I need to remind you of that?" He smirked again. "I am hoping you are enjoying the holiday as well?" The ferry came to a stop again, and he got up and made the way to their car. He put Thomas in the vehicle gently before getting in himself.

Once Amy was in her car seat John made it into the passenger seat, setting his hand on Sherlock's knee out of pure habit. "I am having the time of my life," he replied with a gentle smile, biting his bottom lip to suppress the idiotic smile that threatened to break through on his lips. "And being with you and the kids is making it far better."

Sherlock smiled. "Good, I'm glad." He had been worried about John but his husband seemed to be doing better now. He started up the car and began driving the city streets effortlessly. It was easy for him to visualize New York City in his head and map out the best route to get there. The traffic was about what he expected, but at least they didn't have to stop completely.

Watching his husband drive through a new city with ease was a bit of a turn on for John but he suppressed that urge easily with their kids in the back of the car. He watched everything pass them with a soft smile, glad that he had a husband that could do so much. "I love you," he whispered softly without turning to look at his husband.

Sherlock smirked. "I love you too." He drove quietly for a moment before speaking again. "Do you want me to teach you how to drive in America? It really isn't that difficult to learn. I bet you would be almost as fantastic at it as I am. Remember when I taught you to dance for our wedding? How horrible you were? But now you are rather good at it."

Right away John shook his head, chuckling a bit before looking back to make sure the children were all right. All he could do was continue to shake his head. "I would kill somebody, ruin the car...I dunno, maybe yell at people." It was just a horrid idea all around and he wasn't going to risk it at all.

"I wasn't going to teach you to drive on a road John." Sherlock smirked a bit. "What about an empty parking lot?" He glanced over to his husband briefly before looking back to the road in front of them. With all the traffic and pedestrians, it wasn't wise to take his eyes off the road for long periods of time.

As much as the idea did fancy him in a small way he knew they would hardly find the time. There was nowhere to put the kids for that amount of time and John wanted to be a responsible parent. "If there's time for us to put the kids somewhere then I will. I don't want to do that with the kids in the car." They'd probably find it beyond entertaining, though, but he also didn't want to risk hurting them.

Sherlock nodded. "That makes sense." Finally they reached the restaurant, but he had to loop around to find a parking spot about a block away. He glanced into the rear view mirror, the children were still asleep. Should they wait a bit or just wake them up?

When the car stopped John looked back at the kids, smiling just a bit as he looked at them. "Well we can't just leave them," he joked with a smile before leaning over and gently meeting his husband's lips. They hardly had time to themselves on holiday and he hated it but this was a quiet moment. Definitely time to take advantage of it.

Sherlock smiled and returned the kiss. It hadn't been what he expected but he certainly wasn't going to argue with it either. He unfastened his seat belt and turned so he could kiss John again, this time a little more fully. They couldn't do much else but snog and he was all right with that.

More kissing was definitely just fine and John eagerly started to return it, meeting the man's lips with a soft noise. Nothing more or he knew the kids would wake up. That wouldn't be good. When he finally needed a breath he pulled away and simply smiled, looking at the man happily. "I love you," he whispered with a small blush.

Sherlock smiled again. "I love you too." He glanced back at the children. Still sleeping. He turned back to John for another kiss, this one lasting a bit longer than the others. "Do you think we should wake them?"

When the second kiss ended John let out a soft and happy sigh, looking back at them with a smile. It was absolutely amazing to see them sleeping like that, so unaware of the world happening around them. "When you look at Amy do you see her as your daughter?" It worried him constantly that his husband saw the little girl as nothing more than John's child that he was forced to take care of.

What? How could John possibly think that after everything he had done for them? Sherlock loved little Sandi to the point that it hurt and he wasn't sure how that was possible but he'd do anything in the world for her. "Of course I do." The question hurt a bit and he wondered if maybe he just hadn't done enough as a father. He had never really thought he was good at it anyway.

Shit. _Shit_. John looked up at his husband and rested a hand on the man's cheek before shaking his head. "No, that's not what I meant," he murmured with a furious blush. "I mean that sometimes I feel guilty because you have done so much for her." He leaned forward and gave Sherlock a quick kiss. "And I love that you've done so much for her because you have been the perfect father."

Right. Sherlock pulled away from the kiss. He wasn't up for snogging anymore. The question had upset him more than it probably should. "Let's just get dinner," he muttered and got out of the car. He managed not to slam the door. Damn it. Were they fighting while on holiday? In front of their children? He was still a childish idiot, wasn't he? He sighed and leaned against the vehicle.

Bloody wonderful. John let out a soft sigh and buried his head in his hands before getting out of the car himself and gently shutting the door. The children would sleep for a while more and he knew it. Right now he and Sherlock definitely needed to talk. "Look," he whispered as he walked around to the other side of the car. "It was a question. I'm not calling out your parenting skills, all right? But there isn't a day that goes buy when I don't feel guilty about all of this. It isn't that I think you're a horrible father or that I hate her or hate you raising her. I feel bad that it happened and that I put you in this situation simply because you forced yourself to change so much. It wasn't a bloody insult!"

Sherlock frowned at John shouting at him. "It isn't about that." He sighed again, gaze averted to the ground. "I thought you were questioning my love for her." His lifted his head to look up his husband, a frown on his lips. He shrugged a bit because he didn't know what else to say.

The silence around them made John visibly wince. Fantastic. How he looked like an arse. "I would never do that," he whispered softly, his voice breaking just a bit. "Sherlock, you love her so much and when I see you two together I know that she has made your whole life. God, you love her so much and I would never question that, I swear."

Sherlock moved and wrapped his arms around John in a hug. "It's fine. I just over thought it, I guess." He didn't want to fight and it looked like it had been avoided now. "I love you." He pulled away from the hug to give his husband a quick kiss on the lips.

There. Crisis averted. A soft smile tugged at John's lips as he returned the quick kiss, gazing up at his husband warmly. "I probably should have worded the question better," he murmured with a soft shrug. "I love you, too," he added happily. It was still a shock to this day that he got to tell that to Sherlock and he still sent twists through his stomach.

Sherlock kept his arms wrapped John and rested his chin on top of his husband's head. "It is fine. I should have known better." He was quiet a moment as he continued to hold John. "Do you think I'm a good father?" The words were quiet, almost a whisper. He released the hug again, to look down at his husband.

Without hesitation John smiled and nodded. "The best," he replied positively, biting his bottom lip as his smile continued to grow. "You literally take the best care of our children and I couldn't ask for a better person to raise a family with."

Sherlock managed a smirk. "I can't be the best because he is standing right in front of me." He hugged John close to him yet again. He saw movement in the back seat. Thomas was waking up. "I think the children may be ready for dinner Love." He let go of his husband completely so they could go into the restaurant.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note:

I am doing an absolute terrible job updating this. I'm sorry. I really am trying to do better.

* * *

John smiled into the hug before watching as Amy squirmed in her car seat. "Would you mind if I got a pint while we ate?" He had been craving beer for quite a while and fancied trying some American drinks while they were around. He moved around the car and opened the door, getting Amy out of her seat.

Amy just yawned and rubbed at her eyes, resting her head on John's shoulder with a smile. "That was a good nap," she said softly before smiling at Sherlock.

Sherlock shook his head. "Of course I don't mind. You can eat or drinking whatever you want." He smiled at John and then opened the door for Thomas and helped their son out of the car. "Let's get you some food." He wasn't sure he would eat, since he had forced himself to do so this morning for breakfast.

John's stomach was rumbling and for the first time that day he was hungry. He had no idea how long that feeling would last so he knew he needed to definitely take advantage of it. "I wanted to make sure it wouldn't upset you," he replied with a smile of his own as they started making their way toward the entrance of the restaurant.

Amy kept herself curled happily against John's chest before watching her brother. Apparently they'd both fallen asleep and that thought alone made her smile. "'Mas, thanks for takings a nap with me."

Sherlock put in their name. The wait wasn't that bad. Fifteen or twenty minutes. There was place to sit while they waited and he took a seat on one of the benches. He glanced over to John with a small smile. "Of course not. Just because I don't drink doesn't mean you can't. You are fine Love."

Thomas clung to his Daddy, still a bit sleepy. He leaned into Sherlock as they sat down. He smiled at Amy. "I guess we were both tired Sis."

John smiled just a bit, leaning to the side to give his husband yet another kiss. The slight misunderstanding earlier made John want to do nothing more than hold his husband close, whisper in his ear...but they were out in public and he knew he couldn't do that. Especially with their children. "Thank you," he whispered softly before looking at both of their kids. Awake but definitely still sleepy.

Amy hiccuped a bit before watching her parents curiously, eyes wide before she looked over at Thomas. It was clear in her sleepy mood that she wanted nothing more than the comfort from her older brother so she held her hand out, wiggling her fingers.

Sherlock smiled as he returned the kiss. "Of course. Anything for my _adorable_ husband." The smile twitched into a smirk. He reached out a hand and took his husband's with a small squeeze. It was a way they could be close without upsetting anyone. Usually he didn't care but he didn't want a repeat of McDonald's so soon. Why people felt the need to come up to them in the first place was beyond him.

Thomas smiled and took Amy's hand. He kept curled against his Daddy though, worried letting go would result in him getting lost again.

So there they all were, holding hands and waiting for their dinner. To John it was the most relaxing moment he'd had in ages. They were content, sitting in a restaurant. Nobody was disturbing them, in fact a younger couple was smiling happily at them. It was a relief. "I can be adorable for you," he replied as he turned his head to smile at his husband. "But only you."

Amy watched Thomas with a smile, tightening her grip on her brother's hand without a second thought. Everything was so calming and she couldn't help but continue to relax.

Sherlock smirked at John. Their name got called and he got up with his family and followed the hostess to their table. It was a big booth. He placed Thomas gently in the seat and then slid in next to their son, so he could sit across from his husband. The hostess set up a booster seat for little Sandi before handing them their menus.

Thomas took the menu, finally waking up and his feet swinging back and forth. He wasn't sure what he wanted yet. He looked over to his Dad. "Am I allowed to get a Coke?" He had never had one. The rare occasions he was allowed soda it had always been Sprite or something similar.

John looked at Thomas once he had Amy settled into her booster seat, glancing at Sherlock before nodding. It was holiday, wasn't it? "Yes, Thomas, you can have a Coke." After a small nod he started looking through his own menu. A nice pint would help fill him up and it would go well with the bit of steak he planned on getting once it caught his eye.

Amy looked up at her Dada before clearing her throat. "I would likes a Coke, too, Dada, and then...um, meats, please." She nodded and then looked over at Sherlock expectantly to see if he would order food.

Damn it. Little Sandi was expecting him to eat, wasn't she? Sherlock wasn't hungry at all. He had already forced himself to eat once today. Was he going to have to do it again? There wasn't much he wouldn't do to make Amy happy. He wondered if John would be okay with her having a Coke too, since they had never let their daughter have soda before. Too much sugar, is what his husband would say.

Thomas grinned, obviously pleased with being able to get a Coke. He had never had one, but it seemed to be everywhere in America and now he was even more excited than before. His feet continued to swing. "Can I get Shepard's Pie?" He had never had it before but it sounded delicious.

John nodded at Amy and right then made the decision to get her a bit of ham so he could slice it up and she could eat it. "Of course you can, Thomas," he replied with a soft smile, looking at the boy on the opposite side of the table. "It's holiday and we'll have soda just once." It would be a rare treat for Amy and despite deciding to let her have it he was still extremely hesitant.

Amy sat back in her booster seat, looking around the restaurant curiously as she tried to focus on everything around her. Lots of people, something she enjoyed looking at. They were all talking, smiling and laughing, and it was making her eyes bright up without a thought.

Oh good. It looked like he wouldn't have to eat anything after all. He looked up to John. "Do we want to get an appetizer?" He thought maybe the children would like it but he wanted to see what his husband thought of the idea.

Thomas was all ready to order so he put his menu down. "Daddy, do you have a pen or pencil?" He wanted to draw on the paper place mat in front of him while he waited.

John looked over the appetizer menu before shrugging just a bit. Irish pub or not they still had a few American appetizers. "Mozzarella sticks? They'd both like that," he suggested with a soft smile. Hell, he'd even have a few himself. Not eating breakfast had taken quite the toll on his body and he was starving. "I'll pull it into pieces for Amy," he added. Without a thought he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pushed a pen across the table with a smile toward Thomas. "Just in case we needed to fill something out at Ellis Island."

Amy looked over at John as he spoke her name, clearly unaware of what was being discussed. All she knew was that she heard her name. "I wants a Coke, please," she repeated softly with a blush.

Sherlock nodded. "That sounds fine." He glanced to Thomas and then back up to his husband a smirk crossing his lips. "I came prepared." He dug around in the bag he had brought and pulled out a small pack of crayons and placed them on the table for Thomas.

Thomas took the pen and crayons as well. He flipped over the place mat, where it was blank. He began to doodle with the pen and then picked up a crayon to begin coloring.

John smiled warmly as he watched their son. Their little boy was so wonderfully creative and he loved it. Coloring, writing, drawing... He could see Thomas as quite the artist in the future if that was something he kept up with. When the waiter came up to them he ordered a pint of beer, two small Coke's and Mozzarella sticks before glancing at his husband. In the excitement of just being with his children he realized that he'd never asked Sherlock what he wanted to drink.

Amy clapped her hands as John ordered the Coke's and right away she was bouncing in her booster seat, eagerly waiting on Sherlock to order so she could get her drink faster.

Sherlock watched Thomas curiously for a bit and then glanced up to the waiter, as he realized they were waiting on him to order. "Just tea for me, please." Tea in America wasn't quite the same but he still craved a cuppa every now and then.

Thomas wasn't really drawing anything specific. It was just a bunch of shapes. He couldn't draw people or objects or anything like that but he did like to doodle and color.

John moved his foot under the table and gently set it on top of his husband's with a smile, pressing down on it. "Would you fancy a few bites of my steak?" It would probably be a bit too much for him to eat anyway and he had no idea when he'd lose his appetite while eating his meal. "Maybe some of my vegetables? I know you'd love those."

Amy watched Thomas curiously, head tilted slightly to the side so she could watch her older brother as he continued to draw and color. She knew that she couldn't do that and instead settled on swinging her feat and gently patting her hands against the top of the table.

Sherlock smirked a bit as he nudged John's foot back. He shook his head at the offer of food. Hopefully it wouldn't upset his husband. Their drinks came first and he thanked the waiter. He added sugar, from the packets a the table to his tea and took a slow sip, once he had stirred it.

Thomas stopped coloring to take a sip of the Coke. It was even more delicious than he had imagined. He probably wouldn't be allowed another one so he decided to sip it slowly rather than gulping it down.

John picked up his pint and took a large drink, looking at his nose as the foam spread across it. A soft chuckle escaped his mouth before he lifted his hand up and rubbed it away. The comfort of Sherlock's foot simply nudging his own was enough to keep him happy. "How is your American tea, Love?"

Amy reached out for her small drink, mouth around the straw in moments as she took a sip. Right away her eyes lit up, looking at Thomas and then her parents as she took another drink. "I likes that," she whispered in awe.

Sherlock shrugged a bit. "It's okay. Miss tea from back home already." He gave John a slight smirk, and drank his tea. He thanked the waiter when the appetizer was brought. "Careful, they will be hot inside." He continued to run his foot along his husband's, enjoying the small contact.

Thomas took a mozzarella stick carefully and put it on a plate to cool. He continued his random drawing, gnawing on the top of the pen every now and then.

John reached forward and grabbed a Mozzarella stick, pulling it into several pieces before setting them on a plate in front of Amy. "Listen to Papa, they're hot," he warned softly before looking back at Sherlock and smiling. "I bet I can make far better tea in our hotel room just for you," he murmured with a wink.

Amy studied her food before reaching out for a little piece and putting it in her mouth. After taking a tiny bite she grinned, kicking her feet happily. "I likes this," she said with a smile.

Sherlock smirked. "I'm sure you can. You do make rather wonderful tea. Why do you think I have you make it all the time?" The smirk only got bigger. He continued to sip his tea for a bit before glancing back over to John. "How is the beer?"

Thomas colored a little while before finally picking up the Mozzarella stick and taking a bite. He nodded in appreciation then turned the appetizer around to the part uneaten and dipped it into the sauce before taking another bite.

John nodded and took another sip of his beer, inspecting it through the glass with a shrug. "Different but good. I'm not used to American style beer," he murmured. But he kept drinking it because it was delicious and he hardly minded it. A beer was a beer to him and he wasn't going to stop drinking it because it was something he wasn't used to.

Amy kept picking at her mozzarella stick with a grin, glancing between her parents before looking across the table at Sherlock. "Can I haves a beer, Papa?"

Sherlock nodded at what John said and then his eyebrows raised at little Sandi. "Sorry Baby Girl. Beer is an adult drink. You won't be allowed to have any for awhile. Thomas isn't old enough either." Maybe that would make her feel better. Amy idolized her older brother.

Thomas continued to keep to himself, quite content with his task of drawing and coloring. He grabbed another mozzarella stick when he finished off the first one, dipped it in the sauce and continued to eat. He took another sip of the very tasty Coke.

John couldn't help a soft giggle as he glanced down at Amy, biting his bottom lip before looking back at his husband. The man was an absolutely perfect father and that was a stellar example of it. Without a word he lifted up his beer, taking a drink as his foot tapped against his Sherlock's.

Amy nodded, settling for her Coke instead. It seemed like a good enough answer, really, and if Thomas couldn't have it then it was definitely fair. "Well I guess I will just haves my Coke, then, Papa, and then haves tea when we gets back."

Sherlock smirked at John and gave a slight shrug, as if to say 'I can't help it if I am perfect and amazing.' He went back to sipping his tea, deciding he was going to get another one even if it wasn't as good as his husband's. He continued to let his foot run along John's, letting it slide up his husband's leg every now and then. When their food came, he asked for another tea.

Thomas finally stopped his doodling, to eat his food. It looked and smelled really good. He dug in excitedly, his feet still kicking back and forth under the table. It was most certainly good. Different than anything he had tried but still good.

The moment their food arrived John reached over to the side to cut up Amy's thick slice of ham. Once that was done he turned to his steak, mouth watering at just the sight of it. But he was soon distracted by his husband's foot on his leg. God he wanted the man and they were in a bloody restaurant with their children. A soft blush spread across his cheeks and he didn't even bother to hide it before glancing up at Sherlock.

Amy started to eat her food with a happy grin, not bothering to use her utensils and instead picking up the cut pieces with her fingers. "'Mas, does you likes your food?" She tilted her head to the side curiously as she watched him.

Sherlock couldn't help but smirk. He hadn't even meant to turn John on. He had simply wanted to continue contact anyway he could with his husband. Should he stop? Usually, he loved teasing John but they were out in public with their children. It probably wasn't the best of ideas. "Sorry Love." He dropped his foot to the floor.

Thomas nodded vigorously. "Yeah, Sis. It is really good. I like this food. I don't think it is American though. I think the menu said this place has Irish food." American or Irish, either way he was really enjoying the food from the restaurant.

John took a bite of his steak, chewing it slowly while keeping his eyes on his husband. "'S fine," he replied softly, a smile on his face the entire time. "Fantastic, actually." His foot was back on top of Sherlock's, tapping at it with a wink. All he wanted was to keep in contact with his husband. It was comforting.

Amy nodded but clearly didn't care, holding on to a bit of ham before eagerly shoving it into her mouth. "I likes it lots," she murmured with a mouthful of food, licking her lips before bouncing slight in her booster seat. "And we should eats here everyday forevers."

Sherlock smirked again. He kept his foot in place, but from time to time he would lift it up. They had never really done this before. Sure they kept contact during meals but they had never really...what was it called? 'Play footsie?'

Thomas smiled a bit. He knew that wouldn't be possible but no need to shatter Amy's illusion. He continued to eat his food and finally looked up to his Dad. "Can we get dessert too? Please?" He gave his best smile, hoping to win John over with it.

Dessert? There was definitely enough money for it but he wanted their kids to be eating healthy. It was holiday so John relented, nodding just a bit before smiling at their son. "Yes, we can. Nothing too big, though. You did just eat dinner." A simple restriction. Probably just some ice cream or the like. That wouldn't be too bad at all. Before long his attention was back on Sherlock, bouncing his foot just a bit with a playful grin.

Amy's eyes lit up at the thought of having dessert. They hardly got it at home because Dada was strict about what they ate but on holiday they got to try a lot of new things. "I wants a brownie with ice cream on top," she said happily as she took another small bite of her meal. "Can I has that?"

Sherlock smiled at John. "Keep giving in like that, and they will think they can have it every meal." He was teasing John of course. It honestly didn't matter to him what the children ate but his husband was the responsible one and tried to keep their children healthy with food good for them.

Thomas grinned. Yes! Dessert! "Maybe Amy and I can split one?" He had never had one, but he remembered seeing a dessert once and it was a really big portion.

John smiled warmly at Thomas and nodded in agreement. "I like that idea very much," he said before turning his attention to Sherlock. The smirk on his husband's face was more than enough to make him laugh, nudging the man's foot a bit harder this time than he had the past few. "Sounds like you at night," he murmured with a wink, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Amy was oblivious to everything going on around her and simply focused on dessert. "'Mas, we gets to share!" Anything involving her older brother was instantly amazing and she loved every second of it. For months now she'd do anything as long as Thomas did, too.

All Sherlock could do was smirk even bigger. He nudged John's foot right back, wrapping their feet together at the ankles and began to let the tip of his shoe trail along his husband's leg again. His second cup of tea finally came and he ordered dessert for the children. "You can eat it once your dinner is done."

Thomas grinned at Amy. "Yeah Sis!" He looked up to Sherlock. "Okay Daddy!" He continued to eat his food, taking a drink of his Coke every now and then.

John lifted up his beer, taking a drink but keeping his eyes locked on Sherlock over the rim. They were flirting with each other, something they hardly did. Their relationship had practically started with an 'I love you' and skipped any sort of flirting stage in the process. It didn't bother him in the slightest but having those moments now was quite wonderful. As he continued to eat his steak his feet wiggled, a soft shiver running up his body at the feeling of Sherlock's wandering foot.

Amy finished up her small meal in no time, pushing her plate toward John with ease as she took a sip from her Coke. "'Mas, I thinks you will get more a'cause I is kinda full and doesn't want to eats too much," she explained with a small nod. "I hopes that is okay withs you."

Sherlock couldn't stop smirking at John. He had been smirking so long, his cheeks had started to hurt but he hardly cared. They had never really done this before and he was quite enjoying it.

Thomas was getting full too actually. What was the saying? His eyes had been bigger than his stomach? But Daddy had already ordered them dessert so he would eat some anyway. Hopefully it wouldn't make him sick by eating too much.

John glanced between their two children for a moment before looking over at his husband. "I know that dessert is already ordered but if we need to take some back to the hotel that's just fine, too." The last thing he needed was for their kids to over-eat, especially after everything they'd put in their bodies that day to start with. With that said he turned his attention back to his husband, taking in the smirk with a happy smile. They were nothing more than two playful people clearly in love.

Amy nodded at what John said before the dessert arrived, set right in between them. The waiter handed them each a spoon with a smile. "'Mas, you can goes first," she said with a smile, licking her lips. "A'cause I thinks that you deserves it lots more."

Sherlock continued to run the tip of his shoe along John's leg. He stretched out a little, letting his other foot wander to his husband's. He tapped it lightly, the smirk still plastered on his lips. He was obviously very amused by their foot play. His tea was brought with the children's dessert and mixed in some more sugar, stirring it before taking a sip.

Thomas took the spoon and took a small bite. It was delicious, just like everything else but man he wasn't sure how much more he could eat. He dipped the spoon into the dessert again, taking another little bite.

For a quick moment John took his eyes off of Sherlock to make sure that their children weren't going to over-eat despite the fact that they clearly enjoyed their dessert. "Remember that we can take some to the hotel," he said softly before glancing back at his husband. There was a proud smile on his face as he ran his own foot gently up Sherlock's leg.

Amy watched Thomas for a moment before leaning forward with her spoon and taking the small bite that she got. Right away she let out a squeak, clearly enjoying the food she was eating. "I likes that," she whispered with wide eyes as she grinned at her older brother. "I really do likes that."

Sherlock sipped his second cup of tea. He smirked as he felt his husband's foot running along his leg. Why hadn't they done this before? Probably because he never would have entertained such a thing when they had first met. He had certainly changed a lot for John.

Thomas smiled. "It is good Sis!" After a few more small bites he put his spoon down. He couldn't eat anymore. It was delicious but his tummy was very full.

Years ago John would have never thought he would have this with his husband. Here they were, though, with their children and everything. It was relaxing and he loved every second of it. One hand lifted up off of his beer to sign across the table 'I love you' to Sherlock as he noticed their children were done eating. The waiter was clearly magic and arrived with a white Styrofoam box, easily putting the meal away.

Amy set back in her booster seat with a small hiccup, both hands on her small stomach. It was pushed out slightly due to the amount of food but she looked extremely happy. "Full," she murmured as she glanced around the table tiredly.

Sherlock smiled, put down his cup of tea and signed back. 'Love you too.' Well then, it looked like dinner was over. He paid with a credit card, it was easier than trying to convert a bunch of money. He left a generous tip for their waiter. He got up from the booth and waited for the rest of his family.

Thomas put away the pen and crayons, along with his doodle in the bag. He grabbed it and crawled out of the booth after his Daddy. He was ready to get back to the hotel and go to bed.

John picked Amy up before sliding out of the booth with a smile. After a moment he turned and picked up the dessert that they would be taking back with them. "Bed time is it?" A gentle smile tugged at his lips and he looked around at their entire family. "Back to the hotel we go, then!" He held Amy a bit closer as they made their way outside to the car. Once their daughter was in her car seat he moved into the front seat and sat down.

The moment Amy got herself to be comfortable in her seat she fell asleep, clearly content due to the amount of food in her stomach.

Sherlock helped Thomas get settled in the back seat, before getting in next to John. He navigated the streets of New York with seemingly no problem as he drove them back to their hotel.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note:

Am on vacation so I should be able to update more regularly than I have been. Thank you so much guys for being patient.

* * *

Thomas stared out the window in wander. There were lights everywhere and people were still out walking around. "It's beautiful," he whispered to himself.

John gazed at his husband with a gentle smile, reaching a hand over to rest on the man's thigh. He was so wonderfully talented and could do so many things. How had he gotten lucky enough to find such a wonderful man to spend the rest of his life with. "You're fantastic," he murmured softly. And the man really was. The smile on his face only grew as he heard the soft statement from their son in the back seat.

Sherlock smirked. "Of course I am. I am perfect and amazing, so naturally I am fantastic as well." The smirk only got bigger after he spoke. The traffic wasn't terrible, but still worse than London.

Thomas kept his gaze out the window the entire time, the city lights passing by him as they drove. The bag was in the back seat and he grabbed his camera. He had seen pictures of blurry lights in photograph and he hoped to get one of those as he snapped a few pictures.

And there went the snaps of the camera. Their little boy was definitely going to be quite the creative one when he grew up. John smiled as he glanced in the back seat before looking back over at his husband. "I know," he whispered as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Sherlock's cheek. "And that is one of the many reasons I love you."

Sherlock glanced into the rear mirror to watch Thomas a moment. Their son certainly like art lately. He smirked at John, even though he couldn't look at his husband while he drove. "You married me for my insufferable ego? That's okay, I married you because you are just so adorable."

Thomas glanced down at the counter on his camera, he still had a few pictures left to take. He put it back where he found it and continued his silent gaze out the window.

John chuckled and shook his head, relaxing back against his chair as the city passed them by. The silence felt comfortable in the car but he fancied a quick talk with their son. "Thomas," he looked back at the boy and smiled warmly. "Would you want an easel? Something to paint and draw on?" It would definitely encourage more of his artistic side.

Sherlock kept quiet so John could talk to Thomas. He continued to drive the city of New York like he had lived there his whole life. It was easy for him to do since he had the entire map of the city in his head and went through possible routes before he actually began driving.

Thomas glanced over to his Dad and then shook his head. "No thank you. I don't really like to paint or anything. Just doodle and color." He shrugged a bit and looked back out the window.

Well apparently Thomas wasn't in a very talkative mood. A lot of it probably had to do with the fact that he wasn't Sherlock. "You can doodle and color if I got you an easel, mate," he suggested softly. Sometimes he felt like he hardly mattered to their son and he hated the feeling. If he were has fantastic as his husband then Thomas would answer any sort of question he asked with enthusiasm.

Sherlock frowned a bit. He didn't have to be looking at John to know what his husband was thinking and feeling. One hand dropped from the steering wheel and reached over to John, coming to rest on his husband's knee and giving it a small squeeze of reassurance.

Thomas looked back over to his Dad, with a matching frown of Sherlock's without realizing it and for different reasons. He was confused why his Dad had made the suggestion again when he already said 'no' the first time. "No thank you," he repeated. He looked out the window again, enjoying the view and not wanting to miss any of it.

Right then. John just looked out his window, jaw tense as he tried to keep himself calm. Thomas had no idea what he was doing, really, and it was childish for him to get upset about it anyway. All he wanted was for both of his children to love him with with their son it looked like it would never happen. Thomas had always favored Sherlock and it would always be that way. "Are we close?" All he wanted was to get out of the car.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, Love. Soon." It wasn't much longer John had asked the question, that he pulled their rental into the parking garage the hotel offered. He gave his husband a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car. He helped Thomas out and grabbed the bag.

Thomas frowned. Had he said something wrong? Was Dad mad at him? He sighed as he got out of the car with his Daddy's help.

John was silent as he gently picked up Amy, managing to keep her asleep as he did so. With one look over at Thomas and Sherlock and flashed a tight smile and then started to make his way inside. The lobby was still beautiful, people milling about and smiling as they entered. All he wanted to do was go upstairs and figure out why he was such a horrible father. Before long they were all in lift and he was swaying back and forth to keep their daughter asleep, eyes locked forward as he tried to keep himself as calm as possible.

Sherlock wanted to say something but he was worried doing so would upset John or Thomas, or possibly both. The silent tension in the lift was a bit stifling and getting out was a slight relief. He opened the door to their room and put the bag down quietly as he let go of Thomas' hand.

Thomas wasn't sure what he had done, but he was certain it was really quiet because of him. Had he made Dad angry because he didn't want an easel? His lower lip quivered and he sniffled. He wiped his arm under his nose and went to go find his journal. Maybe writing would make him feel better.

Bloody wonderful. Now Thomas was crying. Of course John would be an idiot and make their son cry. It took him a moment but he managed to undress Amy. Only when he set her down in bed did she start to wake up, looking up at him sleepily. "Shhh, Amy, go back to bed," he whispered as he ran a hand through her hair. Before long she was back asleep and he was desperately searching for his son to fix everything. Once he found Thomas he moved forward, looking at the boy nervous. "Thomas," he whispered before clearing his throat. "You've not done anything wrong, all right?" Except he couldn't really explain PTSD to their little boy. "I just wanted to give you something I thought you might enjoy and I was wrong."

Sherlock decided to keep quiet, so John could talk to Thomas. He went into the bathroom, used the loo and then decided to take a shower. He liked his water hot, so he waited until the temperature was to his liking before he climbed under the spraying droplets.

Thomas frowned. "But Dad, I already got you and Daddy. You are the best parents ever. You took me in when nobody else wanted me. I don't need anything else." He dropped his pen and wrapped his arms around John's waist in a tight hug.

Oh. John's heart felt like it had stopped because the love in the statement was not something he ever expected from Thomas. He held the boy tight, looking down at him with a gentle smile. That...was absolutely adorable. God, now he felt like a complete idiot. "I love you," he whispered as he squatted down to hold their son in a tighter hug. "I love you so much, Thomas."

"I love you too Dad." Thomas held onto John because his Dad seemed like he really needed the hug right now. His Dad had seemed kind of sad all day, but he wasn't really sure why and he hadn't mentioned it because Daddy seemed to be trying to make things better and he didn't want to mess anything up.

After several moments John pulled away to run a hand gently through Thomas' hair, grinning at their son happily. "You have made me very happy, Thomas, and thank you for that." After a quick kiss to the boy's forehead he stood up and took a deep breath. "I'm going to go shower with Daddy but when we get out I want you in your pajamas, all right? It's getting late." With that he moved into the bathroom, taking all of his clothes off and climbing into the warm spray. "I'm a fucking wanker," he murmured with a soft chuckle.

Sherlock had heard the door open and close and he could tell by the silhouette it was John. He smirked a bit at his husband, one eye brow cocked. "Why is that?" He moved back a bit from the spray, so it could fall over John. He was pretty much done. He didn't typically take long showers when he was alone.

"Thomas didn't want an easel because he's got me and you," John whispered with a small grin. "And I thought it was becomes he just disliked me, didn't want to be near me or any of that." After a simple shrug he cleared his throat and moved a bit under the warm water as it started to relax his muscles. "He loves you far more than he loves me."

"John he doesn't hate you." Sherlock sighed, they had this conversation a lot more often then he would like. There wasn't much he could argue though, because he supposed it was true. Thomas had been attached to him the moment he had saved the boy. It had taken Thomas awhile to warm up to John on the island. "I don't think he necessarily loves me more, just...differently..."

John looked up at his husband, raising an eyebrow with a soft snort. "More. More respect. He wants to be like you because who wants to be an old, run-down slider who's killed people? He wants to be you." His thoughts had been so negative from the start of the day and they were only getting worse with this form of thinking. It was nearly impossible for him to get his thoughts on track.

Sherlock sighed because he knew it wouldn't be easy to make John feel better. He had to try though. It was his husbandly duty. John could always make him feel better when he was feeling like shit, but he never felt like he could ever return the favor for his husband. "Need I point out, that he goes to you talk about pretty much everything. He only wants to be like me because since the moment he has met he idolized me and yes, he still does."

Right. John looked up at his husband and smiled just a bit, bottom lip tugged in between his teeth. "Yeah...he does, doesn't he?" That made him grin just a bit more and all he could do was chuckle. Leave it to Sherlock to pick up the pieces and make him feel far better. The man was fantastic like that. "And...that's good. That's really good." After a moment he moved forward and embraced his husband in a tight hug.

Had he finally said something right this time? Sherlock still felt lost sometimes when dealing with situations like these. He was a lot better at them than before but sometimes he felt rather useless. He smiled and returned the hug, happy he was able to finally do something right for John.

"Thank you," John murmured against his husband's chest, grinning like an absolute idiot. Everything was working to help keep him as happy as possible and he loved that his husband was more than willing to do it. After a long moment he pulled away and turned the water off, reaching out to get them each a towel. "We've still got a child who is awake," he said with a soft chuckle.

"Of course Love, that is what I am here for." Sherlock smirked at John. "I do believe Thomas went to bed when you came in here. He was already tired by the time we left the restaurant and he is usually responsible about those kinds of things."

"Maybe," John murmured as he dried his hair before wrapping the towel around his hips. "But I want to make sure." After placing a quick kiss on Sherlock's cheek he opened the door and left the bathroom. As he wandered into the bedroom area of their hotel he got extremely quiet while looking for Thomas.

Sherlock smirked a bit and got out of the shower after John. He dried off and opted for only wearing pajama bottoms. He trailed after his his husband and his smirk only got bigger as he saw Thomas already tucked in next to Amy and sleeping. "Told you so." He glanced to John, the smirk not leaving his face.

"Oi, hush up," John murmured as he playfully narrowed his eyes. Before long he was slipping on a new pair of boxers as well as his pajama bottoms, grinning at his husband as he moved to gently sit on their bed. "They are very good with each other, we're extremely lucky," he said with a nod as he gazed at Amy and Thomas. How did we get so lucky?

Sherlock sat next to John, an arm wrapping around his husband in small sideways hug. "I don't know. I guess we have done something right." He worried someday it would change but he always kept thoughts like that to himself. John worried enough as it was, he didn't need to add to it.

"I have no idea what it was," John murmured as he turned and pressed his face against his husband's neck. It made him feel absolutely comfortable and calm to have Sherlock right there. "We just...raised them and they turned out so damn well." Every time he looked at them he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride.

"Me either," Sherlock admitted quietly. He had worried about being a father, because he and Mycroft had been right terrors growing up. Usually to each other. "I'm glad they are nothing like me when I was their age. I did all sorts of horrible things."

"Thomas wants to be just like you," John murmured with a small grin. "And he's rather on his way, I would think." Some of the man's facial features related easily back to their son. Frowns, looks...absolutely everything. "Which isn't a bad thing, need I remind you, since you are so perfect and amazing."

Sherlock smirked at John. "Am pretty amazing and perfect, aren't I? It's hard at times, but somehow I muster through." His smirk twitched into a small frown of thought. "I just hope he doesn't do some of the stuff I did growing up." He had made a lot of mistakes when growing up.

John pulled his face away from Sherlock's neck with a gentle smile. "Everybody makes mistakes, Sherlock. Some might not be the same but they both will." Hopefully his husband would understand that. Every mistake had ended up bringing them together, didn't it? It would end up being the same for Amy and Thomas, he had no doubt.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just don't want them to do the things I did." It was why Sherlock had tried to raise the children completely different than his own childhood. It hadn't all been bad but bad enough he had gotten addicted to drugs. "Sometimes I still want them," he murmured. He realized there wasn't any real context to the sentence so he decided to elaborate. "I don't want something to control their lives, like drugs do mine John."

Oh. After a long silence John placed a soft kiss against his husband's lips, smiling softly as he tried to keep the man as positive as possible. "I love you," he whispered as a hand ran through the man's hair. "And I know that you are doing such a fantastic job at fighting that habit and the pull that the drugs have on you. I know that you will continue to do that, too." Now it was his turn to care for his husband and there was nothing wrong with that.

Sherlock managed a small smile. He leaned into John a bit, his head coming to rest on his husband's shoulder. "I know you do. I love you too." His hand found John's free one and he laced their fingers together with a small squeeze."I just worry too much is all. Can't help it. Comes with being a being a genius and knowing everything."

"And that's why I'm here," John replied, his mouth pressed against the man's temple. "To help you stay out of your thoughts, yeah? That's what husbands do." He would be more than willing to do that for his husband for the rest of his life and knew that it would be needed every one and a while. "I will always do my best to help you."

"I know. You do a rather wonderful job of taking care of me." Sherlock squeezed John's hand again. His eyes closed, as he was enjoying how close he was with his husband right now. "I like this." They didn't have to be doing anything for him to enjoy time spent with his husband.

Spending time alone with Sherlock was definitely not something John got to do often. It hardly mattered that they were in a hotel in a different country, they were still very close. "Me too," he whispered with a smile. "I am glad we have a chance to do this." All he could do was scoot himself closer to Sherlock, inhaling deeply as their bare chests pressed together.

Sherlock smiled as he felt John move closer. "How come we didn't really do this at the start? All we seemed to care about was getting each other off. Not that I am complaining, mind you. We had some very fun shags." He smirked at the thought. "Don't get me wrong, I still want to shag you all the time but I am finding I enjoy these moments with you more."

John couldn't help but chuckle as he held tight on to his husband. "Because we constantly knew that we were in trouble," he whispered, clearly staying as honest as possible. "I mean, we never knew when the next one would be shot so we went right to shagging each other's brains out." But holding Sherlock like this was always very nice and he loved every second of it.

Sherlock frowned a bit but nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." That and John had gone away to war and he figured that had a lot to do with it. Probably best not to mention that though, it would probably just upset his husband. He stayed leaned into John a slow smirk crossing his lips as he purposefully tapped his foot against his husband's.

A soft chuckle left John's lips as he playfully tapped his foot back. "Moving to play footsie in bed now, too?" It was bloody adorable and he hardly minded, it was more adorable than anything. "You picked up on the game pretty quickly while we were out eating, I must say."

Sherlock smirked some more. "Didn't hear you complaining." He lifted his head and tilted his head up to give John a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm a quick a learner. Remember how quickly I picked up on kissing?" The smirk got bigger as he gave his husband another kiss, this one a little slower.

Snuggling, a little conversation, and now kissing. John returned it without hesitancy, nipping at his husband's bottom lip before playfully sucking at the man's tongue. When he needed to breathe he gently pulled back and smiled warmly at his husband. "You're fantastic," he whispered as he lifted a hand up to run through the man's hair. "And rather good at kissing." After a smirk he started another kiss.

Sherlock smiled. "You are adorable and I have a rather good teacher." He shifted a bit and wrapped his arms around John. He leaned in for another kiss. "I love you," he murmured into the kiss. This had turned out to be a rather fantastic holiday and it wasn't just because they were snogging right now. Everything had been amazing since they got here.

They were making out like teenagers on a bed in a hotel. There wasn't too much better than that and he eagerly took it in, his hands moving to gently rest on his husband's hips. The kissing was as silent as he could manage so Thomas wouldn't wake up and find them. Their little boy would make a scene, he knew. Amy wasn't too much of a worry for him.

With control and effort, Sherlock managed not straddle John or moan into the kiss. Just some snogging. They couldn't do much else with the children in the bed next to them. He broke the kiss momentarily before starting another one. He did lift a hand to run through his husband's hair.

Snogging to the extreme, apparently. John couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped his mouth, battling for dominance in the kiss by running his tongue over the roof of Sherlock's mouth before sucking on the man's bottom lip. Sometimes he like to remind his husband that he was the older one in the relationship and that sometimes he was more in charge. Clearly this was one of those times.

Sherlock smirked because he knew what John was doing. He let his husband take over without a fight. He really didn't mind when John had control and actually rather liked it. Also, he wasn't sure he would be able to have any self control if he tried to make a game out of it.

Having the control for a bit was utterly intoxicating and for a selfish moment John wished they were alone but he knew that it would be nearly impossible. Even the shower wasn't an option for them at the moment because Thomas would hear him. After a small whimper he pulled away and took several deep breaths, holding his husband's gaze before letting a soft smirk tug at his lips. "Naughty," he whispered with a wink.

Sherlock smirked, trying to catch his breath. "You like it." The smirk only got bigger. God, he couldn't wait until they had a room alone together. Just a few more days and they would be able to shag again. He was going to have to go back to the bathroom once John had fallen asleep.

"Absolutely love it," John replied breathlessly. The moment they had their own room he knew that they were going to make love and take full advantage of being alone. Hopefully they would last longer than they had the last few times. Getting older was certainly an excuse but he missed their long, slow shags. "You're getting hard," he murmured with a flash of guilt in his eyes.

"It's fine Love." Sherlock gave a slight smirk. "I can take care of it later." He hadn't meant to get an erection, it'd just happened. "Sorry," he muttered. Hopefully John wouldn't feel bad about it. Shit, he had ruined things hadn't he? Stupid hard on.

John shook his head with a soft smile. "You're fine," he whispered softly, licking his lips as he curled his body against Sherlock's side. "I love you," he murmured softly as he let out a yawn. "'M going to try and sleep some. Don't wank it off," he murmured softly before his body start to go limp. Before long his heavy breathing filled the room.

Sherlock smirked slightly. "I love you too." He watched John sleep for a bit before slipping out of the bed to head to the bathroom. He got himself off quickly and quietly. He climbed back into the bed with his husband. He wasn't going to sleep tonight but he wanted to be curled up next to John.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note:

Was on vacation for about two weeks but I am back home now!

* * *

John was only able to sleep for a few hours before waking up, face pressed against Sherlock's chest. That was absolutely fantastic, having that warmth around him and feeling protected. The sun wasn't even up yet and from the sound of silence in the room the kids were still asleep. There was a moment where he was still before stretching and placing a gentle kiss against Sherlock's cheek. "Hi," he murmured, his voice low from the lack of use.

Sherlock wasn't expecting John to wake so soon but it made him smile. He wrapped his arms around his husband. "Good morning. You should have slept more." He gave John a quick kiss on the head.

"Couldn't," John replied right away, blushing at the admission. Despite being able to finally fall asleep he couldn't stay asleep for too long. Part of him figured that his body was afraid of the nightmares, too, and he hated that aspect of himself. But he wasn't going to tell that to his husband because he didn't need to worry Sherlock. "Did you sleep at all?"

Sherlock frowned a bit. John didn't have to admit it, he had a feeling he knew the answer anyway. Should he bring it up? Probably not. "No, I didn't sleep. Not tired right now." He gave his husband another smile and kiss. "I love you."

Of course Sherlock knew. John bit his bottom lip and cleared his throat, looking up at his husband sheepishly. "It's the nightmares," he whispered softly, twisting his mouth a bit to the side as he tried to keep himself calm. "I just...I dunno, it's frustrating to not sleep even when I really want to. I want to sleep so bad."

Sherlock gave a slight nod. "That's understandable." He gave John a quick kiss on the lips. He wished there was something he could do, to help his husband sleep peacefully. "Do you think talking to you will help at all?"

"I love talking to you," John murmured after the kiss, pulling husband just a bit closer as he studied Sherlock the best he could in the dark. "Are we going to talk about my nightmares or hopefully about something far happier?" Maybe the kids, their marriage...anything. Staying awake with Sherlock would be fun enough, though. "How was the bathroom?" A cheeky question but entertaining enough.

Sherlock smiled. "I love talking to you too." The smile turned into smirk. "It was okay. Nothing compared to you." He lifted a hand to run through his husband's hair lightly. He was enjoying this moment with John. He always enjoyed moments like these the most.

"Clearly," John replied with a wink before his body relaxed at the feeling of Sherlock's fingers through his hair. That was the most heavenly feeling in the world and he loved every second of it. "Not as tight as my arse can be," he whispered hotly as he placed a gentle kiss against his husband's bare chest. "Certainly doesn't scream like I do."

"No one screams like you do." Sherlock smirked and continued to run his fingers through his husband. At least he had jerked off earlier so he didn't have to worry about getting another erection. He shifted a bit so he could kiss John on the lips.

John eagerly started to return the kiss, submitting himself to his husband so the man could control this one. At this point he had a feeling that neither of them could get an erection and he felt comfortable just snogging. So he pulled Sherlock a little tighter and opened his mouth happily. That all ended when he heard something at his feet and then felt a small body slowly crawling up his legs.

"Dada," Amy whispered with a sniff. "I hads a nightmare 'bouts Mummy and now I wants to sleep with you," she explained as she instantly curled herself up in John's arms and looked up at Sherlock owlishly. "Sorry to interrupts your love buts I's scared."

Sherlock returned the kiss but it quickly stopped when he heard little Sandi. Damn. He pulled away from John and looked down at their daughter. "Hey Baby Girl, come on up." He sat up a bit and patted the bed, with a small smile on his face.

John smiled softly when he glanced over at Sherlock, happy that they both knew the needed to control themselves since Amy was now with them. After a long pause he made sure Amy was comfortable in his arms before starting to gently rock her. "Do you want Papa to tell you a story?" His voice was a whisper to make sure that Thomas stayed fast asleep.

Amy let out a small yawn before gazing at Sherlock expectantly. "Yeah. I wants a Papa story," she replied softly, one hand wrapping thoughtlessly around one of John's fingers. "And I wants it to be about me and 'Mas and hows we has a kingsdom."

Sherlock gave a mock glare to John but smiled at little Sandi. "Okay Baby Girl." He needed to think for a moment. "Once upon a time, there was Knight named Thomas and a very beautiful Princess named Amy." He could do this. He'd made up stories on the spot before. "They lived happily in their kingdom until one day a dragon came and kidnapped Princess Amy. Knight Thomas of course went to rescue her. He traveled far and wide to find her, and he found his way to a cave. The Princess and the dragon were there. He couldn't beat the dragon so he had to outsmart it. He snuck in while the dragon was sleeping and was able to get the Princess out safely. Knight Thomas sealed the cave so the dragon wouldn't be able to kidnap the Princess again. They went back to their kingdom and lived happily ever after." Not his best story but hopefully it was enough to put Amy back to sleep.

John smiled as the story unfolded, eyes locked intently on Amy as she started to suck her thumb. Sherlock was a perfect storyteller for both of the kids and he would always be envious of how he could weave fantastic tales up on the spot. "How was that Amy?" He leaned against Sherlock with a soft smile, tilting his head up to place a quick kiss on the underside of his husband's jaw.

"Mmhmm," Amy replied around her thumb with a tired nod. Already her eyes were starting to shut, gazing up at her parents with nothing but love. Before long she curled herself easily against John's chest before falling back asleep.

Sherlock smirked at John. "So, it looks like I was amazing and perfect like usual." He really hadn't thought it was that good of a story but Amy had and so had his husband apparently. He smiled down at the their sleeping daughter and gave her kiss on the forehead.

Watching Sherlock and Amy interact, even if she was asleep, was one of the most amazing things he'd ever witnessed. John could do nothing more than smile at the little scene in front of him, resting his head against his husband's shoulder with a small yawn. "She's growing up," he murmured as her little face scrunched up momentarily in her sleep. "I don't want her to. Her or Thomas." The thought of them becoming adults was the scariest thing he could ever imagine.

Sherlock gave a small groan. "I don't even want to think about that. It's irrational and impossible, but I don't want them ever grow up. Maybe I am just being a selfish git, like usual." He gave a slight smirk to John. With a bit of maneuvering around little Sandi, he gave his husband a quick kiss on the lips.

Apparently they were both thinking the same thing. A soft grin tugged at John's lips and he returned the kiss before looking over at Thomas on the bed across from them. Still just as innocent while trying to find his way in the world. Hopefully the world wouldn't destroy him, make him hate everything. "I just want them to be happy when they grow up."

"Me too." Sherlock followed John's gaze over to Thomas. The boy had so much going for him and he hoped their son ended up doing whatever it was he wanted. Thomas still seemed pretty intent to be working for the Yard _while _being a consulting detective. It surprised him a bit, since their son had so many different interests.

At the rate their children were going he had a feeling that they would be doing whatever they put their minds to. Then again, didn't every parent think like that? John fancied himself a bit selfish when it came to the kids but that hardly mattered because it helped put them all where they were now. "I think we're doing a good job with them, too. They know right from wrong. I mean, even Thomas has taken a step forward and found a way to help get rid of his anger with that journal."

"We are doing an amazing and perfect job." Sherlock smirked a bit. "I'm glad he is writing about whatever. He doesn't really talk about things or if he does, he waits awhile to do it." Usually their son didn't even tell him. He always found out second hand from his husband.

"A very good idea over punching blokes from school in the face," John murmured as he glanced over at his husband. That was what he'd done when he was in school and growing up and his parents had hated every second of it. "I don't think that I would know what to tell him, really, y'know? What would I tell him to do when it came to with the bullies?"

Sherlock frowned and shrugged. "I got into fights a lot at school, usually on the losing end. I was short and scrawny for a long time and hit my growth spurt late in life. You'd think I'd have been better at fighting being on the receiving end of it so often at home..." He trailed off with a shrug. "I don't know John. If it wouldn't get him expelled, I'd just tell him to beat all of them up but I know that isn't 'setting a good example' or whatever."

"Yeah, don't tell him that," John whispered with a smile toward his husband. Laughing would wake their daughter up and that was the last thing they needed. She might not fall asleep a third time. "Writing in his journal is working. He's kind of talking to me, y'know? And that will be good enough for now." After a small shrug and let himself relax gently against Sherlock, letting out a soft sigh. "I think he'll be fine. Secondary school will get better for him, he'll grow into himself."

Sherlock smirked. "I know, I won't." He moved to give John another kiss and then he was quiet a thoughtful moment. "He's a bit like me when I was his age. I was...sensitive about a lot of things growing up. Eventually that changed and I became that man when we first met. I hope that doesn't happen to him..."

After the second kiss John smiled and gently shook his head. "As much as he tries to be like you I think he's his own person," he said softly. "Very much his own person. Look at him with Amy, look at him with other people. I love you so much but he's social skills are a bit more refined at the moment." A soft chuckle escaped from his chest and Amy squirmed in his arms but didn't wake up.

Sherlock sighed. John had misunderstood but he didn't want to seem to be condescending so he didn't bother trying to explain it again. Their talking might wake little Sandi so it was best not to say anything anyway. He put his hands under his head and stared up at the ceiling.

And there he went saying the wrong thing, apparently. After a long moment John stood up, easily laying Amy back down in her bed before moving back and pulling Sherlock against his chest. "Right then, what'd I say?" It was best to talk about these the moment they happened before they both thought about them too long and ended up yelling.

Sherlock smiled and turned to press his face against his husband's chest. "I just...I was _just_ like Thomas but eventually I just walled everyone out and changed completely but you...you helped me change back. I don't want him to become like that. It is a lonely, hard life John."

Oh. For a while John was silent, dropping his head to place a soft kiss into his husband's unruly curls. "We're raising him different, though. We're not your Dad, we're encouraging him to do so much." It was a bit easier to see where Sherlock was coming from now and he hated it so much. "I promise that he will be just fine." Because he didn't want Thomas to have to find somebody to chance his life. "But I'm glad I could help you."

Sherlock smiled again and kept his face pressed into John's chest. "I love you. Thank you." He lifted his head to give his husband another kiss on the lips, this one a little longer than the previous ones. He wasn't trying to start anything, he just wanted John to know how much he meant to him.

That kiss was more sweet than anything and all John could do was return it with a small smile, pulling away to press his nose gently against his husband's cheek. After a moment he chuckled and ran a hand through the man's hair. "You're fantastic," he whispered with a bright grin. "And I love you so much." He always would, he knew, because how could he not? Sherlock had saved his life. "And thank you."

Sherlock placed his head back on John's chest, one hand gently stroking it and the other moved up to run through his husband's hair. "Your welcome Love. We are good for each other." The hand on John's chest still and draped it over so he could give his husband a slight hug.

"Good for each other?" John raised an eyebrow as he returned the hug, chuckling just a bit. "I think you mean perfect for each other, Sherlock." After a long pause he held his husband close, rocking them just a bit without a second thought. "I love you," he whispered with a soft grin. All he wanted to do was stay in bed as long as possible and never leave. America could wait.

Sherlock smirked. "Amazing _and_ perfect for each other. I love you too." He snuggled a little closer to John, his fingers still running through his husband's hair. He wandered how long this moment last. Having children made it difficult to snuggle and snog for long periods of time. It wasn't an imposition really, he just wished they could spend more time together sometimes.

This moment was lasting quite a while and John took it all in, smiling softly as he pressed his nose into his husband's hair. After a pause he inhaled softly and then chuckled. "I love you," he whispered with a smile as his hand went up and down the man's back. It was so relaxing to simply lay in bed with Sherlock and he never wanted it to end. As of right now they definitely had a bit of time. "And when we get our own room I will definitely take advantage of your body."

Sherlock smiled again. "I love you too." He tilted his head so he could kiss John on the lips again. A smirk twitched his lips. "If I let you." A bigger smirk. "If anything, I will be taking advantage of _you_." He kissed his husband again, their lips lingering together this time.

Talk like that was making John wish they had the room at that very moment. When the longer kiss ended he couldn't help but shrug, clearly willing to do anything to make his husband happy. "I would gladly let you take advantage of me," he murmured with a wink. "Most of the time you're absolutely fantastic when you top." More often than not these days Sherlock was the one who topped and on occasion he got to do that but it was clear the he had slowly become the submissive one in their sex life.

Sherlock smirked. "I know you would because I never hear you complaining." His fingers continued their trail through John's short hair. "But...maybe I'll let you take charge." He leaned in to whisper in his husband's ear. "Because you know what? I like it when you do. It does a wondrous job of turning me on." It wasn't something he had ever really told John, but he suspected his husband already knew it anyway.

A soft hum escaped from John's chest as he studied Sherlock, a smirk on his lips. "Does it?" He whispered as he gave a gentle tug to his husband's hair, raising an eyebrow curiously. "I would make love to you, thrust into you nice and slow," he whispered as he dropped his head and gently nipped at the tip of Sherlock's ear. "Have your wrists pinned above your head. You'll love it."

Christ. That sounded wonderful. Sherlock didn't want to have to wait, but he was going to have. He couldn't help the small whimper of desire that escaped his lips. "I'd like that," he murmured back. At least he had enough self control not to writhe his hips into his husband, besides the panging need for it at the moment.

"I know you would," John whispered with a grin as he glanced over at the clock between the two beds. They still had quite a bit of time and it looked like neither of them would be sleeping but attempting to do anything in the bathroom wouldn't be as romantic. God, he needed to learn how to control his bloody mouth. "Few more days, love," he whispered softly.

Few more days. Right. They didn't have the option of dropping the children off with anyone while on holiday. Sherlock snuggled in closer to John, since it was the only thing they could really do right now. His fingers skimmed through his husband's hair still, scratching every and now and then.

Every little scratch against his scalp earned Sherlock a soft hiss from John's mouth and he couldn't do anything more than hold his husband. This was more than they got to do at home which, to him, was rather ironic considering their children were in the same room at the moment. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled the man a bit closer.

"I know, I love you too." Sherlock kept his head nestled in John's chest, finding it rather comfortable. "When we get back home, we should have Mrs. Hudson watch the kids. Just so we can snuggle and snog all day. Nothing sexual..." A smirk. "...unless you wanted to. I just think it would be nice to lay in your arms all day." They had done that once, on their honeymoon and it had been rather wonderful.

That sounded like an absolutely fantastic idea to John and he agreed with a soft hum, his eyes slipping shut as he continued to get more comfortable. "If something sexual happens then it just does, yes?" A soft smile tugged at his lips as his breathing started to even out. "I think that I'm going to fall asleep, Sherlock," he murmured. Not long after that his body relaxed completely and he fell asleep.

Good. Sherlock had been trying to get John to fall back asleep. His husband needed it, especially with how stressed John had been yesterday. Hopefully today would be better for his husband. His fingers continued to stroke John's head, hoping it would keep his husband asleep for a few hours and hopefully nightmare free.

As morning rolled around John continued to sleep but Amy woke up with ease, looking up at her parents with a soft smile. She glanced toward Thomas before sliding off the bed and slowly making her way toward the bathroom. Once she returned, still dragging her teddy bear behind her, she just stared up at Sherlock. Instead of talking she simply rubbed her stomach to show him that she was hungry.

Sherlock smiled as he watched little Sandi. He didn't want to leave the comfort of John's body but he needed to feed their daughter. He slowly and carefully disentangled himself his husband, hoping the other man wouldn't wake up from him leaving the bed. He picked up Amy and walked to the small kitchen nook the suite offered. Empty. Right. Room service would work though. He found a menu and skimmed through breakfast selection. "Do you want eggs and bacon or just some cereal Baby Girl?" He had decided to buy food for them all, since he had a pretty good idea what everyone ate. Maybe he would eat too.

As they made their way toward the kitchen suite Amy kept her eyes locked intently on John just to make sure that he didn't wake up. Once she was sure that her Dada was going to keep sleeping she looked up at Sherlock. After a long pause she pointed to a simple bowl of Cheerios that caught her attention. "I wants that, Papa," she whispered with a smile. "And some tea, please." Her voice was extremely quiet and it was clear she was still waking up. "Sorry you had to leaves Dada."

Cheerios. That was one of the cereals John allowed the children to eat, he was pretty sure anyway. Sherlock smirked a bit at little Sandi. "It is fine Baby Girl. Papa needed to get up anyway. I was just being lazy." He picked the phone and ordered quietly, since the phone was located in between the beds on a night stand. He moved them to the couch silently. He turned on the telly, the sound low, and found a station that had some cartoons on. He wasn't sure which one it was, as he barely kept track of them except for the ones the children particularly liked and watched a lot.

Thomas groaned as he woke up. He had heard Daddy on the phone ordering food. He wanted to be ready for the day before breakfast arrived, so he got some new clothes and went to the bathroom to get washed up.

The moment Amy heard Thomas moving she smiled, wiggling a bit in Sherlock's lap and grinning up at her Papa. "'Mas is awake, too," she whispered happily as she sat back against his chest. "Now we can lets Dada sleep and then eat breaksfast," she said. After a long moment she was focused intently on the television, the cartoons instantly capturing her attention.

Sherlock only half paid attention the telly and when he heard the knock at the door, he placed little Sandi on the couch gently, got up and went to the door. He tipped the person had delivered their food and then began setting up breakfast for the family at the table.

Thomas was showered and in new clothes by the time there was a knock at the door. The food smelled delicious and he went over to help Daddy get things ready.

Amy watched everything in front of her before standing up and wandering over to both of them. "Morning 'Mas," she said with a grin as she watched all the food get handed out. The moment she saw the tea she grabbed the small cup and took an eager drink from it. The moment she tasted it she let out a happy squeal. "I likes it."

Sherlock looked over to John. Still sleeping. Should he wake his husband up? No. He would just save some breakfast for his husband. He had bought a three egg, ham and cheese omelet for them share and toast. Raisin toast and tea for himself and white toast and coffee for John. He made sure the children had all their food before he began eating himself.

Thomas ate his scrambled eggs with cheese happily. His feet picked up their usual excited kicking as he took a drink of his apple juice. He was trying to be quiet since Dad was still sleeping.

"Food?" That was the first word out of John's mouth as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes as he yawned and stretched. Right away he knew that he could smell eggs and grinned happily at his husband. "You're wonderful."

When Amy got her Cheerios she plopped down to sit at the coffee table in front of the couch so they could watch cartoons. Cereal was a sloppy ordeal for her but it was clear that she didn't care in the slightest, milk dripping down her chin as she tried to focus more on the television. Thomas wasn't talking so she kept to herself, occasionally glancing around at everybody before she heard John let out a small groan.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note:

I am a little quicker on the update this time around. I am trying to make them more frequent for you all! Hopefully people are still interested in reading this story.

* * *

Sherlock smirked at John. "I'm perfect and amazing," he corrected. "I already have a plate made up for you Love." He glanced over to little Sandi eating the cereal, the smirk returning. Well, good thing she hadn't taken a bath yet.

Thomas smiled at his Dad and Daddy. "What are we going to do today?" He was excited to go see and experience new things for the day.

John stood up and slowly made his way over to Sherlock, placing a soft kiss on his husband's lips before moving to sit down at the table with everybody else. After a moment he took a bite of the omelet and nodded with a grin. "That's very delicious," he said with a nod before looking at the children. Right away he noticed that Amy had stopped watching telly and wandered over to their dining table, milk running down her chin and all over the shirt of her pajamas.

"I wants to eat with everybody," Amy murmured as she sat next to Thomas and then took a small sip of tea. It was the only clean part of her entire meal and that much was obvious because the moment she went back to eating the cereal there was milk everywhere again.

Sherlock smiled. "Thought you would like it." He looked back over to little Sandi, and all he could do was smile bigger despite the mess she was making. He turned his attention to Thomas, to answer the question. "We are going to go to Central Park. Maybe Times Square. We can go shopping while there, if you want."

Thomas nodded. "Isn't the park really big here? When we go shopping can I get another camera? I am almost out!" Once he finished speaking he began eating again.

As Sherlock spoke John continued to eat, clearly already over his small bout with his PTSD. Eating was too good to pass up now, especially if they were going to be walking around the city all day. "Of course we can, Thomas. I can't wait to see all of your pictures." He was rather sure that they would be absolutely fantastic and already had the idea to hang up a few around the flat in London.

Amy looked up at Sherlock and smiled as more milk dripped down her chin, biting her bottom lip and giggling. "Sorry," she murmured before hiccuping and taking a sip of her tea. Having everybody together was absolutely amazing to her. "I wants us to eat together all the time."

Sherlock nodded in agreement with John and then smiled at little Sandi. It was nice to all be at the table eating together. Something that didn't happen a lot back home, since Thomas had school and he and John worked. They had been doing it on the holiday quite a bit though and he figured they would continue to do so the rest of the vacation.

Thomas grinned up at his Dad. "I hope they turn out okay. I've never taken pictures before." He finished his tasty breakfast but stayed at the table with his family.

John could only smile as Thomas spoke. Their little boy was definitely more artistic than anything and he knew each of those pictures would be utterly perfect. "Well I'm sure they will be fantastic," he said before taking a bite of his meal and grinning happily at their son. "Especially those ones of the lights flashing outside the window last night in the car. I think those might be my favorite."

Every time Sherlock smiled at her Amy could do nothing more than giggle and take another bite of food. Having her Papa be so happy and entertaining wasn't doing anything for the mess that she continued to make.

Sherlock had noticed little Sandi's reaction and immediately smirked some more. "You are going to need a bath after we are done eating Baby Girl." He hadn't finished his whole meal, but at least he had managed to eat a little. It would make John happy.

Thomas looked down, a small blush tinting his cheeks. "Maybe. I don't know. Guess we will see." The words were muttered shyly and even after speaking he couldn't bring himself to look up at his Dad.

John realized at that moment that Thomas was beginning to pick up some of his little quirks as well and it made him chuckle. "I guess we will," he said softly before finishing up his meal and leaning back to look at everybody around the table. Thomas was blushing while Amy was doing nothing more than giggle because of the mess she continued to make. Apparently this was what their family time really looked like, not that he was complaining.

Amy nodded as she finished up her cereal and eagerly gulped the milk down from the bowl. Just like when she'd been a baby the drinks were followed by loud breaths. "Well then we should goes and takes a bath, Papa, a'cause I wants to go to the park."

"All right Baby Girl." Sherlock got up out of the chair and picked up little Sandi. He got her some clean clothes and then went into the bathroom. He set her on the toilet gently and began the water, making it slightly warm.

Thomas glanced up when Daddy and Amy left the table. "Do we have to do dishes here? Like at home?"

John watched Amy and Sherlock with a smiled before glancing over at Thomas. "We don't," he said softly as he stood up and started to gather all of the dishes. "All we do here is put our dishes on this tray and then put it right outside the door." With a nod he put everything on the tray and then nodded his head toward the door. "D'you want to carry it out there? It's sort of like doing the dishes back home."

Amy slid off of the toilet with a smile before starting to undress herself. "Papa, doesn't looks," she whispered dramatically. After a moment she moved around him and climbed into the tub with a giggle. "'Kays, you can looks now."

Sherlock smirked but closed his eyes until little Sandi said it was okay. He stopped the water, when it came up to her waist. "How about some bubbles today." He smiled at Amy, turned a bottle of body wash upside down and squirted some in. He used his hands to mix the soap in the water and make a few bubbles.

Thomas nodded. "I want to help!" He jumped off his chair and pushed them outside. He looked up and down the hallway, it was long to the left and a wall to their right. America was amazing. There was a part of him that never wanted to leave.

John smiled and watched Thomas happily, leaning against the nearest wall as he studied their son. "Very good job. You're fantastic at cleaning," he said with a chuckle. "Far better than your Daddy." Things like that would make the boy very happy and he knew that. All he wanted was for Thomas to be in a good mood while they were on holiday.

Amy squealed and splashed some bubbles up into the air, rubbing some on her face before haphazardly smearing them across on of Sherlock's cheeks. "Bubbles!" It was practically a scream that echoed off the walls of the small room.

Sherlock laughed and smeared some bubbles on little Sandi's face before getting the children's shampoo and applying it to Amy's head. "Close your eyes Baby Girl." He didn't want to get soap in their daughter's eyes. He applied the shampoo gently, scratching it in very lightly. "Here we go! Here comes the water!" He grabbed an ice container and used it to dump water onto her head.

Thomas grinned proudly but then shrugged modestly. "Daddy doesn't like neat things. I've seen your room at the flat." He giggled a little at the thought.

John chuckled and watched Thomas, narrowing his eyes playfully before grabbing their son and lifting him off the ground and spinning him around. "I am sorry we are so messy," he declared as he held the boy tightly against his chest. "But maybe you could clean it all up, yeah?"

Amy closed her eyes and covered them as the water went over her head. "I am gonna gets you," she declared as she splashed some water toward Sherlock and then giggled as she did it yet again. "I gots you water monster!"

Sherlock smirked. Another game it was then. Not that he minded at all. He had come to enjoy playing the games with the children. "No you won't Princess! I'll get you first! Prince Thomas and Squire John aren't here to save you this time!" He splashed Amy back with a small growl.

Thomas giggled some more. "Doesn't Daddy like it messy? Like at his office?" He had only been there a few times. He heard Sherlock and Amy in the bathroom. "Squire! Get my horse! We need to go rescue the Princess!"

John listened to the sound in the bathroom before looking at Thomas. Apparently he was still a Squire. After a moment he dropped down to his hands and knees and chuckled at his son. "C'mon Prince Thomas," he said happily as he moved closer to the door.

Amy let out a squeak and then scrambled to the back of the bathtub with a loud laugh. "I will fights you, water monster!" After a pause she kicked her feet and sent a wave of water toward Sherlock. "Grrr!"

Sherlock was trying not to laugh while pretending to be another monster, but it was hard not to. He splashed little Sandi back gently, so as not to cause too big of waves. He could hear John and Thomas coming to join in on the game and that made him smirk. "I'll get you before anyone can save you!"

Thomas' eyes went wide but he climbed up on his Dad's back excitedly. He pointed a fake sword in the air! "Forward my v-va-valiant steed!" He had learned that word from one of the books he had read.

John let out the best horse noise he could manage before reaching a hand up to open the door. Another horse noise before he made his way into the bathroom. Right away he was splashed with water and could do nothing more than laugh. "We are here to rescue you, Princess Amy!" He moved so Thomas could be closer to Sherlock to attack him.

Amy let out a happy shout as the bathroom was invaded by her rescuers. "Prepare to lose water monster!" With a laugh she stood up, taking bubbles and eagerly smearing them into Sherlock's hair. "Bubbles is poisonous to water monsters!"

Sherlock made a gurgling noise among all the laughing he was trying not to do. Oh God. Was John being a horse for Thomas? His husband really was _adorable_. He turned to give John a quick smirk before going back to the game.

Thomas used his pretend sword on his Daddy. "Give up Water Monster! We have you surrounded!" He stayed on his Dad's back, one hand trying to keep him steady on John's back.

There was the smirk from his husband, the one John knew all too well. _Adorable_. That's all Sherlock was thinking. He would never hear the end of it when their little game was done with. Joy. After a soft laugh he moved forward and gently head-butted Sherlock's upper arm, clearly trying to do his best as a noble steed.

Amy giggled and blew bubbles toward Sherlock in an attempt to help Thomas. "Prince 'Mas is heres, water monster!" Her voice was loud but she didn't care all that much, instead focusing on making sure they won their little battle.

Sherlock couldn't help but laugh as John head butted him. It was hard to be a ferocious water monster when he was laughing so much. He managed a growl as he looked from Thomas and little Sandi. "You'll never take me alive Knight!" He splashed water out of the tub, and onto his husband and son.

Thomas squealed as water got him. "You'll pay for that water monster!" He attacked his Daddy with his pretend sword and then jumped onto Sherlock's back.

The moment the water was all over him John could do nothing more than sputter and burst into laughter, moving to balance on his knees the moment Thomas was off of his back. "I will rescue you, Princess!" He reached into the bathtub, taking a mental note that he'd need to change clothes, because the moment she was in his arms he was soaking wet. With a playful nudge to Sherlock's shoulder he stood up and made his way out of the bathroom, wrapping her up in a towel as he did so.

Amy squealed and curled into the warmth of the towel, happily pressing up against John's chest. "Thank you, Dada," she whispered before arching up to press a gentle kiss against his cheek.

Sherlock wasn't prepared for Thomas to do that, but luckily he was already on his hands and knees so he was able to support their son without too much trouble. He didn't want to move too much with the boy on him but he did bring one hand up to mock fight Tomas' arms around his neck.

"You lose again Water Monster!" Thomas 'stabbed' Daddy before jumping off and following Dad and Amy back out to the main room of their suite.

John smiled down at Thomas, reaching a hand out to ruffle the boy's hair before continuing to dry Amy off. Their vacation seemed to be far more entertaining when they were inside the hotel than anywhere else and that alone made him grin like an idiot. "I think we all need to change because Princess Amy clearly won the war," he whispered into her hair before drying it off as well. "All right, Miss Amy, what d'you fancy wearing today?"

Amy looked down at her suitcase and then up at John before shrugging. "I just wants pants and a shirt a'cause if I wears a dress then I's the only one wearing a dress and I doesn't wants to look different."

Sherlock pretended to be dead until Thomas left the bathroom. He groaned a bit and stretched. It was times like these he knew he wasn't getting any younger. He drained the bathtub and walked back out with the rest of the family. He was still in just his pajama bottoms, so he needed to get dressed still.

Thomas was a little wet but didn't seem to mind. He had already gotten ready for the day so he went over to the couch to watch cartoons, since the telly was still on.

And just like that their little family settled in for a bit of rest after rescuing the princess. John gently set Amy down on their bed, wrapping her easily in the towel before getting all of her clothes together. Once he managed to get her dressed she was up and darting eagerly toward the couch to sit down next to Thomas. The moment he was alone in the living room with Sherlock he just smiled. "You make quite the wonderful water monster," he said with a gentle smile.

Amy brought her knees up to his chest before smiling up at Thomas. "Hi, 'Mas," she said happily. "Thanks for rescuing me a'cause Papa is a good water monster."

Sherlock smirked. "Not nearly as wonderful as you make a horse. You were rather adorable." The smirk only got bigger. He sat down on the bed for a moment, because damn his back was hurting. Thomas hadn't meant to, so there was no point in getting upset. He _wouldn't_ be like his Old Man. He sighed at his thoughts and instantly leaned into John for support.

Thomas grinned at Amy. "Hi Sissy and of course I would rescue! I'll always be your knight in shining armor."

John had been about to return a playful remark when he noticed something about Sherlock. Holding back anger and...pain. "It's all right," he whispered softly as he wrapped an arm against his husband's shoulders. "I'm here, few deep breathes, yeah?" Sherlock hadn't said anything but he could only guess and was more than willing to keep his husband as calm and happy as possible. Vacation wasn't about this, he needed to keep Sherlock focus.

Amy smiled at what her older brother said, nodding in agreement. "Yeah," she whispered with a smile. "You will always be my knight in shinings armors." Thomas was her protector and the one person she would always look up to.

"Sorry," Sherlock muttered. This was their family holiday. No time to brood and get lost in his head. "Back hurts a bit," he admitted quietly so the children wouldn't hear. "Thomas didn't mean to so I can't be mad at him. Then I thought about what my father would have done and..." He trailed off with a small shrug.

Thomas smiled and nodded. "Of course I will! You are my Sissy Poo!"

"Well it just so happens that you're married to an old man," John whispered with a smile before placing a gentle kiss on his husband's forehead. "So I can honestly say that I've got some pills you can take to help your back and that you're a far better man than your father ever was." With that he effortlessly moved to straddle the man's lap, grinning down at him cheekily. "Don't make me snog you in an attempt to make you feel better."

Amy looked up at him and then moved to place a kiss on her older brother's cheek. "Thanks." After that she was quiet, gazing up at him with bright eyes and a gentle smile.

Sherlock didn't even like taking aspirin for his frequent headaches and he shook his head. "I'll be fine." He smirked as John straddled him. "Will you snog just because I want you too?" The smirk got bigger. The children were distracted by the telly so maybe they could have a moment alone.

Thomas blushed and shrugged. He was just doing his job as a big brother. He had heard Grandma tell Uncle Mycroft it was the job of the older brother to take care of the younger one and he had taken that to heart.

John took the smirk in and chuckled, dropping his head to gently suck at his husband's neck. "Maybe," he murmured hotly against Sherlock's skin, one hand moving possessively down the man's ribs. Before long, though, he couldn't ignore the pull and eagerly met his husband's lips, sucking at the bottom one eagerly.

Amy noticed the blush and then blushed herself, grinning just a bit as she curled up against Thomas' side to watch the telly. "I means it, though, a'cause I really does loves you."

Sherlock managed not to make any noise when John began touching and kissing him. He returned the kiss, as he arms wrapped around his husband to help support the man in his lap. They wouldn't be able to do this long, but he was going to enjoy what little time they had for it.

Thomas smiled. "I love you too Sis." He wrapped an arm around her when Amy curled into him.

Just like that John was easily leaning back into his husband's arms as he deepened the kiss. All he wanted to do was stay like this for the day but there wasn't anybody to watch the kids. Instead of pulling away to take a breath he inhaled through his nose, wanting to make the kiss last as long as possible.

Amy shifted just a bit before getting comfortable, watching the telly before sounds from the other room distracted her. She leaned forward curiously, peaking past the small wall and giggling as she curled back against Thomas. "Dada and Papa loves each other."

Sherlock smiled behind the kiss. If John wanted it to last awhile, he was fine with that. He began breathing through his nose, so he wouldn't have to pull away from his husband's lips just yet. His fingers trailed along John's back lightly, more out of habit than actually trying to seduce his husband.

Thomas smiled. "Yep. We have the best Daddies ever!" He didn't bother to look because he didn't like watching...or hearing for that matter but they were being quiet and the telly was on so...

It wasn't difficult to hear their children but John focused instead on the soft fingers on his back. That was exactly what he liked feeling from Sherlock and all he could was whimper into the kiss. His husband knew exactly what he was doing and he could play that game as well. One hand lifted to run through his husband's hair, gently tugging at it.

Amy looked up at Thomas and giggled, knowing that her brother wouldn't look over. Since she wanted to be just like him she followed in his footsteps, looking at the telly instead as intently as she could manage. "I likes it when you is intense a'cause you looks like Papa."

Sherlock couldn't help the small moan into John's mouth. He hadn't expected his husband to pull his hair like that but he didn't mind it one little bit. He was just expecting snogging and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to do more too. He didn't want to start something they wouldn't be able to continue.

Thomas blushed and shrugged. He didn't think he looked like Daddy at all and he didn't understand why Amy kept telling him that.

After several more moments John pulled away, breathing heavily as a blush spread across his cheeks. God, that had been amazing. Everything had gone far further than they had intended but it was rather nice. "Sorry," he whispered gently as he pressed his nose against Sherlock's cheek.

Amy glanced over when she heard Sherlock moan, biting her bottom lip before burying her face into Thomas' side. "Oops," she murmured with a giggle, curling her toes against her older brother's thigh.

Sherlock smirked a bit. "It's fine. More than fine, although I think the children heard." He had heard little Sandi giggle and he could only imagine what Thomas was thinking. Their son usually got upset if they were too openly affectionate and he had never really figured out why.

Thomas ignored the noises from the bed, shifting a bit but not saying anything because he didn't want Amy to get upset or worried.

A blush instantly spread across John's cheeks as he kept himself positioned in Sherlock's lap. "Sorry," he whispered again, biting his bottom lip nervous. "I think that you're just so damn beautiful that I can't help myself. Look at you," he murmured with a soft smile. "Just...I can't keep my hands off you. I love you so much."

Amy just kept herself close to Thomas, keeping quiet just like her older brother. If he was upset then there was an obvious reason and it must have been their parents kissing like they were. Apparently that wasn't good.

Sherlock smirked. "I can't keep my hands off you my adorable doctor." He gave John a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you too. We should probably take the children to the park now." He didn't really want to get up off the bed, but he knew they needed to. Especially with Thomas probably being upset already.

Thomas continued to ignore his parents, even though they weren't making any more of those stupid noises. They were talking though but he wasn't sure what about. Probably what a terrible son he was. He sighed at his thoughts and tried to concentrate on the cartoons on the telly.

John nodded and smiled just a bit. The silence from the other room meant that Thomas was probably a bit upset with them and that wasn't a feeling he really enjoyed. Someday he knew their son would completely understand their love, especially once he found a person of his own, but for now he absolutely hated their displays of affection. "I think Amy is very ready to go," he said with a chuckle.

Amy looked up at her brother when he sighed, a frown tugging at her lips. "Is you okay, 'Mas?" It was clear she was worried now. "A'cause I doesn't likes them kissing either so I isn't happy."

Sherlock nodded. "Thomas is too, I imagine." Their son was being pretty quiet and he figured the boy would want to get out of the hotel soon. Once John was off of him he got up, got a new pair of clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready. He decided to skip the shower, he could take one later in the evening.

Thomas looked down to Amy, managing a small smile. "I'm fine Sis. Dada and Papa are allowed to kiss." He just didn't like hearing them do all that other stuff. He didn't know if that was normal or not. He didn't care they had sex he just didn't want to know about it every time was all.

John smiled as he watched Sherlock go into the bathroom. After a moment he moved and grabbed some jeans and a button-up shirt, changing in the furthest possible corner before moving into the living room. Right away he could tell that Thomas wasn't happy in the slightest. "McDonald's for dinner?" Maybe a bit of food that their son enjoyed would make him a bit happier.

Amy looked up at Thomas for a moment, confusion written across her face, before John came toward them. "You guys kissing is nasty, Dada," she declared with a nod, eyebrows pulled together in the most serious voice she could manage.

Sherlock freshened up a bit while in the bathroom before changing into his clothes. He wore an out fit John had picked out, mainly to please his husband. There wasn't a lot he wouldn't do to make John happy.

Thomas frowned at what Amy said. "Sis, they are allowed to kiss." He glanced over to John. Was Dad trying to bribe him with McDonald's? He frowned further at the thought.

And more frowning. Fantastic. This was only proof that John wasn't fit to be a father in the slightest. He looked at the telly and let out a shaky sigh. "Or not McDonald's, y'know?" After a moment of hesitation he glanced at their son and cleared his throat. "I am sorry we made you uncomfortable, Thomas and Amy. Sometimes Sherlock and I just like to spend time together."

Amy looked at Thomas and then blushed, burying her face into her older brother's side in embarrassment. Apparently she'd said the wrong thing and now she felt a bit bad about it.

Sherlock came out of the bathroom in time to hear John apologizing to the children. Should he say something? Were both the children upset? He thought it would have just been Thomas. Although, little Sandi had been trying to model her behavior just like her brothers.

Thomas shrugged a bit. "I don't know. We can eat wherever Dad."

John glanced back at Sherlock with a soft sigh, clearing his throat before moving to sit on the chair beside the couch silently. Apparently it was time to ruin the vacation. Now he felt like a massive git and honestly had no idea how to handle the situation. Now he felt stressed and on edge, like the walls of their hotel room were closing in on him. After a moment he stood up and left, needing to at least pace the hallway in front of their door to try and calm himself down.

Amy bit her bottom lip and curled closer to Thomas, eyes wide as she looked over at Sherlock. "I doesn't care where we eats, Papa," she murmured softly. She hated that everybody was fighting around her.

Sherlock frowned as he watched John leave the room. He wasn't really sure what had happened. "Thomas Curtis, go and apologize to John right now." He looked at their son with a stern face.

Thomas cringed at his first and middle name being used. "Yes, Daddy." He got up off the couch and went out into the hall to find his Dad.


End file.
